Like a dream (Like 2)
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Eres como un sueño, aquel que cuando despierto no puedo recordar, pero sigo esperandote todas las noches, ven a mi, regresa a mi, ignora las cosas en lo oscuro que nos sonríen. "Los malos sueños me atraen a ti."
1. Ocho años despues

— ¡Lo vas a amar! ¡Lo amaras! — Gritaba Cassy, dando pequeños saltitos desde su lugar como una pequeña niña. — ¡Estoy tan feliz que finalmente ustedes se vallan a conocer! —

Malia observa a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa, aunque esta no llega hasta sus ojos.

— La verdad ya estaba empezando a creer que tu prometido en realidad era imaginario. — Dice Malia, encogiéndose de hombros antes de comer otro poco de su helado. — Han salido por 3 años y hasta ahora lo conoceré. —

Cassy chasquea la lengua. — Su trabajo siempre lo mantiene tan ocupado. — Ella dice con un poco de tristeza.

Malia no es lo suficientemente malvada como para responderle a su amiga con. _"— Si él te amara tanto definitivamente encontraría tiempo para conocer a tu mejor amiga. —_ "

Conocía a Cassandra desde el primer año de universidad, eran compañeras de habitación, y se hicieron amigas casi al instante. Antes de Cassy, Malia no tenía ninguna amiga, ya que ella había estudiado en casa casi toda su infancia y adolescencia, había sido un milagro que sus padres le hubieran dejado ir a la universidad.

— Lo bueno es que ha sacado el suficiente tiempo libre como para ayudarme a organizar la boda. — Cassy mueve su helado con la cuchara de plástico, ya estaba prácticamente derretido, y su cara de asco le da un poco de gracia a Malia.

Cassy había conocido a un chico hace unos años atrás en una fiesta, precisamente la única fiesta que Malia no puedo acompañarla aquel año de universidad. Jamás pensó que dejando a su amiga ir sola ella conseguiría un novio, Cassy era demasiado tímida y siempre tan reservada, Malia se imaginaba al chico que robo el corazón de su amiga como una especie de chico perfecto, porque Cassy era muy exigente con los chicos, y ella ha estado durante 3 años con ese chico, sin mencionar que hace unos meses atrás se comprometieron.

Malia no creía en el amor, pero cuando oía a su amiga de su perfecto prometido ella a veces podía creer, en especial porque le hacía demasiado feliz ver a su mejor amiga tan feliz.

— ¿Por qué de pronto quieren casarse tan pronto? — Pregunta Malia, cuando ella no se le ocurre que otra cosa aportar a la conversación.

Cassy deja su helado a un lado, hace una mueca y evita los ojos de Malia. — Nada en particular. —

— Cassy. —

Su rubia amiga bufa. — No quería que te enteraras así. — Cassy la mira a los ojos. — Él ira a vivir por un tiempo a Londres, por su trabajo, quiero ir con él, pero si voy entonces no sé cuánto tendríamos que atrasar la boda. —

— Oh. —

Su pecho se llenó de celos, y ella se sintió horrible por eso, debería sentirse feliz por su mejor amiga, su única amiga, y era por eso precisamente que no podía, Cassy había sido su mejor amiga por mucho más tiempo que aquel chico su novio, y ahora llegaba a llevársela lejos por no sabe cuánto tiempo.

— No se lo has dicho a tus padres. — No era una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Cassy asiente con la cabeza. — No he podido, ellos incluso también creyeron que él era un invento mío. —

Malia ríe. — No puedes culparnos por no sospechar, creo que era la única chica que no se toma si quiera fotos con su novio. —

— ¡Te he mostrado fotos! —

— ¡Muy pocas! — Exclama Malia. — Y siempre salen mal, el brillo en sus ojos prácticamente oculta todo su rostro. —

Cassy se encoge de hombros. — Por eso a él no le gusta las fotos, dice que no es nada fotogénico. — Ella se levanta de la mesa con una sonrisa. — Bueno, ya comiste tu helado, ahora vamos de compras querida dama de honor. —

Malia sonríe y se levanta también, dejando su vaso vacío de helado en la mesa del negocio de helados caseros que estaban demasiado populares aquel verano. Ella mira a su amiga, que le sonreía con tanta emoción que Malia se prometió que daría lo mejor de ella para ser la perfecta dama de honor, y aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con su mejor amiga.

...

Stiles Stilinski respira hondo mientras sigue contando mentalmente cuantas lagartijas llevaba. Su pecho y brazos ardían por el esfuerzo, pero él realmente se siente bien ante toda la energía de su cuerpo siendo aplacada.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? — Scott McCall, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, le pregunta.

Su amigo también hacia el mismo ejercicio a su lado izquierdo.

— Tengo esta cena con Cassy. — Empieza él, entre bajada y subida. — Finalmente conoceré a su mejor amiga. —

— ¿Hasta ahora? — Pregunta Scott con una ceja alzada.

Stiles pone sus ojos en blanco, todos parecían sorprendidos que no conociera a la mejor amiga de la chica con la que se va a casar, y con la cual ha salido por tres años, no era la gran cosa, él le presento Scott a Cassy luego de dos años de relación.

— Siempre que iba a conocerla el jefe me daba una misión. — Bufa. — Pero es como si ya la conociera, Cassy no deja de hablar de ella. —

Incluso a veces Stiles imagina que su prometida tiene un enamoramiento por su mejor amiga...

— Que bueno que por fin has pedido menos trabajo, Stiles. — Le dice su amigo con una sonrisa. — Creo que finalmente Cassy te sacara de esa mala actitud tuya. —

Stiles bufa de nuevo. — No tengo una mala actitud, que me guste trabajar no significa eso. —

Scott entre cierra sus ojos. — Amigo, desde nuestro último año de Instituto has sido tan cerrado a ti, no sabes lo emocionado que incluso estaba Liam cuando se enteró que finalmente tenías a alguien. — Trata de lucir cansado, porque sus compañeros de trabajo no podían saber que él en realidad tenia súper resistencia, y luego añade. — Creímos que ibas a morir solo. — Trata de bromear.

Stiles no recordaba muy bien su último año de instituto, solo que aquel año su madre había sido asesinada por ladrones, también que fue convertido en hombre lobo... Él no recuerda quien lo mordió, pero jamás parece importante, para ninguno de la manada es importante. En la universidad se concentró tanto para poder entrar en la agencia que a él en realidad no le interesaba entablar ninguna relación con sus compañeros, eso fue hasta su último año de universidad, en una fiesta conocía a Cassy y apenas la vio algo en su interior se movió, era como una necesidad de estar cerca de aquella chica, salieron unas semanas antes de convertirse en una verdadera pareja.

Cuando entro a la agencia él no estaba dispuesto a perderla, a pesar de la distancia, de su trabajo exigente, ellos lograron que su relación se volviera aún más fuerte, así que cuando su jefe le ofreció un trabajo en Londres, un mejor sueldo, mejor puesto, él no dudo de pedirle matrimonio a Cassy para llevarla consigo a esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Fue demasiado feliz cuando Cassy acepto, irse lejos junto con la única persona en el mundo que le hace feliz, no tener que volver a ver a su padre y su nueva esposa, definitivamente no podría pasarle algo mejor.

— ¡Bien, terminamos con los ejercicios de hoy! — Grita el entrenador de la agencia, un hombre de como 40 años, con una barba perfecta y músculos grandes y fuertes en cada parte de su cuerpo. — ¡A la ducha, señoritas! — Hace sonar su silbato antes de caminar hacia el edificio de la agencia.

Stiles se pone de pie, limpia el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. Scott imite sus movimientos, luego agarra su botella de agua y bebe de esta.

— ¿El sheriff ira a la boda? — Pregunta de pronto Scott, cuando Stiles finalmente se dirigía para el edificio, debía alegrarse ya si quería llegar a tiempo a la cena de esta noche.

— Lastimosamente es mi padre. — Es todo lo que Stiles es capaz de decir.

...

Lydia observa con cariño al bebé de juguete en sus manos luego que ve a unos enfermeros acercándose.

Ella debía lucir loca.

Luego que se alejan ella deja de jugar con el juguete, solo lo deja sentado en su regazo, y suspira mirando el paisaje enfrente de ella, por suerte tenia permitido salir al menos una vez a la semana a tomar aire en los jardines de la famosa institución mental; Eichen House.

— Es esta noche. — Dice en un susurro Lydia, mirando a los demás internos, personas que si estaban locas. — Hoy se cumple ocho años, Ally. — Ella mira al cielo, como esperando que la voz de Allison suena en su cabeza.

Pero no sucede.

Nunca sucede.

Suspira y baja la mirada de nuevo en la muñeca en su regazo. Era aún difícil para ella creer que ha pasado ocho años desde aquella horrible noche donde todos perdieron, aunque los demás tenían más suerte, ellos habían hecho su vida, Peter había robado solo sus memorias, mientras que a ella, que como era una banshee y no podía hacerle olvidar con tanta facilidad que como al resto, prefirió internarla aquí, con incluso el permiso de su madre, también con la aprobación de la Loba... Todos la habían abandonado y traicionado.

No ha visto a Malia desde hace ocho años, extraña demasiado a su mejor amiga, la última que le quedaba con vida, Lydia incluso es un poco feliz al imaginarla teniendo una buena vida, aunque sea una vida llena de mentiras por parte de Peter.

— La hija de Malia debería tener ahora ocho años, ¿no? — Le pregunta a la muñeca, aunque sabe a la perfección que esta no le responderá.

— Por comentarios como esos, Peter jamás te dejara salir de este lugar. —

Lydia ignora la llegada de su madre, ella ni se molesta en mirarla, tratando así de aplacar la furia que hervía en su sangre.

Natalie Martin suspira, y se sienta tímidamente a un lado de su hija. — Lydia, ¿aún no quieres hablar conmigo? — La mujer trata de tocar el cabello de su hija, pero Lydia se aparta justo antes que pudiera hacerlo. Su madre parece herida mientras aleja la mano, y Lydia se concentra demasiado en peinar a su bebé de juguete. — Han pasado ocho años...—

— No importa el tiempo, jamás te perdonare. —

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Su propia madre había permitido que Peter la metiera en aquel lugar, había dejado que la alejara de Malia, además que se había casado con el sheriff, siendo una gran descarada ya que fue ella misma quien entrego al sheriff para que la Loba lo matar hace años atrás, y ahora vivía una vida tranquila y hermosa con su marido, mientras que Lydia perdía más de su vida encerrada injustamente en aquel lugar desquiciado.

Ella era su madre, ¿no se supone que debería haberla apoyado y cuidado?

Muerde su lengua, tratando de no dejar salir las lágrimas, no quería que su madre viera que ella aún estaba muy afectada por lo que paso aquella noche.

Natalie suspira, derrotada una vez más, como siempre que venía a visitarla cada dos semanas.

— Malia está bien, de hecho la Loba ha dicho que encontró un excelente trabajo en uno de los mejores institutos de California. — Lydia sonríe levemente sin poder evitarlo, estaba muy orgullosa de su amiga. — Y...— Su madre duda unos momentos antes de decir; — Stiles se casara, Noah se enteró hace unos días, dice que su prometida es una chica encantadora y hermosa. —

Los ojos de Lydia se abren demasiado ante la sorpresa. — No. — Ella casi grita, sin importarle que los enfermeros de los alrededores pudieran oírle. — ¡Él debe estar con Malia! — Se levanta de un salto, tirando a la muñeca sin ninguna preocupación de poder romperla. — ¡Malia es su mate! — Se abalanza contra su madre, tomándola del cabello y jalándola con tal fuerza que ella grita, tanto por la sorpresa como por el dolor, pero Lydia la ignora, y sigue atacándola. — ¡Los están matando, los están matando! —

Unos enfermeros se acercan y jalan de Lydia con fuerza, la tiran al suelo, la joven banshee se retuerce y grita, pidiendo una y otra vez que le den su muñeca, que necesita a la hija de Malia cerca, pero luego ella no siente mucho más porque uno de los enfermeros le inyecta un fuerte calmante.

— Cuantos más tiempos separados estén ellos morirán por dentro. — Los sedantes empiezan a hacer efecto, y ella ve a su madre borrosamente mientras se acerca temerosa hacia ella. Lydia ríe con locura. — Peter tendrá a una zombie por hija. —

...

Cora se sienta en su lugar de siempre en la mesa, observa a su tía sentada al otro lado, viendo revistas en una velocidad antinatural.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta la beta. — ¿Malia esta bien? —

Hace bastante tiempo desde que Malia no ha tenido ningún episodio de nuevo, no desde que dio a luz, pero en la forma nerviosa que la Loba cambiaba las páginas de la revista le hace pensar que tal vez su prima de nuevo ha recordado... Después de tanto tiempo.

Empieza a sentirse impaciente.

Había llegado a casa temprano aquel día, su jefe le había dejado irse al verla tan mal, pensaba irse a recostar en su cama y dormir por bastantes horas, pero apenas piso la casa pudo sentir a su tía, camino hasta el comedor y la vio, viendo revistas viejas, sus manos temblando, luciendo temerosa.

Cora solo había deseado un día tranquilo, pero desde hace ocho años aquello era imposible.

— Hoy cumple ocho años. — Dice su tía con la voz temblorosa.

Cora no sabe con exactitud a que se refiere, porque hoy se cumplían dos cosas, la muerte de Allison y el nacimiento del bebé de Malia, pero luego recuerda el hecho que el bebé había nacido muerto, así que cree que la Loba debería referirse a la muerte de Allison.

Repiquetea sus dedos encima de la fina mesa. — Allison murió porque quiso. —

Y era la verdad, seguramente ellos habían podido encontrar otra solución en vez de tener que sacrificarse por aquel chico Stilinski. Cora odia a Stiles Stilinski, todo había sido su culpa después de todo.

Su tía la mira por primera vez desde que había llegado, parece confundida al principio y luego dolida. — Ella era mi responsabilidad. — Aprieta los labios, como si no pudiera decir más.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco, la Loba jamás ha podido superar lo que paso, ella incluso tuvo una horrible depresión mientras Malia estaba embarazada, fue cuando la werecoyote iba a dar a luz que la Loba pudo salir de esta, aunque por un momento casi tuvo otra depresión cuando vio al bebé muerto.

— Tienes que superarlo, tía. — Ella se levanta de la mesa. — Todos lo hemos hecho. —

Como ella que incluso había logrado superar a Liam.

...

Cuando finalmente llega la hora de la cena, Malia se siente impaciente por conocer al gran idiota que pensaba alejarla de su mejor amiga.

— Okay, llega tarde, oficialmente es un idiota. — Dice Malia, viendo el reloj que estaba en la pared frente el mostrador del restaurante donde se habían citado.

Cassy la mira. — ¿De verdad? — Pregunta con diversión. — Solo ha pasado cinco minutos de atraso. —

Malia bufa. — Así empieza, Cassy, cuando menos te des cuenta te dejara sola todas las noches porque preferirá su trabajo. —

— Jamás podría preferir algo antes que Cassy. —

Su amiga se levanta de un salto al oír la voz de su prometido. — ¡Stiles! — Ella corre hacia él, dejando a Malia despreocupadamente sola en la mesa.

Malia gruñe, levemente enojada, se levanta con lentitud de la mesa y gira sobre sus talones para finalmente presentarse con el intruso. Lo primero que ve son sus ojos (Aquellos que en las fotos jamás se podían ver por el flash) y luego sus labios. Por algún motivo que ella no entiende su corazón se detiene unos segundos, y luego su respiración se agita.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Stiles sonríe, mantenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Cassy (Quien sonreía y lucia demasiado feliz), y su mano libre la estira hacia Malia.

— Hola, soy Stiles Stilinski. —

...

Cuando Lydia despierta de los sedantes, ella se da cuenta que ya era de noche, y que la había encerrado en su habitación, por lo menos ellos no la habían atado a la cama.

Se sienta en la cama, sintiéndose un poco mareada pero ella sabe que es por el hambre y no por los sedantes, aun así lo ignora. Cuando el mareo baja un poco de intensidad, ella busca por toda la habitación fría y oscura hasta que encuentra a su muñeca tirada en una esquina de la habitación.

La puerta de su habitación se abre, oye las ruedas del carrito que las enfermaras usan para llevar las medicinas, Lydia gira con preocupación y se relaja cuando ve que solo era Hazel.

— Sí que la has liado hoy. — Comenta con diversión su enfermera favorita.

Lydia se sienta de nuevo en su cama, y deja la muñeca en su regazo, Hazel cierra la puerta detrás de ella y tira del carrito hasta que está al lado de la banshee.

— Stiles se ha comprometido. —

— ¿En serio? — Hazel abre demasiado sus ojos ante la sorpresa. — Pensé que dijiste que la conexión que ellos tienen les impediría estar con alguien más. —

— No es imposible. — Lydia peina el cabello de la muñeca con sus dedos. — Ellos pueden estar con otras personas, pero no será lo mismo que como si estuvieran juntos. —

Hazel hace una mueca, su enfermera muchas veces no podía entender lo que decía, pero aun así no pregunta, ella había aprendido a no preguntar demasiado.

— He logrado convencerlos que no era necesario atarte. — Hazel saca una bolsa negra del carrito. — Si lo hubieran hecho nuestros planes hubieran terminado antes de empezar. — Ella bufa dejando la bolsa en la cama, enfrente de Lydia.

— Lo siento. —

Lydia había llegado a Eichen el mismo día que Hazel había empezado a trabajar, por suerte para la banshee Hazel había sido encargada de cuidarla a ella (Por lo menos Peter le había dejado su habitación personal y una enfermara para ella sola también), al principio Hazel también creía que estaba loca, eso fue hasta que Lydia le había dicho que su abuela iba a morir... Y la abuela de Hazel murió el mismo día que Lydia le había dicho, simplemente no podía ser una coincidencia y Hazel lo sabía, así que luego dejo de sedarla tanto y le permitió contarle su historia, incluso ahora se podía decir que eran amigas.

Y Lydia también estaba segura que Hazel sentía lastima por ella.

— Está bien. — Hazel le da una cálida sonrisa y se sienta al lado de ella. — ¿Estas lista? — Lydia asiente con la cabeza. — Bien, en la bolsa está el boleto en avión y todo el dinero que logre sacar de tus cuentas, tu madre no debería demorarse en darse cuenta de la falta de dinero. —

Lydia abre la bolsa y observa el bolso y la ropa, mete la muñeca en la bolsa antes de cerrarla y pasársela a Hazel para que la metiera de nuevo en el carrito.

— Gracias. —

— En realidad voy a extrañarte, Lyds. — Hazel hace un puchero.

Lydia sonríe, ella en realidad extrañara también a Hazel, pero ella no lo dice, en vez de eso se pone en pie y se quita su bata, entonces Hazel emita sus movimientos y se quita su uniforme, pasándosela a Lydia.

— En la bolsa hay un sostén. — Le dice Hazel, mientras se pone la bata.

Lydia se encoje de hombros. — No lo necesito. — Ella se pone el uniforme de enfermera de Hazel.

Luego que ambas ya habían cambiado de ropas, Hazel agarra un sedante del carrito y se lo pasa a Lydia, la banshee lo agarra con fuerza.

— Hazlo, salva a tus amigos. — Hazel le guiña un ojo, y Lydia asiente con la cabeza antes de inyectar a Hazel en el cuello el sedante.

Deja a Hazel en la cama, y sube la manta hasta ocultar el rostro de ella, así si algún enfermero hacia guardia podía creer que la chica en la cama era Lydia.

Parte uno del plan podía ahora ser tachado, ahora solo debía encontrar a Malia, a Stiles, vengarse de Peter.

— Ahora empieza el juego, Peter. —

...

Stiles no entiende porque su corazón se acelera cuando ve a la mejor amiga de su prometida, ni mucho menos porque su piel se calienta cuando Malia estrecha su mano con la de él.

— Malia Hale. — La chica ni siquiera se molesta en sonreírle.

A sus oídos llegan los latidos acelerados de alguien más además que Cassy, y minutos después se da cuenta que eran los latidos de Malia, y también a él le llega el olor de la chica, aprieta inconscientemente la mano de ella, y Malia lo mira sorprendida, ella hace un poco de fuerza para alejar su mano pero hace todo lo posible para que Cassy no lo notara.

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes? — Pregunta Stiles sin poder de ver a Malia.

Ella niega con la cabeza y ríe. — Jamás te he visto, creo que lo recordaría. —

Cassy frunce el ceño, y es cuando Stiles recuerda que debería dejar de ver tanto a la amiga de su prometida. Carraspea levemente y luego se gira para dejar un tierno beso en la frente de Cassy.

— Te he extrañado. — Le dice a su prometida, tratando de omitir el delicioso olor deprendiendo de Malia.

 _¿Cómo es posible que ella huela tan bien?_

— También te extrañe, cariño. — Cassy sonríe de oreja a oreja. — No saben lo feliz que me hace que vosotros por fin se hayan conocido. — Ella ahora mira a Malia.

Malia le devuelve la sonrisa, pero ella no dice nada como tampoco Stiles, el chico no podía hablar, ni tampoco podía dejar de verla, o dejar de pensar en lo bien que olía ella... Y tampoco dejar de pensar que ya la ha visto antes.


	2. Deja vu

Cora pasa una mano a su cabeza, ella estaba harta del parloteo de su prima, pero ella no es capaz de callarla porque sabía que eso solo haría que Malia la molestara más.

— Y entonces dijo "Es confidencial". — Malia hace comillas con los dedos, molesta. — ¿Quién dice que su trabajo es confidencial? ¡Esta demente! —

Cora se recuesta dramáticamente en el mostrador. — ¡Pereces enamorada de Cassy! — Comenta aun con su rostro entre sus brazos en el mostrador.

— ¿Qué? — Grita Malia, incluso llama la atención de alguno de los clientes pero a ella realmente no le importa.

Cora había sido encargada de controlar el "negocio familiar", que en realidad era una tienda de ropa que había comprado para sacar a la Loba de su depresión, no funciono y Malia luego de dar a luz no pensaba trabajar allí tampoco, así que fue Cora quien termino encargándose de todo.

Alza el rostro para ver a su prima enojada. — Desde que Cassy se comprometió has insultado a su novio sin conocerlo, y ahora lo insultas al doble. Se sincera Malia, ¿te gusta Cassy? —

Malia luce ofendida mientras responde. — Ella es mi mejor amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella, solo eso, y creo fielmente que Stiles Stilinski no es lo mejor para ella. —

Todo el cuerpo de Cora se tensa y se pone derecha en un rápido movimiento, sus manos agarran el mostrado con tanta fuerza que deja marcas en la madera, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Quién? —

— Stiles Stilinski. —

No podía ser, no debía ser, Malia no podía estar hablando del mismo Stiles que había destruido la vida de su prima hace tantos años ya, aunque también estaba el gran hecho que estaba segura el nombre Stiles no era muy común, en lo absoluto.

¡Rayos! Malia apenas había salido con vida luego de tener a Stiles en su vida, y ahora este venia de nuevo, y Cora no podía odiarlo más.

Peter no será feliz con esto.

...

Peter Hale sonríe cuando ve los papeles de grandes números entre sus manos.

— Bueno, bueno. — Dice casi cantando. — Ha sido un genial mes, chicos. —

Jackson sonríe con arrogancia. — Obviamente lo ha sido, yo he estado a cargo después de todo. —

Isaac, que estaba al lado de Jackson de pie enfrente del escritorio de Peter, bufa con desprecio. Los chicos siempre han tenido aquella revalidad entre ellos, y Peter siempre lo ignora a la perfección, con tal que hagan sus trabajos bien Peter no les importa sus vidas en absoluto.

Y aquello le conviene demasiado a Jackson.

— Ayer se cumplió ocho años finalmente. — Dice de pronto Isaac. — Ocho años, Peter. ¿Cuándo piensas hacer el ritual? —

Jackson mira a Isaac con curiosidad. El chico ha discutido con Peter durante ocho años para traer de regreso a Allison, de hecho era Isaac quien se encargaba de mantener seguro del cuerpo de Allison porque se había ofrecido voluntario, y Jackson no entendía porque le era tan importante la beta, ni tampoco porque gastaba su tiempo en tratar de convencer a Peter cuando ambos saben que traer de regreso a Allison no le serviría en lo absoluto al alfa Hale.

Si Allison volvía haría preguntas, y Peter no estaba seguro que fuera fácil robarle sus recuerdos como lo fue con Malia, después de todo a pesar de todos sus intentos él no pudo contra Lydia y la gran fuerza que tiene la chica con sus recuerdos, fue por eso que él tuvo que llevarla a Eichen House después de todo.

No, tal vez Allison sería solo un problema, y Peter estaba tan bien con Malia y la Loba como para arruinar ahora eso.

— Sera en otro momento. — Es todo lo que Peter dice, dirigiéndole una mirada a Isaac para que no dijera nada más de aquel asunto.

— Ha pasado ocho años, Peter. — Repite Isaac, ignorando la advertencia del alfa.

— Y pueden pasar muchos más. — La voz de Peter es un poco más gruesa, y luce enojado ahora. — Yo decidiré cuando ella regrese. — Se pone en pie y apoya sus manos en el escritorio. — Si quiero que regrese alguna vez. —

Isaac sale de la oficina furioso, incluso rompe la puerta pero Peter no parece molesto por aquello.

— Vigílalo. — Le ordena a Jackson tomando asiento de nuevo. — Las personas cometen muchos errores cuando están enojados. —

 _Como tú_. Jackson se muerde la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta.

— Bien. — Responde Jackson finalmente.

— Oh, y dile a Phil que necesito una nueva puerta en el proceso. —

...

Cora no está segura que hacer cuando se entera que el prometido de la mejor amiga de Malia es Stiles, el chico que casi destruye la vida de su prima.

— Bueno, con ese nombre seguro que es un idiota. —

Malia sonríe ante el comentario de Cora, y ella se siente un poco aliviada al darse cuenta que su prima en realidad no le agradaba Stiles, tal vez ellos ya no sentían en lo absoluto la conexión que tenían cuando eran adolescentes.

Entonces tal vez ella en realidad no debía informarle nada a Peter.

— ¿De verdad no te agrada, Stiles? —

Malia hace una mueca. — Obviamente, llevo media hora diciéndotelo. —

Cora tiene que suprimir un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Media hora? — Cora mira el reloj de su celular. — ¿No tienes que ir al trabajo o algo? — Dice cuando alza la mirada de nuevo a Malia.

La werecoyote mira ahora ella el reloj. — Si, la hora del almuerzo ya terminara. — La chica suspira con dramatismo. — Te veo en casa, Cora. —

— Si. — La beta le sonríe a su prima. — Nos vemos. —

Cuando Malia finalmente sale de su negocio, Cora se siente aliviada y ella entonces le manda un texto a la Loba diciéndole que ellas debían hablar de algo muy importante.

...

Peter Hale era una de las personas más inteligentes que Lydia conocía, así que sabía que esto no sería fácil, pero ella definitivamente no se rendiría.

Sabía algunas cosas gracias a las charlas de su madre en Eichen House, como el hecho que ahora la manada Hale vivía en California, que Peter tiene un bar, una boutique y se cree mafioso principalmente por sus poderes, Isaac y Jackson son sus más cercanos trabajadores y también hizo crecer bastante la manada con nuevos integrantes. De Cora sabe que se encarga de la boutique, estudio derecho pero parece ser que finalmente a ella no le gusto, mientras que la Loba solo se la pasa en casa. Y, finalmente lo que sabía de Malia es que es profesora en uno de los mejores institutos de California, ella no sabía el nombre, pero estaba segura que las voces les dirá aquella información en poco tiempo.

Se sienta en una de los bancos que había afuera del Aeropuerto, ella estaba tan feliz de finalmente ser libre de aquel loco lugar de Beacon Hills, incluso había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el aire fresco, poder tomarlo sin ser vigilada cada segundo era lo mejor que podía pedir.

Pasa su mochila al frente, dejándola sobre su regazo, la abre y busca el cuaderno que Hazel había empacado para ella, adentro estaba todas aquellas fotos de ella con Allison y Malia en su infancia, esta era una de las pocas evidencias que tenía para demostrarle a Malia que ellas se conocían.

Aun no sabía con exactitud qué haría cuando estuviera justo enfrente de Malia... Ha sido ocho años desde la última vez que vio a su mejor amiga, teme que sus sentimientos le hagan cometer una locura, ella solo espera poder controlarse y no llorar, se vería ridícula enfrente de la werecoyote y lo que menos quiere es asustarla.

Guarda las fotos en el cuaderno y el cuaderno dentro de la mochila de nuevo con cuidado, este era una de las pocas evidencias por no decir la única, ella no tenía nada que le pudiera recordar a Malia sobre Stiles, o al revés. Lydia aún recuerda como Peter le robo sus recuerdos también a Stiles.

" _Lydia se siente completamente inútil mientras observa como la Loba junto con Natalie alzan a Malia en brazos y se la llevan, su amiga aún estaba inconsciente y Lydia sabía que cuando despertara ella no iba a recordar nada._

 _— Lydia, levántate. — Cora se había acercado a ella, incluso había tratado de ayudarla a ponerse en pie sosteniéndola por los hombros, pero Lydia niega su ayuda. — ¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día? — Bufa la beta._

 _Odiaba esto, odiaba como habían perdido tan fácilmente y odiaba como Cora parecía nada afectada ante eso, ella apoyaba a Peter después de todo, así que se aleja de ella con brusquedad. Cora luce herida, pero no le importa, hace tan solo unos minutos atrás ellos hirieron a Malia._

 _Ignorando a Cora, Lydia observa a Adina, estaba obligando a Stiles beber algo, era el antídoto, como lo había sospechado Peter no pensaba matar a Stiles, era obvio que no le convenía, si lo hacia Malia se mataría ella misma incluso aunque no recordase a Stiles, si Malia moría él perdería a la Loba y se perdía a la Loba lo mataría por dentro principalmente porque eran mates, y Peter no pensaba morir por una tontería como esa._

 _El alfa Hale estaba trabajando ahora robándole los recuerdos a Scott, el joven Liam estaba ya inconsciente en el suelo, él había sido el primero en ser robado luego de Malia. Cuando Adina termina con Stiles, y Peter con Scott el alfa se acerca al alfa más joven, el amor de su hija, Stiles le dirige una mirada asesina a Peter._

 _— La encontrare. — Logra apenas decir Stiles, con esfuerzo logra sentarse para ver a Peter directamente a los ojos. — Los encontrares, y entonces ni tu ni nadie podrá separarnos. —_

 _Lydia siente algo cálido en su interior cuando se da cuenta que Stiles incluso ahora también pensaba luchar por el bebé._

 _Peter ríe con sorna y se agacha hacia el muchacho. — Jamás volverás a recordarla, así que es imposible que luches por algo que jamás existió. — Peter saca sus garras llenas de sangre. — Y sobre el bastardo, no te preocupes, me encargare que no viva. —_

 _— ¡Peter! — Cora exclama horrorizada ante las palabras del alfa._

 _La banshee sabía que eso no era verdad, la Loba no se lo permitiría, pero Stiles no lo sabía así que gruñe antes de que finalmente Peter empiece a robarlo todos sus recuerdos acerca de él y Malia, cuando termina deja caer a Stiles al suelo demasiado fuerte, y gira a ver a Lydia._

 _— Es tu turno. —_

 _— ¿Por qué ella? — Pregunta entonces Cora, acercándose un poco más a Lydia._

 _Peter mira dolido a la banshee. — Ella casi nos traiciona, sabe demasiado, es obvio que no perderá el tiempo y querrá decirle todo a Malia. —_

 _La rubia-fresa sonríe con arrogancia. — Eso es importante, pero vamos Peter, ambos sabemos que solo quieres hacer que olvide todo para no decirle a nadie la verdadera persona que eres. —_

 _Cora le dirige una mirada sorprendida, pero ella no dice nada, luego observa de nuevo a Peter. — ¿Le puedes borrar la memoria a una banshee? —_

 _Peter limpia sus garras con un viejo trapo que Adina le había pasado. — Vamos a averiguarlo. —_ "

No, no se le podía borrar la memoria a una banshee, y ver lo frustrante que era eso para Peter había hecho muy feliz a Lydia, el resto de aquella noche era estúpida, Adina, junto con Isaac, se había encargado de llevar a cada chico a su casa, dejarlos en la cama para que cuando despertaran todo fuera normal, mientras que Cora y la Loba fueron las primeras en abandonar el pruebo junto con Malia. Natalie se encargó del sheriff, dejándola sola con Peter y el alfa no vio más opción que internarla en Eichen House, lo cual no fue difícil porque él tenía contactos en aquel lugar.

Sigue revidando el contenido de la mochila hasta encontrar un celular, lo prende y observa la hora, sabía que Malia debía estar trabajando, se pone en pie y entra de nuevo al aeropuerto.

Ella no podía reencontrarse con Malia vistiendo así.

...

Malia cree que esta alucinando cuando ve a Mieczyslaw Stilinski en su escuela.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta Stiles, luciendo igual de sorprendido que ella.

Malia frunce el ceño, entra por completo a la oficina del director y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. — Trabajo aquí. — Es entonces cuando ella observa la placa entre las manos de Stiles. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Mira al director. — ¿Qué hace él aquí? — Señala de una mala manera a Stiles.

— Señorita Hale, por favor siéntese. — Dice el director, se llamaba Andrew pero todos le decían Director Duff. — El señor Stilinski ha venido por el caso de las desapariciones. —

La boca de Malia se abre ante la impresión. Esto era ridículo, simplemente ni podía creer que aquel "mi trabajo es confidencial" de Stiles era solo que era detective del FBI. Pone los ojos en blanco, pero aun así se sienta en la otra silla al lado de Stiles, enfrente del escritorio del director.

— Le recuerdo, director, que yo ya he dado mi declaración. — Malia hace una mueca, incomoda ante la presencia de Stiles, podía sentir los ojos de él encima como un halcón y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Como lo odiaba, apenas y lo conocía, pero eso no evitaba que ella de verdad lo odiara.

— El caso ahora ha pasado al FBI. — Dice Stiles, poniendo ahora sus ojos en la libreta ya que Malia había girado a verlo. — La policía estatal no se encargara más, así que nosotros queremos hacer nuestros propios interrogatorios. —

Malia despotrica en su interior, era increíble que de todas las personas que trabajan en el jodido FBI el encargado del caso ha sido Mieczyslaw.

Este estúpido caso, han desaparecido solo tres profesores, y ahora creen que es una cantidad demasiada alta como para ser una coincidencia. Malia no entendía, también creía que todo esto era demasiado extraño, pero tampoco creía que era tan grande como para que el FBI viniera. ¿Qué? ¿Ellos no tenían que encargase de encontrar mafiosos y traficantes de drogas?

— Bien, les dejare solos. — El director se levanta de su asiento y le da una mirada rápida a Malia antes de salir de la oficina.

Stiles se levanta y camina por la oficina, inquietando a Malia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — Pregunta la chica, tratando así de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Stiles gira para verla, saca una libreta y un boli de su abrigo, antes de volver dirigir su atención a Malia, se mantiene de pie muy lejos de Malia.

— ¿Has notado algo extraño? —

Frunce el ceño. — No, solo llevo dos meses aquí pero no he notado nada extraño. — Stiles anota cada palabra en su libreta. — Una de las desaparecidas, Hannah, ella llego aquí una semana antes que yo, solo con ella tenía un contacto más cercano, con los otros dos no. ¿Eso es todo? —

— No realmente. — Stiles deja de escribir para verla a los ojos. — En este instituto han pasado siempre cosas extrañas...—

— ¿Cosas extrañas? — Malia lo interrumpe, levemente sorprendida, esto era una escuela, en las escuelas no pasaban gran cosa.

Stilinski asiente con la cabeza. — Desapariciones, corazones robados, casilleros destrozados, es algo sorprendente que hasta ahora es que el FBI se encarga de este lugar. —

La werecoyote hace una mueca. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

Golpea el boli contra la libreta. — Solo ten cuidado. — Él se apoya contra el escritorio. — Mi trabajo no me permite decir mucho más. —

Irritada Malia se pone de pie, ella aun no entendía porque este chico le molestaba tanto, pero había sentido algo en su interior hirviendo cuando le dijo que se cuidara.

— No debería importarte eso, se cuidarme bastante bien. — Ella resiste las ganas de sacar sus garras para mostrárselas al idiota.

— ¿Por qué trabajas aquí? — Malia parpadea seguidamente, confundida ante la repentina pregunta y el cambio brutal de conversación. — Cassy me dijo que estudiabas psicología, junto con ella. —

Malia es feliz ante la idea de que Cassy hablara de ella con Stiles, pero también le enojaba aquello... ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, solo no era feliz ante la idea de Cassy y Stiles juntos hablando sin saber con seguridad de que.

Sacude su cabeza para aclarar su mente, luego vuelve a pensar en la pregunta de Stiles.

Era cierto, había estudiado psicología pero no porque ella lo hubiera escogido, Peter prácticamente le había obligado en especializarse en eso, decía que un trabajo que te ayudaba en manipular o controlar la mente humana era lo mejor, y lo más útil que pudiera aprender alguna vez, Malia nunca le llevaba la contraria a Peter, sabía que su padre siempre quería lo mejor que ella y por eso acepto, pero cuando ella se graduó, cuando finalmente tuvo su diploma entre sus manos, ella se dio cuenta que no quería eso para su vida, no podía imaginarse trabajar en eso siempre.

Fue cuando entonces se sintió desorientada y vacía.

Hasta que un día, mientras caminaba por un parque, ella vio a los niños jugando, corriendo felices de un lado a otro, ver a niños siempre le ocasionaba algo en su pecho, un sentimiento que era como melancolía, sin sentido, lo sabía, pero era lo que sentía, como sea, luego de aquella vez entonces ella se dio cuenta que en realidad quería trabajar con niños, y sin pensarlo dos veces ella lucho duro para convertirse en profesora.

Y le hacía feliz su decisión.

— Yo estudie psicología solo por mi padre. — Ella se encuentra diciendo aquello antes siquiera de pensarlo. — No era lo mío. — ¿Cómo pudo decirle aquello con tanta facilidad a Stiles? ¡Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Cassy! Su mejor amiga creía que ella solo había querido experimentar nuevas cosas, una de esas era ser maestra.

Los ojos de Stiles brillan por la diversión. — De acuerdo, pero ¿ser profesora? — Luce incrédulo, y parecía ser que él creía esta era la profesión más estúpida. — ¿Querías vengarte de tu padre o qué? —

Malia bufa. — Eso no te interesa. — Ella hace un gesto indiferente con la mano. — Pero no era para vengarme de mi papá, amo a los niños, es difícil de explicar pero cuando estoy con ellos siento que el vacío que hay en mi pecho se disminuye. — _Y a la vez crece_ , pero ella no lo dice en voz alta.

Stiles no dice nada, Malia tampoco, solo se ven a los ojos por lo que parece una eternidad, y algo en el interior de Malia se mueve y su corazón se agita. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

 _¡Es el prometido de tu mejor amiga! Solo no te agrada, cálmate_.

— ¿Hemos terminado? — Malia cuestiona, desvía sus ojos para que los ojos dorados de Stiles no la hicieran sentir más incómoda.

— Uh-oh, sí. — Stiles observa la libreta entre sus manos.

Stilinski parecía que quería decir más, pero la puerta se abre interrumpiéndolo, Malia gira sobre los talones, pensaba que iba a ver al director, pero en vez de eso ve los ojos azules de Jackson Whittermore, la mano derecha de su padre, y también el mejor amigo de ella desde casi siempre desde que ella tiene memoria.

Jackson no la mira a ella, si no a Stiles, y parece sorprendido. Malia se acerca a él.

— Hey, Jackson. — El chico finalmente la mira a ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

...

La cena de anoche había sido una pesadilla. Se había pasado toda la noche tratando de ignorar el increíble olor de Malia. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona oliera tan bien? ¡¿Qué clase de fragancia estaba usando?! Había sido tan estúpidamente frustrante, creía que se estaba volviendo loco, y era por estar tan concentrado en ignorar el olor de Malia que se volvió frio y cortante con ella, respondiendo de una mala manera cada palabra que decía la chica.

Pero él no lo había hecho con intención, de verdad, había sido una cena donde sufrió bastante, mientras que su parte animal parecía regocijarse ante el dolor de él, de hecho sentía que quería saltar encima de Malia y... Y... Hacer tantas cosas con ella aun con tantas personas alrededor, aun con Cassy al frente.

¿Qué estaba mal con él?

De todas formas, lo peor era que todo se sentía como un deja vu, no tenía sentido, lo sabía, pero así se sentía y no podía hacer nada con eso.

Como sea, aquello era poco si se contaba que ahora debía trabajar en el mismo lugar en el que ella trabaja, y si tenía bastante mala suerte (Y él sabía que la tenía) lo más seguro era que se encontraría con Malia mucho más de lo que debería encontrarse con ella porque solo era la madrina de honor de su prometida.

Si era sincero con él mismo se contradecía demasiado, su parte animal era feliz de poder encontrarse con ella seguido, pero otra parte le decía que debía comportarse, alejarse o podría cometer una estupidez.

— ¿Hemos terminado? — La voz de Malia esa quien lo trae al presente.

— Uh-oh, sí. — Responde casi enseguida.

Pensaba decirle algo más, como disculparse por ser tan cortante en la cena de anoche, o agradecerle por todo lo que ha adelantado de la boda junto con Cassy, pero la puerta se abre de pronto, interrumpiendo, entra un chico que Stiles nunca antes ha visto, pero que el chico parece que si a él, luce sorprendido, sus ojos los mantiene muy abiertos. Por otro lado Stiles siente algo que lo pone en alerta, como si sintiera que un ataque viniera en cualquier momento.

Hasta que Malia habla. — Hey, Jackson. — El tal Jackson finalmente la mira a ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

El chico parece salir de su asombro, ahora sonríe con picardía hacia Malia, y eso hace que el instinto de Stiles lo ponga aún más en alerta. — Vine para que almorzáramos juntos. — Jackson alza la mirada y la posa en Stiles. — No sabía que estabas ocupada. —

Stiles frunce el ceño, Jackson había mentido en lo último, lo sabe ante el latido de corazón, pero eso no le importa a Stiles, a él le había molestado la idea de Malia yendo con él a almorzar... ¿Por qué?

 _Porque no quieres que ella este con otro hombre._

Puede incluso imaginarse su parte animal riéndose con descaro de él.

— Él es Stiles, le prometido de Cassy. — Dice de pronto Malia, y Stiles no estaba seguro cuando tiempo estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos. — Stiles, él es Jackson. —

 _¿Jackson qué?_ Casi se encuentra preguntando Stiles, pero por suerte él sabe controlar sus instintos primitivos.

Jackson se acerca y estira la mano hacia él. — Es un placer finalmente conocer al prometido de nuestra pequeña Cassy. — La sonrisa del chico provoca una gran molestia en Stiles.

A pesar de todo Stiles estrecha su mano, cuando lo toca su sangre hierve, su parte animal le grita por sacar sus garras y Stiles debe hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar aquello.

Hacía años que él no se sentía sin control.

Aleja su mano de la de Jackson. — Es bueno poder conocer al fin los amigos de Cassy. — Él trata de parecer educado, y dar su mejor sonrisa. — Espero verlos mañana en el ensayo. — Guarda la libreta en su abrigo. — Me tengo que ir. —

Malia solo asiente con la cabeza, y Stiles entonces sale sin más, respira hondo cuando se encuentra afuera, no sabía porque la presencia del tal Jackson le molestaba tanto, tampoco tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, camina despacio tratando de calmar su respiración, pero se encuentra tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta en realidad por dónde camina, por lo que tropieza con una chica rubia-fresa.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Stiles logra agarra a la chica por los hombros para estabilizarla. Ella sacude su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encuentran, luce paralizada y empieza a asustar a Stiles. — ¿Estas bien? —

— Stiles. — Es solo un susurro por parte de ella, pero él lo oye a la perfección.

No puede evitar fruncir el ceño, él no recuerda haberla visto alguna vez, pero ella parecía conocerlo a él. Stiles aleja sus manos de ella enseguida.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —

...

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Malia le pregunta vez más a Jackson, una vez Stiles se fue.

— Ya te lo dije. — Responde el beta, un tanto distraído viendo hacia donde Stiles se fue.

— Sé que mentiste. — Dice de una mala manera Malia. — Oí el latido de tu corazón. —

Jackson suspira, luciendo derrotado se acerca a ella y pasar sus manos por los hombros de Malia con suavidad. — Sentí que estabas con alguien apenas pise la escuela. — Se encoje de hombros y le regala una sonrisa. — Perdona por ser tan celoso. —

Malia no sabe que decir ante eso, jamás le había gustado que Jackson sintiera celos por ella, ni le gustara que siempre tratara de controlarla, pero después de todo ella había aceptado darle una oportunidad, aunque claro, solo lo hizo para complacer a Peter, y era estar con Jackson o con Isaac, y la verdad no le agradaba nada Isaac, incluso Jackson era mejor compañía que el otro chico, y desde que empezó a salir con Jackson Peter ha dejado de acosarla con mantenerlo informado con todo lo que hacía.

Su padre era un insoportable sobreprotector.

— Como sea. — Ella aleja las manos de él. — Vamos a almorzar que mi hora de descanso esta por acabar. — Evita a toda costa verle a los ojos.

Jackson era un buen tipo, amable, tierno, siempre pensando en ella ante que nada, pero por algún motivo Malia jamás ha podido realmente corresponderle, fueron amigos desde prácticamente siempre, y de pronto él le dijo que tenía sentimientos por ella, Peter lucia feliz y la Loba también, se sintió tan presionada que acepto tratar algo con Jackson, han salido por un mes, y aunque Malia se siente un poco mala admitiéndolo, fue el peor mes de su vida, cada vez que Jackson se acerca a besarla, o trataba de tocarla, ella sentía que no podía, que no debía dejar que la tocara... En realidad le ha pasado eso con casi todos los chicos que ha conocido, y no era culpa de Jackson que ella fuera así, no era culpa de nadie ¿cierto?

Por lo menos Jackson aún no ha tratado de tener sexo con ella, porque ella no podría hacerlo, definitivamente no.

...

Jackson aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron, es que... Era ridículo... Imposible... Arruinaría todos sus planes.

Un desastre total.

¿Qué va hacer Peter cuando se entere que Stiles ha vuelto? ¿Qué tanta coincidencia era que el prometido de la mejor amiga de Malia precisamente era el mate de ella? ¡Qué locura!

Esto ocho años él ha trabajado duro para mantener segura tanto a Malia como a Millie, tenía un verdadero plan, no como cuando eran unos adolescentes, y ahora venía Stilinski, inconscientemente o no, solo para arruinarlo todo una vez más.

No iba a permitirlo.

Antes de salir a almorzar con Malia, Jackson le manada un rápido mensaje a Peter.

 _"Stilinski es el prometido de Cassy"_

Lo mejor era que la bomba estallara desde un principio.


	3. Primeros encuentros

Lydia simplemente aun no podía procesar lo que había visto. Stiles estaba en la escuela donde trabaja Malia. ¿Se abran visto? ¿Esto se debía a la conexión que tenían?

— ¿Nos conocemos? — Había preguntado el alfa, con el ceño fruncido.

Había cambiado, ya no era tan delgado como cuando adolecente, tenía una barba que lo hacía ver más maduro, y no usaba más camisas de franela. A pesar de todo Lydia lo nota, el vacío en los ojos de él, aquel vacío que ni siquiera él mismo nota.

— Soy Lydia. — Responde aun distraída al verlo, entonces recuerda que era imposible que él le recordara, da su mejor sonrisa y tratar de lucir tranquila. — Lo siento, es que estudiamos juntos en Beacon Hills, me acuerdo porque era uno de los mejores en el lacross. —

Stiles finalmente deja de fruncir el ceño y sonríe levemente. — Oh, bueno, siento no poder recordarte, Lydia. —

— No importa. — Ella se encoje de hombros. — Como sea yo no soy la más importante a la que deberías recordar. —

No deja que analice sus palabras, ella se va dejándolo pensando en sus palabras, no era como si las pudiera entender, no importaba que tanto tratara, él no iba a recordar a Malia por sí mismo.

...

Las manos de Peter golpean con fuerza el escritorio, dejándolo levemente agrietado. — ¿Cómo es posible que de nuevo tenga contacto con Malia? — Grita sumamente enojado, observa a Jackson como queriéndolo matar, como si el beta tuviera la culpa del regreso de Stiles. — Es una señal, significa que esta vez no me importara nada, lo mataremos. —

— No, no lo harás. —

La Loba entra a la habitación, Jackson se relaja visiblemente, las palabras de Peter le había preocupado demasiado, no podía dejar que matara a Stiles pero si él estaba tan seguro ¿Cómo iba evitar una orden tan grande como esa?

Solo podía esperar que la Loba lo detuviera.

— No te metas en esto, Corinne. — Advierte entre dientes Peter, enderezándose, la madera del escritorio cruje. — ¿Y cómo te has enterado tan rápido? —

Jackson también está ansioso por saber la respuesta.

— Cora lo descubrió esta mañana, cuando Malia estaba hablándole lo mucho que odia al prometido de su mejor amiga. — La Loba habla despacio, como queriéndole decir algo en especial a Peter.

Y tanto Peter como Jackson lo entienden a la perfección enseguida.

— ¿Lo odia? — Pregunta de todas formas Peter.

La Loba asiente con la cabeza, se acerca al escritorio de Peter. — Ya hicimos sufrir a demasiados chicos en el pasado Peter, Cassy es una buena chica, la nueva mejor amiga de tu hija, no puedes destruirle la vida a ella como a Lydia. —

— Odio cuando tienes conciencia. — Peter habrá entre dientes, muy mal humorado, se sienta pesadamente sobre la silla que había dejado atrás cuando se levantó para enfrentar las palabras de Jackson. — ¿De verdad crees que es posible que odie a su mate? —

La Loba chasque la lengua. — Bueno, lo sabríamos si tuviéramos una banshee. —

— Pasa página, Corinne. —

La Loba jamás se ha rendido en tratar de convencer a Peter de que deje a Lydia salir de Eichen House, aunque claro, en ocho años no ha tenido ni un poco de avance, parecía ser que el alfa estaba decidido de dejar a Lydia morir en ese lugar.

— Malia lo vio y no recordó nada, lo único que sintió fue odio. — La Loba se apoya contra el escritorio para acercarse a Peter. — Cree que su subconsciente le provoca ese odio, recuerda que cuando vio a su bebé muerto culpo a Stiles por eso. —

— Ella cree que Stiles jamás lucho por ella, no trato de buscarla ni siquiera por el bebé. —

— Exacto, porque ella no sabía que tú le habías borrado los recuerdos a él también. — La Loba hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. — Ella no ha recordado a Stiles desde hace años, creo que la conexión que tenían finalmente se rompió. —

— Está bien, no lo matare. — Empieza Peter, con una sonrisa de felicidad al pensar que finalmente su hija no estaba conectada al idiota de Stilinski. — Pero Jackson, quiero que la mantengas completamente vigilada, ante la mínima señal de que recuerde algo lo mataremos. — Los ojos de Peter brillan mientras dice. — Esta vez nada me impedirá acabar con él. —

...

Cora se siente impaciente mientras espera que su tía llegue de hablar con Peter, así que cuando finalmente ella llega salta del sofá para enfrentarse a ella.

— ¿Y? — La Loba se quita su abrigo, ignorando a Cora. — ¿Qué paso? — Pide esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Había salido temprano del trabajo para decirle todo a la Loba, esperaba que ella le dijera todo a Peter y supiera controlarlo, la Loba lucia preocupada cuando le dijo que Stiles había regresado, ella tampoco quería que todo se volviera una locura como años atrás, Malia por fin estaba teniendo una vida normal, incluso había aceptado a salir con alguien finalmente, y tanto Peter como la Loba no podían estar más felices que fuera con Jackson.

Stiles no podía arruinar de nuevo toda su tranquilidad.

— Está bien, convencí a Peter que no lo matara. — Cora sabía que había hecho eso porque aun temía que Malia tuviera la conexión con Stiles, y si mataba a uno el otro igual quería morir. — Solo esperemos que esta boda termine pronto, así ese chico se valla con Cassy y tengamos un final a esta historia de una vez por todas. —

Cora deseaba con todo su corazón que todo también pasara así de fácil como su tía decía.

...

Lydia no fue capaz de acercarse a Malia aquel día, no cuando la vio salir junto con Jackson, el traidor de la manada McCall/Stilinski, de hecho corrió al lugar contrario, no le convenía que Jackson pudiera olerle y entonces hacerle saber tan pronto a Peter que había escapado finalmente de aquel horrible lugar.

Ha pasado una semana desde entonces.

Natalie ya debe de haberse rendido en buscarla por ella misma, así que lo más seguro era que ha finalmente llamado a Peter para informarle de su escape.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y lo peor es que aún no ha encontrado el momento para hablar con Malia, jamás estaba sola, siempre estaba Cora, la Loba o Jackson a su lado, siempre, y eso empezaba a irritarla. ¿A pesar de todo este tiempo Peter aun no confiaba en Malia? Ella ni siquiera recordaba nada, no entendía porque aún era tan controlador con ella.

Como sea, Lydia no pensaba perder más tiempo.

Ella había ido al cementerio, buscando la tumba de Allison, solo que ella no logro encontrarla, pero si estaba las tumbas del resto de la manada que han muerto, desde Argent hasta Derek, pero no Allison, había una nueva tumba, y la curiosidad hizo que Lydia se acercara a ella.

 _"Luke Hale"_

Cuando lee la fecha en la lápida, nota que era solo un bebé. Lydia se acerca y toca las letras talladas en la fría piedra.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Peter? — Dice para sí misma en un pequeño susurro.

Este no era el bebé de Malia, no era posible, la Loba no pudo haber permitido que Peter matara a un bebé, había algo que aún no tenía sentido, pero seguramente Peter había logrado hacer algo para alejar a Malia del bebé, tal vez le hizo creer que estaba muerto, pero si es así ¿Dónde en realidad está la hija de Stiles y Malia?

¿Cómo Stiles y Malia iban a enterarse que eran padres si aún Lydia ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle que ellos habían sido una pareja?

Entonces finalmente ella lo recuerda.

Se levanta de un salto, pasa su bolso hacia adelante y saca un cuaderno, uno que Hazel había logrado rescatar de las cosas de Allison, cuando lao abre lo primero que ve es la foto que tanto ella había cuidado en aquellos ocho años.

Allison siempre tenía una cámara con ella, le gustaba tomar foto de casi todo lo que se le cruzara, y ella había tomado una foto en especial, una de la que ninguno de ellos estaba consciente de su existencia, Hazel la había encontrado hace tanto tiempo que Lydia realmente la había olvidado.

En la foto se veía claramente a Stiles besando la frente de Malia, un acto tierno que Allison había logrado capturar para siempre. Esta era la única prueba que tenía para mostrarle a Stiles y Malia que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Saca las demás foto, una era donde Lydia, Allison y Malia posaban juntas, sonriendo con verdadera alegría cuando solo tenían 16 años, luego otra donde estaba Lydia junto con Malia en la playa, y un par más de las tres juntas que Allison había capturado, una incluso cuando apenas tenían 12 años, esta serviría para que Malia se diera cuenta que ella habían sido amigas de la infancia.

— Gracias, Ally. —

...

La Loba observa a Peter caminando furiosamente por la habitación, ella no dice nada, no era como si fuera su problema, en realidad en su interior sonreía ante el orgullo.

— Esto no puede ser una coincidencia. — Repite Peter, tal maniático del poder como es.

— Estas exagerando, Hale. — La Loba se encoje de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, lo que menos quería ahora era que Peter hiciera una nueva locura.

Peter se detiene para verle a los ojos. — Stiles vuelve exactamente a la vez que Lydia escapa de E.H. — Los ojos del alfa brillan por el enojo. — Paso ocho años, jamás Lydia tratado de escaparse, ni siquiera desde el inicio. —

— Eso no quiere decir nada. —

— Eso quiere decirlo todo. —

La Loba se pone en pie, enfrentándolo. — Peter, no permitiré que de nuevo le quites todo a Malia, no cuando finalmente nuestra hija parece querer vivir. — Lo apunta con el dedo acusadoramente. — Tu paranoia no arruinara todo de nuevo. —

— ¿Mi paranoia? — Peter se burla. — Te recuerdo que cuando te deje a cargo todo fue un verdadero desastre, no solo en _nuestra_ hija, si no en ti. —

Loba sonríe de medio lado. — ¿Quién te hizo pensar que no lo planee? — Ella ríe con sorna. — Oh vamos, Peter, sabias que yo siempre quise más. —

Peter se acerca a ella y la agarra con fuerza por los brazos. — No te di el permiso de acostarte con él, debías matarlo. —

La Loba alza el rostro, haciendo un gesto desafiante a su marido. — ¿Y no tener diversión por todo un año? — Chasque la lengua. — No, tú sabes que Tate era demasiado apuesto. — Ella sonríe con malicia antes de decir; — Y después de todo era más hombre, ya que él en un año lo logro hacer y tú no, y llevamos 20 años juntos, Hale. —

— Talía tenía razón sobre ti. — Peter dice entre dientes, y la Loba estaba contenta al verlo así por ella. — Eres una cualquiera. —

— ¿Alguna vez dije lo contrario? — Ella se pone en puntillas para acercarse a él. — Y es patético que te pongas celoso aun. — Susurra muy cerca de su boca, parece que Peter creía que iba a besarlo pero la Loba en realidad se suelta de él en un brusco movimiento, y lo mira de una mala manera.

La Loba en realidad había amado a Peter, ellos no eran mates pero se lo habían hecho creer a todos, principalmente porque ambos habían sido el mejor equipo en el pasado, incluso habían luchado en contra de sus familias para estar juntos, pero todo lo que había pasado hace ocho años había hecho que el amor por Peter muriera, aquella era la verdad, no era como si pudiera perdonarle tan fácilmente haber hecho todo lo que le hizo a Malia, ella odiaba a Stiles tanto como el resto de la manada, pero aquel estúpido chico era el mate de su hija y la Loba hubiera permitido que estuvieran juntos, entonces así su hija no fuera el robot que ahora era.

Y todo por culpa de Peter.

La horrible manipulación de Peter.

Si tan solo Malia hubiera estado junto con Stiles entonces el bebé de su hija no hubiera muerto.

Pero Peter siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Y ahora lo odiaba por eso, cuando en el pasado solo le admiraba, como había cambiado todo, y no puede negar que le hace feliz aquel cambio.

Ella camina hacia la puerta pero se detiene antes de abrirla. — Oh, y te ves estresado, deberías ir con Adina a divertirte un poco, Hale. — Y sale sin más.

...

Hoy había sido la cena de ensaño de la boda, y Malia no había pensado que sería tan difícil simplemente asistir. Estaba segura que era la peor dama de honor del mundo entero, pero no todo era su culpa, también estaba el idiota de Stilinski, el novio, que eran tan estúpidamente guapo y era por eso que Malia no podía dejar de verle...

— ¿Estas bien? — Dice Cora.

Malia se muerde la lengua. Había estado sentada en su mesa por varios minutos mientras que el resto de invitados estaba en la pista de baile, eso incluye a sus padres, mientras que ella se había quedado en la mesa porque los novios se habían quedado en la mesa también, algo en su interior no la dejaba poder apartar los ojos de Stiles y como le sonreía y besaba a Cassy, tan concentrada en esos detalles que no había notado cuando su prima se había acercado.

— Si. — Ella logra decir y con mucho esfuerzo finalmente logra apartar su mirada de los novios. De Stiles. — Solo estoy cansada, del trabajo fui directo a casa solo para cambiarme y ahora estoy aquí con sueño. — Ella miente, pero parece ser que Cora no lo nota.

Su prima se sienta en la silla vacía al lado de Malia. — Si quieres podemos irnos. —

Quería hacerlo, alejarse de Jackson era tentador, pero a la vez no quería irse principalmente para... No dejar de ver a Stiles... ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Stiles no había vuelto a la escuela desde la semana pasada, hubo otra desaparición, esta vez de uno de los alumnos de último año, pero Stiles no había ido a encargarse del caso, en vez de eso fue otro chico, Scott McCall, y ahora sabe que es además el mejor amigo de Stiles y el padrino. En toda la semana el único contacto que estuvo con Stilinski fue cuando fueron con Cassy para comprar el vestido de novia, pero Malia desde aquel día no podía dejar de pensar en él.

— Si, vámonos, iré a despedirme de Cassy. — Malia se levanta de la mesa.

Cora asiente con una sonrisa. — De acuerdo, te espero en el estacionamiento, oh, y yo les avisare a mis tíos que nos vamos antes. —

Malia solo asiente con la cabeza, ella observa como su prima se levanta y camina hacia sus padres que bailaban una canción lenta en la pista de baile. Peter asiente con la cabeza y le dije algo más a Cora, mientras que la Loba solo se despide de la chica con la mano. Su madre no parecía de muy buen humor desde que llegaron, de todas maneras fue bastante amable con Cassy y Stiles, Peter incluso había logrado sacar a su madre a bailar.

Malia camina hacia la mesa de los novios, algo en su pecho le duele al ver la escena enfrente. Stiles estaba susurrándole cosas a Cassy en el oído, la chica reía, estaba levemente sonrojada y Malia no puede evitar agudizar su oído para tratar de oír.

— _Estoy ansioso por probar aquella cama, poder ver aquella nueva lencería_. —

Malia siente arcadas al oír la seductora voz de Stilinski, y también sus ojos se sientes llenos de lágrimas, y ella se siente estúpida ante su actitud.

— _Stiles, alguien podría oírte_. — Dice en un susurro Cassy.

— _No me importa_. — Stiles deja un beso en la mejilla de Cassy. — _No es como si no supieran que eres mía._ —

Cassy sonríe desalumbradamente. — _Y tú mío_. —

Ellos se besan y algo se rompe en el interior de Malia. No tiene la suficiente fuerza para acercarse y despedirse, ella prácticamente corre hasta la salida, solo deseando que nadie notara las lágrimas en su rostro y su huida extraña, ni siquiera ella sabía con seguridad que le estaba pasando como para ahora responder preguntas.

Cuando sale del salón se siente un poco mareada, el viento sopla con fuerza dejando el cuerpo de Malia helado, tiene que detenerse un momento para tratar de calmar su agita respiración y detener las lágrimas que aun insistían en salir sin motivo aparente para ella.

— ¿Qué me esta pasando? — Dice con la respiración agitada, pasa una mano a su pecho y siente los latidos locos. — ¿Por qué me dolió tanto verles? — Pregunta para sí, aunque sabe que no tiene una respuesta.

— La respuesta podría arruinar tu pequeña, perfecta y nueva vida. —

Malia se sobresalta ante la voz a sus espaldas, ella gira y se encuentra con una chica que jamás había visto antes en su vida.

Era una rubia-fresa que parecía de su misma edad, era un poco más baja que ella y sus ojos brillaban dilatados mirándola a ella con... ¿Cariño?

— Malia. — La chica dice su nombre con tanta ternura que el corazón de Malia se calienta.

— ¿Te conozco? —

La chica sonriente abre la boca pero no logra decir nada cuando otra voz interrumpe.

— ¿Lydia? — Era Cora.

Malia gira ahora para ver a su prima, que parecía sorprendida y que estaba a punto de desmayarse por ver a un fantasma.

— ¿Se conocen? — Pregunta Malia, preguntándose porque no podía recordar a la rubia-fresa si su prima parecía que sí.

Ninguna de las dos chicas la miran a ella, parece que la ignoraban por completo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cora mira a su alrededor con pánico en sus ojos. — ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? —

— ¿Peter no te ha dicho que me escape? — Cora niega ante lo dicho de la rubia-fresa. — Desde hace una semana que estoy afuera. —

Cora se pone pálida antes las palabras de la nueva chica. Malia, por otro lado, solo se siente más confundida, aun así no dice nada.

— Has logrado salir de ese horrible lugar, ¿y tú solo vienes acá? — Su prima parece que quiere vomitar. — ¿¡Donde Peter puede verte!? — Grita. — ¡Estas loca! —

Lydia da un paso más cerca de ellas, Malia instintivamente se aleja, pero Cora se mantiene en su lugar.

— Yo ha diferencia a ustedes no voy a dejar que Allison muriera en vano. —

El nombre que Lydia menciona ocasiona una explosión de sentimientos en el interior de Malia.

— Allison. — Es solo un susurro, pero tanto Cora como Lydia la oyen a la perfección, ambas la miran sorprendidas.

Malia ignora la mirada de ambas, ella en realidad estaba tan sumida en aquella presión en su pecho que ignora por completo lo de su alrededor.

— Allison. Allison. Allison. — Lo repite una y otra vez, siente que aquel nombre es sumamente importante en su vida, pero... Pero no puede recordar nada, y eso la hace sentir tan vacía. — Allison. Allison. Allison. — Se tambalea hasta que se apoya contra una pared, vuelve a pasar su mano por el pecho sintiendo sus acelerados latidos.

— Genial, has hecho que vuelva a entrar en estado catatónico. — Logra oír la voz de Cora a pesar que ella no dejaba de repetir aquel nombre. Cora gira para enfrentar a Lydia. — No debes estar aquí. —

— Peter está demasiado distraído tratando de controlar a Stiles. —

— ¿Ya sabes todo? —

— Cuando venía, durante todo el camino, logre descubrir unas cosas. —

— Las voces...—

Lydia solo asiente con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De que hablaban? ¿Qué voces? ¿Por qué Peter estaría controlando al prometido de su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de repetir Allison? ¿Por qué siente que debe recordar algo importante? ¡Es tan frustrante! Estaba a punto de volverse loca.

— Como sea sabes que no es solo Peter quien puede verte, aquí esta Jackson, Isaac, la Loba, y Boyd. — Dice Cora.

Lydia frunce el ceño. — ¿No vas a delatarme? — Algo en el rostro de la chica le causa más dolor a Malia. — Hace ocho años atrás tú y la Loba permitieron que Peter destruyera mi vida encerrándome en ese lugar. —

Cora luce herida. — Si hubiera tratado de luchar Peter habría borrado mis memorias, Lydia. — Su prima la señala con un dedo. — Y la verdad no quiero estar como ella. —

— ¿Qué? — Malia pregunta, finalmente pudiendo decir otra cosa que no sea Allison. — ¿Qué esta sucediendo? — Ella quería preguntar otra cosa, pero no puede porque no sabe que es con exactitud.

— ¿Cora has oído lo que has dicho? — Dice Lydia, ignorándola. — ¿Puedes vivir viendo como tu propia prima se vuelve en un títere de Peter? —

— Ella parece feliz.

— Sabes que ella no lo es. — Los ojos de Lydia se encuentran con los de Malia. — No es feliz, y yo solo quiero que lo sea, por favor, Cora, ayúdame a que pueda serlo de nuevo. —

El silencio gobierna el lugar, se puede oír el murmullo de la música de la cena de ensayo a lo lejano, las respiraciones pesadas de las chicas, las miradas que ambas se daban hacía sentir tan incomoda a Malia, ni siquiera se mueve, ella solo sigue apoyándose en la pared mientras que un dolor en su cabeza se incrementaba.

— No quiero vivir lo mismo de hace ocho años. — Finalmente dice Cora. — Lo creas o no, Stiles destruyo la vida de Malia una vez, no quiero... —

Lydia la interrumpe. — Engáñate cuanto quieras, deja que Peter se meta en tu cabeza, pero yo no me rendiré hasta que se haga verdadera justicia. —

Cora iba a decir algo más, pero Lydia sale corriendo al lado contrario de ambas, Malia pensaba ir detrás de ella pero Cora se lo impide sosteniéndola por su brazo.

— Lia, no le creas nada. — Le dice Cora con suavidad. — Ella es una banshee, está loca. —

— ¿Banshee? —

Cora hace un gesto con la cabeza, Malia se siente tan mareada que cree que puede desmayarse en cualquier momento.

— Está bien, ni recordaras toda esta conversación mañana. — Cora entrelaza su mano con la de ella, y la jala como si fuera una niña. — Vamos a casa. —

...

Cora Hale había tenido suerte, ella no había visto a Liam en la cena de ensayo de Stiles y Cassy, pero claro, la llegada de Lydia Martin debía haber arruinado su noche tranquila.

Se detiene en un semáforo rojo, observa a su prima al lado del copiloto, estaba durmiendo, era obvio que había estado a punto de recordar algo, pero por suerte no paso, si ella hubiera recordado se hubiera puesto tan furiosa que habría atacado a Peter aun en la cena y entonces su corazón se rompería al darse cuenta que su mate se iba a casar con su mejor amiga, sin mencionar que él no la recuerda.

Hubiera sido toda una locura desproporcionar.

La vida de ella y su prima estos ocho años ha sido tranquila, ellos han logrado estar juntos como una verdadera familia, era cierto que Malia ya no sonreía como antes, ni que pareciera que realmente le gustara algo, pero ellos habían logrado tener todo bajo calma luego que Malia dio a luz.

Peter había robado sus memorias aquella misma noche cuando derroto a la manada Stilinski/McCall, él tenía planeado que Malia abortara y entonces ella jamás lo supiera, pero la Loba se negó rotundamente que eso pasara, cuando Malia tuvo tres meses de embarazo era imposible entonces que ella se diera cuenta de su estado. Le hicieron exámenes y parecieron sorprendidos ante el estado de su hija, fueron los mejores actores, crearon toda una historia sobre que el hijo de ella debía ser del novio que tuvo en Paris, también crearon que ella tuvo un accidente y por eso no podía recordar al padre de su bebé.

Evitando a toda costa que ella supiera algo de Stiles.

Entonces para todos fue una sorpresa cuando Malia despertó una noche gritando, ella de alguna forma había recordado exactamente el mismo día que había cumplido 5 meses de embarazo. Ataco a Peter, pero no logro hacer gran cosa porque ya tenía una enorme panza, Peter le robo los recuerdos una vez más, todos creyeron que era todo, pero entonces aquello pasaba más a menudo, de alguna forma Malia logra recordar y gritaba por que la dejaran ver a Stiles, Adina había dicho que pasaba porque la conexión que tenían ellos incrementaba con el bebé, hasta que diera a luz era inútil tratar de hacerla olvidar. Los siguientes meses Malia paso su embarazo con tranquilidad, principalmente porque Peter, ya que no podía robarle sus memorias de Stiles, le hizo creer que a él no le había borrado la memoria de Stiles, solo le prometió perdonarle la vida si se alejaba por siempre de Malia.

Y su prima lo creyó todo, eso la hizo tener una depresión, solo parecía querer seguir viviendo por su bebé, así que cuando su bebé había nacido muerto describir el sufrimiento de Malia era imposible, Cora aun recordaba sus gritos y su llanto descontrolado, Peter le robo una vez más sus recuerdos, ahora incluso los recuerdos de su bebé, decía que era por el bien de Malia, aunque Cora... Bueno, Cora no estaba segura de eso, aunque aquella vez fue la última vez que vio a su prima sufrir en esos ocho años.

Tal vez en realidad si necesitaba estar lejos de Stiles, ella no sufriría más, pero Cora extrañaba ver la sonrisa sincera de su prima.

Suspira y aleja sus ojos de Malia, se sentía tan confundida y odiaba a Lydia por hacerla dudar de nuevo, ella no sabía en realidad que debía hacer, ni que bando estaba bien, que tontería, parecía que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, jamás encontraría paz en realidad.

Aprieta el volante del auto con sus manos. — Genial Lydia, esto era lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos. —


	4. Dulce demencia

Al día siguiente Malia siente como un hueco en su cabeza, como si hubiera olvidado algo de la noche anterior, pero no importaba cuanto tratara, ella no lograba descubrir que era, por lo que al final simplemente se había rendido y preferido ignorar.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, Malia? — Pregunta su madre con una amable sonrisa.

Malia aún vivía con sus padres, no era algo que le molestara en absoluto, ellos no eran unos padres intensos que se metían en cada una de sus decisiones.

Se sienta en la mesa, donde sus padres ya estaban tomando el desayuno. — Bien. — Dice, no tan segura.

Durmió toda la noche, pero había tenido un sueño tan extraño que la había hecho sentir confusa esta mañana. Soñó que estaba en el instituto, ella era más joven, durante una clase ella pide ir al baño la profesora dice que sí, entonces ella prácticamente sale corriendo del salón, cuando está por llegar al baño un chico la agarra del codo y la jala hasta una pared, cuando estaba por ver su rostro la escena desaparece y entonces ahora ella estaba encima de un viejo jeep, las estrellas brillan y ella se sentía tan feliz y liviana por algún desconocido motivo, ellos hablan pero no puede recordar ahora de que trataba la conversación, solo recuerda que rio y entonces se levanta, estaba segura que iba a besar al chico, pero la escena desaparece una vez más antes de poder ver su rostro.

Y eso había sido todo su extraño sueño.

— Creo que Stiles es de verdad un buen chico para Cassy. —

Las palabras de su madre son las que la sacan de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? — Observa a su madre como si estuviera loca, mientras que esta le da un sorbo a su taza de café con una sonrisa burlona. — ¡Ese idiota no es bueno para nadie! — Sabe que en realidad no debía gritar, ni tampoco conocía lo bastante bien a Stiles como para decirle que era un idiota total, pero ella siente esta enorme necesidad de odiarlo en su pecho.

— La dama de honor no debería hablar así. — La Loba ríe.

— Como sea estoy de acuerdo con Malia. — Peter, que había estado callado y concentrado únicamente en comer su desayuno, finalmente habla y Malia es sumamente feliz al verlo estando de acuerdo con ella. Peter le regala una brillante sonrisa. — Eso chico solo parece como un hiperactivo idiota pervertido...—

— Peter. — Advierte la Loba con una dura mirada.

— No. — Interviene Malia. — Papá tiene razón, hay algo en Mieczyslaw que no me... Agrada. —

— Bueno, entonces solo mantente alejada de él, procura no arruinar la boda de Cassy en el proceso. — Su madre le da una mirada antes de simplemente levantarse de la mesa sin terminar su desayuno e irse.

Malia se siente confundida, sabía que a la Loba le agradaba demasiado a Cassy pero ella aun no sabía porque de un momento a otro ella parecía ser sobreprotectora con su mejor amiga, especialmente desde hace una semana cuando les había presentado Stiles.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — Le pregunta a su padre.

Peter solo se encoge de hombros. — A ella realmente no le gusta las bodas, ¿sabes? —

...

— Señorita ¿Dónde dejo esta caja? —

Cora alza su rostro del mostrador para ver al hombre fuerte sosteniendo una de las cajas de la nueva colección que estrenarían en la tienda.

— Oh. — Limpia sus manos en sus jeans. — ¡Jeanice! — Ella llama a una de sus empleadas que estaba organizando unos vestidos en una de las esquinas del lugar.

La chica de cabello rubio y ojos rasgados se acerca. — ¿Si? —

— Por favor llevadlo hasta la bodega. — Le ordena y Jeanice asiente con la cabeza, le da una sonrisa y se va dirigiendo al hombre hacia la parte atrás del local.

Cora suspira, pasa una mano a su frente para tratar de limpiar un poco el sudor, y vuelve agacharse para seguir limpiando el resto del mostrador. La Loba había ordenado "modernizar" la tienda, pidió toda una nueva colección y eso había puesto mucho más trabajo en los hombros de ella porque debía encargarse de organizarlo todo.

Esta semana ha sido estresante para ella, su tía ha estado de pronto interesada en trabajar en la boutique y parecía pasaba tanto tiempo en el lugar que estaba a punto de volver loca a Cora. Su tío aunque no lo dijera en voz alta estaba estresado que Malia viera tan seguido a Stiles por todo esto de la boda. Por otra parte Malia estaba siendo insoportable con su odio hacia Stiles, no dejaba de hablar de eso. Y para empeorar todo, Jackson ha tenido que pasar mucho más tiempo con Malia por órdenes de Peter, Cora ya casi ni le veía y la verdad lo extrañaba bastante. Mientras tanto con Isaac, bueno, el chico seguía como idiota detrás de Peter para tratar de revivir a Allison.

Cora restriega el mostrador con más fuerza, irritada con ella misma de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a los que quería.

La campaña del lugar suena avisando que ha entrado un nuevo cliente, ella oye las pisadas pero aun no alza el rostro, demasiada concentrada en organizar cuanto antes aquel mostrador finalmente.

— Hum, perdón, he venido por un regalo. —

 _Esa voz._

Ella se levanta de un salto, golpeándose en la cabeza con la esquina del mostrador en el proceso, pero no le importa, se endereza pronto y a su visión llega un joven tan familiar para ella.

— No puede ser. — Se encuentra susurrando sin poder evitarlo, se agarra fuertemente al escaparate. — Esto no puede ser. —

El chico frunce el ceño desconcertado. — ¿Esta bien? — Hace una mueca de incomodad. — Luce pálida. —

¡Y como no iba a estarlo! Ha pasado ocho años desde la última vez que le vio y entonces era más joven, y... Y... Él chico de enfrente había sido el mejor beso que ha dado en su vida. ¡¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aquí?! No se habían encontrado en la cena de la boda pero de pronto él había llegado a su boutique.

No podía ser posible, parecía inaudito e imposible pero a pesar de todo en realidad estaba sucediendo.

Ella siente su boca seca y no sabe que decir, el aspecto del chico luce preocupado por ella, la misma expresión de preocupación que cuando él la encontró en el bosque, desnuda, años atrás, y la misma cuando ella había tocado a su puerta y estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

 _Liam._

Siente su parte animal saltar de alegría, pero su otra parte la hacía sentir que quería vomitar, y es tal vez ambas emociones a la vez las que provocan que se desmaye justo enfrente de Liam Dunbar.

...

Stiles se sienta en su cubículo y teclea con rapidez el nombre que no ha podido salir de su cabeza desde hace una semana.

Ha hecho todo lo posible, de verdad que sí, durante toda la semana ha ignorado sus pensamientos hacia Malia Hale, pero entonces su mejor amigo, Scott, anoche durante la cena de ensayo le dice que le parecía familiar la chica, y entonces Stiles sintió algo que le era imposible ignorar.

Él tenía que saber quién era realmente Malia Hale, saber algo más de lo que Cassy ya le ha dicho de ella.

O se volvería realmente loco.

Trabajar en el FBI le daba ciertos privilegios, entre esos era poder investigar en los expedientes de las personas, aquello le era demasiado aquel día, escribió Malia Hale y la computadora no demora en dar con el expediente de vida de loa chica.

Encontró varias cosas interesantes, entre ellas es que antes era Malia Elizabeth Tate, fue adoptada cuando apenas tenía unos meses de vida por la pareja Tate, cuando ella cumplió ocho años estuvo en un accidente donde su madre y hermana adoptiva murieron, milagrosamente Malia sobrevivió aunque estuvo perdida durante tres días enteros en el bosque. Stiles no puede evitar verse sorprendido, era increíble que una niña lograra sobrevivir tres días en un peligroso bosque. Vivió varios años en Paris, hasta que el señor Tate fue trasladado a América... Justo a Beacon Hills.

Stiles se levanta de su salto de su lugar y va hasta el cubículo de su mejor amigo, que para su suerte estaba al otro lado del suyo.

— ¡Scott! —

— ¿Qué? — Grita Scott, sorprendido ante la llegada repentina y ruidosa de Stiles.

— ¡Malia vivió en Beacon Hills! —

Scott alza una ceja, hace girar su silla giratoria hasta quedar enfrente de Stiles. — ¿Cassy te lo dijo? —

— ¿Qué? — Stiles niega con la cabeza. — No. — Luce confundido, no sabía que tenía que ver Cassy con aquella conversación.

— ¿Entonces como lo sabes? —

— Yo... Busque si tenía antecedentes... —

Su mejor amigo luce incrédulo, y Stiles se siente incómodo, no había pensado en que decirle a Scott era una mala idea, especialmente porque su amigo le había visto la noche pasada, durante la cena, que él no podía apartar los ojos de la mejor amiga de su prometida.

— No es lo que crees. — Trata de aclarar.

Scott se encoge de hombros. — Te olí cuando ella estuvo cerca, creo que no es correcto que tengas esos pensamientos de la mejor amiga de Cassy. —

— Vamos amigo, Malia es demasiado...—

— Si, lo sé, la vi. — Scott sonríe. — Pero estas a punto de casarte, así que solo yo podría aun tener aquellos deseos. —

Stiles rueda los ojos, levemente molesto sin poder evitarlo, no le agradaba la idea que otros vieran a Malia como él la mira, mucho menos su mejor amigo.

— No desees a la mejor amiga de mi prometida. —

Scott ríe. — ¿Por qué no? Podríamos hacer citas dobles. —

Siente sus garras querer salir a rasgar con fuerza algo, pero Stiles logra suprimir su primitivo estado. Carraspea y trata de calmar sus pensamientos posesivos acerca de Malia.

— Como sea. — Trata de restarle importancia al asunto.

— Hey, amigo, tengo que irme ya. — Scott agarra su placa del escritorio y se levanta.

— ¿Adónde vas? —

— Hubo otro desaparecido hoy en la escuela de Malia. — Stiles luce sorprendido y Scott se apresura a aclarar. — El caso aun es tuyo, pero luego de lo que paso anoche creí que era mejor que no... Ya sabes, estuvieras cerca de Malia por ahora. —

Stiles mira enojado a su amigo. — No decidas por mí, amigo. — Palmea el hombro de Scott y va hacia su escritorio, recoge su placa y su abrigo. — Además, el trabajo me distraerá del hecho que me casare en dos días. —

Y, lo más importante, él podría ver a Malia y Scott no se lo impediría.

...

Isaac tenía una especie de rutina para soportar su vida. Se levantaba temprano, ejercitaba un poco, se bañaba, iba al sótano de su casa, se aseguraba que el cuerpo de Allison estuviera bien, entonces volvía a subir y desayunaba algo rápido, iba al trabajo, que era un bar que Peter había comprado, se encargaba del inventario, y, su parte favorita del día era la hora del almuerzo.

Él no tenía realmente amigos, era demasiado solitario y eso no le molestaba en absoluto, o casi nunca, hay momentos en los que si, como cuando va a su cafetería favorita, iba siempre a la hora del almuerzo.

Una de las meseras siempre le hacía sonreír sinceramente.

— Hola. — Su mesera favorita sonríe ampliamente cuando le ve entrar al lugar. Él no puede evitar pensar que la chica tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Isaac también sonríe. — Hola. — Se acerca al mostrador, el lugar estaba casi vacío, solo había una pareja en una de las mesas del pequeño negocio. — ¿Día tranquilo? —

La placa con el nombre de la chica brilla con las luces artificiales del lugar. — Seguramente más tranquilo que el tuyo. — Ella sabía que él trabajaba en un bar, y creía que eso era mucho más interesante que ser mesera de una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad.

Isaac frunce el ceño. — Puedo oler a Millie siendo completamente hiperactiva desde aquí. — Dice con un tono divertido.

La chica gira su cuerpo para ver hacia atrás, revoloteando su cabello negro en el proceso, ve la puerta cerrada de la oficina del gerente, hay estaba su pequeña hija de ocho años. Ella vuelve a ver a Isaac, con un gesto agotador en sus ojos. Ella sabía que él era un werewolf, como él sabía que ella era una kitsune. Isaac la había olido un día mientras ella estaba barriendo afuera del local, por eso es que sabía lo que ella era, y no creyó que sería malo si le confesaba lo que él era, en ese entonces ya tenían aquella confianza porque él había ido todo un año y se veían bastante seguido.

— Tengo suerte que Ben la deje venir luego de la escuela. —

Isaac ríe. — ¿De dónde saco tanta energía, Kira? —

— No de mí, eso te lo aseguro. — Ambos ríen, luego la chica se endereza y luce profesional mientras dice; — ¿Qué deseas hoy? —

El chico enarca una ceja. — Sabes que lo mismo de siempre. —

Kira sonríe. — Un buen chico de costumbres. —

...

Lydia se había vuelto una acosadora profesional, seguía a Malia prácticamente a todos los lu7gares y estaba demasiado orgullosa de ella misma que Malia nunca le sintiera, pero tal vez ese había sido el problema, que ella había estado tan concentrada en que Malia no le notara que no vio que alguien la había notado de todas formas.

Scott McCall.

Había ido a la escuela temprano, como Malia, se sentía impaciente cuando no la estaba vigilando, y también tenía este plan en cabeza que estaba haciéndole cosquillas por que pusiera en marcha. Aquel día estaba decidida en acercarse a Malia, mostrarle la foto, pero entonces Stilinski y McCall llegaron, se sintió desesperada, ella debía acercarse a Malia pero no quería hablar con los chicos, menos con Scott porque cada vez que pensaba en él no podía evitar sonrojarse.

El chico fue su primera vez cuando ellos tenían 17 años, no importaba que pasara, jamás podría olvidar eso y eso hacía que se sintiera incomoda pensando en él.

Esos habían sido los pensamientos que la distrajeron, la que hicieron que no se diera cuenta cuando Scott se acercó a ella, solo lo sintió finalmente cuando la sostuvo del codo y la jalo hasta él.

— ¿Qué...? — Cuando lo ve directo a los ojos se congela.

— ¿Por qué sigues a Malia? —

La mente de la chica queda en blanco ante la pregunta de él.

— Te he estado viendo, estuviste en la cena de ensayo, y ahora aquí. —

Scott sigue hablando, pero Lydia realmente no puede ponerle atención. Lo recuerda, anoche mientras estaba hablando con Cora, y Malia estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, ella vio una sombra moverse detrás de Cora, cuando enfoco sus ojos logro ver que era Scott, salió corriendo sin ni siquiera dejar a Cora seguir hablando, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que él también le hubiera visto.

Que estúpida y descuidada había sido.

— El acoso es un delito. — La voz de Scott era más gruesa de lo que recordaba.

— No es lo que crees, Scott. —

Él frunce el ceño, luce sorprendido. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —

...

— ¿Cora? —

Cora Hale puede oír una voz al fondo, pero todo estaba oscuro, entonces se da cuenta que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

¿Qué había pasado?

— ¿Esta bien? —

Otra voz, pero esta era mucho más conocida para ella que la primera.

Se remueve, sintiéndose incomoda, entonces abre sus ojos pero gime y vuelve a cerrarlos por la fuerte luz de la boutique, aun con los ojos cerrados pasa una mano a su cabeza, y puede sentir a las personas alrededor suspirando aliviadas.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunta, su garganta se siente extraña y tenía la boca seca.

Una mano se atreve tocar su mejilla con suavidad. Cora se odia a si misma de reconocer aquel tacto con tanta facilidad a pesar de los años.

— Ha tenido un desmayo. —

Reconoce la voz enseguida, y eso finalmente hace que entre en pánico, abre los ojos y se levanta hasta que queda sentada, tan rápido es su movimiento que se marea unos segundos, aunque eso no le importa en absoluto. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se enfocan lo primero que ve sorprendentemente no es Liam, si no Jackson. El alivio solo le recorre un segundo todo el cuerpo, pero es solo un segundo, porque al siguiente ella se siente aterrada, en especial porque tenía a Jackson enfrente y a Liam al lado, demasiado cerca de ella.

Jackson sabia de su corta historia con Liam.

— Muy bien, ha despertado, se acabó el espectáculo. — Habla Jackson, tratando de alejar los clientes que se habían acercado, también le ordena a Jeanice encargarse de todo mientras que él se encargaba de Cora. — Me preocupe. — Dice el werewolf, una vez sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar con los de ella. — Vi como caías desmayada. —

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Se encuentra preguntando ella, sorprendida que Jackson hubiera venido a verla cuando debía estar vigilando a Malia.

Él no contesta, sus ojos viajan hacia el chico al lado de ella, que se mantenía callado... Y cerca de Cora, es entonces cuando ella recuerda que Liam realmente estaba ahí, no había sido una alucinación, y que ahora no sabía cómo debía actuar.

 _Él no te recuerda._

Dice su parte animal en un triste susurro, y ella lo ignora.

— Gracias por ayudarla. — La voz de Jackson es tranquila, ella no puede entender como él estaba tan tranquilo al ver a su mejor amigo del instituto luego de tantos años, y que no pareciera dolerle el hecho que Liam no pudiera recordarle.

 _Fue por que Jackson los traiciono en primer lugar_.

El recuerdo hace que Cora se sienta confundida. Era increíble como todo había cambiado, aun puede recordar con detalle el tiempo que durmió en el sótano de Liam, que él chico pasara horas junto con ella hablando, uno de los temas más recurrentes era sobre Jackson porque el chico era un completo admirador del werewolf mayor, en ese entonces y como Liam hablaba de él Cora estaba segura que jamás podría agradarle Jackson, pero ahora... Ellos eran amantes. Si, esa era la mejor palabra para explicar lo que eran, aunque le era difícil a Cora admitirlo.

Liam habla. — Oh-uh, no hay problema. — Cora no es capaz de verle a los ojos, por lo que su mirada viaja hasta el suelo. — Y sé que no debería meterme en esto, pero... No es normal que ella siendo una werewolf se hubiera desmayado así. —

— ¿Sabes que soy? — Pregunta Cora, alzando su rostro y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los tiernos ojos azules de Liam siente un calor recorriendo su pecho.

— Lo siento, fue inevitable no olerte cuando te sostuve para que no cayeras al suelo. —

Su cuerpo se estremece con solo pensar que Liam la volvió a tocar, su respiración se agita, parece que Jackson lo siente porque se agacha y se acerca a ella, la sostiene de los hombros.

— Me encargare de eso. — Jackson responde, le dirige una fría mirada a Liam. — Puedes ir con Jeanice para que te ayude con tu regalo. —

Liam luce confundido unos segundos, luego asiente con la cabeza y se levanta, se despide amablemente y camina hacia el mostrador, es entonces cuando Cora se da cuenta que estaba en el suelo mitad de su boutique. El corazón de Cora se encoge al ver a Liam alejarse.

Jackson la ayuda a levantarse, porque ella aún seguía mareada, y en completo silencio ambos entran a su oficina. Jackson cierra la puerta detrás de si con llave, y Cora camina hasta llegar al sofá grande de color negro en su oficina, se deja caer en el con un suspiro.

— Bueno, eso fue inesperado. — Habla Jackson, viéndola desde aun la puerta.

Cora lo mira y frunce el ceño. — ¿Cómo es que él llego aquí? — Ella aun no podía creerlo, asimilar, el increíble hecho que acababa de estar enfrente de Liam Dunbar nuevamente.

Jackson se acerca, se agacha hasta quedar en la altura de ella y pasa una mano por la mejilla fría de la chica. — ¿Estas bien? — Él no luce enojado ni preocupado y eso hace sentir más aliviada a Cora.

— Si. — Responde enseguida. — Pero no me has respondido porque has venido. — Cambia de conversación, porque lo menos que quería hablar era de ella y su estado de salud física o mental.

— Te extraño. — El chico se acerca un poco más, Cora siente su aliento en sus labios. — He logrado escapar del trabajo. — Él sonríe de una forma encantadora. — Aunque no esperaba llevarme este susto. —

— Lo siento. — Dice, apoyando su frente con la de él.

Odiaba que haya pasado todo esto, si Liam nunca hubiera llegado entonces ella no se sintiera levemente incomoda con la presencia de Jackson, pero de todas maneras se hubiera desmayado, su estado cada vez empeoraba más y ella sabía que tarde o temprano debía informarle a todos que le sucedía.

Solo que estaba aterrada, había visto todo lo que Malia paso y ella de verdad no quiere que Peter haga lo mismo con ella, era por eso que aun ni se lo decía a Jackson.

— Liam...—

— Solo no esperaba verlo, no al menos aquí, creí que solo sería en la boda y pensaba esquivarlo bastante bien. —

Los ojos de Jackson pierden brillo. — Me alegra saber que aún no sientes nada por él. —

Cora bufa. — Nunca sentí nada por él, lo único que tuvimos fue un beso cuando solo éramos unos adolescentes. — Pasa sus manos al cuello de él.

Se sentía un poco mal al mentirle, pero ella creía que de verdad no sentía nada por Liam, y entonces él había llegado y mostrado su hermosa sonrisa y ella no podía sacárselo de la cabeza incluso aunque Jackson estaba con ella.

— Esta bien que él sea tu primer amor. — Las manos de Jackson acarician sus muslos en un gesto cálido. — Porque yo intento ser el último, aquel que pueda estar contigo cada mañana, a quien beses, el único que te toque, siempre juntos pase lo que pase. —

Cora no es capaz de decir nada, ella solo opta por besarlo, porque entonces así Jackson no podría sentir su latido de corazón.

...

— Esto es estúpido. — Vuelve a quejarse Malia.

Ella observa a Stiles con aburrimiento desde su escritorio. Él había llegado a la hora del almuerzo, arruinando su momento de paz, y sabía que era una egoísta malvada o cualquier otra mala palabra que describiera ser una mala persona, porque ella estaba solo deseando que Stiles se fuera y jamás volviera, aunque eso estaba mal, porque Stiles solo estaba trabajando, tratando de averiguar algo de las personas desaparecidas... Eso no quitaba el odio y fastidio que sentía al tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Siempre eres así? — Malia alza una ceja, Stiles le da una mirada. — Así de fastidiosa. — Él chico se gira y vuelve a ver entre los escritorios de sus alumnos. — No puedo creer que Cassy se junte con personas como tú. —

Un ruidito indignado sale de los labios de Malia, ella se pone en pie y camina hacia Stilinski. — Oh, bueno, yo no sé cómo es que ella se va a casar con alguien como tú. — Stiles ahora es quien luce ofendido. — Espera si se, Cassy siempre ha sido tan generosa, jamás molesto a perdedores en la Universidad. —

— ¡Hey! — Stiles se acerca peligrosamente a ella. — Tú no me conoces, Malia _Elizabeth_. —La señala acusadoramente con un dedo.

— Bueno, yo he tenido que soportarla hablando durante años de ti. — Ella se encoje de hombros. — Es como conocerte para mi mala suerte. —

Stiles sonríe con gran arrogancia. — Me gustaría decir que ella habla seguido de ti, pero no seria cierto. —

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Malia hierve, y ella no está segura si es por las palabras de idiota, o por su sonrisa brillante llena de arrogancia.

— Ella es muy reservada acerca de las personas más importantes de su vida. —

Stiles se mantiene en silencio, y entonces Malia se da cuenta que ella ha ganado, seguramente Cassy no ha hablado con Stiles sobre su familia, sobre todo lo que ella paso, y era porque Cassy quería olvidar aquello, pero también porque era reservada hablando su familia, y saber que no le ha dicho si quiera a Stiles la hace sentir que ha ganado una gran batalla.

Era estúpido, lo sabía, y no quería pensar en eso.

La tensión dura varios segundos, ambos se ven por lo que parece una eternidad para ella, pero entonces Stiles suspira y finalmente habla, derrotado.

— Malia, no estas ayudándome a hacer mi trabajo. —

— ¿Tu trabajo? — Malia mira alrededor. — Solo estás viendo como un extraño los escritorios de mis niños. Y la verdad dudo mucho que encuentres cosas de secuestrador entre cosas de niños de 7 años. —

Stiles gime en un gesto un tanto infantil para Malia, aunque ciertamente le parece adorable. — ¡Eres demasiado irritante! —

Ella no puede evitar reír. Esta había sido la conversación más larga que ha tenido con Stiles, y aunque odiaba admitirlo algo en su interior se emocionaba demasiado al tenerlo cerca y hablar con él, aunque sea solo para discutir.

Los ojos del chico no se apartan de ella, y eso le agrada, le gusta tanto que la vea que le da miedo. No tiene tiempo de procesar sus pensamientos, una ráfaga de viento llega desde la ventana abierta de su salón, provocando su cabello volar. Stiles mueve su nariz, como si fuera un perro, y Malia se siente confundida pero no dice nada, o al menos no lo logra antes que Stiles se acerca _demasiado_ a ella.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — Se encuentra preguntando, dando unos pasos atrás, toda diversión había abandonado su voz.

Stiles no responde, él sigue acercándose, cuando las manos de él tocan su cadera ella se estremece, no puede dar más pasos lejos porque siente uno de los escritorios contra sus piernas, interrumpiendo su camino.

No debería sentirse tan bien las manos calientes del prometido de su mejor amiga encima de ella...

El interior de Malia es un torbellino de emociones, Stiles mantiene sus manos firmemente en su cadera, de pronto acerca su rostro hasta que su nariz toca la clavícula de la chica.

Malia no puede respirar.

El aliento cálido del chico choca contra su pecho, mueve su nariz en un delicado caricia por gran parte de su cuello.

¿Por qué esto le resultaba vagamente familiar?

—Stiles...— Susurra, sus manos agarran con tanta fuerza las esquinas del escritorio que se astilla levemente, temía tocar Stiles aunque sus instintos le decía que lo mantuviera cerca.

Entonces él se aleja, pero no aparta sus manos y eso aún mantiene a Malia sin saber qué hacer.

— Eres un werecoyote. —

...

— Bueno, si me soltaras yo tal vez hablaría contigo. —

— ¿Cómo sé que no vas a huir? —

Lydia ladea su cabeza. — Tendrás que confiar en mí. —

Y aunque Scott dudo varios minutos él de verdad le soltó. Ella le dijo que no era conveniente hablar ahí, Malia podía salir en cualquier momento y eso no le convenía, entonces Scott la llevo hasta una cafetería lo más alejada de la escuela. La cafetería era un lugar acogedor en mitad del centro de la ciudad. Se habían sentado en la mesa más alejada del resto de clientes, y una chica asiática fue las que les tomo la orden. Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos Scott no perdió tiempo de hablar.

— Bien, ahora puedes hablar. —

Lydia suspira. — Si te digo todo. ¿Me creerás? A pesar que suena sumamente ridículo o imposible. —

Él se queda mirándola bastante tiempo, provocando que se sintiera incomoda. — Sabré cuando mientes. —

Ella ríe en una risa sin humor alguno. — Cierto, eres un werewolf después de todo. — Scott ya no luce sorprendido que ella supiera eso. — Empecemos por lo fácil, me llamo Lydia Martin y soy una banshee. —

— ¿Banshee? — Lydia asiente con la cabeza. — ¿Esas que gritan cuando alguien muere? —

La chica luce aburrida ante el comentario. — No solo hacemos eso. — Respira hondo. — Como sea, eso no es lo importante. —

— ¿Entonces qué? —

— Hace ocho años tú y yo... Nos conocimos. — Scott frunce el ceño pero Lydia no le permite hablar. — No trates de recordar, no podrás, tus memorias junto con las de Stiles, Malia y Liam han sido robados. —

Para la sorpresa de la chica observa a Scott sonriendo. — ¿Robados? Lo siento, no tiene sentido...—

Ella no deja que continúe hablando, agarra su mano por encima de la mesa y la apoya en su pecho, justo donde debe estar su corazón.

— Sabes si miento, ¿recuerdas? — Aprieta la mano de él. — Siente mis latidos, Scott. — Susurra haciendo contacto visual.

El chico carraspea, entonces aleja su mano del pecho de ella, parecía incomodo, y Lydia tiene que aguantar la risa burlona, porque si él supiera que ya había de hecho tocado su pecho en una forma más íntima, probablemente estaría rojo de la vergüenza.

— ¿Quién podría haber robado nuestros recuerdos? ¿Por qué lo haría? —

Lydia suspira. — Es una historia larga, y yo ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo si no con Malia. —

— ¿Por qué? — Scott luce más confundido con cada segundo y palabra.

La banshee se sentía tan desesperada, estaba perdiendo tiempo, no debía explicar todo esto a Scott, si no a Stiles y Malia. ¡Stiles se iba a casar en dos días! Debía encontrar una manera rápida de hacerlos recordar todo a todos, si lograra de alguna manera hacerles recordar a todos a la misma vez le ayudaría bastante, seria ciertamente más fácil si ella tuviera el libro de pociones de Adina.

 _Espera_... Pasa su mochila a la mesa, saca su celular y lo prende, ella casi no lo tenía encendido porque no quería que se le acabara la batería. Tenía 10 mensajes nuevos de Hazel pero ella lo ignora, entra a la aplicación DRIVE y busca entre los documentos.

— ¿Lydia? —

Ignora por completo al alfa McCall, sigue buscando hasta que encuentra la imagen que estaba buscando. Ahora lo recordó, Adina le había dejado un día ver su libro, era un hada demasiado inteligente, por eso había logrado conseguir su propia libro de pociones, y Adina le había dejado tenerlo unas horas en sus manos porque decía que ambas eran hadas y solo ellas podían ver tal poder. En ese entonces era tan fiel a la manada de Peter que le había tomado fotos a unas de las opciones que más le parecieron útiles. Estaba tan feliz que hubiera tenido esa idea, estaba tan feliz que tuviera entre sus manos la forma de hacer que Malia la recuerde...

Alza su rostro una vez más a Scott. — Si me ayudas conseguir algunas cosas podrás volver a recordar todo. — Ella le pasa su celular. — Todos lo harán, y entonces se darán cuenta que no estoy loca. —

Scott alza la mirada del celular a ella. — No creo que estés loca. —

 _"— Ella no está loca, idiota. — Había dicho un muy molesto Scott a Isaac."_

Aquellas palabras llenan el pecho de Lydia de un cálido sentimiento, uno que hacía mucho no había sentido.


	5. Amigas antes que chicos

Malia lo aleja con demasiada fuerza, haciéndolo tambalear un poco por los tres pasos atrás que tuvo que dar.

— ¡No tenías que hacer eso para saber, idiota! — Ella pasa una mano por su cuello, donde hace tan solo unos minutos él estaba acariciando con su nariz.

Si, ciertamente no tenía que olfatearla de tan cerca para saber que era una werecoyote, pero cuando el olor de ella llega, siento esta atracción que solo le decía que se acercara, que la agarra, que... Probablemente no debería decir eso que tenía en mente, Malia era la mejor amiga de Cassy.

Tal vez si se lo repetía lo suficiente podía entonces dejar de sentir aquella lujuria hacia Malia.

O tal vez no.

Aunque prefería pensar en positivo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —

Malia luce confundida. — ¿Decirte que? —

— ¡Que eres un werecoyote! —

— ¿¡Porque debería decírtelo!? — Malia grita de vuelta, exasperada moviendo sus brazos al aire, eso provoca que su olor vuelva a sentirse más fuerte hacia Stiles, de nuevo siente la necesidad de acercase a ella...

Ese olor, su estúpido olor. ¿Por qué ella olía tan bien? ¿Cómo podía detener sus instintos? ¿Por qué eso lo volvía loco? ¡Solo era un perfume!

Aun así se encuentra diciendo patéticamente: — No te muevas. — Habla antes que incluso su cerebro procese lo que le estaba pidiendo a Malia.

La chica parece sorprendida, ella no había entendido su pedido, pero se mantiene callada y Stiles también, el silencio reinando el lugar y ninguno aparta la mirada del otro. Había una tensión... Pero era muy diferente a una incómoda tensión.

Ninguno mueve ningún musculo por lo que parece una eternidad.

Y entonces sucede.

Malia lo besa.

...

Ella no sabe porque lo hace con exactitud, solo sintió la necesidad de _abalanzarse_ a Stiles.

Y lo hizo.

El primer toque de sus labios se siente bastante bien, cada parte de su cuerpo cosquillea y entonces sus manos aprietan la camisa de Stiles, para apoyarse en él. Stiles tarda un poco en procesarlo, pero solo es uno segundos, porque en seguida sus manos se aprietan en las mejillas de ella.

La acerca, tan cerca cómo era posible, sus cuerpos se tocan y Malia entonces quiere arrancarle la ropa.

Normalmente no era así, cuando Jackson la besa ni siquiera siente un calor en su cuerpo, en lo más mínimo. En la universidad tuvo dos novios, pero ninguno jamás le hizo sentir como Stiles, esto era diferente y completamente más gratificante que algún otro beso en su vida.

Con razón Cassy parece tan encantada con Stiles. Lo entiende, ahora ella desea que él la besara el resto de su vida.

Su pensamiento la asusta tanto que aleja a Stiles, sus bocas hacen un sonoro ruido al separase, pero ella aun no es capaz de separarse del todo, por eso sus manos aun aprietan un gran trozo de la camisa de él.

— No deberíamos hacer esto. — No es capaz de verle a los ojos, así que baja el rostro hasta solo ver el pecho del chico.

Sabía que estaba completamente roja, podía sentir su rostro caliente, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, traicionar a su mejor amiga de aquella manera tan ruin, pero lo peor era que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Besar a Stiles se había sentido como volver a respirar.

Las manos de Stiles se mueven, pero sigue sin decir una sola palabra. Deja un rastro caliente desde sus mejillas, recorre su cuello estremeciéndola, hasta finalmente detenerse en sus hombros. Algo estaba mal, él estaba siendo... Tierno con ella, cuando ella lo beso a tan solo unos días de su boda. No es una sorpresa que él estuviera pensando que era un pésima amiga... Aunque... Él había respondido el beso con la misma intensidad...

— Si, y no volverá a pasar. — De nuevo las manos de Stiles empiezan un recorrido, es apenas un roce en sus brazos haciendo que Malia deseara tanto que él la tocara correctamente. — A partir de ahora. —

Ahora es él quien empieza el beso, tomándola por sorpresa, aun así ella tampoco tarda en responder con la misma intensidad.

Definitivamente las cosas que estaban mal eran las que mejor se sentían.

...

— ¿Una poción? — Scott luce tan confundido que incluso ladea la cabeza a un lado como un cachorrito. — ¿Cómo la de las brujas? —

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. Scott era un werewolf, y a pesar de eso perecía que no podía creer que existiera más, como, si, brujas, o en el caso de Adina, una hada.

— Si, bueno...— Ella pellizquea el panecillo que la mesera le había traído hace unos minutos atrás.

Scott la interrumpe. — ¿Es como en Harry Potter? —

Lydia no puede evitar reír. — Hogwarts no existe, Scott. — El alfa luce un poco decepcionado, y Lydia vuelve a reír.

No se había dado cuenta cuanto había extrañado a Scott hasta ese momento, todo el tiempo en Eichen House solo podía pensar en Malia, Allison o la bebé de Malia, jamás pensó en el resto, no tuvo el tiempo de recordar cómo se sentía los labios de Scott, sus manos calientes encima de ella... El hecho que ella solo ha tenido una sola vez sexo en su vida y ha sido con él.

Carraspea levemente y se acomoda en su asiento. Abre la boca para continuar hablando, tenía que decirle a Scott su nuevo perfecto plan, pero un gimoteo la detiene. Antes que pueda parpadear tiene unas pequeñas manos manoseando su cabello.

— ¡Que bonito! — Exclama una niña, de no más 8 años, dando pequeños saltitos mientras que sostenía el cabello de la banshee con suavidad, como si Lydia fuera una muñeca. — Tienes el color de una sirena. —

Lydia sonríe, observa a la niña con ternura. Su cabello castaño claro era levemente ondulado y largo, lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran marrones achocolatados, y tenía dos lunares en su cuello que parecían como la mordida de un vampiro.

— Me alegra que te guste, aunque ya no es tan bonito como antes. — Lydia pone su mano encima de la mano de la niña.

Ciertamente ella no se había cuidado el cabello desde hace años, ahora era seco y quebradizo, el color era opaco y no brillaba como antes, antes de toda esta pesadilla que ha durado 8 años.

La pequeña la mira, sus ojos brillan y son más claros ante la luz reflejante en ellos. — ¡Es hermoso! — Aleja su mano finalmente de su cabello para ahora posarla sobre el suyo. — El mío es solo un aburrido castaño. —

— Tu cabello es hermoso. — Da unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la niña.

La pequeña bufa, en un gesto que se le hace levemente similar pero ella no logra descifrar de dónde. La niña entonces mira a Scott y le da una sonrisa, el alfa sonríe pero luce incómodo.

— Lo siento, no quería interrumpir su cita, pero vi tu cabello y es tan brillante y lindo, y...—

— No estamos en una cita. — Interrumpe Scott la que parecía ser el principio del parloteo sin fin de la niña.

La niña mueve la cabeza de Scott a Lydia repetidamente hasta que se detiene de nuevo en Scott. — Pero se ven bien juntos, ¿eres tímido? Mi tío también es tímido, dice que es por eso que aún no le pide a la chica que le gusta que sea su novia, mi mamá... —

— No es tímido, es solo que somos amigos. — Es turno de Lydia de interrumpirla.

— Oh bueno. — La niña luce decepcionada y Lydia no entiende porque, de pronto da un salto y luce una enorme sonrisa. — ¡No me he presentado! — Ella extiende su pequeña mano hacia Lydia. — Me llamo Millicent Celestine Yukimura. — Lydia estrecha la mano de la niña. — Pero todos me llaman Millie. —

Lydia sonríe con ternura. — Tenia una amiga que se llamaba Celestine. —

Millie aleja su mano. — Mi tío le pidió a mamá que me pusiera ese nombre por una amiga. — Ella se encoje de hombros. — Nunca la conocí porque murió antes que naciera. ¿Dónde está tu amiga? —

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de la banshee. — También murió hace mucho tiempo atrás. —

Millie luce triste mientras dice; — Lo siento. —

...

— Lo siento. — Malia logra decir, evitando los ojos de Stiles. — No debí besarte. —

Malia vuelve a estrujar el borde de su falda entre sus manos, luego la deja ocultando sus rodillas. Stiles, al otro lado de la habitación, más específicamente sentado en su escritorio, como si él fuera el maestro, carraspea y posa sus ojos encima de la sonrojada Malia.

— Yo también lo siento, no sé qué me paso. — Ella alza el rostro solo para ver el gesto arrepentido de Stiles. — No sé qué me paso, yo... Yo solo tuve este deseo de tenerte cerca. —

Las palabras de él provocan de nuevo aquel calor en el vientre bajo de Malia, pero ella hace lo mejor para simplemente ignorarlo.

— Si, fue mi instinto quien provoco que hiciera esta estupidez. — Ella lo mira con odio. — ¡Tu ni siquiera me agradas! —

Stiles se pone en pie. — Tu tampoco, así que esto debió ser algo werecoyote vs werewolf. — Él no luce seguro, incluso no cree que sus palabras siquiera tuvieran sentido, pero necesitaban algo, no importaba que, solo una pequeña cosa que les hiciera sentir menos culpables por la traición que acababan de hacerle a Cassy, no necesitaba tener sentido. — Creo que lo mejor será simplemente olvidarlo, no es como si fuera a pasar de nuevo. —

— Claro. — Hace lo mejor que puede para no lucir decepcionada.

Toda ella se sentía tan confuso, una parte odiaba a Stiles y le repugnaba la idea que la tocara porque era el prometido de Cassy... Él ha tocado muchas veces a su mejor amiga... Pero la otra parte, la que está segura se trataba de su parte animal, gritaba por jalarlo cerca, borrar todo rastro de Cassy en él con sus propias caricias, besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento y jamás dejarlo ir... ¿De nuevo?

Sacude su cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, se pone en pie y observa el reloj en la pared de su salón, faltaba poco para que la hora de receso se acabara.

— ¿Dónde está tu compañero? — Ella pregunta, tratando de cambiar de tema. — Tienen ya que irse, mis niños no demoraran en entrar. —

— Si, bueno, no lo sé. — Stiles se vuelve aclarar la garganta. — Digo, Scott salió a interrogar el resto de profesores, no debe de demorar. — Camina hacia la puerta. — Yo lo esperare afuera. —

— Si. — Definitivamente lo mejor era tenerlo lejos.

Él no se despide, Malia tampoco lo hace, y cuando esta finalmente sola deja salir todo el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta estaba manteniendo.

No debió haber besado a Stiles, y no era solo por el hecho que él era el prometido de Cassy, si no era porque... Desde que lo beso siente que su interior le quiere decir algo... Besarlo se había sentido tan correcto, su parte animal estaba ronroneando de lo feliz... ¿Cómo algo tan mal puede sentirse tan correcto?

...

Cora se siente aliviada una vez Jackson se fuera, y de paso Liam, ella se encierra en su oficina en la boutique, pide que nadie la molesta y se recuesta en el sofá de cuero rosa que su tía había insistido tanto en comprar aunque a Cora no le gustara en lo más mínimo.

Aún seguía tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, volver a ver Liam había alterado todo, desde su cuerpo hasta sus sentimientos, tampoco era de ayuda el hecho que hubiera recordado porque Liam había entrado a su negocio.

 _"— Vengo por un regalo de mi novia. —"_

¿Era posible que a pesar de todo el tiempo ella tuviera el derecho de sentirse celosa? Porque no lograba saber que era con exactitud aquel sentimiento que oprimía su pecho al pensar a Liam con otra.

 _Probablemente son las hormonas_. Piensa su parte animal, un comentario inocente, excepto porque le hizo recordar en la situación que se encontraba y como no ha hecho nada por decirle a alguien, o dejar de temer.

 _Jackson te ama_.

 _Tal vez ese sea el problema_.

Cora no podía estar segura de lo que sentía por Jackson, toda su relación había empezado apenas 4 años atrás, había terminado de una relación complicada y Cora estaba segura en no querer Sali9r con más chicos, pero ella era una mujer y tenía necesidad, entonces a su lado siempre estaba Jackson, quien se había convertido en un verdadero amigo, tan apuesto y fuerte como siempre... Sucedió una noche, habían ido a una fiesta, el cumpleaños de Cassy, tal vez fue la música, o el lugar caluroso, pero como sea ellos habían terminado besándose y haciéndolo en el baño de la casa de la mejor amiga de Malia.

La novia de él.

La prima de ella.

Aunque jamás se sintieron culpables. Malia no amaba a Jackson a pesar de todo, el subconsciente, o lo que sea, de su prima siempre iba amar a Stiles.

Continuaron haciéndolo, una y otra vez, a Cora le gustaba el poder estar con él, sin en realidad tener que estar con él, también era excitante le hecho de que cualquiera pudiera descubrirlos. Entonces Jackson le confeso su amor y lo arruino todo. Cora lo quiere pero no está segura de amarle, no quería lastimarlo así que ella no termino con lo que sea que tuvieran, y Jackson en verdad cree que ella lo ama.

¿Ella lo ama?

Estar con Jackson la hacía sentir estar segura, era por eso que ella no ha podido terminar con esta mentira, y ahora...

Toca su vientre, tenía un pequeño bulto, apenas visible, pero que en poco tiempo será notorio.

¿Cómo podía estar embarazada de un hombre que no amaba? Bueno, ella aun tampoco tiene una respuesta exacta.

Si, las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

...

El celular de Malia empieza a vibrar cuando esta entra a su habitación. Deja caer su bolso en su cama antes de sacar su celular del gran abrigo rojo que portaba porque el invierno se acercaba.

— Hola. — Su voz sale cansada, y ella no trata de disimularla.

— ¡Hey, Lia! — Cassy al otro lado de la línea suena emocionada.

El pecho de Malia se comprime ante la culpa, no pudo evitar en el beso que se había dado con Stiles hace tan solo unas horas atrás, y su mejor amiga estaba tan ajena de aquello.

Se sentía como una horrible persona.

— ¿Dónde estás? — Sigue Cassy.

Malia se deja caer en la cama, observa el techo con aburrimiento. — Acabo de llegar a casa. —

— No se te olvide poner la alarma. —

— ¿Para qué? —

Cassy ríe. — Sabía que se te había olvidado, por eso te llame. — Malia pone los ojos en blanco a pesar que su amiga no pudiera verle. — Mañana iremos a recoger tu vestido, ayer terminaron los últimos detalles y hoy me llamaron, así que iremos a recoger tu vestido y luego iremos por el mío. —

La boda. Lo menos que le importaba en esos momentos era la estúpida boda, ella había besado y se había sentido tan bien. ¡En lo único que puede pensar es en una forma de poder olvidar los labios de Stiles! Oh, y de paso dejar de sentir celos de su mejor amiga porque ella lo tenía en su cama...

Aprieta su mano libre en un puño.

— ¿Malia? —

— ¡Si! Claro, no te preocupes, no se me olvidara. —

— Bien. — Malia puede imaginarse a su amiga sonriendo feliz, y se odia a si misma por aquel sentimientos llenando su pecho que le desea arrancarle la cabeza a Cassy. — No vemos mañana, entonces. ¡Buenas noches! —

— Si, adiós. — Ella termina la llamada antes que su amiga.

Tira el celular sin preocupación a la cama, la impotencia, culpa, rencor y otra mil emociones le provocan nauseas, no podía creer que sintiera siquiera un minuto odio hacia Cassy. ¡Ella era su mejor amiga!

Un dolor en su mano la trae de sus pensamientos, entonces se da cuenta que el dolor venia de su mano hecha puño, ella la abre despacio y ve las garras afuera, habían hecho unos grandes cortes en su palma. Se queda viendo sus heridas por varios minutos.

No puede sacar de su cabeza aquel beso con Stiles, y hecho hace que un horrible dolor domine en su pecho, y entonces ella lo entiende, finalmente comprende.

Stiles Stilinski no iba arruinar su amistada con Cassandra.

No iba arruinar su vida.

...

— ¿En la boda? —

— No tenemos de más, Lydia. —

La banshee suspira, derrotada, aunque odiaba admitirlo sabía que Scott tenía razón, la mejor forma de asegurarse que Stiles y Malia tomen de la poción a la vez seria en la boda, más específicamente en la recepción, cuando todos estén bailando, distraídos, Scott se encargaría de darles la poción a ambos. Peter o la Loba no podrían estar sospechándolo, aquel seria el escenario menos pensado en el que ellos creyeran Lydia pudiera aparecer.

Pero, también estaba el hecho que entonces Stiles estaría casado con la tal Cassandra.

— ¿Cómo crees que Malia tomara el hecho que apenas recuerde no pueda estar con su mate porque este está casado? —

Scott se detiene en la puerta de su edificio, donde vivía solo desde que se mudó de Beacon Hills. El alfa la había invitado a quedarse en su pequeño departamento, Lydia no estaba segura del porqué, lo único que de verdad le importaba era que ya casi no tenía dinero, y el hotel donde se quedaba era bastante costoso, así que estadía gratis le convenía bastante.

No quería pensar en el hecho que vivirá en el mismo techo que del alfa, lo único importante era Malia.

— Existe el divorcio. — Él le da una cálida sonrisa. — Y deja de preocuparte de todo, ya has hecho suficiente con todo lo que has pasado. — Abre la puerta de su edificio y la mantiene abierta para que ella pase.

Ella pasa, le da un leve gracias y Scott hace un asentimiento con la cabeza, él camina hasta la recepción donde saluda al recepcionista del lugar, Lydia se mantiene en silencio hasta que él empieza a caminar al ascensor, una vez ambos ya estaba adentro y Scott había marcado su número de piso es que Lydia se permite observarlo.

— Nunca es suficiente si con eso puedo mantener Malia a salvo. —

Ella había cometido el error de subestimarlo todo en el pasado, perdiendo a una de sus amigas en el proceso, y no pensaba cometer los mismos errores.

Scott la mira directo a los ojos. Las puertas del ascensor hacen un pequeño ruido mientras se cierra, pero no prestan atención realmente.

— ¿Estas de verdad seguro de querer recordar todo? — Lydia pregunta, indecisa de como él reaccionara al recordar su corta historia juntos.

— Si. —

Ella parta los ojos de él finalmente. — Por cierto, tuvimos sexo. —


	6. Cosas buenas que parecen malas

Había pasado 24 horas desde que los labios de Malia Hale tocaron los suyos.

Y él aún no ha podido olvidarlo, no importa que tanto hubiera besado la noche anterior a su prometida, o que tan formalmente le hubiera hecho el amor, él solo no podía sacar de su cabeza lo bien que Malia besaba, y lo insípido que saben los labios de Cassy desde entonces.

— ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo hoy? — La dulce voz de Cassy le recuerda en donde se encontraba en aquel momento.

Stiles mira su mano entrelazada con la de Cassandra, su prometida le había pedido ir con ella a un lugar, pero ella no le dijo que lugar, deja un beso en los nudillos de la chica.

— Mucho trabajo. — La mira a los ojos con una sonrisa. — Nada importante. —

Cassy le da una enorme sonrisa. — Pues no pienses tanto en trabajo hoy cariño, es un día importante. —

— ¿Nuestra boda no es mañana? —

Cassy ríe pero ella no responde, ve a alguien detrás de Stiles que la hace sonreír con alegría, suelta la mano de Stiles y sale corriendo, antes de siquiera voltear él ya sabía quién había visto Cassy.

La había podido oler con tanta facilidad.

Malia luce confundida mirándolo mientras recibía el abrazo de Cassandra.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? — Es lo primero que ella dice cuando Cassy la había finalmente soltado y Stiles se había acercado a ellas.

— Si, hola a ti también, es muy agradable volver a verte. — Responde Stiles con gran sarcasmo. Malia lo fulmina con la mirada.

Cassy lo agarra del brazo, ignorando todo aquello. — ¡Sorpresa! — Tanto Stiles como Malia miran de una mala forma a Cassandra, pero ella los ignora. — Ustedes son las personas más importantes de mi vida, así que se imaginaran lo difícil que es para mí que no os lleváis bien. —

— No se adonde quieres llegar con esto pero estoy sospechando que no me gustara. — Dice Malia, apretando sus manos en puños.

— Estoy de acuerdo con ella. — Stiles la señala con la mano unos segundos ante la mirada atenta de Cassy. — Y como estamos de acuerdo ambos, podemos terminar con esto. —

— ¡Chicos! — Exclama Cassy soltando a Stiles. — Es importante para mí que se lleven bien, tú vas a ser mi esposo. — Señalan a Stiles y luego a Malia. — Y tú eres mi mejor amiga desde prácticamente siempre, tienen que ser amable con el otro. ¿Entienden? —

Stiles se siente un poco mal al pensar que Cassy no sabe lo amables que fueron el día anterior entre ellos.

— No. — Dice tercamente Malia.

Cassy cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho, era la pose que ponía cuando empezaba a enojarse. — Yo soy la novia, así que tienen que hacer lo que la novia pide. —

— Cassy no creo que sea una buena idea... — Stiles no quería hacer enojar a su prometida, pero no creía que fuera bueno pasar tiempo con Malia cuando hace tan solo unas horas ellos se estaban besando de una manera nada inocente.

Sin mencionar de los pensamientos que tiene por la werecoyote.

Aun así Cassy lo interrumpe con un gesto de su mano. — Por favor. — Su prometida hace un puchero.

Stiles suspira. — Esta bien, lo hare si Malia lo hace. —

La werecoyote lo mira con asombro y enojo, pero cuando Cassy pone sus ojos encima de ella calma su furiosa expresión.

— Como sea. — Es todo lo que dice Malia mientras se cruza de brazos con fastidio.

Iba ser una tarde interesante.

...

— Realmente no me gusta este lugar. —

— Hayden. —

— ¡No quiero ser mala, de verdad que no Liam! — La chica suspira dramáticamente. — Es solo que California de verdad es tan aburrido. —

— Hemos llegado tan solo hace unos días. — Razona Liam, sosteniendo la mano de su novia, desde el instituto, sobre la mesa. — Y sabes que es importante...—

— Si, si, es la boda de uno de tus mejores amigos. — Hayden aleja su mano y agarra la taza de café.

Se encontraban en una cafetería ya que su novia no quiso desayunar en su habitación. Hayden había insistido que quería salir del hotel y Liam casi nunca podía negarle nada, odiaba cuando ella se enojaba con él, luego era muy difícil complacerla.

Ellos eran novios desde el último año de instituto, antes de eso ellos no se llevaban de lo mejor, Hayden dijo que hubo un tiempo donde se portaba extraño y ella creía que le gustaba otra chica, por eso dejo de hablarle durante un año entero, también le dijo que antes de eso habían tenido una cita y él no le había vuelto a llamada después de eso... Cosa que él de verdad no recordaba. Como sea, lo hablaron y luego simplemente se hicieron novios, Hayden trabajo duro para que ambos fueran a la misma universidad, rentaron un dormitorio y aún seguían viviendo juntos después de tanto tiempo.

De una u otra forma su relación funcionaba bastante bien.

Pero, a Hayden jamás le ha agradado Scott y Stiles, y Liam no está seguro del porqué, ella si le agrada Mason, era por eso que no parecía feliz ante la boda de Stiles, aunque fue ella misma quien se ofreció a venir sin que Liam le pidiera ser su acompañante a la boda.

— Nos iremos pronto, así que relájate y disfruta de lo que queda del viaje. —

Hayden pone los ojos en blanco. — No tengo más opción. —

Liam de verdad esperaba que la sorpresa que le tenía preparado para esta noche alegrara un poco a su novia, porque empezaba a irritarlo con tanta negatividad.

...

Scott McCall no puede recordar haberse sentido nervioso por una chica en toda su vida, pero, hey, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Observa a Lydia Martin moverse por su departamento con agilidad, ella tenía esparcido por su mesas millones de plantas y cosas que lucían un poco extraño, había puesto agua caliente en una enorme taza de porcelana que Scott ni recordaba que poseía pero ella había encontrado en los fondos de su cocina.

Mientras que Lydia trabajaba duro con todas las cosas que habían ido juntos a comprar esta mañana, Scott se mantenía callado, sentado en unas de las sillas de su pequeño comedor, no sabía qué hacer con exactitud, aunque Lydia le dijo que no hiciera nada y tampoco tocar algo, no podía dejar de sentirse como un inútil.

¿No se supone que él había aceptado a ayudarla a hacerlo todo?

Estaba seguro que podía tirar aquellas cosas en la taza con facilidad.

Recuesta su cara en la palma de su mano, mientras que su brazo estaba apoyado en el poco espacio libre de la mesa. Sin más opción él se concentra en obsérvala. Y lo primero que ve son las manos de la chica, estaba sosteniendo un cucharon de madera viejo, sus uñas estaban cortas, parecía que había desarrollado la manía de morderse las uñas, probablemente empezó luego que fuera ingresada a E.H. Siguió subiendo los ojos, observo sus largos y pálidos brazos, sus delgados hombros, la clavícula y su cuello, hasta finalmente llegar al rostro. Estaba pálida, se notaba que no había tomado mucho el sol en aquellos ocho años, no usaba ni un poco de maquillaje, sus labios eran carnosos y rosas, y sus grandes ojos verdes no tenían ningún brillo.

Pero ella era verdaderamente hermosa.

Su pulso se aceleraba tan solo viéndola.

 _¿Cómo se había sentido tener sexo con ella?_

Aparta la mirada de Lydia cuando aquel pensamiento llena su cabeza. No debía pensar en eso, no era lo importante en toda aquella situación, debía estar tratando de pensar en lo serio que era que alguien había borrado sus recuerdos, pero... Pero hace tan solo unas horas que Lydia le había confesado que habían tenido sexo cuando adolecentes, no le dijo mucho más, ni como pasó o si es que ellos mantenían una relación, y Scott se sentía tan avergonzado como para preguntar.

 _"— Oh, okay. —"_

Eso había sido todo lo que dijo luego de la confesión de la banshee, no sabía que debía decir o cómo reaccionar, y siendo sincero se había concentrado tanto en tratar que ella no se diera cuenta de su sonrojado rostro que prefirió no hablar nada más el resto de la noche.

Lydia sacude sus manos, aquello lo trae de sus pensamientos.

— Bien. — Dice la banshee, revisando en su celular aquella vieja foto que tenía sobre un libro aún más viejo. — Esto ya está. — Ella finalmente alza la mirada para verlo a él. — ¿Estas listo? —

Scott no encuentra su voz, así que solo asiente con la cabeza.

¿En realidad estaba listo para cambiar su tranquila vida? Él no estaba completamente seguro, aunque si estaba seguro de hacer cualquier cosa por Lydia Martin.

...

Malia caminaba lo más alejada de Stiles que le fuera posible, también había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho, era solo una manera de asegurarse de no tocar a Stiles ni por accidente.

Y también le ayudaba a lucir bastante enojada, y eso era bueno.

Stiles se mantenía callado unos pasos atrás que ella, podía sentir la mirada de él quemándole la nuca, pero ella simplemente lo ignora.

Estaba tan enojada con Cassy, le había tendido una trampa de la manera más ruin de la que pudiera pensar, sabe que sus amigas solo estaba tratando de hacer algo bueno, suponía que era importante que la mejor amiga de la novia y el novio se llevaran bien, pero Malia no podía llevarse bien con Stiles, parecía antinatural... Sin mencionar que la última vez que no estaban discutiendo solo fue cuando se estaba besando.

Entran a la tienda de vestidos de dama de honor, era uno de los mejores lugares de vestido en la ciudad, o eso le dijo Cassy cuando habían ido a comprar su vestido y el de resto de damas meses atrás.

— ¡Señorita Hale! — Se oye la exclamación de una vieja mujer, vestida completamente de negro, desde la recepción del local.

Malia dirige la mirada hacia la mujer y la señora la saluda animadamente con la mano. Camina hasta la recepción, siente a Stiles lo bastante lejos lo cual la calma visiblemente y le permite darle una amble sonrisa a la mujer.

— Hola Betty. —

Bethany era una mujer de como 40 años, de cabello tan negro como la misma tinta y encantadores ojos verdes, había sido ella misma la que las había entendido y su ayuda había sido bastante buena, Cassy dice que sin Betty no hubieran encontrado aquel vestido perfecto para ella.

— ¡Oh, pero que bonitas estas cariño! — La señora se acerca a ella y la sostiene de las manos con cariño. — Estoy emocionada porque te pruebes ese vestido, con los cambios que le hemos hecho serás la más vista, luego de la novia, por supuesto. — La sonrisa de Betty se ensancha.

— Aun no estoy segura de hecho. — Dice Malia, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

El vestido lo habían encogido prácticamente Cassy y Betty, Malia no había podido decir nada, y ella no se molestó ante eso, la novia era Cassy y sabía que su deber de dama era mantener a la novia feliz, y el vestido era hermoso y hacia feliz a Cassy... Solo que Malia aún no estaba segura del gran escote, normalmente no mostraba tanta piel.

Betty mueve su mano restando importancia a las palabras de Malia. — Tonterías, ese vestido es perfecto para ti. — Entonces los ojos de Betty se posan a algo detrás de Malia, o mejor dicho alguien. Malia siente sus mejillas enrojecer cuando recuerda que Stiles estaba hay. — Pensé que Cassy venia contigo, no dijo nada que vendrías con tu novio ayer. —

Malia se atraganta con su propia saliva sin poder evitarlo, gira para ver a Stiles que en lugar de enojado por la confusión él se reía de la tos de Malia.

 _Idiota_.

Finalmente Stiles se acerca a ellas, extiende una mano hacia Betty, estrechan sus manos, y Stiles con una sonrisa y tranquilidad dice; — Soy Stiles, el novio de la novia, en realidad. —

— ¡Oh! — Betty mira a Malia y Stiles un par de veces, apenada. — Lo siento, es que no es muy normal que el novio participe en cosas de la boda, menos en el vestido de la dama de honor. — Ella da su mejor sonrisa.

— Soy entonces un buen novio, ¿eh? — Bromea Stiles con una sonrisa arrogante.

Malia desea golpearlo, pero en vez de eso solo gruñe con disimulo. Iba ser una tarde larga.

...

Jackson sonríe sinceramente feliz cuando Kira abre la puerta de su pequeño departamento, no pasa ni cinco segundos cuando la pequeña de la casa sale corriendo se su habitación y salta a los brazos de Jackson.

— ¡Tío Jackson! — Exclama con emoción la niña.

— Hola pequeña. — Dice una vez el abrazo se había rompido, él pasa una mano por el cabello de la niña y ella gime con molestia. Odiaba que desordenara su peinado, pero a Jackson le parecía verla enojada así que siempre lo hacía aunque ella le decía un millón de veces que no tocara su cabello. — ¿Te has portado bien? —

— Obviamente sí. — Dice la niña, poniendo los ojos en blanco como lo hacía su madre.

— Bueno, entonces ve y come estos dulces mientras hablo con tu madre. — Jackson le pasa una enorme bolsa de dulces de toda clase a Millie, quien recibe la bolsa con los ojos brillando de la emoción, luego la niña corre hacia su habitación, y Jackson con una sonrisa termina finalmente de entrar a la casa.

— Gracias, ahora ella no dormirá. — Habla Kira luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de Jackson.

— Vamos, soy el tío cool gracias a esos dulces. —

Kira rueda los ojos con diversión. — Pues deberás buscar una nueva forma de comprar su amor. —

Jackson ríe, se quite su abrigo dejando en una silla y se sienta en el pequeño sofá anaranjado. Kira se acerca, agarra el control remoto de la mesita de café y apaga el televisor, ella se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunta Kira observándolo con curiosidad.

Jackson se encoje de hombros, ni siquiera él sabía cómo estaba, ayer se había encontrado con Liam, su mejor amigo del instituto, y se había sentido feliz, pero también celoso, y odiaba sentir aquella patética sensación, él era seguro de sí mismo, siempre, pero jamás en realidad se ha sentido seguro con Cora.

La chica jamás le ha dicho que lo ama después de todo.

Luego estaba toda esta situación de Stilinski, Peter estaba como loco diciéndoles a todos que jamás perdieran de vista a Malia, para calma de todos ella no había recordado nada y Stiles tampoco parecía ser un problema, pero eso no quitaba la paranoia en Peter. También todos se estaban preparando para la llegada de Lydia, aunque esta luego de escapar de E.H no ha dado señales de vida.

Su vida era un desastre cuando creía que por fin había encontrado paz.

— Estoy bien. — Kira le lanza una incrédula mirada. — Podría ser peor. — Dice él, recordando que Kira lo que menos necesitaba ahora era escuchar sus problemas.

Conocer a Kira había sido una de las mejores cosas que a Jackson le pudo a ver pasado, aunque lastimosamente fue en un mal momento.

En la muerte de su hermano.

Había pasado un par de meses con la manada Hale, Peter no era tan malo como todos pensaban. Jackson había cumplido 6 meses a su lado cuando le dijo que como recompensa a su leal trabajo con la manada, mando buscar información de su familia, su familia biológica, sus padres habían muerto pero había encontrado que tenido un hermano, al que lo adoptaron otra familia rica del país.

Bill Miller.

Hizo contacto con su hermano, enterándose que su hermano mayor estaba buscándolo desde hace años, pero que pasaron un par de cosas que interrumpieron su búsqueda, entre eso fue el embarazo de su novia, Kira Yakimura.

Los padres adoptivos de Bill no apoyaban a Kira porque la chica no era de la misma clase social que ellos, y los padres de Kira le retiraron todo apoyo cuando su hija se embarazo, ellos no podían soportar ver a su pequeña de 17 años siendo madre, pero a pesar de todo obstáculo ellos escaparon juntos. Bill estaba trabajando en una pequeña fábrica de construcción. Paso tres meses con su hermano, hasta que en un accidente de auto Bill murió y Kira quedo gravemente herida, fue la misma noche que Malia dio a luz, así que Jackson no estaba con su hermano cuando murió, esa noche pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas la llegada de Millie.

Kira se negó en ponerle el apellido Miller al bebé, ella dijo que ahora Millie era solo suya y por eso opto por ponerle su apellido.

Ciertamente era una excelente madre soltera.

Jackson hacia todo lo posible para ayudarla como ella lo había ayudado a él.

A ninguno de los dos les gustaba hablar del pasado, de aquello en particular, pero siempre estaba presente en las cabezas de ambos.

— ¿Y Cora? — Kira sabia toda su situación con Cora porque ella era de las pocas personas que conocía de la que se sentía seguro de hablar lo que sea.

Aunque claro, él jamás le ha dicho nada de Malia, ni del resto de la manada.

— ¿Sigue distante? — Continúa preguntando la kitsune.

Había sido una verdadera sorpresa para ellos cuando se dieron cuenta que no eran humanos, Kira una kitsune eléctrica, mientras que Jackson un werewolf beta, y su hermano mayo solo había sido humano.

— Ciertamente sigue comportándose extraño. — Se rasca su barbilla recién afeitada. — Pero por lo menos ya no me evita, ayer me beso. — Ella lo había besado luego de ver a Liam. ¿Aquello era una buena señal? — También ayer vimos a su ex. —

— ¿Crees que ella te este engañando? —

Jackson sonríe con pesar. — Lo dudo. —

Jackson había decido mantener a Millie y Kira alejadas de la manada de Peter lo mejor que pudiera. Le había dicho a Peter que su hermano había muerto y el alfa mayor no tenía ni idea de Kira, lo cual le convenía, no importaba cuantas ganas tenia de presentarle a Kira o a Millie su... Cora, él de verdad prefería mantenerlas alejadas de su vida con los Hale.

— Entonces deja de preocuparte. — Kira posa una mano al hombro de él. — Lo que sea que le esté pasando seguro te dirá pronto, las chicas a veces solo necesitamos nuestra temporada alejadas de todos. —

El beta mira agradecido a su excuñada. Ella de verdad había sido de tanta ayuda en todo este tiempo. Kira le regala una bonita sonrisa, en eso llega Millie dando saltos y queriendo compartir sus dulces con ellos. La niña también le pidió comer con ellas y era imposible decirle que no, así que Jackson pasó el resto de la tarde con su familia.

...

Stiles se siente impaciente esperando porque Malia saliera del probador. Había tratado distraerse en su celular, pero él no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Malia por lo que en realidad solo deslizaba su dedo por la pantalla sin poner atención a nada.

Cassy en realidad le había pedido un favor sencillo, esperar que Malia probara su vestido, luego ella tendría que salir y él le tomaría una foto para mandársela, entonces ellos se encontrarían con ella en uno de los restaurantes de comida Mexicana que le encantaba a Cassy.

Pero en realidad no era así de fácil, principalmente era porque Stiles deseaba a la mejor amiga de su prometida con locura.

¿Cómo iba ser sencillo ver a la mujer que tanto desea con un bonito vestido?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su peor temor se hizo realidad. Malia había finalmente salido, el vestido era dorado y su tela un poco transparente aunque había suficientes diamantes en los lugares adecuados para que no se viera realmente nada, era largo y los diamantes dorados se acaban en un punto en la falda haciéndola parecer que llovía oro, pero, lo que de verdad llamaba la atención era el escote que era demasiado pronunciado y se veía los lados de sus pechos.

— Oh...— Su boca queda abierta en media frase, él no podía encontrar su voz o las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo hermosa que estaba la mujer enfrente de él.

Malia pasa su peso de un pie a otro, ella parecía enojada que él la viera de aquella manera, pero Stiles no podía evitarlo. ¡La culpa era de ella por ser tan sexy con ese vestido!

— Deja de tonterías, Stilinski, tómame la foto y terminemos con esto. —

— Creía que la novia debía estar mejor que las damas, o, ya sabes, cualquier otra persona. — Él lo dice antes de siquiera procesarlo en su cabeza. Malia luce sorprendida ante sus palabras. Stiles se aclara la garganta y se levanta finalmente de su asiento y se acerca con cuidado a ella. — Lo que quise decir...—

— No has visto el vestido de Cassy. — Interrumpe Malia.

No importaba, él estaba seguro que no iba poder superar a la werecoyote, y eso le asusta. ¿No se supone que solo debería estar caliente por su futura esposa? Él no trata de pensarlo mucho más, se mantiene callado y bastante alejado y le toma solo una foto a Malia.

— Listo, ya está. —

— Fabuloso, ahora me quitare esto. — Malia agarra la falda y se dirige de nuevo al vestidor.

Stiles estaba tan tentado en decirle que no se lo quitara. Sacude su cabeza, trata de aclarar sus pensamientos y cuando siente que estaba un poco más calmado, le manda la foto a Cassy y le dice que no tardaran en llegar al restaurante, Cassy le manda un mensaje de vuelta diciéndole que ella terminara lo que estaba haciendo pronto y que Malia lucia hermosa.

Hermosa era una palabra pequeña para la perfección que él había acabado de ver.

 _¿Por qué no la tocaste? Debías tocarla. ¡Sabes que quieres!_

Su parte animal le repite una y otra vez que debía tocarla. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo realmente inevitable. Solo pasó siete segundos exactos antes que el cuerpo de Stiles se moviera y entrara a la cabina de Malia, cierra sigilosamente la puerta detrás sí.

La chica estaba luchando con bajar el cierre del vestido, pero cuando siente la presencia de él se gira alarmada.

— ¡Stiles! — Ella grita con enojo, su rostro se vuelve rojo y Stiles no sabe si es por la furia o por el nerviosismo de tenerlo cerca.

La cabina no era muy grande así que ya estaban bastantes cercas aunque sus cuerpos no se tocaban.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dice Malia en un susurro, ella se pega a la pared, como queriendo tener más espacio personal. — ¿Qué te pasa? —

Sabía que debía estar pareciendo como un acosador loco, pero él no había podido resistir a sus instintos, su parte animal gritándole porque tuviera cerca de Malia.

— No lo sé. — Él confiesa, sin atreverse aun a tocarla. — ¿Por qué te deseo tanto, Malia? — Su voz es suave, calmada, a pesar que estaba confesándole a Malia algo que teme él mismo.

Ambos se ven a los ojos por varios minutos, no son capaces de decir algo, él puede sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de Malia que iban al mismo compas que él suyo mismo. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Hace tan solo unos días ellos se odiaban. Ayer se besaron. Y hoy... Hoy él quería hacerla suya.

— Debes irte, alguien podría verte. — La voz de Malia suena temblorosa, es entonces cuando nota las manos de ellas que temblaban echas puños, y cada parte de su cuerpo también lo hacía, sabía que no era por temor, podía olerla, aquella sensación peligrosa de querer acercarse aunque sabía que no debía, él mismo lo estaba sintiendo después de todo.

A pesar de su petición, Stiles da un pequeño paso más cerca de ella. — ¿Crees en la magia? —

— No. —

 _Latido_.

— Mientes. — Otro pasó cerca.

La respiración de Malia era irregular. — Esto no tiene sentido. — Prácticamente jadea haciendo un puchero que hace sonreír a Stiles.

El último pasó y entonces apoya su frente en la de ella. — Si, exactamente como la magia. —

Malia contiene la respiración y Stiles toma eso como una invitación para besarla. Y él lo hace. Malia responde el beso pero aún no se atreve a tocarlo, sus manos seguían siendo puños apretados.

Aun en el beso, Stiles, quien tenía sus manos en los hombros de ella, las baja con delicadeza por la abertura del vestido justo en la mitad y que dejaba el contorno de los senos de ella al descubierto, sus dedos apenas tocan sus pechos pero es suficiente para sentir a Malia estremecerse. Sigue bajando con sus manos hasta llegar a las manos de ella, con delicadeza las tocas y la sorpresa hace que Malia las abre, aprovecha eso para entrelazar sus dedos, y entonces rompe el beso.

— Eres tan perfecta. —

Su respiración era acelerada, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo calentándose de una manera que lo estaba volviendo loco, la necesitaba más cerca, así que jalándola con sus manos aun entrelazadas sus cuerpos finalmente se tocan, siente los senos de ella en su propio pecho y Stiles necesita demasiado autocontrol para no hacerla suya en aquel mismo lugar sin importar que.

— Esto esta mal. — La voz de Malia es suave, ella no es capaz de verlo a los ojos. — Suéltame. — Trata de alejarse pero Stiles se lo impide. — Stiles...—

— Déjame ayudarte con tu vestido. — Acaricia la palma de la chica con su pulgar. — Solo eso. —

Malia no dice nada, y Stiles lo toma como un sí. Finalmente suelta las manos de Malia para ahora pasar las suyas a la espalda de la werecoyote. Ella aun no lo mira a los ojos, sus ojos clavados en el pecho de él, pero aún puede ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

Le encantaba que ella se sonrojara.

Sus manos hacen una suave caricia en la espalda de ella antes de finalmente posarlas sobre la cremallera del vestido. Deja un beso en su cuello antes de abrir con lentitud el vestido, el cierre baja con facilidad así que cuando termina con aquella tarea pasa sus manos a los hombros de ella, supone que al principio Malia creía que iba a bajar su vestido, pero en vez de eso Stiles hace que Malia de media vuelta quedando enfrente de la pared.

Puede oler la sorpresa saliendo de ella, pero también algo más... Algo más caliente, y Stiles era feliz al saber que ella también lo deseaba a él.

Y también era aterrador que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Pero él solo quiere ignorar eso.

Tenía a la chica que estaba todo el día en su cabeza, la werecoyote que lo estaba volviendo loco justo enfrente, él estaba a punto de desnudarla. ¿No se suponen que los lobos y los coyotes no se agradaban? Parecía que eso no funcionada del todo con ellos.

Sorprendiéndose de su propio autocontrol, empieza a bajar el vestido despacio, nervioso, excitado, aunque esto de alguna forma no se sintiera nuevo, era como si hubiera tocado antes su piel, pero aquello era imposible. Ignorando sus pensamientos sigue bajando el vestido hasta la cadera de la chica. Deja un beso en el cuello de Malia, ella entonces pone sus manos en la pared, apoyándose en esta, mientras que él deja más besos por la espalda de ella, deja delicados besos por toda su columna vertebrar, hasta llegar a su trasero, la puede oír suspirar, se levanta nuevamente y agarrándola de la cintura hace que vuelva a girar para estar vez estar cara a cara.

Malia no llevaba sostén, porque el vestido no se lo permitía, así que estaba su parte superior completamente desnuda para él. Ella lo mira de una forma anhelante, como diciéndole que la tocara. Ahora. Pero él había prometido en solo ayudarla en quitarse el vestido y era un hombre de palabra. Sonríe de medio lado, deja un tierno beso en la mejilla de ella, luego deja otro en su cuello con delicadeza pero en esta ocasión hace un leve recorrido con su lengua hasta detenerse en la clavícula.

Algo había llamado su atención.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Señala la marca que Malia tenía entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro, muy cerca de la clavícula, era en forma de media luna... Parecía un mordisco.

Malia se toca la marca. — Marca de nacimiento. —

Sabe que no estaba mintiendo, su corazón no se aceleró cuando lo dijo, ni dudo ni un segundo, pero eso no parecía en nada a una marca de nacimiento. Como sea tenía a una chica hermosa medio desnuda, no iba arruinar el momento con una discusión, aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea de que alguien pudiera haberla mordido.

¿Había podido ser Jackson tratando de marcarla como suya?

 _Idiota._

Besa con fuerza a Malia, completamente molesto por sus estúpidos celos, ella responde el beso con la misma intensidad, esta vez sí lo toca cuando pasa sus manos hacia las mejillas de él, acercándolo, toda clase de timidez se había ido con aquel beso. Acaricia los costados del cuerpo con Malia, su piel era suave y tersa, cálida ante sus manos, y Stiles siente una presión en sus pantalones cuando ella se acerca hasta el punto de pegar sus senos desnudos al pecho de él. Debía detenerse ahora si quería cumplir su palabra. Con real pesar la aleja con suavidad, pero antes succiona el labio inferior de ella, ganando un gemido en señal de aprobación, pero cuando él separa sus bocas por completo ella luce realmente decepcionada.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuantas ganas tenia de seguir besándola, solo que no podían, y este tampoco era el mejor lugar para continuar algo de ese estilo.

Pero él quería complacerla un poco más.

Solo un poco más.

Tenía que terminar de quitar el vestido, así que aleja las manos de Malia de su rostro, y se agacha un poco hasta quedar a la altura de los senos de la werecoyote. Deja besos por los alrededores de sus pezones, su aliento caliente choca contra ellos y Malia jadea mientras arquea su espalda, estuvo a punto de hacer mucho más cuando ella hace eso, pero respira hondo y sigue su trabajo de bajar dando besos, se entretiene bastante en el vientre plano de ella, hasta agarrar de nuevo el vestido y bajarlo esta vez hasta que cae al suelo.

La ropa interior de ella era de color rojo, un color que le quedaba bastante bien.

Antes de volver a levantarse deja el último beso justo en el interior de sus muslos. Antes que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa se levanta. Malia luce realmente decepcionada, así que Stiles le regala una sonrisa, toca la nariz de la chica con la suya.

La besa solo un minuto, y cuando se aleja le dice; — Te esperare afuera. — Malia un tanto distante asiente con la cabeza, ella no lucia para nada incomoda medio desnuda enfrente de él. — Cassy nos espera. — Y deja un casto beso en los labios de ella antes de salir del vestidor.

Una vez afuera se apoya contra la puerta y respira hondo, tratando de calmarse.

¿En realidad acaba de pasar todo esto?


	7. Es casualidad como tú y yo

Malia se sentía horrible.

Stiles y ella habían llegado al restaurante en un silencio que decía que no iban a volver a hablar de lo que paso en aquel vestidor nunca, no importaba que o aquel irracional deseo que sentían por el otro, jamás habían a hablarlo por nada.

Y ella estaba bien con eso.

O eso creía.

Cuando vio los dulces e inocentes ojos de su mejor amiga un sentimiento horrible empezó a consumirla. ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Cassy? Aquella pregunta la atormentaba, y cree que sin duda lo que más le molestaba era que mientras ella era presa del remordimiento, Stiles lucia tranquilo, besaba a Cassy, le sonreía con tanta normalidad justo enfrente de ella, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si él no le hubiera confesado que la deseaba.

— ¿Se divirtieron? — Pregunto Cassy, una vez ya estaba sentada al lado de Stiles. Observa a Malia con los ojos brillando.

Stiles solo se encoje de hombros, pasa un brazo por los hombros de Cassy, acercándolo a él.

Malia bufa. — No fue tan divertido porque, ya sabes, fue obligado. —

Cassy ladea su cabeza a un lado. — No te puedes enojar conmigo. —

— Todo este asunto de ser la novia y sus beneficios me está empezando a molestar. —

Su amiga ríe, luego pasa una mano por su brillante cabellera rubia. — Vi la foto que Stiles me mando. — La sonrisa de la chica aumenta. — ¡Te veías hermosa! Sabía que ese vestido era para ti. —

— ¿Has recogido ya tu vestido? — Malia pregunta tratando de cambiar de tema, no quería hablar del vestido porque fue por el que Stiles entreno y la toco.

Cassy mira a Stiles unos segundos, él estaba revisando el menú como si fuera la cosa más interesante de todas. Malia se pregunta si ahora la estaba evitando.

— Si. — Finalmente responde su amiga, dirigiendo sus ojos a ella de nuevo. — Así que esta ya todo listo para mañana, será la mejor boda. —

Aquella afirmación ocasiona una opresión en el pecho de Malia.

...

— Es imposible que no tengamos nada de Lydia aun. — La voz de Peter suena algo aterrada, y Jackson quisiera saber qué era lo que tanto temía, que Lydia viniera a decirlo todo a Malia o si realmente estaba preocupado por la desaparición de la banshee.

Tenía entendido que Peter ama a Cora, Lydia, Erica y Allison tanto como su propia hija.

Aunque claro, él había destruido la vida de Malia, si eso era amor Jackson no quiere saber que no lo era.

— Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. — Informa Isaac sentado al lado de él, enfrente de ellos estaba sentado Peter en su escritorio, evidentemente tenso.

Jackson toma la palabra ahora; — Creemos que...—

— Imposible. — Interrumpe Peter. — Ella no puede estar muerta, estaba bien protegida en E.H. — Desvía sus ojos al techo. — Protegida incluso de ella misma. —

— Si, pero también debemos tener en cuenta que ese lugar esta prácticamente lleno de cazadores, alguno de ellos pudo...—

Peter golpea el escritorio con sus puños. — ¡Ella está bien! — Grita y sus ojos brillan al rojo. — ¡Y ustedes inútiles deben de encontrarla! —

...

Luego de tener un incómodo almuerzo con Malia y Cassy, Stiles se dirigió a su trabajo con la cabeza hecha un lio de tantos pensamientos confusos que ahora le carcomía desde dentro.

Él de verdad había tocado medio desnuda a la amiga de su prometida.

Lo peor era que no se sentía culpable, él podía ver a Cassy y estaba bien, porque haber tocado a Malia se había sentido como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto, no algo tan horrible como lo es una infidelidad. De algún modo, luego de eso tocar a Cassy se sentía como lo malo.

Se dirige al cubículo de Scott, han sido amigos desde niños y siempre le ha contado toco, sabe que él le mirara con reproche pero también sabe que lo entenderá y tratara de ayudarlo a buscar una forma de dejar de pensar en Malia Hale, pero cuando llega ve el lugar de trabajo de su amigo vacío.

Camina hasta el cubículo cercano al de Scott.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Scott, Walter? — Le pregunta a su compañero de trabajo.

El chico rubio de ojos marrones le dirige una fría mirada antes de responder. — Se ha tomado el día libre, por eso de estar preparando tu despedida, Stilinski. —

— Oh. — Había olvidado por completo eso. — Gracias. — Y camina ahora hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Scott no le había dicho que se iba a tomar el día libre, eso significaba que lo que sea que su amigo estaba planeando era grande, lo cual era malo, ahora no tenía ganas de celebrar que se iba a casar, ahora que tenía todos estos sentimientos confusos hacia Malia.

No iba a poder casarse con aquella llama en su interior rogando por Malia.

¿Qué era lo que iba hacer?

...

Cuando los griteríos de Peter sobre que ellos eran unos inútiles terminan, Isaac va a su cafetería favorita, y su mesera favorita es quien lo atiende.

— Hola. —

Kira le da una brillante sonrisa. — Hola, Isaac. —

Tratando de lucir relajado se apoya sobre el mostrador, inocentemente un poco más cerca de ella. — ¿Ya lo has pensado? —

Mañana seria la boda de Cassandra y Stiles, Isaac había sido invitado porque él también era amigo de Cassy, al igual que Cora y Jackson, había sido una estrategia de Peter para mantenerlos más cerca de Malia. Isaac no tenía una cita, aunque había dicho ya que iba con alguien, así que ayer sin más opción le pidió a Kira ser su cita, aunque le especifico que era solo como amigos, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda.

Muy en su interior él sabía que ella le gustaba, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, la primera vez que le gusto una chica las cosas no salieron muy bien, y la segunda vez la chica solo lo uso.

Kira luce apenada. — Lo siento, no tengo con quien dejar a Millie. — Ella juega con sus dedos, evitando sus ojos.

Se endereza. — Oh. — ¿Era verdad o ella solo lo estaba rechazando de una forma amble? Para asegurarse dice; — Está bien, ella puede ir con nosotros. —

Kira alza el rostro, sorprendida. — ¿Enserio? —

Isaac sonríe. — ¡Claro! —

En realidad Cassy le había pedido a todos que le avisaran si venían con más personas con antelación, pero estaba seguro que le podía pedir este favor y su amiga lo haría, después de todo antes que Stilinski apareciera Cassy salió con él, y fueron una buena pareja por bastante tiempo, hasta que él lo arruino con su "obsesión" con Allison.

— De acuerdo. — Kira sonríe. — Entonces tenemos una cita. —

...

" _Scott abre mucho los ojos sorprendido, había llegado justo en el momento en el que Lydia le dispara a Malia._

 _¡Su mejor amiga!_

 _Stiles corre para agarrar a Malia antes que esta caiga al suelo. — ¡Lydia! — Grita Stiles, horrorizado, pasa su mirada de Lydia a Malia, y luego acaricia la mejilla de la werecoyote._

 _Una mujer mayor, Scott supone que es la madre de Malia deja un cuerpo en el suelo, un cuerpo que al principio Scott no reconoce porque su atención se centra en la Loba. La mujer se acerca a Malia, increíblemente no hace nada para alejar a Stiles._

 _— ¿Qué has hecho? — Pregunta la Loba, luciendo tan preocupada como Stiles, pasa una mano por la cabeza de su hija._

 _— Ella esta bien. — Dice finalmente Lydia, dejando caer el arma al suelo. — Mucho mejor ahora que no tendrá que enfrentarse a Peter. —_

 _La Loba mira a Lydia confundida. — ¿Qué? —_

 _— Solo esta inconsciente. — Aclara la banshee, ella dice más pero a Scott llega un olor peculiar que llama su atención._

 _Allison._

 _Busca con su mirada, esperanzado de verla en pie y esperando atacar a Peter, pero en vez de eso solo ve el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo, solo podía ver su espalda pero él reconoce su ropa. Su olor. Corre hacia la chica, esperanzado de encontrar algún signo de vida, pero cuando ya estaba a su lado, cuando ya la tenía entre sus brazos es que se da cuenta que su corazón había dejado de latir._

 _Acaricia su fría mejilla, siente una horrible opresión en su pecho y no puede evitar las lágrimas que salen con fuerza y que caen en la mejilla de la chica entre sus brazos. Un horrible sentimiento de vacío llena su pecho, dejándolo sin poder respirar._

 _— Interesante escena. —_

 _Scott alza la mirada cuando oye una nueva voz en el lugar. Era Peter, quien se levantaba de la vieja mesa con gesto arrogante, aparto un par de velas con el pie haciendo que se apagaran, y retiro lo que parecía hojas secas de su abrigo._

 _Finalmente Peter había vuelto._

 _Cora, la chica que ahora sabía que había vivido un tiempo con Liam, y que además era prima de Malia, sale corriendo del lugar. La Loba mira con cautela a Peter, aun cerca de Malia._

 _Observa a su mejor amigo, pero Stiles no prestaba atención real al peligro que acababa de despertar, solo veía con miedo a la inconsciente Malia entre sus brazos, la apretaba contra él, como temiendo que alguien pudiera llevársela._

 _Inconscientemente Scott hace lo mismo con el cuerpo de Allison._

 _— No. — Otra voz, mucho más profunda y que Scott reconoció incluso antes de dirigir su mirada a la puerta. Era Brian. — Lo interesante aquí es que has regresado._ _—_ "

...

Las manos de Lydia siguen temblando, no importa que tanto trate de no hacerlo, que tanto piense que todo estaba bien, ella no podía dejar de temblar asustada ante el cuerpo inconsciente delante de ella.

 _¿Y si...? ¿Si lo hice mal? ¿Un werewolf puede morir intoxicado?_

Aquellos eran sus temerosos pensamientos. Nunca antes había hecho alguna poción, ella era una hada oscura, significaba nada de cosas como pociones o hechizos, solo había sido creada para prevenir el peligro y recibir la muerte. Si, había seguido cada paso exacto de la poción que decía la foto, pero, después de todo, ella no sabía si se necesitaba... Magia.

Hace 20 minutos desde que Scott se tomó la poción, siendo sincera Lydia no estaba segura de dársela, pero ella no tenía más opciones en realidad, la boda de Stiles iba ser mañana después de todo, tiempo era lo que menos tenían, así que Scott ni siquiera dudo en tomársela en un solo trago.

Le aterraba ver como Scott confiaba en ella con tanta facilidad.

Luego que se tomara la poción pasó cinco minutos, parecía que no había funcionado, cuando de pronto empezó a sentirse mareado, se tambaleo en su silla, luego él grito y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Después simplemente se desmayó.

Ha estado en el suelo inconsciente todo ese tiempo, parecía estar durmiendo, tranquilo, pero Lydia aún tenía miedo de haber hecho algo mal.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a emergencias el pecho de Scott se infla con una gran exhalación, el alfa deja salir el aire a la vez que se sienta en el suelo y agarra su cabeza con una mano.

Lydia, que se había levantado en busca del teléfono que había en la cocina, se había quedado congelada, lo bueno era que finalmente había dejado de temblar.

— ¿Scott? — Duda en acercarse cuando él chico se mantenía en completo silencio. — ¿Scott estas bien? —

Scott alza la mirada finalmente a ella en un demasiado rápido movimiento, asustándola por unos segundos. — Recuerdo todo. — Susurra el alfa McCall. — Siento no haber podido protegerte mejor. —

...

Kira observa con malestar su armario. Nunca antes le había importado mucho su ropa, ella era una madre soltera con dos trabajos, siempre todo el dinero que conseguía disfrutaba gastarlo en su hija, y otra parte ahorrar para la universidad de esta, el resto era para la cuentas y el alquiler, así que lo menos podía gastar dinero era en ella misma, y no le importa en lo absoluto.

Hasta ese día.

Para su sorpresa Isaac se había acercado a ella ayer y le había pedido ser su cita para una boda, la había dejado sin habla por varios minutos, luego simplemente fue capaz de decirle que debía pensarlo un poco más, ya que tenía una hija y no una niñera, Isaac acepto y esta mañana le había dicho que Millie podía ir con ellos, así que tenía una cita.

Una cita oficial luego de ocho años.

¡Y no tenía nada que ponerse!

Ciertamente estaba nerviosa, la última vez que tuvo una cita era una adolecente, siempre había sido tímida y prefería que las personas no se le acercaran, entonces nació Millie y ella se encargó por completo de su hija para que no notara la ausencia de su padre. Millie era su mundo entero, y siendo sincera le aterraba conocer un poco más del mundo además de su hija.

¿Isaac se enojaría demasiado con ella si cancelaba en último momento?

Iba a dirigirse a la mesilla de noche al lado de su cama, tenía pensado llamar a Isaac y decirle que no iba a poder ir porque no tenía que poner, una estúpida escusa, lo sabía, pero era mejor que confesar su temor así las citas, relaciones, cosas que no eran acerca de su hija, pero entonces precisamente la niña llega corriendo de su habitación, con un vestido rosa en sus manos y los ojos brillando.

— ¿Y ese vestido? — Pregunta instantáneamente.

A su hija no le gustaba los vestidos, desde muy pequeña había dejado en claro su aberración hacia las cosas femeninas, ni siquiera le gustaba jugar con muñecas, pero le encantaba los cuentos de fantasías, con princesas hermosas, su favorita era Ariel, también le encantaba el arco y flecha, de hecho le había pedido que la inscribiera en clases para el próximo año.

Kira no entendía de donde había heredado aquello.

— Me lo regalo mi tío por mi cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas? — Responde Millie, dejando el vestido cuidadosamente en la cama de su madre. — No me gusta usar vestidos, pero puedo hacer una excepción por la boda. — Sus ojos brillan, y Kira sonríe al ver a su hija tan emocionada. — ¿Qué te pondrás tú? —

Esta tarde, a llegar a casa, Kira emocionada le había contado a su hija que Isaac las había invitado a la boda, la niña grito con emoción y luego corrió a encerrarse a su habitación. A Millie le gustaba Isaac. Kira suspira y deja caer el teléfono en la cama. Ella no podía arruinar la emoción de su hija de asistir por primera vez a una boda.

— En realidad no tengo nada que ponerme, cariño. — Se acerca a su hija y se sienta en la cama, al lado del vestido. — ¿Quieres ir de compras? —

Los ojos de Millie brillan. — ¡Si! —

...

— ¿Habrá una desnudista? —

Scott sonríe de medio lado. — Tranquila, yo no la veré. —

Lydia bufa con desdén.

Ha pasado un par de horas desde que despertó luego de recordar todo, un insistente dolor de cabeza hizo que no pudiera hablar con Lydia por varias horas, pero luego que el dolor había desaparecido él volvió a pedirle perdón por no haberla protegido aquella noche ya hace varios años.

También se sentía horrible por haberla olvidado, aunque claro eso no había sido por su culpa exactamente.

Luego que Lydia le dijera todo lo que tuvo que pasar encerrada en aquel centro psiquiátrico en su pueblo natal (Scott prácticamente le había obligado, porque él necesitaba saber que le había pasado), mientras que todos habían seguido con su vida, Lydia había sido encerrada, y Scott sentía su sentido de protección más fuerte.

Debía proteger a Lydia mejor.

— ¿Por qué me molestaría que vieras a desnudistas? — La voz de Lydia suena extraña, pero Scott no sabe que es. — Pero no debiste contratar a una desnudista, idiota. — Ella se cruza de brazos con enojo, ni siquiera lo ve a los ojos. — Cuando Malia se entere no será feliz. —

— Esto es una tradición para una buena despedida de soltero. — Responde Scott mientras se pone su abrigo. — Y como sea en realidad no estaría engañando a Malia. — Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. Scott juega con las llaves en sus manos. — Eh... Bueno, supongo que debo decir que no me esperes despierta. —

— No te esperare, pero te aseguro que no podré dormir, he soñado mucho tiempo para hacer posible lo de mañana y ahora estoy ansiosa. —

Ella no era la única.

...

Jackson se había ofrecido traerla a casa luego del trabajo, y Malia acepto, aunque aquel día le apetecía muy poco ver y tener cerca a Jackson.

— Gracias por traerme. — Ella dice apenas el auto se detiene, y con agilidad se quita el cinturón de seguridad.

Jackson se encoje de hombros. — No hay problema. — Él mira por sobre el hombro de Malia, antes de volver su atención de nuevo a su novia. — ¿Ah que hora es la despedida? —

— ¿Despedida? —

— Despedida de soltera. — Dice Jackson, como si fuera lo más obvio de todo, y tal vez lo era, pero la mente de Malia ahora estaba en otro lado.

O en otra persona.

— Oh. — Se aclara la garganta. — Cassy no quiso tener una despedida. — Malia sabía con exactitud porque, era simplemente porque Cassy no quería que su madre estuviera en el mismo lugar que la madrasta refinada de Stilinski, pero no podía decirle eso a Jackson. — ¿Por qué preguntas? —

Jackson la mira con un eje de aburrimiento. — Bueno, el prometido de ella me ha invitado a su despedida de esta noche. —

Malia parpadea varias veces. — ¿Stiles? — Stiles apenas y conocía a Jackson ¿Por qué lo invitaría a su despedida de soltero?

¿Por qué el idiota tendrá una despedida de soltero? ¡¿Cómo Cassy pudo permitírselo?! ¿Acaso no sabía lo que pasaba en las despedidas?

— No realmente. — Aclara el beta. — Fue su amigo, Scott. —

— Oh. — Ella no sabe que más decir.

— ¿Quieres que no valla? — Jackson por alguna razón la mira con diversión.

— ¿Eh? — Ella pone los ojos en blanco. — Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Jackson. — No permite que él le responda, sale del auto rápidamente, agarrando su bolso con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Jackson ríe viéndola por la ventanilla. — Como sea solo estaremos en el Vesuvio Café. —

— ¡No me importa! — Ella grita, caminando hacia la entrada de su casa.

Oye el auto de Jackson arrancando, y luego se vas, sin más. Aprieta las llave entre su mano derecha demasiado fuerte, ella siente algo caliente en su palma y al bajar la vista se da cuenta que no solo se había hecho daño con las llaves, sino que también sus garras habían salido.

— Oh genial. — Dice de una muy mala manera.

Saca de su bolso un pañuelo y con el limpia la sangre en las llaves, luego también se limpia la palma, con una mala actitud vuelve a dejar el pañuelo en su bolso, sin importarle que el resto de sus cosas pudieran llenarse de sangre.

Ella no sabía con exactitud porque estaba tan enojada, solo no podía dejar de pensar que Stiles tendría una despedida, y le molestaba demasiado que hubiera una posibilidad que su despedida sea como en las películas, donde mujeres sensuales le bailarían y él la vería desnuda con lujuria.

 _¿Por qué te molesta tanto?_

Pregunta una voz en su cabeza. Ella no tiene una respuesta para eso. Suspira y se sienta en la calzada de su casa. Tal vez si tenía una respuesta, pero le aterraba en la posibilidad que ella pudiera sentir celos, Stiles era el prometido de Cassy, no él de ella... Aunque...

¡Eso era!

Ella no estaba celosa por Stiles en sí, solo era que le preocupaba que su amiga saliera herida, le preocupaba que él idiota de Stiles fuera capaz de herir a su mejor amiga.

 _Bueno, tú te has besado con él, ya de por si has traicionado a tu amiga._

Malia odiaba tanto cuando su parte animal parecía tener conciencia. Bufa, irritada consigo misma, y se pone en pie, en un principio tenía planeado entrar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación, tratar de ignorar todo, pero entonces un pensamiento fugaz la detuvo.

Probablemente debería ir y asegurarse por sí misma que Stiles no engañe a Cassy.

 _¿Qué la engañe a ella o a ti?_

Ignora completamente el comentario de su parte animal y saca su celular para pedir un taxi. Ella no iba hacer nada malo, se lo repite una y otra vez, aunque sus manos no dejan de temblar.

¿Estaba haciendo mal?

...

— Pensé que íbamos al Vesuvio Café. — Dice Stiles, con un tono demasiado inocente.

Scott sonríe de medio lado. — Los chicos y yo estaremos en el Vesuvio Café, esperándote mientras que tú recibes tu regalo privado. —

— ¡Oh, vamos, Scott! — Stiles gira para encarar a su amigo, deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo del motel que Scott le había traído. — Te dije que no quería esto. —

Su amigo pasa las manos a sus hombros y lo mira con diversión. — Es una tradición. —

— Si Cassy me dijera que vio a un stripper yo estaría muy enojado, sin importarme que sea tradición o no. —

Por suerte para él, Cassy había decidido no tener una despedida de soltera, aunque él ya no estaba seguro si es que se alegraba que su prometida no tendrá un stripper o es que Malia no vería también aquel stripper.

— Como sea ya todos lo saben, es nuestro regalo para ti así que todos cooperamos. — Stiles se puede imaginar a los idiotas de su trabajo entregando dinero para esto solo porque sabían que no era algo que a Stiles le agradara hacer. — Hemos conseguido a de las más caras...—

— Si. ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber. — Se apresura a decir, empieza a caminar hacia el ascensor, realmente no quería hacer esto, pero su mejor amigo se interpone en su camino.

— Stiles, por favor, solo por una vez diviértete. — Algo en la voz de Scott le hace sentir incomodo, pero su amigo solo estaba tratando de cumplir la fantasía de cualquier otro chico, eso lo hizo sentir mal. — Mañana no podrás hacer cosas como estas nunca más, ella te mataría. —

Stiles frunce el ceño. Cassy no era agresiva, probablemente solo le gritaría pero en una hora ya estaría bien con él, y eso Scott lo sabía.

 _Scott solo está tratando ser un buen padrino._

A pesar de todas sus dudas, de aquella vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que estaba haciendo mal, él finalmente acepta.

Scott sonríe ampliamente. — Bien, no te arrepentirás. — Él le guiña un ojo. — Oh. — De pronto saca una tela negra del bolsillo de su pantalón y mostrándoselo a Stiles. — Tienes que usar esto. —

Stiles lo mira de una muy mala manera. — ¿Es una broma? —

...

Malia llega al lugar que Jackson le había dicho que iban a estar a las 8:30, exactamente una hora después. Ella no tuvo que entrar al bar para ver a Jackson, pero no vio a Stiles o Scott, solo a más hombres que ella no recordaba para nada.

¿Aún no había llegado Stiles? Imposible, ella podía oler que él había estado en aquel lugar. No pierde tiempo, concentra todos sus sentidos en buscar a Stiles, hasta que logra captar su olor no tan lejos, camino por varios minutos hasta que encontró donde el olor de Stiles era más fuerte.

Enarca una ceja ante el enorme letrero de neón delante de ella.

Motel.

Apretando las manos en puños, ella entra al lugar, la recepcionista, una mujer de como 5 años regordeta, estaba durmiendo en una extraña posición sobre su silla. Aprovecha eso para entrar sin ser cuestionada, va hacia las escaleras, decidiendo que el ascensor era muy ruidoso y lento para... Lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Siendo sincera nuevamente solo estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

El olor de Stilinski llega hasta el cuarto piso, cuando está en el pasillo se queda un minuto observando las puertas a su alrededor. No parecía estar en ninguna de esas habitaciones, así que vuelve a caminar, hasta llegar finalmente hasta la puerta de la habitación 406. Concentra todos sus sentidos desarrollados para tratar de averiguar que pasaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Oye música, rítmica y vulgar (Al menos a su parecer)

Huele un perfumen empalagoso, y algo más. Un sentimiento como... Como lujuria.

Ella no quiere saber nada más o cometería una locura. Una seria locura. Empuña sus manos y sale prácticamente corriendo lejos, sin ningún lugar fijo a donde ir, sintiéndose estúpida y completamente... Traicionada.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Y por qué dolía tanto?

Una vez en el taxi con rumbo a su casa, ella se deja llorar, sin realmente un motivo racional, ella solo llora ignorando la mirada preocupada del taxista, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Preparándose para la pesadilla que será mañana con la boda de su mejor amiga.


	8. El gran día

— ¿Estas segura que todo está listo? —

Malia pone los ojos en blanco ante la insistente pregunta de su amiga rubia. No había podido dormir prácticamente nada, se sentía cansada y la actitud paranoica de Cassy no ayudaba con su estrés.

Ser novia apestaba.

— Si, todo esta perfecto. — Vea a su amiga de una muy mala manera sin poder evitarlo. — Y es la última vez que te lo dijo. —

Cassy bufa, haciendo molestar a la señora que estaba maquillándola. Era la quinta vez que la señora le decía a Cassy que se quedara quieta, pero su amiga parecía que iba simplemente estallar en cualquier momento si se quedaba en silencio y tranquila.

— Eres la peor dama de honor del mundo. —

Malia sonríe de medio lado. — No es un cargo que exactamente pedí. — Cassy ríe, y Malia se siente un poco mejor al ver a su amiga relajarse por al menos unos minutos. — Todo está bien, no, perfecto. Todo está perfecto, así que relájate y disfruta que te traten como una muñeca. —

— Deberías decir "Como una reina" — Bromea Cassy, viéndola a trasvés del espejo. — Y estas hermosa, Lia. —

Malia se ve en el espejo enfrente de ella, el mismo espejo desde que Cassy la estaba viendo. Era cierto que el vestido que había escogido Cassy para ella le quedaba bastante bien, él maquillaje era el indicado, nada sobrecargado, y su cabello recogido la hacía lucir bastante elegante, pero Malia no podía pensar que era lo suficientemente hermosa, no cuando su mejor amiga simplemente lucia perfecta en blanco.

— Si, como sea. — Se encoje de hombros con indiferencia. — Iré a ver a tu madre. — Camina hacia la salida.

— ¡Gracias! — Oye a Cassy gritar justo a la vez que ella cerraba la puerta.

Una vez afuera Malia suspira. Definitivamente odiaba las bodas.

...

— Creo que tu padre de verdad quiere que lo perdones. — Comenta Scott, observando la enorme estructura enfrente de él. — ¿Cuánto gasto en rentar este lugar? —

— Te apuesto que ha gastado mucho más en su esposa. —

Scott hace una mueca de incomodidad. Hace apenas unas horas desde que recordó todo, así que se sentía incómodo y mal estar al lado de un Stiles completamente ajeno al gran engaño que había sido presa su padre.

Stiles odiaba a su padre desde hace siete años atrás. Desde que se casó con la madre de Lydia. La banshee hablo anoche con él sobre eso, y una de las razones de eso era que ningún de los dos podía dormir, completamente nerviosos de lo que podía pasar en aquel día. Hablaron de muchas cosas, y Scott estuvo sorprendido cuando Lydia le conto como su madre había sido la responsable de salvar al sheriff Stilinski.

Había salvado al sheriff pero no a su propia hija.

Scott no podía evitar odiar a Natalie Martin, sin importar que hubiera o no salvado al padre de su mejor amigo.

Natalie había convencido a Peter en no matar al sheriff, incluso le dijo que podía estar con Noah y así vigilar a Stiles de cerca, ya que Natalie tenía que quedarse en Beacon Hills por Lydia, así que le dieron una poción de amor al sheriff. El plan no funciono tan perfecto. Noah y Natalie estuvieron saliendo por un año antes que el sheriff le pidiera matrimonio, Natalie incluso le hizo creer que jamás había tenido hijos, y hasta un principio todo estuvo bien, incluso Stiles parecía que le agradaba Natalie pero eso fue hasta que de pronto un humilde sheriff empezara a llevar a Natalie a lugares cada vez más lujosos, e ignorara gran parte del tiempo a Stiles para pasar más con Natalie.

Stiles cree que su padre dejo de amarlo, y cuando el sheriff retiro todas las fotos de su madre de la casa eso fue lo que hizo perder por completo la paciencia de Stiles.

Luego de terminar el instituto su amigo se fue a la Universidad en NY de policías, con los años fue perdiendo el contacto con su padre hasta el punto de hacerse nulo, por lo que Natalie no podía estar vigilándolo de verdad. Mientras con el sheriff había pedido un año de descanso en la comisaria (Dejando a cargo a Parrish en ese tiempo) y durante ese año se encargó de viajar por el mundo con su esposa.

Lydia cree que Natalie de verdad se enamoró de Noah.

Scott no estaba tan seguro de eso, pensaba más bien que Natalie había utilizado a Noah para salirse de la manada de Peter y además olvidarse de su hija en el proceso. Hacer su propia vida egoístamente.

— Stiles tu padre solo se enamoró. — Palmea el hombro de su amigo. — Han pasado siete años, creo que es hora de perdonar. — Ahora más que nunca cuando en pocas horas Stiles se dará cuenta que nada realmente ha sido culpa del sheriff, y conociendo a su amigo estaba seguro que se sentiré culpable de alejar tanto a su padre y dejarlo con Natalie.

— Si bueno, él ha pagado esto y ha hecho feliz a Cassy. — Stiles se acomoda el corbatín negro. — Creo que podre ser amable con él y Natalie por unas horas. — Stilinski camina hacia la enorme cabaña, donde será la ceremonia en los jardines y la recepción en el enorme salón rustico de madera.

Scott respira hondo, tratando de calmar sus acelerados latidos del corazón. Iba ser un día largo.

...

Isaac se siente impaciente mientras esperaba que Kira y Millie salieran de la casa. Se sentía como un adolecente nervioso por su primera cita. Que estúpido. Vuelve acomodarse la corbata y luego el abrigo de lana azul.

Esperaba verse bien.

Su respiración se detiene cuando finalmente su cita abre la puerta. Kira lucia hermosa, impresionante, había dejado a Isaac sin palabras, y ella parece notarlo porque ríe tímidamente.

— ¿Me veo bien? —

— Hermosa. — Él dice antes de pensarlo por lo que se sonroja. Aclara su garganta luego de darse cuenta de lo patético que estaba luciendo. — ¿Están listas? —

La sonrojada Kira asiente y pasa un mecho de su cabello ondulado detrás de su oreja. — Siento la espera, Millie no decidía cuales zapatos combinaba más con su vestido. —

Isaac ríe. — ¿Desde cuándo le importa tanto como luce? — Millie jamás ha sido muy de cosas de niñas desde que la conoce.

Kira se acerca a él demasiado y susurra como un secreto entre ellos. — Quiere impresionarte. —

— ¡Mamá! — Kira se aleja enseguida cuando el grito de Millie llena la estancia. — ¡No quiero impresionarlo solo quiero verme bonita! —

Kira rueda los ojos con diversión. — Claro cariño. —

Isaac le da una brillante sonrisa a Millie. — Hola enana. —

— ¿Cómo me veo? — Dice Millie y gira sobre sus talones haciendo volar la falda de su vestido.

— No quiere impresionarte. — Comenta por lo bajo Kira.

— Pareces toda una princesa. — Responde finalmente Isaac.

Millie sonríe complacida ante el cumplido. — Y tú no luces mal. — La niña sale en dirección al auto de Isaac dejándolos asombrados ante sus palabras.

Isaac mira con diversión a Kira. — Créeme. — Empieza la kitsune. — No tengo ni idea donde aprende esas cosas. —

...

— Vamos a llegar tarde. — Dice Liam tratando de mantenerse sereno, pero la lentitud de su novia lo estaba volviendo loco. — ¡Hayden! —

— No me grites. — Dice Hayden, aun maquillándose en el tocador de la habitación del hotel. — Es culpa de tu amigo. ¿Quién rayos programa una boda tan temprano? —

— Son las 4 de la tarde. —

— Y las bodas deben de empezar a las 7. —

Liam bufa, sintiéndose sumamente impotente al discutir con Hayden.

— Solo apúrate, ¿de acuerdo? — Trata de sonar calmado.

Hayden deja caer su labial bruscamente sobre el tocador. — ¡Deja de ordenarme que hacer! — Grita girándose sobre la silla para ver a Liam. — Estaré lista cuando yo quiera porque para empezar ni siquiera quería ir a esta estúpida boda. —

Liam siempre ha sido paciente con Hayden, su novia era alguien de sumo carácter explosivo, y eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, pero hoy, cuando era un día tan importante para su amigo. Su alfa. Liam simplemente no tiene la paciencia para aguantar la mala actitud de su chica.

— ¿Sabes qué? — Se levanta de la cama y agarra su saco que había dejado tirado sobre esta. — No tienes que ir a esta estúpida boda. —

Hayden abre mucho la boca, sorprendida, pero Liam no le da tiempo de que hable o haga cualquier otra cosa, sale de la habitación de hotel dando un portazo, porque Hayden estaba vez había hecho que saliera de su actitud calmada habitual.

No importaba que, él no iba a perderse la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos ni siquiera por su escandalosa novia.

...

Cora suspira ante su reflejo en el espejo.

Estaba empezando a notarse su estado, era apenas visible en realidad, solo un pequeño bache en su anterior perfecto plano vientre, pero era tan obvio para ella que no podía evitar que le incomodara.

Probablemente no debió comprarse ese vestido de color rojo, aquel color la hacía lucir más gorda sin duda alguna, lo bueno era que no es ajustado a su cuerpo.

Sacude su cabeza, alejando todos esos tontos pensamientos, ella jamás le había importado antes su físico, era estúpido empezar ahora.

 _Es solo que estas nerviosa por cómo te vera Liam._

Cora siempre, sin duda alguna, ha odiado su parte animal impertinente, la ignora y prefiere concentrarse en terminar de alistarse para esta payasada que será la boda del amor de su prima. ¿Cómo estará Malia? ¿De verdad no siente nada por Stiles? ¿No se suponía que su lazo era fuerte e infinito? Como sea parecía que Allison había muerto en vano.

Incluso el hijo de Malia y Stiles había muerto.

— ¿Cora, ya estas lista? — Su tía habla desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La beta se mira una vez más en el espejo. Odiaba su vestido rojo ajustado a su busto y con la falda de gaza que caía en corte princesa, el peinado de medio lado le quedaba bastante bien y el maquillaje esta decente como para haberlo hecho ella misma, pero, a pesar de todo, ella sentía que le faltaba algo, algo especial y único.

Algo que llamara la atención de Liam.

— ¡Dios! ¡Cora! — Se grita a ella misma. — Deja de pensar tonterías. —

— ¿Cora? —

— ¡Si, ya estoy lista! — Le responde a la Loba, sinceramente había olvidado que su tía estaba esperando una respuesta.

— Vale, te esperamos en el auto. — Dice su tía antes de finalmente irse.

Para Cora la Loba jamás ha sido una mala mujer, tan complaciente con Peter y cuidando a Malia, siempre le pareció hermosa aquella historia de lucha de su tía para encontrar a Malia cuando Thalía se la arrebato siendo una recién nacida. Jamás ha entendido porque su madre hizo algo tan horrible como alejar un bebé de su madre. Como sea la Loba lucho por Malia y siempre la protegió por eso fue una sorpresa para ella cuando la Loba permitió que Peter alejara a Malia de su mate. Y luego estaba Malia, Cora aun recordaba a la perfección los gritos de su prima cuando se enteró que su hijo había nacido muerto.

Las mujeres de su familia no parecían ser buenas madres.

Y pronto ella será una madre.

Decir que estaba aterrada era poco.

...

Stiles siente su corazón acelerarse cuando ve a Malia caminar por el altar. ¡Estaba más que hermosa! El vestido dorado vuelve a despertar sensaciones nadas inocentes en el cuerpo de Stiles, el chico respira hondo y desvía la mirada todo lo que puede de ella. Malia parece querer ignorarlo también. Sus ojos jamás se topan en ningún solo momento.

Su atención vuelve a dirigirse al frente cuando finalmente es la hora de Cassy de caminar con su brillante vestido blanco, tenía más diamantes que él vestido de Malia.

 _Pero aun así prefieres el de Malia_.

Su futura esposa camina con su madre, ya que el padre de ella las había abandonado cuando apenas Cassy tenía cinco años. A pesar de todo Cassy siempre portaba una hermosa brillante, una sonrisa que antes le hacía... Sentir cosas, pero en ese momento solo puede pensar que la sonrisa de Malia era mucho más brillante, más hermosa, una enorme necesidad de ver a la mejor amiga de su prometida.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Una vez Cassy ya estaba a su lado, y la ceremonia empieza oficialmente, el sudor empieza a correr por su espalda, su pulso se acelera y todo daba vueltas, se sentía tan mal que responder el "Si" fue más automáticamente que porque en realidad lo sintiera.

¿Qué idiotez acababa de hacer?

...

Lydia lo nota incluso antes que las voces se lo susurraran.

Ella tiene ojos, ella perfectamente puede verlo, notarlo, y le sorprende que nadie más lo hiciera. Ni siquiera Scott.

 _No te necesitaban. No realmente_.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, haciendo su vista nublosa pero ella no se deja llorar, porque ella no ha llorado en ocho años ni siquiera cuando Allison murió o cuando su madre permitió que fuera encerrada en E.H. No iba a llorar, porque a pesar de todo ella había logrado escapar y eso fue para ayudar a Malia.

Tal vez la conexión de Stiles y Malia hiciera que ellos tarde o temprano se unieran, pero ella aun pueda ayudar en encontrar a la hija de ellos. Ella aún era útil.

¿Lo era?

Ha estado encerrada por ocho años, no termino sus estudios, no fue a la universidad como el resto, jamás exploro su poder más allá del hecho de oír voces que le dicen que hacer o quien morirá.

¿En verdad es útil?

— Lydia. — Gira a ver a la chica que le llamo. — No deberías estar aquí, te esperan en la cocina. —

La banshee sonríe inocentemente. — Si, lo siento. — Vuelve su vista a la ceremonia antes de volver a la chica. — Es que amo las bodas. —

...

Cuando Stiles dice "Si, acepto" Malia siente algo en su interior romperse. Algo sumamente doloroso. Aun así saca su mejor sonrisa y abraza a su amiga y la felicita como la mejor mentirosa. Algo que definitivamente no sabía que era tan buena en hacer.

Cuando llega el momento de felicitar a Stiles, todo su cuerpo se tensa.

— Felicidades. — Lo dice de la mejor forma que puede, pero a diferencia que con su amiga a Stiles no puede evitar verse dolida.

Él no dice nada, las personas a su alrededor aún se acercan para abrazar y felicitar a los novios, Malia pensaba alejarse pero entonces discretamente Stiles la agarra de la cintura y la jala hasta él, apretándola en un fuerte abrazo, como si no quisiera dejar ir nunca.

Como si tuviera miedo de perderla.

— Lo siento. — Él le susurra cerca de su oreja.

¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué?

Quiere preguntar pero antes que lo pudiera hacer es empujada y las felicitaciones para los novios continúa su curso. Sonrisas, risas, palabras amables, todos luciendo feliz mientras que ella por dentro siente algo morirse.

¿Dónde estaba el sentido en todo esto?


	9. Un brindis por la verdad

Peter no puede evitar sentirse aliviado cuando ve aquel impertinente chico casado con alguien que definitivamente no era su hija.

¿Sera que esta vez definitivamente se iba deshacer de él?

Bueno, eso deseaba de todo corazón.

— Parece que te estas divirtiendo. —

Peter aparta la mirada de Malia (Quien estaba al lado de Cassy hablando animadamente) para posarla sobre su esposa.

— ¿Por qué no debería estar disfrutando de esta boda? —

Corinne achica los ojos, mirándolo de una forma como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos. — Principalmente porque has roto el corazón de nuestra hija. — Habla su esposa con una cínica sonrisa.

Peter señala a su hija con la copa en su mano. — No parece estar sufriendo. —

Corinne ríe. Cualquiera que viera la escena desde lejos pareciera que estuvieran manteniendo una amable conversación entre esposos. Esposos que aún se aman. Aunque por lo menos por parte de Peter aún hay amor. Pero él jamás confesaría tal cosa.

— Ella está bien. Tiene a Jackson. —

Su esposa se acerca a él, pareciendo como si quisiera besarlo, pero en realidad ella no ha estado con él desde hace 8 años.

— Tal vez Talía no quiso alejar a Malia de mí. — Ella dice como un secreto. — Tal vez quiso protegerla de ti. —

Peter la observa ofendido, tal vez sea cierto que ha hecho cosas encontrar de la voluntad de Malia, pero él solo ha querido mantenerla segura y darle lo mejor. Malia es su única hija, su heredera, de verdad y sinceramente quiere lo mejor para ella y Stiles Stilinski definitivamente no era lo mejor.

Peter sonríe de medio lado, algo que Malia había heredado de él. — No hagas preguntas a la que no deseas respuestas. —

Corinne ríe sonoramente, una actitud muy sarcástica. — No era una pregunta, idiota. —

...

Cassy se encarga de presentar todos los amigos de Stiles a Malia y el resto.

Es por eso que Cora no puede evitar a Liam toda la noche como tenía pensado.

Jackson no había podido ir, parece ser que Peter le encargo algo de otro minuto y por eso tuvo que salir de la ciudad. Ella tuvo que enfrentar toda aquella payasada sola.

— Cora ellos son los amigos de Stiles. — Había dicho su rubia amiga, señalando a los chicos que tenía al lado. — Scott, quien fue su padrino. — La sonrisa de Cassy se agranda y para Cora no pasa desapercibido la mueca en el rostro de Malia. — Y Liam. —

— ¡Hola! — Exclama Liam, sorprendiendo a todos. — No pensé volver a verte. — El chico sonríe de una manera demasiado amable y Cora lo odia por eso.

— ¿Se conocen? — Pregunta Malia, quien estaba a su lado mirándola con curiosidad.

— Si. — Niega la cabeza repetidamente al segundo de darse cuenta de su error. — Digo no, él estuvo en la boutique. — Mira a Liam tratando de decirle con los ojos que no mencionara nada del desmayo. — Estaba buscando un regalo para su novia. —

Liam solo asiente, sin borrar su sonrisa, parecía que le había entendido en mantener un secreto entre ellos. Parecía que él chico no había cambiado demasiado después de todo.

— Oh. — Es el turno de Cassy de hablar. — La boutique Hale es una de las mejores de la cuidad. —

— Y por eso fui. — Liam le guiña un ojo a Cora, la beta siente su rostro arder y se siente estúpida por eso.

— Bueno. —Continúa Cassy, recogiendo la larga falda del vestido con las manos. — Cora es la prima de Malia, ella estudio con nosotras en la universidad. —

— ¿Y porque ninguna es abogada? — Malia mira a Scott de la misma forma que Cora lo hace, incomodas. — Lo siento, soy curioso. — Scott sonríe.

Ciertamente las tres habían estudiado derecho, pero la única que siguió con aquella profesión fue Cassy porque Malia luego que se graduó se dio cuenta que no quería eso, prácticamente había sido Peter quien la manipulo para que entrara a estudiar aquello, aun de las protestas de Peter Malia se hizo profesora y parecía ser feliz con los niños, mientras, Cora había disfrutado los estudios, había sido la mejor de hecho, sus calificaciones siempre tan altas, un amigo de la universidad incluso le dijo que podía hacer que su padre la contratara en una de las mejores firmas de abogados en Chicago, pero Peter en ese entonces había tenido problemas en mantener la boutique de la Loba cuando la Loba no hacía nada para trabajar en ella, se ofreció en ayudarlo solo por un mes, y luego simplemente se quedó definitivamente.

Ella aún no estaba segura de sí se quedó por Jackson, la Loba, o en realidad le gusto trabajar en la boutique y ser su propio jefe.

— Cassy era la única con el talento para eso en realidad, no nosotras. — Finalmente responde Malia.

— ¿Y qué hay de vosotros? — Pregunta Cora, queriendo cambiar la conversación acerca de ellas.

— Soy agente del FBI. — El alfa McCall señala a Liam. — Y él está estudiando medicina. —

Liam había hablado con Cora acerca de eso en una ocasión, le había dicho que le encantaría ser doctor al igual que su padrastro. Liam era un fiel admirador de su padrastro.

La beta se siente orgullosa del chico.

Ella mira directo a los ojos de él, nota que de hecho Liam jamás había apartado los ojos de ella, instintivamente sonríe y Liam devuelve la sonrisa.

La escena es interrumpida cuando Isaac llega al lado de ellos y saluda a Cassy con un beso en la mejilla. La atención de Cora ahora viaja hacia la compañía de su compañero de manada.

— Hola chicas. — Les saluda Isaac con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo a Scott y Liam. Malia le da una amable sonrisa y Cora solo saluda con un gesto de la cabeza, demasiado concentrada en la chica al lado de él y la niña agarrada fuertemente de la mano de esta. — Esta es, hum, mi cita. — Él se veía tan tímido, Cora se encuentra sorprendida por su actitud. — Kira Yakimura y. — Señala a la linda niña. — Esta princesa es Millie. —

Kira era una chica asiática que parecía tener la misma edad que todos ellos, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo, su cabello negro como la misma tinta lo tenía perfectamente ondulado, deslumbraba, mientras que la pequeña niña portaba un vestido rosa con volantes blancos, largas medias blancas y brillantes zapatos negros con una gran flor rosa en la punta de estos, su cabello también estaba ondulado pero no era negro como el de su madre si no castaño y tenía pequeñas flores en el recogido. Lo único parecido que podía encontrar entre madre e hija era los ojos, que eran del mismo color marrón.

— Kira, Millie, ellas son mi familia. — Isaac señala a Malia y a ella. — Cora y Malia Hale que son la sobrina y la hija de mi padrino Peter. — Isaac ahora señala a Cassy, que se mantenía en silencio y tensa en su lugar sin apartar los ojos de Isaac. — Y la hermosa novia es Cassandra Miller. —

— Hola. — La chica, Kira, parecía tímida, ella sonríe amablemente y estrecha la mano con cada una de ellas, aunque Cassy al principio duda en recibirla, y eso lo notan casi todos los presentes, incluso Kira porque su sonrisa se disminuye. — Es un placer conocerlas. —

— Lo mismo digo. — Cora no puede evitar sonar burlona mientras habla. — La verdad creía que Isaac ya no salía con chicas. —

— Cora. — Reprende enseguida el beta.

Cora ríe. — Lo siento, es una broma. — La cara confundida de Kira provoca que quiera reírse más fuertemente, pero ella se calla tratando de ser amable.

El silencio entre ellos reina por bastantes minutos, hasta que la niña jala de la mano a su madre, llamando la atención de todos.

— Yo lo conozco. — Dice la niña a su madre señalando a Scott. El alfa McCall luce sorprendido.

Kira frunce el ceño, ve a Scott y luego de nuevo a su hija. — ¿Enserio? —

La niña asiente energéticamente, se balance sobre sus pies y abre la boca para decir algo pero Scott se adelanta a tomar la palabra.

— Claro, eres la niña de la cafetería. —

Millie sonríe, parecía feliz de que Scott le recordara. — ¿Lydia también vino? — Ella pregunta con inocencia, sin darse cuenta de la importancia de sus palabras.

Tanto Isaac como Cora giran su cabeza a la dirección de Scott sincronizados. ¿La niña de verdad acaba de decir aquel nombre? Pero... ¿Scott recuerda todo? El alfa nota las miradas pero no ve a Isaac si no que a Cora, y la beta se siente horrible cuando entonces se da cuenta que sí, que Scott ya estaba enterado de todo.

— No, no pudo venir. — Habla el alfa tratando de lucir normal. — Discúlpenme, tengo que irme. —

— Pero...— Antes que la niña terminara su protesta Scott se había alejado dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

Cora vuelve su atención a Isaac, ambos se ven sin saber que exactamente hacer, jamás habían imaginado que Lydia podía haber ido a buscar a otro que no fuera Malia, pedir ayuda, que estúpidos habían sido.

Peter iba a ponerse furioso.

Lo siguiente que pasa es desastroso, Liam va detrás de Scott. Malia parecía hipnotizada, estúpida, viendo a la niña. Cassy tal niña mimada camina hacia Stiles que había estado todo este tiempo hablando con su padre y Natalie. Kira ve a Isaac completamente confundida, apretando el agarre de la niña mientras que la pequeña le sonreía a Malia.

— Por favor quédate aquí, volveré en un momento. — Isaac le pide a Kira, la chica asiente y Isaac se aleja.

Iba a buscar a Peter.

No, si Peter se enteraba podría hacer una locura y esta era la boda de su amiga, faltaba tan poco para que Stiles se fuera a su luna de miel y tal vez entonces no volverían a verle ya que tenía planeado irse con Cassy a Londres, pero si Scott sabía todo... O podía que no supiera nada, también todo podía ser un malentendido y harían enojar a Peter por nada.

Cora no pierde más tiempo pensando y sale corriendo a dirección de Isaac.

...

Scott corre hacia la cocina, donde sabía que debía estar Lydia esperándole con la poción. Aun no era tiempo de darla pero parecía que sus planes habría que adelantarlos.

Era increíble que sus planes estuvieran en peligro por simplemente una niña, jamás pudo creer posible aquella coincidencia de volver a encontrar a la pequeña, ni mucho menos que ella pudiera conocer a alguien de la manada de Peter.

Cuando llega a la cocina, varios de los meseros y chefs le miran pero por suerte ninguno le impide el paso, olfatea hasta el encontrar el olor de Lydia y lo sigue, llega hasta la mesa donde estaban preparando las bebidas, la banshee estaba trabajando demasiado concentrada en servir los cocteles, lucia el uniforme de mesera color negro bastante bien. Siendo sincero aún estaba bastante sorprendido de lo bien que Lydia se había colado en este lugar.

Él se acerca a ella y la agarra del brazo para llamar su atención, Lydia gira a verle sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Mira a su alrededor antes de responder. — Se complicaron las cosas. — Agarra dos copas y las tiende hacia Lydia. — Isaac y Cora ya lo saben. —

...

— ¡Isaac espera! — Grita Cora a través de la música del lugar. Corre tratando de no tropezar con nadie detrás del beta, y cuando finalmente llega hasta él lo detiene interponiéndose en su camino.

— Cora quítate, no podemos perder tiempo. — Él trata de apartarla pero ella se lo impide. — ¿Qué sucede? —

— No podemos simplemente ir hacia Peter sin saber nada. —

— ¿Sin sabes nada? — El chico luce confundido. — Millie dijo que lo vio con Lydia. —

Cora se asegura de que Peter no estuviera cerca antes de decir; — Exacto, dijo Lydia pero no sabemos si es nuestra Lydia. — Isaac frunce más el ceño, Cora suspira. — ¿Qué tal si es otra Lydia? ¿Te imaginas lo furioso que se pondría Peter si es una falsa alarma? —

— ¿Te imaginas lo furioso que se pondrá Peter si es nuestra Lydia y hace algo para decirle todo a Malia? — El chico niega con la cabeza. — No nos podemos arriesgar. —

— No estoy diciendo que no le digamos a Peter, si no que investiguemos antes para no cometer un error. — Agarra a Isaac del brazo. — Por favor, lo que menos quiero ahora es una guerra sin sentido. —

Odiaba la guerra, la última vez fue horrible, recuerda perfectamente lo preocupada que estaba por Liam, tal vez en esta ocasión Peter es capaz de matarlos a todos. Isaac también parecía estar indispuesto de luchar en vano, él estos años ha sufrido demasiado por la muerte de Allison, y aunque duda bastante al principio finalmente parece ceder, suspira y aleja la mano de Cora.

— De acuerdo, seguiré a Malia, tu trata de investigar donde esta Scott y que está haciendo. —

Cora asiente, parecía un buen plan.

...

— ¿De dónde conocéis a Isaac? — Malia pregunta.

— Él va muy seguido a la cafetería donde trabaja mi mamá. — Responde Millie, dándole otro mordisco al cupcake.

Hace unos minutos Kira se fue a buscar a Isaac, ella le pidió a Malia cuidar a Millie, ella respondió enseguida que sí porque siempre ha amado a los niños, por lo menos eso tiene sentido no el hecho que Malia no pudiera dejar de ver a la niña.

Algo en la niña le parece tan conocido.

Ambas se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas vacías, ya que la gran mayoría de invitados estaban en la pista de baile.

— ¿Conoces a Scott? — Pregunta de pronto la pequeña, llamando su atención.

— ¿Eh? — Sacude su cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos antes de ver de nuevo a la niña. — Bueno no realmente, le he visto un par de veces, es el mejor amigo del novio. —

Millie luce decepcionada. — ¿Entonces tampoco conoces a Lydia? —

Malia niega con la cabeza, la niña hace un puchero que le parece adorable, sonríe y acerca un poco más su asiento al de la niña. — ¿Por qué Lydia parece tan importante para ti? ¿Es tu mejor amiga? — Bromea.

La pequeña se encoje de hombros. — Solo la vi una vez, pero me agrado mucho. — Los enormes ojos chocolates de la niña brillan y sonríe ampliamente. — Tú también me agradas mucho, Malia. —

Un sentimientos cálido atraviesa el pecho de Malia, la werecoyote sonríe. — Tú también me agradas. — Limpia el glaseado que tenía la niña en su nariz. — Pero no deberías confiar enseguida de desconocidos. —

— ¡Pero siento como si te conociera! — Exclama la niña. — Me paso lo mismo con Scott y Lydia, y eso no me sucede seguido. — Malia ríe divertida, Millie era demasiado amigable y adorable ciertamente. — La otra chica también me agrado. —

— ¿Quién? —

Millie piensa varios segundos, también le da otro mordisco a su postre antes de responder. — Cora. —

— Perdón. — Una chica castaña interrumpe su conversación. — ¿Quiere una copa? — Extiende hacia ella una bandeja con una copa de vino rojo, a Malia no le gustaba beber pero ella acepta ante la mirada atenta e intensa de la chica.

— Gracias. — Le da una sonrisa a la chica.

La chica hace un asentimiento con la cabeza y se va sin más. Malia frunce el ceño ante el extraño servicio de aquel lugar, le da un sorbo a la bebida antes de volver a dirigir su atención a Millie.

...

Liam se siente perdido en mitad de aquella fiesta, la mitad de los invitados no los conocía y Scott se había ido de pronto hacia la cocina, Liam no fue capaz de seguirlo porque tal vez el chico solo quería espacio, pensó en ir junto con Stiles pero pudo oír al alfa Stilinski discutir con su padre, su madrastra y ahora se unió al grupo Cassy por lo que prefirió también mantenerse alejado.

No parecía ser la mejor boda, incluso la música era aburrida para su gusto, hasta hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado con Hayden en el hotel.

Hayden, no quiere pensar en el gran problema que tendrá cuando llegue al hotel, su novia debe estar furiosa, no importaba que él fuera un werewolf, no podía negar que le daba cierto miedo su chica de vez en cuando.

— ¿Quiere una copa? —

Liam mira a la chica que se le había acercado, una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes, tenía una charola de plata en sus manos y en la mitad de esta una copa de vino de un color muy rojo.

Parecía sangre.

— No gracias. — Le da una sonrisa amable.

Esperaba que con eso se fuera pero la insistente chica se hace enfrente de él. — Vamos, solo me falta una copa para terminar mi turno. — Liam frunce el ceño. — Es un vino muy costoso. — Ella le regala una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes, a Liam le parecía vagamente familiar la chica. — Por favor. —

Liam siente extraño la insistencia de la chica, pero también algo en los ojos de ella le hacen sentir cómodo por lo que sonríe y acepta la copa, le da un gran trago para hacer feliz a la mesera y de hecho ella sí parece complacida porque le sonríe emocionada antes de irse sin decir nada más.

— Hay mucha gente extraña aquí. — Comenta para sí misma y luego sigue bebiendo de su copa.

De hecho sabía bastante bien.

...

Kira se siente bastante herida cuando ve a la tal Cora agarrar el brazo de Isaac con tanta devoción. ¡Ella era su cita y él simplemente la dejo apenas llegaron! Pero que idiota.

Había estado tan nerviosa por esta cita, pero ahora veía que era estúpido porque Isaac no parecía tener interés real por ella, solo había necesitado una cita de último momento para no parecer como idiota soltero en la boda.

Lo peor era que de hecho a ella si le gusta Isaac, pero él no podía tener interés en una madre soltera.

¡Que estúpida había sido!

Camina hacia donde había dejado a Millie. Su hija hablaba con la amable chica, Malia, quien en realidad parecía un poco distraída. Al llegar a la mesa agarra a su hija de la mano.

— Millie nos vamos. —

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta su hija. — ¡Pero aun ni han cortado el pastel! —

— ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! — Ella jamás le había gritado a su hija, pero en ese momento no pensaba con claridad.

Jala a su hija quien lucía bastante triste, y eso hace sentir peor a Kira.

— Oye. — Alza la mirada para ver ahora a Malia que se había levantado de su asiento. — ¿Estas bien? —

La kitsune asiente, aflojando el agarre sobre su hija. — Si. — Responde con sequedad. — Gracias por cuidar de Millie. —

Malia niega con la cabeza. — No fue nada. —

Millie se suelta de la mano de su madre y abraza a Malia, sorprendiendo tanto a la kitsune como la otra chica. Cuando Malia sale de su asombro corresponde el abrazo agachándose para quedar a la altura de Millie.

— Gracias por el cupcake, Mal. — Habla su hija, luego se separa del abrazo y vuelve con su madre.

Malia sigue asombrada pero se levanta y sonríe. — Adiós, Millie. —

Su hija se despide con la mano y sonriente.

Algo en todo aquello hace sentir realmente mal a Kira, como si fuera una intrusa.

Una clase de villana.

...

Stiles sabía que invitar a su padre y la esposa de este era mala idea, ellos habían arruinado su boda, no podía odiarles más justo en ese momento.

— Deja de comportarte como un niño. —

O tal vez sí.

— ¿Un niño? — No me molesta en ocultar su ofensa. — ¡Papá es mi boda y esta señora no tiene derecho de tratar de mandar en ella! — Mira con enojo a Natalie.

Martin rueda los ojos. — Solo dije que no sirvieran vino porque no es elegante. —

— ¡Es mi boda y si quiero que haya vino habrá vino! —

Okay, tal vez todo esto era demasiado enojo por algo tan trivial como era tener vino o no en su recepción, pero él odiaba tanto el hecho que Natalie creyera el derecho de tomar decisiones que no eran de su incumbencia, ella no tenía nada que ver en su vida, por eso se fue de casa hace 7 años, prefirió alejarse de su padre que aguantar a Natalie Martin.

— Stiles estas llamando la atención. — Habla Cassy, su ahora esposa, al lado de él. — Creo que todo esto no es importante, porque mejor no lo olvidamos y nos divertimos. —

Se siente un poco mal de estar arruinando el día especial de su esposa, pero... Pero todo esto también era una excusa para no pasar tiempo a solas con Cassy.

En la ceremonia se sentía tan extraño, como si estuviera cometiendo el peor error de todos, Cassy era la mejor, tan amable y comprensiva con él pero sentía que no era para él. ¿Por qué le pidió matrimonio desde un inicio? No tenía ni idea, en ese momento ya no se sentía seguro de nada.

Luego estaba Malia, cuando ella se acercó para felicitarle él no pudo contenerse de abrazarla y por algún motivo sintió la enorme necesidad de disculparse por haberse casado con Cassy, haber cometido aquella decisión tan precipitadamente cuando desde hace días sentía cosas por Malia y no por Cassy.

— Cassy tiene razón. — Scott llega de pronto, tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro y una copa de vino entre las manos. — Mirad Stiles, te traje vino, ya no hay porque discutir. —

Su amigo siempre queriendo conseguir la paz. Stiles lo mira enojado pero recibe la copa y la bebe de un solo trago, le entrega la copa vacía a su esposa y se va, no quería perder más tiempo con aquellas personas que no quería ver en ese momento, ahora menos que nunca cuando su cabeza era un desastre.

Sale del salón, queriendo tomar air y despejarse, en pocas horas tendrá que irse de luna de miel con Cassy, increíblemente era lo que menos le emocionaba. Su matrimonio estaba empezando bastante mal.

Deseaba tanto ver a Malia, pero luego de la ceremonia no han podido verse a solas ni siquiera la ha podido ver de lejos.

Sus deseos se hacen realidad, cuando sale al pasillo de cristal la ve, estaba caminando apoyada en la pared de vidrio, parecía estar mareada. Stiles frunce el ceño, camina con sigilo hacia ella pero no se acerca lo suficiente para que notara su presencia. La Luna brillaba y su luz se colaba por las ventanas bañando con su esplendor a la werecoyote, ella lucia tan hermosa, Stiles se da cuenta que jamás se sentiría atraído por otra persona que no sea Malia Hale.

La sigue con cautela, pero cuando ella se tambalea Stiles se apura para ayudarla antes que cayera al suelo sosteniéndola por la cintura.

— ¿Malia? — Aparta unos machones sueltos de su cabello, su peinado ya no estaba tan perfecto como cuando apenas empezó la velada, parecía normal pero en un estado ebrio pero eso era imposible. — ¿Estas bien? —

Malia agarra su camisa con fuerza. — Me duele, Stiles. — Es en ese momento que se da cuenta de los ojos llorosos de Malia. — Me duele mucho, por favor ayúdame. —

Stiles la aprieta a él, su pecho se llena de preocupación. — ¿Qué te duele? — La observa detalladamente, buscando alguna herida, lo que sea para poder ayudarla, pero no ve nada fuera de lugar.

— La cabeza. — Ella se toca la frente con una mano. — Me duele mucho la cabeza. —

No sabía qué hacer, ella era una werecoyote y tenía entendiendo que las werecreatures no podían simplemente enfermarse, ¿será que alguien le hizo algo? — ¿Te tocaron? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? — Malia niega con la cabeza dejando caer lágrimas, Stiles se siente tan impotente de no saber cómo ayudarla.

Entonces lo recuerda, el poder que tenía, podría quitar su dolor hasta encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo para saber que le pasaba, encontrar una solución. La agarra de los hombros y se concentra para tratar de quitar su dolor.

Pero no pasa nada.

Vuelve a intentarlo con más fuerza pero entonces los sollozos de Malia aumentan. El miedo empieza invadirlo.

— Mal, por favor. — Limpia lagrimas con sus pulgares. — Tienes que decirme que sucede, que fue lo que paso para poder ayudarte. — Estaba empezando a impacientarse pero trata de mantenerse en calma para no asustarla.

Malia lo mira a los ojos, era como si estuviera pidiéndole en silencio ayuda y él se sentía tan horrible de no poder hacer algo para aliviar su dolor, entonces ella grita dolorosamente antes de caer desmayada entre sus brazos.

— ¡Malia! — Grita preocupado, se concentrada hasta poder oír los latidos del corazón de Malia y eso lo relaja solo unos segundos, porque aún tenía a Malia desmayada entre sus brazos y no sabía qué hacer.

Pensaba volver entrar a la fiesta, llevarla hasta sus padres para saber si tal vez ellos si supieran lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero antes de poder hacerlo Scott llega con un Liam desmayado entre sus brazos.

¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!

— Oh, aquí estaban. — Dice Scott, con tal tranquilidad que pone nervioso a Stiles. — A Lydia se le perdió de vista Malia cuando Cora se interpuso. —

— ¿Que? — Stiles alza a Malia y se acerca a Stiles. — ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quién es Lydia? — Mira a Malia desmayada y luego de nuevo a Scott. — ¿Qué le han hecho? —

Stiles nunca antes se ha enojado con su mejor amigo, pero él lucia tan descarado ante la inconsciencia de Malia e incluso de Liam.

— Stiles tienes que confiar en mí. — Como puede, ve la hora en su reloj de muñeca. — No tenemos mucho tiempo. —

— ¿Tiempo para qué? —

Scott sonríe, una sonrisa que no era común en él. Stiles se siente impaciente. — El brindis. —

...

Cora no puede creer que realmente este haciendo esto.

— Estúpida, Lydia. — Dice entre dientes.

Se había encontrado con la banshee luego de seguir a Scott, en realidad jamás se había esperado verla como mesera en la cocina del lugar. ¿Cómo había logrado colarse? Definitivamente todos habían subestimado a Lydia. No logro oír mucho de la conversación entre la banshee y el alfa porque había llegado justo cuando Scott salía con una copa entre sus manos de la enorme cocina, antes de que ella también saliera le llego el olor de la banshee, solo que estaba bastante oculto entre un perfume barato, tal vez así fue que logró evadir a Peter e Isaac. Se acercó a la rubia-fresa y la jalo del codo, haciendo que regara un poco del whisky que estaba sirviendo en unas copas.

Lydia no luce sorprendida cuando le ve.

— Casi haces que riegue whisky en mi uniforme. —Dice la chica con tal descaro.

— ¿Qué es toda esta estupidez? — Lydia ni siquiera parpadea y le ve con aburrimiento. — ¡Te dije que te alejaras y ahora Scott sabe la verdad! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —

Lydia se suelta del agarre con brusquedad y deja la botella en la mesa de cocteles con un golpe demasiado fuerte, pero sin lograr que la botella se rompiera. Los meseros que pasaban ni siquiera se inmutaron ante la actitud de la rubia-fresa.

— Te dije que iba hacer todo hasta conseguir la felicidad de Malia. —

— Malia esta con Jackson. — Ella trata de verse sin emocione alguna aunque eso le dolía. Jackson es el padre de su hijo después de todo. — Y se ve bastante bien con él. —

Todo lo que recibe como respuesta es silencio, Cora no puede oler ningún sentimiento en particular de la chica, pero jamás aparta sus ojos de ella y eso le incomoda.

— Estas embarazada. —

No se sorprende del todo cuando aquellas palabras salen de la boca de Lydia, después de todo a la chica las voces también le habían informado del embarazo de Malia hace años atrás, lo que teme e intimida es la posibilidad que ella también sepa quién es el padre.

— ¿Eres una prueba de embrazo andante o qué? — Dice con cuidado. — Como sea eso no es lo importante aquí, si no él hecho que quiere poner a las manadas en guerra de nuevo. —

Lydia suspira con aburrimiento. — Ahora que serás madre deberías entender porque lo hago. — Cora frunce el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería. — Después de todo no se le has dicho a Peter que estas embarazada por algo. —

Luego de aquello Lydia le amenaza con que le dirá a Peter sobre su embarazo, y tal vez eso no debía asustarla tanto pero lo hace, aún estaba demasiado presente todo el asunto del embarazo de Malia y como el bebé había nacido muerto y ni Peter o Adina dieron explicación para eso. Cora no quiere que su bebé naciera muerto, por eso acepta, y la banshee no le pide algo muy grave, solo era mantener a Isaac ocupado.

No le dijo nadas más del plan o que era lo que pensaba hacer.

Como sea cumple su parte del trato, había buscado a Isaac le dijo que Scott ni hizo gran cosa y que tal vez solo estaban siendo paranoicos y disfrutaran de la fiesta, fue entonces cuando Isaac le dijo que Kira se había ido, Cora se aprovechó de aquello y lo convenció de ir a buscarla mientras que ella se encargaba de vigilar que nadie de la manada McCall/Stilinski se acercara a Malia, no necesito decirle mucho más porque Isaac se fue y entonces los planes de Lydia estaban más que seguros.

O eso creía.

Fue a la mesa de sus tíos, la mesa que Cassy había designado a todos los Hale y noto una extraña actitud con la Loba, seguía con la mirada a una mesera castaña, y luego de unos minutos es que nota que era Lydia con una peluca.

¿Su tía lo había notado también?

Qué bueno que Peter estaba ocupado hablando con Natalie y el sheriff.

Se levanta de la mesa con cuidado de no llamar la atención, sabiendo que su tía probablemente le estaría viendo no se acerca a Lydia pero el miedo empieza a invadirle cuando todos finalmente note que Lydia estaba en la fiesta de infiltrada.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si mejor le dice todo a Peter?

Ella nunca ha sido parte de ningún bando realmente.

— Hey. — Se sobresalta cuando Liam se acerca a ella de pronto. — ¿Estas bien? —

Mira al chico a los ojos, se veía tan bien, mucho más maduro, incluso ahora ya podía beber, tenía una copa de vino en la mano izquierda.

Ciertamente jamás ha sido parte de ningún bando, pero ella tampoco hizo nada para luchar por Liam, tal vez inconscientemente todo este tiempo ha sido parte del equipo malo, Malia, Lydia y Liam pueden acusarla y odiarla porque ella permitió que Peter hiciera lo que quisiera sin oponerse a pesar que supiera que estaba mal, jamás dudo en seguir ordenes de Peter, no hizo nada para ayudar a Malia en su embarazo, odia a Stiles solo porque Peter les ha dicho que Stiles el enemigo, pero su prima estaba enamorada de verdad de aquel idiota.

No hizo nunca nada en las noches cuando Malia lloraba por Stiles, no tuvo la intención de consolarla jamás.

¡Ella era una de los malos!

No le responde a Liam, corre directo en busca de Lydia.

...

— Roma es hermosa en esta época del año. — Comenta Peter con una sonrisa.

Natalie bufa. — Roma es hermosa en todas las épocas del año. —

Peter ríe, estando de acuerdo con la mujer. Él y Natalie siempre tuvieron una buena relación, ella siempre tan agradecida con él por haberla ayudado de deshacerse de su maltratador marido. Aún recuerda con nostalgia esos momentos agradables en los que Natalie, Argent y él habían trabajado en equipo.

Ahora él solo estaba rodeado de niños.

— Pareces feliz con Noah. — Dice, luego que el sheriff de Beacon Hills se disculpara porque iba por una bebida.

— Él me hace sentir normal. —

Peter niega con la cabeza, luego le da un trago a su vaso de whisky. — Eres una banshee, un hada poderosa, pero jamás has querido aprovechar ese poder. —

Natalie sonríe. — No todos solo deseamos poder como tú, Peter, y te aseguro que oír voces en tu cabeza todo el tiempo no es agradable. — La mujer ve a Corinne sentada en una de las mesas completamente sola, luego vuelve la vista a Peter. — Ella no luce bien. —

Peter se encoge de hombros con verdadera indiferencia. — A diferencia de ti, ella jamás ha entendido por qué hago las cosas. —

— Ta vez lo hiciera, si, ya sabes, le dices todo. —

Decirle la verdad a Corinne implicaba decírselo a todos, admitir derrotas, poner en peligro a Malia, él no estaba dispuesto a todo eso, las cosas en realidad estaban bastantes bien como para arruinarlas ahora.

— Tampoco quiero parecer un héroe, tengo una reputación, Nat. — Peter le guiña el ojo en broma.

Natalie ríe, y el sheriff vuelve y se reincorpora la conversación sobre los viajes que la pareja ha tomado estos años.

Todo parecía tan normal, Peter debió haber sospechado por aquello mismo, pero dejo engañarse por la falsa calma.

Primero se oyen murmullos entre los invitados, luego la música se detiene por completo, antes de que pueda procesar lo que estaba pasando Corinne estaba a su lado y Natalie se tensó. Pasa la mirada por el lugar, todos los presentes viendo hacia el escenario, al principio creo que alguien había subido para dar su brindis, pero entonces Cassy se acerca, confundida, junto con su alcohólica madre.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunta la novia.

Es entonces cuando finalmente ve hacia el escenario.

Arriba había una chica con largo cabello castaño, portaba un vestido brillante blanco, el reflector hacia brillar sus ojos verdes.

— No puede ser. — Dice, dando un paso al frente.

La chica alza una copa de champán al frente, luce una brillante sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

— Quiero brindar porque a pesar de todos los obstáculos el amor siempre gana. — Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Peter. Deja caer la copa al suelo, rompiéndose por completo, luego se quita la peluca revelando su brillante cabello pelirrojo. — Tres cosas no pueden ocultarse mucho tiempo; El sol. — Todos los reflectores se prenden apuntando por todos lados, dejando ciega a los invitados y a Peter por unos segundos. — La Luna. — Los reflectores vuelve apagarse, todo queda a oscuras por completo, la gente jadea. Corinne se aferra a él. — Y la verdad. —

La luz no vuelve, y se da cuenta que todo este espectáculo solo fue una distracción.

— ¡Malia! — Grita, a pesar que sabe que ella no estaría en ningún lado en realidad. — ¡Lydia! — Concentra sus sentidos y se da cuenta que de hecho la banshee se había ido entre la confusión.

Se separa de Corinne y recorre el enorme salón buscando a cualquiera de los chicos, gritas sus nombres, pero no estaban, ni siquiera sus olores lo que quiere decir que de hecho se fueron desde hace bastante tiempo.

Había estado tan distraído como para notar eso.

¡No! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! La preocupación le invade y empieza a dar vueltas, desorientado, tropezando con las personas en la oscuridad sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Debía encontrar a Malia.

Debía mantener segura a su hija.


	10. Vamos a cerrar capítulos

"Liam camina con cautela por los desastrosos pasillos de lo que antes se suponía era un psiquiátrico.

El lugar parecía de película de terror.

Luego de que la banshee derrumbara la puerta y que Scott noqueara a Isaac ambos junto con Stiles salieron corriendo escaleras arribas luego de oír un grito. Jackson, por otra parte se quedó atrás y Liam por instinto se quedó con Jackson en vez de ir detrás de su alfa.

— Esto es una locura.— Había dicho su amigo, antes de sacar su celular y marcar con suma rapidez.

— ¿A quien llamas?—

Jackson le ve como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — A Brian.—

Liam no estaba seguro que Stiles y Scott estuvieran feliz con lo que Jackson había decido, pero esto lucia realmente mal y Brian era la mejor opción para ganar aquella guerra.

O eso creía.

Liam no se quedó esperando a Brian junto con Jackson porque un olor muy familia le llego. Era Cora. Sin dar explicación él también corre por las escaleras, camina por el lugar sin querer llamar la atención de algún enemigo.

Horas antes, mientras él y Jackson esperaban en el auto y Lydia hablaba con Stiles y Scott del plan de regreso que tenía Peter, el chico le había confesado a su amigo todo este asunto de Cora, le dijo incluso que cree se enamoró de ella, cada minúsculo de detalle de la chica, y su amigo fue bastante compresivo con él, pero también le dijo que lo mejor era alejarse por completo de una Hale.

Como si no estuvieran hay para precisamente salvar a una Hale.

Se recuentra con Cora incluso sin darse cuenta, ella tropieza con él cuando ambos cruzan a la vez un pasillo.

— ¡Cora!— Exclama mientras la ayuda a levantarse, ya que ella había perdido el equilibrio y caído al suelo. — ¿Estas bien?—

La beta aleja sus manos de él una vez se encuentra de pie. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Ella mira hacia atrás y luego de nuevo a él con enojo. — ¡Es peligroso que estés aquí!—

— ¿No es obvio?— Responde él. — Mi manada está aquí, mis alfas necesitan ayuda.—

— Eres un idiota.—

Era increíble pensar que hace unas horas Cora había sido lindo con él y se habían besado cuando ahora ella parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¿Estas de lado de Peter?— Era una pregunta estúpida, lo sabía, Peter era el tío de la chica, pero aún tenía la esperanza que le dijera que no y les ayudara a ellos.

Le ayudara a él.

—No estoy de ningun bando. — Cora suspira. — Solo vete por favor.—

— Te preocupas por mí.— No era realmente una pregunta, porque ver la cara suplicante de la beta era suficiente afirmación para él.

— No te aproveches de eso.—

Liam sonrie. — Me gusta que te preocupes por mi. — Cora suspira irritada y Liam rie antes de volver a estar serio para decir; — De todas maneras deberias estar preocupada por tu tío, no por mi. —

La chica frunce el ceño. — ¿Que quieres decir? —

Practicamente la chica era enemiga, por que Liam prefiere callarse la informacion de que Brian esta por llegar... Brian esta por llegar... ¿Él seria capaz de hacerle daño a Cora? Bueno, eso Liam no lo permitira.

— Debes irte, Cora. — Agarra su fria mano y la empuja un poco más cerca de él. — Esto se pondra feo. —

Liam queria protegerla pero tampoco podia decirle todo y arriesgarse que fuera a contarselo todo a Peter, Brian era la unica esperanza de los chicos de salir con vida de todo esto, y por lo que tiene entendido Brian tambien odiaba a todos los Hale, asi que aun no logra entender como lograra Stiles convecerlo de no hacerle daño a Malia. Liam no podia permitirse arriesgar a Cora por nada en el mundo.

Incluso ante sus alfas.

— Liam. — La voz de ella suena intranquilamente suave. — Ellos son mi familia. — Es todo lo que dice, y no es como si necesitara más pues Liam entendia lo que queria decir. — Siento que esto llegara hasta este punto. — Aquellas palabras tambien podian significar claramente "Siento encariñarme contigo y tu conmigo".

 _Errores se comenten todo el tiempo_.

De todas maneras él no iba darse por vencido tan facilmente. Tenia que mantenerla segura.

— Esa noche donde murio tu hermano... — Él empieza con cuidado. Cora se tensa. — Peter queria matarme porque Scott y Stiles se habian revelado ante él, pero los chicos fueron a salvarme, y entre la manada de Peter habia un brujo muy poderoso, ambos estaban haciendo negocios cuando Scott y Stiles junto con Jackson llegaron. — Él baja la mirada, sintiendose de pronto avergonzado. — Hubo una lucha y sin querer Scott me mordio, pero, entre toda confusion aun puedo recordar como me levante del suelo, mi cuerpo no seguia ninguna de mis ordenes, era una horrible sensacion de allenamiento en todo mi ser... — La chica se mantiene callada en todo momento y Liam agradece eso. — Los chicos y yo matamos a todos los de tu manada. — Finalmente vuelve a verla a los ojos. — Lo hicimos sin querer hacerlo, el brujo nos habia utilizado como titeres, y aun tengo pesadillas de eso, en momento tengo ataques de panico porque puedo aun ver toda esa sangre corriendo entre mis garras. — Se calla por unos minutos en los que ambos solo se ven de una manera demasiado intensa, él podia sentir como si ella pudiera leerlo con facilidad. — El que mato a tu hermano tiene aun pesadillas de eso tambien, pero te aseguro que son mucho peores que las mias. —

Aun recuerda como era Scott antes de todo eso, un chico amable y confiado de todos, ahora era distante, trataba de seguir siendo amable pero esa noche habia cambiado a todos en definitiva, y Scott preferia mantenerse alejados de muchas personas, porque siente que en cualquier momento su cuerpo de nuevo tomara vida propia y matara a todos los que ama.

Aquella noche no fue facil para ninguno de ellos, aquellas muertes aun estaran en su pesadillas pobablemente el resto de sus vidas.

Él no queria que Cora pasara por lo mismo que él si en esa noche cometia una locura al estar al lado de Peter Hale.

— ¿Quien fue? —

— Cora... —

— ¿Quien mato a mi hermano? — Ella lo mira de una forma suplicante.

Ella es una debilidad ara él, pero aun le debia lealtad a su alfa por lo que se mantiene callado. Cora, enojada, se suelta de su agarre y da un paso atras, alejandose cuanto pudiera de él y eso le habia lastimado.

— No soy Malia. — Empieza la beta. — No creo en estas cosas del amor y demas estupideces. — ¿Eso significaba que ella no le queria? — Mantente alejado, Liam, o saldras lastimado. — Es todo lo que dice antes de dar media vuelta y correr a donde se podia oir las voces de Lydia y la Loba.

Él se queda exactamente en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, puede oir a Stiles gritando, Scott llorando, el acelerado corazón de Cora, pero él no puede quitar de su cabeza el hecho que Cora le habia amenazado.

En realidd habia creido que tenian una conexion.

¡Pero que idiota habia sido!

— Ustedes chicos, tienen de verdad muy mal gusto en chicas. —

Liam gira sobre sus talones sorprendido por unos segundos, hasta que se da cuenta que Brian habia llegado finalmente. El brujo lo mira de una forma burlona, parecia que habia oido las ultimas palabras de Cora, y Liam se siente muy avergonzado. Jackson estaba unos pasos atras del brujo en silencio y ya no portaba su chaqueta de cuero.

Brian pasa una mano por los hombros del beta más joven. — Vamos a terminar con esto. —"

...

"Cuando Brian entra en escena Stiles aprieta más el cuerpo de Malia entre sus brazos.

Él no pensaba dejarla ir.

— No. — Habia dicho el viejo. — Lo interesante aquí es que has regresado. —

Stiles siente la mirada de Brian quemandole, pero él lo ignora y sigue vigilando la respiracion de Malia. Él aun no podia confiar en Lydia porque aun no sabia que le habia disprado con exactitud. Ni porque le habia disparado.

Stiles sentia que no podia confiar en nadie de la manada de Peter Hale.

La maniatica risa de Peter no se demora en escuchar. En ese momento llega Cora y se acerca a él.

— Damela. — Ordena la chica con brusquedad. Stiles la mira y nota varios parecidos con Malia. No podian negar que eran familia, pero Cora tambien era de la manda Hale asi que él niega con la cabeza, no iba permitir que lo alejaran de su mate. — Stiles, no la pongas en peligro. — El chico frunce el ceño. ¿En peligro? Realmente creia que ya no podia estar en más peligro con una manada tan loca.

— Stiles haz lo que dice Cora. — Esta vez es Lydia la que habla. Stiles ni se molesta en verle. Mientras sabia que toda la atencion estaba dirigida a él y por eso del silencio.

Cora mira hacia atras, donde Peter y Stiles tambien lo hace, el alfa Hale estaba alerta ante todos pero miraba fijamente a Brian y el brujo le respondia la mirada con la misma intensidad. Los chicos no despegaban los ojos de él, y tanto Lydia como la Loba tampoco lo hacian. La beta gruñe por lo bajo cuando vuelve su atencion a él.

— Por si no lo has notado abra una batalla, y ella tiene que estar segura. — Ante la confusion de Stiles la beta pasa una mano al vientre de Malia. — _Ahora más que nunca_. —

Stiles frunce el ceño, estaba muy confundido y Cora aprovecha eso para cargar a Malia sin ningun problema entre sus brazos, alejandola de él. La beta lleva a su mate hasta una esquina de la enorme sala en la que encontraban. Parecia ser esta la cafeteria del lugar de locos que antes era.

¿Ahora más que nunca? ¿Que queria decir exactamente con eso? ¿Porque toco su vientre? ¿Puede ser...? No, claro que no, Malia ya se lo hubiera dicho... ¿Cierto?

— Parece que nuestros chicos se han divertido juntos. — La voz de Brian le trae a la realidad.

Aun confundido Stiles se pone en pie y saca sus garras. Estaba listo para acabar con cualquiera que quiera alejar a Malia de él. Nota la furiosa mirada de Peter sobre él, y hace lo mejor que puede para no lucir intimidado.

— Yo la amo. — Dice, a la pregunta no formulada del furioso Peter Hale. — La ame mucho antes de enterarme que era tu hija. —

Brian rie con sorna, pero Peter se mantiene en silencio y sin emocion más alla de la furia. La Loba tambien se queda callad, pero ella no dejaba de ver a Lydia, mientras la banshee miraba entre Peter y Brian freneticamente, luciendo como una loca.

— Tu me mataste. — Es todo lo que dice Peter, parecia que mantenia una lucha en su interior.

— Hiciste que te matara. — Ahora es Lydia quien llama la atencion de todos. — Adina te lo dijo, ¿no es asi? — Peter mira a la banshee con complicidad.

La Loba se pone en pie finalmente y se acerca a Lydia. Scott, que en todo ese tiempo habia estado en el suelo con Allison tambien se pone en pie y se interpone en el camino de la Loba, impidiendole que se acerca más a la banshee. Puede oler la sorpresa saliendo de todos los presentes, incluso de él. ¿Desde cuando Scott era tan proctetor con la loca Martin? ¿O desde cuando Liam se daba miradas con Cora como si se conocieran? ¿Que tanto se habia perdido de su manada? Habia estado tan concentrado en Malia que es hasta ahora que se da cuenta que desde semana no habla con ninguno de su manada realmente.

— ¿Que dijo Adina? — Pregunta la Loba, tratando de ignorar al enorme Scott McCall enfrente de ella y solo dirigiendo su atencion a Lydia.

— ¿Adina Parker? — Pregunta esta vez Brian. — Esto cada vez se pone más interesante. — Mira a su alrededor, como buscando algo. — ¿Y donde esta la perra? —

— ¡Lydia! — Grita la Loba, que aun esperaba una respuesta.

Peter aun se mantiene en silencio, siguiendo luchando en su interior, Stiles se siente desorientado y tanto Jackson como Liam parecen iguales a él, ellos se acercan y cada uno se hace a su lado,tambien tenian las garras afuera, Scott aun no se aleja de Lydia, y Cora parece vigilar que Malia aun no despierte.

¿Porque las chicas no querian a Malia despierta?

— Hay una leyenda. — Empieza la banshee, haciendo estraños gesto en su rostro. — En el libro de Adina, decia que existe una forma de tranferir poder y convertir a un alfa en inmortal. — Lydia mira a Brian, el viejo no parecia sorprendido ante la nueva informacion. — Lo que hizo él. — La chica lo señala con un dedo. — Nacio como un humano, fue tranformado en lobo y luego fue alfa, pero queria más poder, y... Y luego conocia a un hada que le dijo como tranformarse en un inmortal. En un brujo. — Lydia mira con terror a la Loba. — La hada lo hizo porque estaba enamorada de él, pero él solo la utilizo y la lastimo, por eso quiso vengarze. —

— No puede ser. — Dice la Loba, mirando a Peter quien evita sus ojos.

— Haces lucir a Adina como la pobre del cuento. — Dice Brian antes de dirgir su atencion a Peter de nuevo. — Tienes a una banshee poderosa, me quedare con ella cuando te mate. —

Peter no parece feliz con las palabras del viejo, por lo que gruñe mostrando sus colmillos, pero la sorpresa real es cuando Scott hace exactamente lo mismo a la vez.

Lydia se acerca a Scott y pasa una mano al brazo de él, como tratando de calmarlo.

— Todo esto... — Dice Stiles, sin poder mantenerse callada más tiempo. — ¿Que tiene que ver con nosotros? —

— Brian es más poderoso que Peter. — Empieza la banshee mirandolo como si fuera un idiota. — Pero ahora de hecho Peter es un poco más poderoso que Brian. —

— ¿Que? — No era posible. ¿Alguien más poderoso que Brian? Stiles mira a su jefe, pero este no le devuelve la mirada.

— Ha estado robando el poder de todos los sobrenatulares de Beacon Hills en este tiempo que ha estado "muerto" — La banshee hace comillas con sus dedos. — Peter los utilizo a todos ustedes para que le mataran, es por eso que sin motivo alguno mando a matar a tu madre, queria ganar tu odio, el de todos ustedes, mientras se revelaban Brian veria el poder del alfa verdadero y utilizaria eso para hacer que confiara en ustedes y asi los traeria exactamente este día, aqui, cuando es más poderoso que cualquier de nosotros. — La banshee mira al viejo. — Has venido a tu perfecta trampa. —

Lydia habla tan rapido que Stiles no logra entender ni la mitad.

— Pero Peter no conto con que Stiles seria el mate de su hija. — Habla Brian de una forma burlona. — ¿Que piensas hacer ahora, Peter? — El viejo saca sus garras y aquel sentimiento de inutilidad le llega cuando siente como Brian de nuevo les estaba utilizando como titeres. — Me aburri de charlas, es hora de matar. —

Su cuerpo se pone en alerta, sentia como Brian manda la orden de saltar directo al cuello de Peter, pero antes que se pudiera llevar acabo el hechizo por completo Brian cae al suelo con un ruido sordo.

— La trampa perfecta. — Oye a Lydia decir.

Gira se cabeza solo para encontrar a Brian en el suelo y una mujer que nunca antes habia visto con algo extraño entre su mano derecha.

— Se queria hacer el fuerte, pero en realidad no le quedaba nada de poder. — La muejer rie con locura. — Ni siquiera me sintio. — Pasa por encima del cuerpo y se dirige a Peter. — Hola, P. — La mujer le guiña un ojo y Stiles se siente confundido. ¿No era la Loba esposa de Peter? ¿Porque aquella muejer coqueteaba con tal descaro? — Te traje unos regalos de bienvenida, por eso de mi demora. —

Peter no se molesta en responder, él sigue viendolo y eso le incomoda mucho. Scott tambien busca sus ojos, le pregunta en silencio que se suponian que debian hacer ahora pero él estaba tan desorientado y aterrado como todos. Mira el cuerpo de Brian en el suelo, busca una señal de vida pero no encuentra nada. ¿Le han matado?

Vuelve su mirada en Malia y se concentra hasta encontrar sus latidos del corazón, eso lo calma un poco, pero aun no sabia como salir de esto y llevarse a su chica con él.

Estaba tan centrado trazando un nuevo plan que sus sentidos no son lo suficientemente rapidos para esquivar la daga que se clava en su estomago.

 _¿Pero que...?_

Baja la mirada, luego oye las exclamaciones de sorpresas y el grito de Cora; — ¡Liam! — Incluso el grito de Lydia; — ¡No! —

Alza la mirada y ve a su manada con dagas similares en sus estomagos. ¿Como pudo pasar esto ante un parpadeo? Con dolor saca la daga, sale mucha sangre pero él no se preocupa por eso. No iba a morir, no tan facilmente, iba a luchar hasta el final por Malia.

Alza la daga a la altura de los ojos de Peter, que seguia en silencio y la mujer a su lado sonreia con malicia.

— El chico es fuerte. — Dice la muejer loca.

Tira la daga a los pies de Peter, siente la herida sanando y eso lo llena de una nueva energia, una nueva esperanza de lucha.

— Vas a tener que matarme si quieres alejarme de Malia. — Gruñe Stiles. — Solo la muerte me alejara de ella. —

— Cuidado con lo que deseas. — Finalmente dice Peter. Ignorando a todos camina hacia el cuerpo de Brian, Stiles se mantiene en silencio y tranquilo mientras ve al alfa coger el cuerpo y enterrar sus garras en el cuello del viejo.

Scott trata de luchar pero Lydia se lo impide.

Una luz azulada sale de las garras clavadas en el cuello.

— A pesar de mi inminente muerte. — Dice con mucho esfuerzo Brian, escupiendo sangre a montones. Era increible que aun seguia vivo. — No se siente realmente como una derrota porque por tu... propia culpa... tu hija va... a... A sufrir. — La ultima palabra del viejo es apenas un susurro.

Peter deja caer el cuerpo del viejo con un gruñido, sus ojos brillan a varios colores antes de volver al rojo. La mujer de la que aun no sabia su nombre aplaude con emocion, pero la Loba se mantiene callada, camina hacia Lydia y esta vez Scott no puede evitarlo porque no podia dejar de ver a Brian muerto, parecia que no salia de su trance. La Loba agarra a Lydia del codo y la jala y la lleva hasta Cora, coje a su sobrina, tambien sorprendida, del brazo y jala a ambas hasta una esquina, lejos de todo daño al parecer.

En ese momento llega Isaac, quien mira de una muy mala manera a Scott, y Peter le ordena al beta llevarse el cuerpo de Allison al auto.

Luego todo se queda en una aterradora calma.

Peter le da una mirada asesina.

— No lo puedes matar. — Dice Lydia, dejandose caer al suelo. — Malia y Stiles son mates, si matas a uno el otro muere tambien, lo sabes. —

— ¡Callate Lydia! — Grita Peter con verdadero enojo, Stiles cree jamas haberlo visto de aquella manera. — Adina, tenemos que hablar. —

La mujer hace un puchero. — Pero el veneno no demorara en hacer efecto. —

— ¡¿Veneno?! — Grita aterrado Jackson.

Las dagas...

— ¡Adina! — Ordena Peter, esta vez con poca paciencia.

El hada bufa pero se va junto con Peter lejos de todos ellos, parecia que no queria que le oyeran y no importaba que tanto trataba Stiles no podia oirlos, la herida ya habia cerrado pero ahora se sentia más debil que nunca, a su pesar no puede aguantar mucho más y cae al suelo. La Loba parece dudar en acercarse a su marido y Adina, pero al final decide quedarse para vigilar a todos.

— Solo somos niños atrapados en algo mucho más grande que nosotros. — Dice Lydia.

Stiles no le pone mucha atencion en realidad, aun en el suelo trata de arrastrase hasta llegar a Malia.

— Lo hubieras pensado antes, Lydia. — Responde la loba.

— Solo somos niños manipulados por el poder. — Sigue diciendo Lydia, parecia que se habia dado por venciada. — Y vida inocentes pagan por nuestros errores. —

— ¿Que quieres decir? — Pregunta la Loba.

No hay respuesta, Peter llega junto con Adina e Isaac, justo en mitad del camino de Stiles para llegar a Malia. Peter le mira con asco y odio pero lo ignora, a él solo le importaba la werecoyote.

— Isaac, por favor lleva a Malia cerca de Brian. —

— ¡No la toques! — Le grita a Isaac, pero no puede hacer nada mientras este la alza y se la lleva nuevamente lejos de él.

Peter lo agarra del cuello de su camisa y lo obliga a ponerse en pie, con dolor camina y el alfa lo deja caer al lado de su manada, los chicos parecian incluso peor que él. Se sentia verdaderamente culpable, es por él que su manada ahora estaba en peligro cuando ellos solo trataban de ayudarle.

— Bien chicos, como pueden notar estan muriendo. — Dice Peter con un nuevo tono burlon en su voz, estar con la tal Adina parecia que le habia afectado. — Y solo mi amiga tiene el antidoto. — Él señala al hada que se habia sentado encima de un viejo escritorio.

Necesitaba un nuevo plan, algo que pudiera solucionar todo este desastre, tal vez provocando a Peter conseguia nueva informacion, con todo el poder que le quedaba alza el rostro y ve a Peter a los ojos con odio.

— Lo tenías planeado, todo, desde un inicio este era tu plan. — Eso ya lo sabia, Lydia se los habia dicho hace unos minutos pero él necesitaba saber porque tenia este plan el Hale.

— Bueno, te aseguro de que te cogieras a mi hija no lo tenia planeado. —"

...

"Malia habia cumplido ocho meses de embarazo hace apenas dos días, el nacimiento de su bebé estaba acercandose, pero ella aun no podia quitarse aquel dolor en el pecho de pensar que estaba viviendo todo esto sin Stiles.

 _Olvidadlo ya_. Le dice su cabeza. _Él nos ha traicionado._

Era tan estupido pensar eso, lo sabia porque incluso ella le habia rogado a Peter que lo dejara vivir y ella lo dejaria atras para siempre, pero eso ne quitaba el hecho que dolia saber que él podia olvidarla con facilidad.

¿Que estaria haciendo ahora? ¿Estaria con otra chica? ¿No recuerda que sera padre? ¿No le importa su bebé?

Deja de hacerse esas preguntas cuando siente lagrimas rodando en sus mejillas. Se las limpia con enojo. Ella no debia llorar por alguien que no le habia importado su hijo en lo más minimo, se lo dijo Cora, la Loba, incluso Peter, y todos ellos tenian razon, debia olvidarse de él para siempre.

— Lia. — Cora la llama cuando entra a su habitacion, tenia una bandeja de te en sus manos. — Es hora del té. — Su prima le guiña un ojo con diversion.

El tiempo habia pasado rapido, su familia se habian mudado nuevamente a Paris y las cosas estaban tranquilas, Peter trataba de ser amable e incluso le habia prometido que se podia quedar con el bebé una vez naciera, la Loba estaba un poco distante y callada pero a veces venia y le daba consejos para cuando el bebé llegara, Cora estaba todo el día cuidandola, Isaac la llevaba de compras a menudo y Jackson era quien más tiempo pasaba con ella, ayudandola a escoger nombres, o simplemente leyendo con ella aquellos libros de embarazo que le habia regalado Peter.

Todos se estaban portando bien con ella, pero Malia no podia evitar odiarlos a todos.

Ellos la habian alejado de Stiles.

Cora deja la bandeja en su mesita de noche, coje otra silla y se sienta enfrente de ella.

— ¿Porque no has querido salir de tu habitacion hoy? — Le pregunta su prima una vez estaba sentada.

— No me siento bien. — No era mentira realmente. Aquella mañana habia amanecido con un extraño dolor en su vientre bajo, nada muy doloroso, pero si molesto, Peter habia llamado a Adina porque ella seria su partera en el parto, aunque Malia le dijo que aun faltaba un mes para que diera a luz.

— De acuerdo. — Dice su prima poniendo los ojos en blanco, parecia que ella sabia que en realidad estaba depresiva porque era uno de esos días que recordaba a Stiles con más intensidad.

Malia se toca su hinchado vientre, ignorando a Cora. — ¿Haz logrado conseguir alguna informacion de Lydia? — Pregunta, a la vez que Cora se levanta a servir el té.

Su prima se tensa pero es apenas un segundo, luego continua con su tarea como si nada. — No. — Responde tajante. — Sabes que Peter no le quiere decir a nadie que paso con Lydia. — Cora termina su labor y se dirige a ella nuevamente, con una taza de té que Malia recive a regañadientes. — Pero no debes preocuparte, sabemos que esta viva. —

— Si, eso me hace sentir muchisimo mejor. — Responde con sarcasmo.

Aquella noche no solo fue la ultima vez qe vio a Stiles, tambien fue la ultima de ver a sus dos mejores amigas, y aquello la carcome por dentro, no podia dejar de sentirse culpable porque sus amigas solo habian tratado de ayudarla, y eso habia arruinado sus vidas.

Su bebé patea en ese momento, Malia pasa su mano donde sintio el movimiento y hace una mueca de dolor. A veces pasaba eso, su bebé se movia cuando ella se sentia triste o culpable, pensaba que era la conexion que tenian, que su bebé podia entenderla de alguna u otra forma, pero tambien su bebé cada vez era más fuerte y cada patada es más dolorosa que la anterior.

Estaba bien, sabia que su bebé no estaba lastimandola intencionalmente, eran sus poderes, Adina les habia hablado de eso hace meses atras, el bebé era mucho más fuerte que Malia porque su padre era un werewolf alfa y su madre una werecoyote decidiente del primer werecoyote. Parecia ser una mala combinacion. Peter trato de convencerla de abortar diciendole que era por su bien, pero ella jamas penso en la posibilidad de matar a su bebé, amo al bebé apenas se entero de él y no iba permitir que nadie lo lastimara.

Ni siquiera Peter Hale.

— La Loba se fue a su clase de costura, y Peter junto con Isaac tuvieron que encargarse de unos trabajos. — Cora se encoje de hombros y le da un sorbo a su taza. — Asi que esta noche solo somos tu, yo y Adina. —

— ¿Y Jackson? — Pregunta sin verdadera curiosidad, pero esto era practicamente todos sus días y ella de alguna forma se habia acostumbrado a tener vacias convesarciones con su prima.

Cora hace una mueca de molestia, a ella no le agradaba Jackson y Malia no sabia porque. Hace unos meses atras ella tambien odiaba a Jackson, ese chico habia traicionado a Stiles y sus amigos, pero luego del tiempo y su odio creciendo hacia Stiles por haber abandonado a su bebé, fue que empezo a darle una oportunidad a Jackson y el chico le agradaba, como sea ella tuvo un motivo de su hostilidad hacia el beta, mas su prima no parecia tener ningun motivo real, y a Malia tampoco le ha interesado tanto como para preguntar.

— Se fue hace unos minutos, se supone que debia vigilarnos, asi que Peter no estara muy feliz cuando se entere que nos abandono. —

— Tal vez tuvo algo importante que hacer. — Malia no tiene ni idea de porque defendio a Jackson. — Y no necesitamos tener niñera. —

Cora señala su vientre hinchado con un dedo. — Parece que fueras a explotar en cualquier momento. — Cora tambien estaba de acuerdo de matar a su bebé. Malia pasa una mano sobreproctetoramente en su vientre. — Y esas cosa parece necesitar una enorme niñera. —

— Cora. — Dice entre dientes, enojada ante la forma que se expresaba de su hijo.

Su prima se encoje de hombros. — Esta bien, lo siento. —

Continuan hablando sin más coveniente despues de eso, se terminan su té en calma, pero entonces Malia siente un malestar en su vientre bajo y decide irse al baño, Cora trata de ayudarla en ponerse en pie, cuando se para puede sentir un liquido pasando por sus piernas.

— Oh, rayos. — Dice Cora, sin poder apartar sus ojos del liquido cayendo al suelo.

Malia aprieta sus agarre en los brazos de su prima antes de bajar la vista tambien, se calma visiblemente cuando nota que no se trataba de sangre, pero vuelve a asustarse cuando se da cuenta que habia rompido su fuente.

— ¡No! — Ella grita, alejandose de Cora y pasando sus manos a su vientre. — ¡Aun no es tiempo! — Le grita a su bebé.

Apenas tenia ocho meses, faltaba unas semanas para que su bebé naciera, y sabia cual peligroso podia ser un parto prematuro.

— ¡Adina! — Grita Cora, corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitacion.

— No la llames. — Pide Malia, no importaba que dijera Peter ella no queria que Adina tocara a su bebé.

Cora la ignora y grita una vez más a Adina, antes de acercarse a ella y llevarla hasta la cama apesar de sus protestas. Adina llega en el momento que Cora alzaba la falda de su vestido para poder ver si no sangraba.

— ¿Que sucede? — Pregunta la hada, aunque podia ver claramente que le pasaba.

— Malia iba al baño pero cuando se paro rompio fuentes. — Cora parecia aterrada.

— Oh. — Dice com calma Adina. — Bueno, ayudame llevarla al sotano. —

— ¿Sotano? — Pregunta Malia a pesar que un horrible dolor habia atravesado su cuerpo.

¿Eran esas las contraciones? ¡Que horribles!

— Peter preparo todo abajo para poder ayudarte. — Dice Adina. — Tu padre no es tan horrible como piensas. —

Malia protesta tanto como puede con el dolor, pero al final es llevada al sotano de la vieja casa, ella siente que algo andaba mal, o algo muy malo iba a pasar, como sea trata de calmarse porque sabia que debia mantenerse atenta de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a su bebé.

— Aun no puede nacer, no es seguro. — Le dice a Adina, una vez Cora la habia dejado en la camilla que no sabia Peter habia instalado en el lugar.

La hada le ordena a Cora salir del lugar, su prima ni siquiera duda en dejarla sola con la loca ayudante de su padre, y Malia la odia por eso, tambien la hace ponerse más en alerta.

— Dile eso a tu monstrito. — Responde Adina, mientras se lava las manos en un oxidado lavamanos en la esquina contraria a la camilla.

Malia la ignora, aunque le molesta demasiado el apodo que le habia puesto a su bebé, prefiere poner su atencion en cada detalle del sotano, buscando una salida de emergencia si Adina trataba de hacer algo extraño. El sotano era bastante grande, habia un sofa de color rojo a un lado del lavabamos, la camilla y al lado de esta una serie de aparatos que hacian ruidos extraño, no se parecian a los aparatos que habian en un hospital. Malia se muerde el labio con fuerza cuando otra contrasion le atraviesa, con esfuerzo sigue tratando de buscar una salida mientras que ignora el dolor. Ademas de los extraño aparatos, habia una mesa enfrente de la camilla, tenia frascos con liquidos de diferentes colores, Malia entiende enseguida que se trataban de pociones, tambien habia hierbas, Adina agarra una de las hierbas, una que tenia un fuerte olor. Malia no le pone más atencion a lo que hace la hada. Sus ojos llegan hasta la escaleras por las que habia bajado para llegar aqui, si Adina trataba de hacer algo ella no creia poder usar las escaleras porque Cora deberia estar vigilando, pero en el lugar habia una puerta de hierro debajo de la escaleras, parecia una salid secreta y Malia sabia que aquello era su mejor opcion de escape.

— Peter queria estar presente en este momento. — Habla Adina, llamando de nuevo la atencion de Malia.

— No lo quiero cerca de mi hijo. —

— Cierto. — Dice con voz cantarina Adina. — Vos creis que es un niño. —

Adina era la que habia seguido su embarazo, apesar de las objeciones de Malia, Peter le ordeno a Adina ser la unica que pudiera hacer los examenes del embarazo de Malia, en las ecografias Peter tambien ordeno que no se le podia decir el sexo a Malia.

Obviamente siempre sospecho de eso.

Antes que pudiera preguntar que queria decir con eso, Adina habla.

— ¿Piensas ponerle Stiles? — Pregunta con burla la hada, sigue cortando la hierba y la tira en un tazon con agua caliente. Malia puede ver el humo saliendo de ella y sentir el olor aumentando.

Odiaba admitirlo pero aquel olor la hacia sentir tan tranquila, incluso le respondio con calma al hada.

— Se llama Luke Mieczyslaw Tate. —

Ella no pensaba ponerle el apellido Stilinski cuando Stiles habia renunciado al bebé, ya habia hecho suficiente de ponerle su nombre como el segundo de su hijo, pero tampoco tenia pensado ponerle Hale cuando Peter habia arruinado su vida al separarla de Stiles. El unico hombre que habia estado para ella en todo momento habia sido su padre Henry Tate, y no importaba que dijera los demas, ella siempre seria una Tate y su bebé tambien.

— ¿Y si es una niña? —

— Celestine Marie Tate. — Malia no puede evitar sonreir cuando menciona los segundos nombres de sus mejores amigas.

— Nada original, dejame decir. — Comenta Adina, acercandose a ella con el tazon de agua y la hierba. — Bien, vamos a ver como vas. —

Malia se sorprende ella misma cuando deja que Adina la revise sin siquiera molestarse en que los ojos de la hada brillaban con verdadera malicia. Las contraciones se hacen más frecuentes, y Malia puede sentirse debilitarse con cada contracion.

La verdad no habia pensado que doliera tanto.

— Creo que estas lista. — Dice Adina, luego de unos minutos de estar revisandola. — Puedes pujar ahora. —

— ¡Me duele! — Grita la chica, sus manos se hacen puños encima de la camilla. Sabia que debia pujar, pero podia sentir que algo andaba mal. — Por favor, mantenlo seguro. — Suplica al hada, porque aun temia que ella le hiciera algo al bebé.

— Si no pujas ahora el bebé morira dentro de ti. — Le dice la mujer, provocando más temor en el interior de Malia.

La werecoyote no tiene más opcion que confiar en Adina y hace lo que le ordena, puja, pero eso la hacia sentir mucho más debil y adolorida. Todo es bastante borroso, no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa pero no siente como si avanzara, cuando la puerta de hierro se abre con un horrible chirrido, Malia se queja porque eso hace molestar sus oidos super desarrollados. Adina pone una manta encima de las piernas de Malia antes de acercarse al nuevo visitante.

— ¿Quien es ella, Jackson? —

Malia hace un ultimo esfuerzo para alza su cabeza para ver a lo que se referia Adina. Habia sido Jackson quien habia abierto la puerta, estaba desaliñado y olia bastante mal, pero lo que más llamo su atencion fue la chica que Jackson cargaba. Malia nunca antes la habia visto, aunque tampoco podia ver su rostro muy bien, estaba desmayada, tenia un enorme vientre por lo que Malia entiende que estaba embarazada, pero su vientre no era tan grande como el de Malia, trata de ver su rostro pero el cabello negro de ella le tapaba gran parte d su cara.

Otra contracion pasa y Malia grita y deja caer su cabeza de nuevo en la camilla, puede sentir el sudor pasando por su frente y sien.

— Ayudame. — Logra oir a Jackson decir. — Mi hermano ha tenido un acidente y su novia ha salido muy herida, esta embarazada. Adina ayudame. —

— ¿Acaso soy una enfermera? —

— Ella es una kitsune, simplemente no puede estar en un hospital. — La voz de Jackson sonaba suplicante. — Es mi sobrino, Adina. — Parecia que estaba apunto de llorar.

— Bien. — Dice Adina entre dientes, parecia indecisa. — Aun tengo que encargame de Malia. — La werecoyote se siente horrible cuando Adina dice "Encargame". — Pero puedes dejar a la chica en el sofa y la vere apenas termine. —

Luego de todo aquello, Adina vuelve a pedirle que puje y alza la manta dejandola al descubierto ante la presencia de Jackson. El tiempo pasa y Malia no esta segura cuanto esfuerzo hace hasta que finalmente su hijo nace, el alivio recorre todo su cuerpo cuando oye el llanto, se apoya en sus codos, espera que Adina le acerce el bebé, pero eso no sucede.

Adina lleva al bebé a la mesa dandole la espalda a Malia.

— ¿Que pasa? — Pregunta ella, llegando a preocuparse. Adina no responde. — ¡¿Esta bien?! — Ella podia oir los latidos del corazón y el llando del bebé, pero Adina se portaba tan extraño que estaba empezando a pensar que algo habia salido mal. — ¡Adina dame a mi hijo! —

Su bebé llora con más fuerza, Malia apesar de estar debil trata de ponerse en pie para ir por su hijo, mas Adina dice algo que Malia no logra entender por estar tratando de llegar al bebé, entonces Jackson asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a Malia con una cosa extraña entre las manos que Adina le habia entrehado.

— ¡No! — Ella trata de luchar, aunque de verdad estaba debil y no puede hacer nada ante un fuerte werewolf.

Lo ultimo que ve es a su bebé en una manta azul y Adina alzandolo entre sus brazos antes de desmayarse por completo."


	11. Un nuevo despertar

Malia siente su garganta seca y un horrible dolor de cabeza, por lo que aun mantiene sus ojos cerrados, aunque es solo unos segundos, porque luego el recuerdo de su parte le llega de golpe y ella se incorpora y abre sus ojos en cuestion de segundos, tan rapido que todo a su alrededor es bastante borroso al principio.

Una vez su vista se enfoca finalmente lo primero que ve es una pared de color naranja, una mesa con un enorme televisor encima, y no demora en darse cuenta que estaba encima de una cama. A su nariz llega un nuevo y peculiar olor.

Un olor que no ha olido en ocho años.

— ¡Lydia! — Grita, girando su cabeza para ver a la chica durmiendo a su lado.

Su banshee amiga se levanta sobresaltada, y luego la mira sorprendida, Malia no sabe si abrazarla o llorar.

Su amiga es la que reaciona primero. — ¿Porque has demorado tanto? —

— ¿Eh? — No puede evitar estar confundida.

— ¡Vosotros dos han estado recordando por más de cinco horas! — Le grita Lydia, poniendose en pie y mirandola enojada. — Liam y Scott solo demoraron veinte minutos. —

Malia cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho y hace un puchero sin poder evitarlo. — No nos hemos visto en ocho años y en vez de abrazarme me regañas. — Lydia bufa, iba decir algo pero Malia se lo impide cuando se da cuenta de algo. — ¿Stiles? — Malia se pone en pie. — ¿Stiles tambien ha recordado? —

Eso era imposible, a Stiles nunca le robaron sus recuerdos, Peter habia dicho que él habia decidido olvidarse de ella voluntariamente, Peter habia dicho que Stiles no queria saber nada más de Malia, pero jamas dijo que le habia robado los recuerdos, asi que... ¿De que hablaba Lydia?

Su dolor de cabeza aumenta cuando tambien llega al hecho que Stiles hace unas horas atras se caso con su mejor amiga luego que Peter le robara todo recuerdo despues del parto. ¡Stiles le habia visto y habia hecho como si no la conociera! El idiota aun de tanto tiempo habia seguido con el trato... Pero el idiota tambien se habia acercado demasiado a ella cuando ambos estaban solos, la habia besado y tocado... Ella amaba a un verdadero idiota, manipulador y horrible.

— ¿Donde esta Stiles? — Pregunta, poniendose sus zapatos que habia encontado al pie de la cama matrimonial de aquella habitacion desconocida para ella.

Iria hasta él y lo golpearia hasta que sus puños se cansaran, pero Lydia se lo impide porque pasa sus manos a los hombros de ella y la empuja hasta sentarla en la cama, Malia a regañadientes acepta que su amiga lo haga.

— Antes que hagas una locura debemos hablar, Malia. —

...

El primer pensamiento de Stiles al despertar obviamente es Malia, pero la primera cosa que ve al despertar no es ella, si no a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Scott McCall, hablando con su beta Liam, ambos al pie de la cama, la cama de una habitacion que Stiles jamas ha visto antes. Sus amigos no notan que ha despertado aun, siguen hablando entre ellos lo que parecia ser algo bastante importante, incluso los ojos de Liam estaban llorosos, pero eso a Stiles no le importa, él simplemente no puede dejar de pensar que debia encontrar a Malia.

— ¡Lydia! — El grito de Malia es quien finalmente lo saca de su trance.

Practicamente salta de la cama. ¿Ella tambien estaba aqui? ¿Tambien lo ha recordado todo como él? Supune que si, tal vez acababa de despertar como él. ¡Moria de ganas de verla! Verla realmente, no como en esas semanas en la que él solo pudo verla como la mejor amiga de su prometida que deseaba, un deseo irracional que ahora tenia todo el sentido del mundo.

— ¿Donde esta Malia? — Pregunta antes que incluso sus amigos pudieran decir algo, ellos se sorpredieron un poco al verlo por fin despiertos pero más al verlo levantarse tan rapido y preguntar por Malia enseguida, como si él pudiera decir otra cosa que no sea de su mate.

— No creo que quiera verte en este momento. — Dice Scott acercandose a él.

Stiles frunce el ceño. — ¿Ella esta bien? —

— Scott y Lydia nos han secuestrado a todos, omitiendo eso parece que todos estamos bien. — Responde Liam, Scott le mira de una mala forma pero el chico solo se encoje de hombros, ya no parecia tan triste como momentos antes.

Stiles tenia tantas preguntas, como el hecho de como Scott habia recordado todo, o como logro planear todo esto con Lydia, claramente tambien quiere saber como ha estado Malia en todo este tiempo o, lo que cree es más importante, donde esta su hijo.

Tantas preguntas que no sabe por donde empezar y eso lo obliga a quedarse callado, sintiendose por primera vez en su vida sin saber que decir cuando era un completo hablador.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Dice Scott.

— En este momento no me importa como es que has logrado recordar y hacer todo esto. — Responde Stiles. — Solo quiero ver a Malia. —

— No puedo dejarte salir hasta explicarte que han pasado cosas, Stiles. —

Stiles gruñe, pero se risigna porque sabia que su amigo solo estaba haciendo lo correcto, se sienta en la cama y espera la explicacion de su amigo.

Le cuenta todo, desde como noto a una chica siguiendo a Malia que habia resultado Lydia y como la banshee habia que estado internada en un psiquiatrico en Beacon Hills por Peter estos ocho años, pero logro escaparse y tenido un plan de hacer que ellos recordaran todo, le dijo que sabia la verdad desde ayer, pero que ellos no tuvieron una oportunidad de hacer que el esto recordara hasta la boda, donde todos estarian juntos y Peter no podria sospechar a ser tan obvio, pero, lo más importante que su amigo le dijo fue que Malia creia cosas que no eran ciertas, como el hecho que él habia aceptado renunciar a Malia y su hijo para que Peter no le borrara la memoria y Malia tenia rencor por eso.

¡Era increible que aun a pesar de todo Malia seguia creyendo en Peter!

— Esta bien, lo entiendo. — Stiles vuelve a ponerse en pie. — Gracias por luchar y hacer que podamos recordar. — Él se pone los zapatos ante la mirada de sus amigos. — Pero necesito verla ya. —

Scott sonrie. — Bueno. —

...

Lydia le cuenta todo a Malia, y ella se siente horrible cuando llega a la parte de que tuvo ocho años en E.H. por ordenes de Peter, Lydia lo dice con calma pero Malia puede oler su tristeza y se arrepiente de no haber hecho algo más cuando estaba embarazada para saber de su amiga, la verdad es que estaba tan concentrada en su bebé...

Era la peor amiga del mundo, pero por lo menos Lydia no parecia reclamarle algo o enojada con ella.

Tambien le conto todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta llegar a aquel momento, donde finalmente toda la verdad habia salido a la luz y todos recordaban finalmente.

— Lo siento. — Malia se encuentra deciendo con una mueca, no era muy seguido en ella disculparse. — Peter salio siendo más loco de lo que pensamos. —

Lydia, quien se habia sentado a su lado en la cama, se encoje de hombros. — Esta bien, antes de eso sabia de lo que era capaz. —

Malia en realidad no es capaz de preguntar a que se referia con eso, porque tenia miedo de enterarse de cosas más horribles de su padre biologico.

Su amiga la sorprende cuando acaricia su brazo con ternura. — Oye, te he extrañado _princesita_. —

Malia sonrie. — Yo tambien. —

Ambas chicas se abrazan con fuerza, a pesar que ninguna lo menciona se podia sentir el vacio entre ellas porque faltaba su otra mejor amiga desde niñas; Allison Argent. Lydia tambien le dijo que hace unos días fue al cementerio, buscando la tumba de su amiga pero que no la habia encontrado, y eso dejo a ambas bastante confundidas, aunque estaban seguras que detras de eso estaba Peter.

Aquel hombre parecia todo el mal en sus vidas.

Su abrazo es interrumpido cuando Cora entra a escena sin siquiera antes haber tocado a la puerta. Ambas se separan con un gruñido hacia Cora.

La banshee dijo que su prima le habia pedido ir con ellos en la fiesta, Malia no entendia porque pero definitivamente no confiaba en la chica ya que ella desde siempre ha sabido todo y jamas hizo nada para ayudarla, incluso la habia dejado sola con Adina en su parto cuando sabia que no queria que eso sucediera, se lo habia pedido practicamente a gritos.

Cora ignora la mirada asesina de ambas chicas y entra por completo a la habitacion cerrando la puerta detras de ella.

— Stiles quiere verte. — Dice su prima señalandola con un dedo.

 _Ha llegado el momento_.

Malia ve a Lydia, su amiga le habia dicho tambien que Peter le habia mentido, que él tambien habia borrado todo recuerdo de ella en Stiles, pero... Pero... No podia dejar de estar nerviosa de ver a Stiles luego de toda la locura de esa noche, cuando hace unas horas vio a su mate casarse con su mejor amiga de estos ocho años.

La banshee aprieta su mano, dandole apoyo. — Entiendo que estes nerviosa, pero recuerda que apesar de todo siguen amandose. —

¿Siguen amandose? Stiles estaba casado y decir que eso no le dolia era pura mentira, en ese momento no estaba segura si ella lo amaba realmente.

— Como sea. — Trata de no verse afectada, se levanta y le da una ultima mirada a Lydia antes de salir de la habitacion con Cora detras de ella.

Aun no sabia donde se encontraban, Lydia solo le dijo que ella y Scott tuvieron que llevarlos a un lugar muy lejos y que esta casa la habia pagado ella con la herencia de su abuela, asi que estaba bien por un tiempo, asegura que estaban bastantes seguros donde se encontraban.

El lugar era bastante grande, estaba amueblado y el aire olia bastante fresco y salado, asi que Malia sospechaba se encontraban en alguna casa de playa, se imagina que Scott y Lydia tuvieron que conducir bastante. Sus sospechas se afirman cuando Cora abre una puerta de cristal y al otro lado estaba la playa, a unos metros de desitancia Stiles le esperaba, apenas siente su presencia él se gira y la mira con una intensidad que casi derrite a Malia.

Casi.

— Bien, ya cumpli con traerte. — Dice Cora, empujandola fuera para de nuevo cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento a Malia de verdad no le agradaba a su prima. Con un suspiro camina hacia Stiles, que tambien parecia bastante nervioso, aun tenia su traje de la boda, y es cuando ella nota que de hecho aun portaba su vestido de dama de honor.

— Hey. — Dice Stiles.

— Hey. —

Luego de eso se miran, y solo se miran por lo que parece una eternidad para ella. Todo era tan extraño. Stiles da un paso adelante y ella da uno atras, por lo que Stiles se detiene.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta él.

— Acabo de enterarme que mi vida de estos ocho años ha sido una mentira. — Responde ella. Stiles no se ve mucho mejor que ella con eso, pero ella tambien tenia algo más que la carmomia por dentro, aunque duda por unos minutos ella termina por decirlo; — Y... Y el hombre que amo acaba de casarse con mi amiga. —

— Mal... — Esta vez Stiles se acerca por completo a ella, y esta vez no se aleja porque en realidad queria esta cercania. — No se porque lo hice, ¿de acuerdo? No siento nada por ella. —

— No le pides matrimonio a alguien que no te hace sentir nada. — Malia no puede evitar sonar celosa.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. — No amo a Cassandra. — Dice con demasiado seguridad, y Malia se alegra cuando nota que su corazón no se acelera. — Yo te amo, Malia. —

El corazón de Malia se salta un latido cuando oye aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Stiles. Habia pasado años desde que le dijo que la amaba, y no sabia que volver a oirlo la emocionaria tanto.

 _Tambien te amo_.

Pero, por algun motivo extraño, ella aun no se siente lista para decirle aquello en voz alta.

Da un paso cerca de él. La brisa del mar hace que su cabello vuele y nota que su fino peinado de la boda habia desaparecido. El cielo nocturno brillaba con sus estrellas y la luna en lo más alto, asi que supone que debia ser las 2 de la mañana. Las olas hacian un sonido relajante, y Malia puede oler con facilidad la sal del oceano. Todo a simple vista parecia bastante normal, pero Malia sabia que no era asi y ellos debian de verdad hablar sobre lo que paso en todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados.

— Como sea ahora estas casado con ella. — Dice Malia, admitiendo algo que le dolia bastante. — Y me duele, Stiles. — Es capaz de confesar aquello.

Stiles pasa una mano por la parte trasera de su nuca, lucia avergonzado. — Lo se. — La mira de nuevo a los ojos. — Pero lo sulucionare... Espera. — Stiles sacude su cabeza como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. — ¡Tu estas con Jackson! —

 _Oh_.

Realmente Malia lo habia olvidado por completo, era cierto, ella estaba saliendo oficialmente con Jackson, un traidor, pero por lo menos ella no estaba casada con él. ¡Ni siquieran habian tenido sexo! Y estaba bastante segura que Stiles si lo hizo con Cassy. Se aleja de Stiles ofendida.

Sabia que no le debia ninguna explicacion a Stiles, pero de todas formas dice; — Peter me obligo salir con él. — Confiesa sin importancia.

— Ese traidor. — Dice Stiles, sus ojos brillando ante el enojo, sus manos se hacen puños y Malia teme saber los pensamientos del chico en ese momento.

— Bueno, por lo menos el traidor me cuido en mi embarazo. — Dice sin siquiera pensarlo antes Malia.

Stiles alza la mirada para verla. — ¿Donde esta? —

Malia frunce el ceño. — ¿Donde esta quien? —

— Nuestro hijo. —

...

Liam ha estado evadiendo a Cora desde que llegaron, aunque él desperto de hecho cuando aun estaban en aquel pequeño auto de McCall rumbo a esta playa, que Cora aun no sabia donde exactamente estaban, ya que Lydia tampoco quiso decirle mucho, de hecho la banshee no hablo con ella desde que le pidio poder irse con ellos ya que no queria ser más parte de la manada de Peter.

La casa de la playa era bastante grande, tenia cuatro habitaciones, cinco baños, la cocina estaba llena de bastantes eloctromesticos modernos, la sala tenia una mesa de billar y una enorme pantalla plana de television, el comedor era una mesa de ocho puestos y ademas tenian vista y salida directa a una playa privada, donde justo Stiles y Malia se encontraban hablando, y a quienes Cora estaba viendo desde el balcon de la habitacion que Lydia le dio.

Desde que Liam recordo todo no ha querido acercarse a ella, y noto como él la veia de una forma extraña, haciendola sentir tan incomoda, cuando llegaron Scott se llevo a Stiles a una habitacion y luego ayudo a Lydia a llevar a Malia a otra, dejandola sola con el joven beta, ella quiso hablarle, pero cuando iba a decir algo Liam dijo; — Ahora no, Cora. — Y la forma que dijo su nombre le provoca un nudo en la garganta. Cuando Lydia regreso le pidio que la llevarla a descansar, la banshee lo hizo, pero tampoco le hablo, y fue en ese momento que se sintio bastante sola.

Ella en realidad no tenia amigos.

Tal vez debio quedarse con Jackson, el padre de su hijo.

Como sea ahora era tarde, habia tomado una decision, no iba darse por vencida solo porque le estaban haciendo la ley del hielo.

La conversacion de su prima con el Stilinski parece ponerse a cada minuto más intensa, ellos ahoran gritan, pero Cora no se molesta por tratar de oirlos, no era su problema, ahora debia pensar en como salir de esto, obviamente no pensaba quedarse con estos chicos por mucho tiempo, tenia un poco de dinero que habia ahorrado de la Boutique y eso la ayudaria a poder irse bastante lejos y dar a luz a su hijo sin ningun incoveniente Hale en el camino.

Al menos eso deseaba de todo corazón.

...

— ¿No lo sabes? — Pregunta Malia, sintiendo su pecho apretandose ante el doloroso recuerdo de su bebé muerto.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. — ¿Sabes que? — Oh, valla pregunta inocente.

Eso no quitaba el dolor en Malia.

Desde que ella ha recordado todo no ha podido decir en voz alta que su hijo estaba muerto, y ahora Stiles le miraba con sincero anhelo de conocer a su bebé. La chica baja la cabeza, evitando el momento todo el tiempo que pudiera, tambien podia sentir que en cualquier momento se pondria a llorar.

— ¿Lo has dado en adopcion? —

Aquellas palabras hacen que alce su rostro enseguida. ¿Como él podia creer eso? ¡Amaba a su bebé desde que se entero de su enxistencia! Jamas tenia pensado aquella opcion, asi como tambien abortarlo no estaba en su mente jamas, pero Stiles parecia que no la conocia lo suficiente despues de todo.

— ¡Claro que no! — Grita ella verdaderamente ofendida.

— ¡Entonces donde esta! — Grita de vuelta Stiles.

— ¡Muerto! — Una lagrima silenciosa sale de su ojo cuando aquella horrible palabra sale de su boca. — Esta muerto. —

— ¿Que? — Stiles da un paso atras, sorprendido con la nueva informacion. — ¿Lo has... Abortado? —

Que Stiles creyera que podia matar a su bebé intencionalmente la hirio mucho más que cualquier otra cosa de esa noche. Se limpia las lagrimas con brusquedad, dejando su piel un poco roja ante la fuerza de sus manos.

— Cuide lo mejor que pude a mi bebé mientras estaba dentro de mi. — Responde con sequedad. — Nacio muerto. — Repite las misma palabras que habia dicho Peter antes de mostrarle el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño bebé.

Stiles se queda callado, pareciendo que estaba procesando toda la informacion, o tal vez tratando de encontrar algun indicio de que ella mentia, porque él no parecia tener alguna clase de confianza por ella, y no lo puede culpar, ellos solo estuvieron unas semanas juntos cuando eran apenas unos adolecentes estupidos e inexpertos, en realidad no se conocian, asi que se siente estupida de haber confiado en él cuando le dijo que la amaba.

La seguia amando apesar de todo este tiempo, bah, esto no era una estupida comedia romantica.

 _Pero tu si aun lo amas_.

Ignora el pensamientos de su parte animal, ella da media vuelta con la intencion de irse y no seguir viendo la cara de su hijo muerto, todo aquello era demasiado doloroso para ella, pero Stiles se lo impide cuando la agarra del codo y la jala de nuevo cerca de él.

— Lo siento. — Susurra el chico. — No luche lo suficiente por ustedes. — Luce realmente herido como ella por eso. — Siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto sola, Mal. —

Las lagrimas de nuevon amenazan con salir, pero Malia trata de no llorar porque no queria verse debil ante el chico. Las palabras de él habian tocado en lo más fondo del magullado corazón de la chica.

— Tambien siento haberle creido a Peter. — Confiesa, dejandose ser al menos por un momento sincera ante Stiles. — Pero era más facil verte a ti como él malo que a mi como una cobarde por no buscarte. —

Stiles limpia una lagrima que Malia ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que habia dejado escapar, el contacto de sus calidos dedos encima de su fria piel la hace sentir increiblemente reconfortada.

— Cometimos muchos errores en el pasado, Malia. — Empieza el chico acercando su rostro al de ella, puede oler su aliento de vino aun. — Nunca más te dejare atras. —

Malia sonrie ante las dulces palabras del chico, más lagrimas salen y ella no las puede controlar. — Y yo jamas me ire sin ti. —

— ¿Promesa? — Stiles le regala una brillante sonrisa.

— Promesa. — Dice, antes de sellar sus palabras con un beso, aquel beso que ha estado resistiendo dar desde que lo habia visto en la Iglesia.

...

Lydia sonrie ampliamente cuando ve a Stiles y Malia besandose, parece que finalmente habian solucionado todo, eso la alivia, conociendo a su orgullosa amiga pensaba que iba a negarse estar con un hombre casado.

Ella se encontraba en la sala de la casa, viendo a su mejor amiga volviendo a ser feliz por la amplia ventana. Anoche, luego que Scott se fuera a la despedida de Stiles, Lydia se encargo de buscar los ultimos detalles de su plan, eso era rentar un lugar lo bastante lejos como para que Peter no pudiera encontarles tan facilmente, busco bastantes casas de renta en Internet hasta llegar con esta, y la habia pagado con la targeta de credito que su madre le habia dado cuando su abuela murio y le heredo todo a ella, no podia usarla hasta que fuera mayor de edad, y bueno, desde hace un par de años ya era lo suficiente grande como para hacerlo.

Su madre se volvera loca cuando se de cuenta que habia logrado recuperar la targeta con ayuda de Hazel, y aun más loca cuando vea todo el dinero que gasto, aunque tambien se habia asegurado de no dejar ningun rastro que rastrear cuando pago la casa en afectivo aquella misma mañana.

Ella no era la misma niña tonta de antes, ahora sabia cosas y tambien sabia usar las voces a su favor.

— Eso se llama acosar, Lydia. — Dice Scott, cuando se acerca a ella y la mira con una sonrisa burlona. — Y es un delito. — Bromea con las misma palabras que habia usado cuando se vieron por primera vez luego de tantos años.

La banshee bufa con diversion. — He esperado por este momento por ocho años, McCall. — Ella lo mira a los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a su mejor amiga. — Me hace sentir como si finalmente hubiera hecho algo bien. —

Ella no esta segura, pero cree que Scott entendio a su indirecta que no pudo hacer nada por evitar la muerte de su otra mejor amiga; Allison. Ella era una banshee... ¿Como no pudo hacer algo para salvar a su amiga?... ¿Como tampoco pudo hacer nada por Malia?

Respira hondo, tratando de calmarse ya que no queria ponerse sentimental en ese momento, ella no ha llorado en aquellos ocho años por la muerte de Allison y ese no iba ser el dia tampoco.

Se aleja de la ventana y camina hasta el sillon donde habia dejado su bolso cuando llegaron, siente la mirada encima de ella en todo momento, pero ella lo ignora. Busca su telefono celular pero no lo enciende, saca otro celular, el de Malia, y ese si lo enciende porque queria saber cuantas veces a llamado Peter ya.

— Y... — Empieza Scott, sentadose en el sofa enfrente del sillon. — ¿Y ahora que? —

Lydia no responde enseguida, mientras enciende el celular ve de reojo la muñeca en el bolso, la pequeña bebé de enormes ojos azules que la ha acompañado estos largos años en E.H. La alza, ella no la ha usado desde que llego a California, por eso puede notar a Scott sorprendido cuando la ve con un bebé de juguete.

— Ahora... — Dice la banshee viendo la muñeca en su mano y el celular en la otra, despues ve a Scott a los ojos. — Es momento de encontrar a la hija de Malia y Stiles. —

Y es justo que ella termina de decir eso que el celular de Malia empieza a sonar y Lydia ve el nombre en pantalla.

Peter Hale.

Valla sorpresa.

Scott se pone en pie, ella agradece que él la hubiera apoyado en todo lo que le habia pedido, pero ella no iba a dejar que se metiera en esto. Le da la espalda al alfa y contetas la llamada a la segunda tonada.

— ¡¿Malia donde estas?! — El grito de Peter le provoca un sentimiento de verdadero placer.

Él estaba sufriendo.

— No soy Malia. —

Silencio, y Lydia sabe que él estaba tratando de reconocer la voz, porque a pesar que la ha oido unas horas atras es cierto que ha cambiado bastante en estos ocho años.

— Lydia. — Hay movimiento al otro lado de la linea, y cree que se trata de la Loba.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —

— Lydia es importante que regresen, os lo ordeno. —

La banshee rie sin diversion. — Vos no sois mi alfa ya, ¿recuerdas? —

El silencio la hace imaginar a Peter apretando sus puños, lleno de furia, una escena gratificante. — Esto es un error, es peligroso... —

— Oye. — Lo interrumpe la rubia-fresa. — Yo estoy loca. — Hace referencia al lugar en el que él la mantuvo encerrada. — El peligro solo suena como diversion para mi. —

— ¡Lydia! — Grita desesperado Peter.

— Has perdido. — Dice ignorando el grito del alfa Hale. — Hare que todos tus bajos y sucios secretos salgan a la luz, Hale. — Su voz cada vez se hace más suave. — Y te arrepentiras de lo que nos hiciste. — Con esa ultima amenza cuelga y ademas apaga el celular porque sabia que él iba trata de comunicarse nuevamente.

Se queda mirando a ningun lugar realmente del suelo, sintiendo la energia nueva que recorre su cuerpo al ver que habia ganado realmente una batalla de esta guerra con Peter. De verdad iba hacer que él se arrempintiera de lo que le hizo a Malia, Allison, incluso a ella, porque Lydia siempre fue una buena chica y solo habia recibido piedras, pero ahora usaria esas mismas piedras para hacer caer a las personas que le hicieron daño a todas ellas.

— ¿Lydia? —

Sale de sus sadicos pensamientos vengativos cuando oye la voz preocupada de Scott detras de ella. Gira sobre sus talones y le da una inocente sonrisa al chico, quien lucia de verdad desconcertado.

— ¿Estas listo para la nueva mision, McCall? —

Scott parece dudarlo, extrañado ante su nueva actitud extraña, pero Lydia sabe que él aun sentia algo por ella por lo que no se sorprende cuando él responde con; — Siempre. —

...

Peter daba vueltas de un lado a otro, luego que Lydia terminara la llamada él parecia mucho más enojado.

La Loba solo le ve, no se molesta en acercarse y calmarlo porque la paranoia de su esposo no le importaba desde hace años. No iba a mentir, ella habia visto a Lydia en la fiesta mucho antes que se fuera con Malia, algo en su interior queria hacercarse a la rubia-fresa y abrazarla fuerte, habia extrañado a la chica, pero sabia que Lydia seguramente estaba enojada con ella por dejar a Peter hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero eso no habia sido su culpa, su esposo practicamente le habia puesto a elegir entre Lydia o Malia, y Malia era su hija asi que no tuvo que pensar dos veces su respuesta.

Habia sospechado del plan de Lydia, al menos la parte que estaba hay para hacer recordar todo a Malia, pero jamas se le habia ocurrido que el plan en realidad era llevarsela lejos de ellos. Era cierto que tambien estaba preocupada por su hija, pero no tanto como Peter, ya que le mantenia calmada el hecho que su hija y Lydia estaban juntas para protegerse la una a la otra, y, ademas, Malia tenia a Stiles.

Seguramente era eso lo que molestaba tanto a Peter.

Su marido era tan terco, admitir que Stiles y Malia estuvieran juntos era una clara derrota a él, y Peter seriamente odiaba perder.

— No tengo nada. — Dice por cuarta vez Adina.

Luego que los chicos desaparecieran, Peter no perdio tiempo en llamar a Adina, Jackson, Isaac y Cora, todos habian respondido a su llamado menos su sobrina, asi que Peter sospecha que la han secuestrado. La Loba no estaba tan segura de eso. Natalie habia tenido que drogar a su marido luego que el sherrif exigiera una respuesta a la desaparicion de su hijo, ahora él estaba en el auto de la banshee completamente dormido, mientras Natalie trataba tambien de buscar alguna pista de su hija. Cassy tambien habia ido con ellos a su casa, la chica no se sintio nada bien luego de descubrir que su marido habia desaparecido con Malia.

Ella sospechaba que se habian escapado juntos porque estaban enamorados.

No estaba tan equivocada despues de todo.

En la recepcion quien habia terminado con la fiesta fue Peter, gritandoles a todos que se fueran, la madre de Cassandra, una muejer ebria desde siempre, habia rechazado hacerse cargo de su hija, entonces Peter decidio llevarsela en un gesto de amabilidad, supone la Loba, ahora mismo, luego de tanto llorar, Cassandra estaba durmiendo.

Jackson e Isaac se encargaron de buscar alguna pista en el salon de recepcion, pero ellos habian dicho que no habia nada fuera de lugar, solo habian encontrado el bolso de Malia pero en el solo faltaba el celular de ella, su identificacion y targetas aun seguian dentro, por eso cree Peter que no pudieron ir muy lejos.

— ¡Inutiles! — Grita el alfa Hale. Golpea la fina mesa de cristal de Corrine y la rompe en el proceso.

— ¡Peter! — Se levanta de la silla del comedor dejando caer los pedazos de cristal de su falda al suelo. — ¡Tienes que calmarte! — Adina hace lo mismo que ella con un gesto de molestia, mientras que Natalie retira los vidrios de su vestido aun sentada. — Gritando no conseguiras nada. —

— Si. — Esta de acuerdo Adina. — No deberias estar tan precocupado cuando tienes un plan B desde hace años. —

Isaac, quien estaba en completo silencio sentado en el sofa al lado de Jackson, se levanta y mira a Peter sin poder creerselo.

— ¿Que plan? — Preguntado la Loba dando un paso már cerca de Peter para que este le viera a los ojos.

Es en ese momento que su marido sonrie de una manera que empieza a preocuparla ahora a ella.

— Allison. —


	12. Eres natular

Malia por un momento se siente confundida ante el cuerpo cálido al lado suyo. Ella dormía sola. Tampoco tarda en recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, desde la boda, la fiesta, incluso luego en la playa cuando finalmente habían aclarado todo.

Abre sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose al gran brillo del sol colándose por las ventanas. Lo primero que ve es el rostro dormido de Stiles, se veía tan calmado. Él tenía un brazo encima de la cintura de ella, acercándola bastante, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas debajo de la manta encima de ellos, y es cuando nota el pecho desnudo de Stiles.

Lydia les había dado una habitación diferente para cada uno, pero antes que su banshee amiga se fuera del todo también les dijo; — Aunque también pueden compartir habitación. — Les guiño un ojo con travesura antes de irse. En realidad ella no lo tenía que decir, ambos sin necesidad de palabras sabían que iban a estar juntos aquella noche.

Pero no juntos... juntos.

Stiles estaba casado oficialmente con su amiga Cassy, no importaba lo que demás personas pesaran de ella, Malia no era realmente una mala chica, tenía una conciencia como todos, y aquella misma conciencia era la que no le permitía que tuviera sexo con Stiles, un hombre casado, el marido de su mejor amiga de aquellos oscuros ocho años. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, por eso cuando Stiles empezó a besarla con más intensidad ella lo aparto y le pidió que no lo hicieran, al menos no aun, por suerte él lo entendió y cuando ella se desvistió enfrente de él no intento nada.

No sabría decir si eso le hizo feliz o no.

Siendo sincera su interior era un desastre en ese momento, amaba a Stiles, claro que quería tener sexo con él, pero luego estaba que también amaba a Cassy, y la chica no era culpable de nada por lo que no debía hacerle eso, aquella noche era la noche de bodas de Stiles y Cassy, no la de Stiles y Malia. Por otro lado ya era el día siguiente, no la noche de bodas de nadie, y Stiles medio desnudo a un lado de ella en la cama era demasiada tentación.

Respira hondo antes de apoyarse en sus codos encima de la cama y dejar un casto beso en los labios de un muy dormido Stiles.

A ella le gustaba besarlo, los labios de él eran bastante adictivos, también parecían encajar tan a la perfección con sus propios labios, como si fueran piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, una sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando lo besaba, era como si de verdad hubieran estado destinados toda su vida, como si todo lo que les rodeara no importaba más que el uno del otro en ningún momento.

Cuando se aleja Stiles ya tenía sus ojos abiertos, él le da una bonita sonrisa mañanera.

— Hola. — Dice ella devolviendo la sonrisa.

— Hola. — Responde el chico, su brazo se aprieta más sobre su cintura, acercándolo a él. — Yo de verdad puedo acostumbrarme a esto con rapidez. —

Malia ríe suavemente antes de volver a besarlo.

Si, ella también se puede acostumbrar fácilmente.

...

Lydia y Scott estaban preparando el desayuno para todos, aunque toda la manada parecía seguir durmiendo, probablemente aún estaban cansados por todo lo de anoche, Scott también había mencionado que recordar era agotador tanto emocional como físicamente, y era por eso mismo que ellos habían decidido hacer algo para ellos.

Y luego estaba Cora, claro. Lydia no estaba enojada con Cora del todo, pero ella tampoco nunca se llevó bien con la chica, así que todo entre ellas era incómodo y confuso, cuando le había pedido ir con ellos Lydia estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero luego recordó que ella estaba embarazada... Si no pudo cuidar el embarazo de Malia entonces tal vez podía ayudar a Cora.

También tenía otras prioridades, como lo era encontrar a la hija de Stiles y Malia, cosa que ciertamente no estaba siendo fácil, anoche hablo con la muñeca por bastante tiempo en su habitación, pero esta nunca le respondió, y sabía que era ridículo esperar una respuesta cuando hace ocho años la muñeca de pronto dejo de hablar. No, no estaba loca, la muñeca antes en si no hablaba, pero en ella había un vínculo con la hija de Malia, podía oír los pensamientos de la bebé desde la muñeca, nunca ha logrado entender cómo es posible aquello, la muñeca se la había dado su madre un mes luego que la ingresaron a Eiche House, le dijo que era un regalo de la Loba, al principio se la tiro a su madre, no quería nada de ninguno de ellos, y menos una muñeca como si fuera una niña o una loca de verdad, pero entonces de pronto se oía una suave voz en la muñeca, una voz que parecía ni su madre oía, recibió el regalo, y luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que aquella voz era de la hija de Malia, ya que la bebé tenia pensamientos como "Me gusta la voz de mi mamá" "¿Por qué esta triste mamá?" o cosas así, pero de un momento a otro ella dejo de oír aquellos pensamientos.

Las voces en su cabeza tampoco son de mucha ayuda, ellas nunca han hablado con ella en una verdadera conversación, solo son susurros, incluso a veces solo ruidos, pero jamás algo que pudiera ayudarle con facilidad, ayudarle enseguida. Estos años las voces solo decía cosas como "No es nuestro problema" "No te necesita realmente" "El destino hace lo que quiere".

Valla tonterías.

Como sea no se daría por vencida, ella sabía que la hija de Malia estaba por algún lugar del mundo, sana, _viva_ , e iba hacer hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, era lo menos que le debían a Allison, porque Ally murió tratando de proteger a aquel bebé.

Se concentra en su labor de aquel momento, ella no quería pensar a fondo en su difunta amiga, lo que menos necesitaba es que finalmente todos esos sentimientos guardados por años salieran a frote en ese momento.

Nunca fue la mejor en la cocina, y sus dotes culinarios habían disminuido demasiado por su encierro, así que en realidad la mayor parte del trabajo la había tomado Scott.

Scott no había cambiado tanto en estos años, seguía siendo amable con todos, incluso le había dado una sonrisa a Cora cuando esta entro a su auto, también la miraba como cuando habían tenido relaciones, como si ella fuera una hada de la luz para él en vez de la oscuridad, pero también parecía que no confiaba en nadie, demasiado a gusto con la soledad, era por eso mismo que Lydia no sabía que debía hacer cuando estaba con él, trataba de actuar normal, pero en realidad moría por acercarse y besarlo, a ella le gustaba el chico, de verdad lo hacía, no como en el principio que solo lo había utilizado para tratar de olvidar todo recuerdo de Isaac en ella, pero ella no tenía tiempo para tonterías de relaciones, debía terminar de ayudar a su amiga y mantenerla a salvo.

Cuando termina con su labor, Lydia le pasa el tomate picado a Scott, tratando de no pensar en nada más al menos por unos minutos.

— Gracias. — Le dice con amabilidad el chico.

— No es nada. — Responde automáticamente ella.

Scott echa el tomate en una sartén, y Lydia se queda ahí, simplemente observándolo, estar al lado del chico era calmante para ella, al alfa se mueve con agilidad por la cocina, revelando que de hecho era bastante buen cocinero, llevaba puesto su traje de ayer solo que esta vez no tenía la corbata ni el abrigo, las mangas de su camisa blanca estaban encima de su codos, haciendo que se marcara mucho más sus músculos.

Lydia desvía la mirada del chico luego de entender a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Da un paso más lejos de él, luego se acerca a la encimera y empieza a cortar ahora el aguacate.

— Creo que debemos comprar ropa luego de desayunar. — Comenta, cortando el silencio cómodo entre ambos.

Scott, que estaba en la estufa preparando el huevo, alza la mirada solo unos segundos para verle antes de volver a su labor. El alfa McCall estuvo demasiado indeciso de aceptar traer a todos a este lugar, principalmente por su trabajo, simplemente no podía irse sin más, por eso Lydia se encargó de hacer que pidiera unos días libres, Stiles ya los tenia, por su luna de miel, los únicos trabajos afectados eran los de Malia, Cora y Liam, de todas formas parecía que Scott no quería quedarse mucho tiempo en la casa, ya que según él, lucia como si estuvieran huyendo, Lydia tuvo que convencerlo que solo era hasta que Peter se hiciera con la idea de haber perdido.

— Si, eso supongo. — Es todo lo que responde Scott.

Siendo completamente sincera, Lydia aun no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a quedarse, debía asegurarse que Peter no hiciera algo para llevarse de nuevo a Malia, pero también sabía que debían volver tarde o temprano si quería saber dónde encontrar a la hija de Malia.

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos, que sin querer el cuchillo se desvía un poco y corta levemente su pulgar. Se queja, dejando el cuchillo a un lado y alzando su pequeña herida. Scott se da cuenta enseguida, aunque ella ni siquiera se quejó en voz alta realmente, probablemente olio la sangre, él se acerca y agarra su mano con sumo cuidado.

— ¿Estas bien? —

Lydia asiente con la cabeza. — No es la gran cosa. — Trata de alejar su mano pero Scott se lo impide.

Sin decir ninguna palabra Scott la dirige al lavaplatos de la cocina, pone su pulgar debajo del grifo y luego lo abre, la fría agua la toca y ella no puede esta vez evitar quejarse en voz alta, al sentir el leve ardor en su dedo. Luego de unos minutos, Scott vuelve a cerrar el grifo pero sigue sin soltar su mano, agarra esta vez uno de las toallas de cocina y seca su mano con suavidad.

Lydia solo lo ve de nuevo, él está realmente concentrado en ayudarla, como si su pequeña herida lo preocupara de realidad, ella no puede evitar sonreír, enternecida ante la actitud del enorme alfa.

Cuando Scott termina de secar su mano, aun salía un poco de sangre por lo que pone el paño encima de la herida y aprieta un poco, es cuando parece notar la mirada de la chica porque alza el rostro y la ve a los ojos. Ninguno dice nada, solo se ven, con sus manos en la mitad de ambos, es entonces cuando Lydia da un paso al frente, porque a ella siempre le ha gustado dar el primer paso, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo finalmente luego de tantos años, para saber si aún sentía algo por él, Cora entra en escena interrumpiéndolos. Lydia se aleja enseguida del alza, y él chico hace lo mismo, regresando a su labor en la estufa, pero dejando el paño en la mano de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta Cora, realmente confundida al verlos tan nerviosos, ella obviamente tenia puesto el mismo vestido de anoche, ahora estaba bastante arrugado y desaliñado, por lo que supone que también durmió con eso.

Lydia había dormido desnuda.

— Nada. — Responde enseguida la banshee. — Solo preparamos el desayuno. —

Cora le dirige una dura mirada, supone que ella debía sospechar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, pero no puede decir nada, no al menos enfrente de Scott, seguramente luego, a solas, le preguntaría si tenía algo con el alfa, y nadie, ni siquiera Malia, se habían enterado que ella había estado con Scott en una noche de lluvia hace ocho años atrás, todos aun sospechaban que ella sentía algo por Isaac, así que era seguro iba a tener un interrogatorio por las chicas, y Lydia aún no estaba realmente preparada para explicar sentimientos que ni siquiera ella entendía aun.

Sus sentimientos no importaban, jamás lo hicieron, solo debía concentrarse en mantener a Malia segura.

...

Liam estaba verdaderamente molesto, él no había pedido ser prácticamente secuestrado, no había pedido estar bajo el mismo techo que la chica que deseaba hace ocho años, ni mucho menos había pedido que lo llevaran lejos de su novia, aquella novia que ahora debe estar furiosa y preocupada, ambas cosas a la vez.

Oh, Liam en realidad estaba aterrado de la reacción de su novia cuando él vuelva y no pueda darle una razón con sentido de su desaparición, Hayden aún no tenía ni idea de su lado sobrenatural por lo que simplemente no podía decirle la verdad.

Y luego estaba Cora, claro, hace unos días se reencuentro con ella, aún recuerda lo hermosa que le había parecido en ese momento, pero ahora que lo recordaba todo él no podía dejar de pensar que la ha visto desnuda antes. Cora Hale, su primer amor, estaba tan cambiada ahora, tenía su cabello mucho más corto, su cuerpo era más delgado, y sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo como cuando la encontró en el bosque.

Parecía una muñeca vacía.

¿Ella lo ha extrañado? Anoche trato de hablar con él, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando se sentía demasiado confundido, sabía que amaba a Hayden... ¿La amaba? Han pasado 7 años juntos, supone que si habían durado tanto era por amor, pero... Cuando veía a Cora su corazón se aceleraba, no era lo mismo que cuando veía a Hayden. Pero como sea, Hayden merecía su lealtad, no Cora que no había hecho nada para ayudarlo a él o a su manada en el pasado.

Tal vez aun sentía algo por Cora, pero Liam estaba seguro que el resentimiento era mucho más grande y fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento, podía ignorar a Cora el resto del tiempo que pasara en aquel lugar, solo esperaba que Scott los dejara irse pronto.

Para su muy mala suerte, cuando baja a la cocina, pensaba ir a buscar algo de comer y regresar a su habitación, pero se encuentra con Cora, Scott y la rubia-fresa preparando la mesa, al parecer pensaban tener un desayuno familiar, como si todo estuviera bien entre ellos, como si en realidad no tuvieran muchos problemas. Liam de verdad odiaba esto, pero él no tiene más opción que sentarse en la mesa y tratar de calmar su furia interior.

Hace todo lo posible para ignorar a Cora en todo momento, pero ella era hermosa, una preciosa muñeca vacía, y Liam simplemente no podía dejar de verle.

Este iba ser un tortuoso día.

...

Aunque Malia y Stiles no querían salir de la cama realmente, ellos no tenían muchas más opciones, sabían que debían ir con sus amigos, incluso ya podían oírlos hablando en la cocina, parecía que todos habían despertado y estaban preparando el desayuno.

Malia tuvo que convencer a Stiles de levantarse, prometiéndole que luego tendrían todo el día para seguir besando y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco más que solo besos. Ella baja aun con la camisa de Stiles, la noche anterior no quería dormir con aquel molesto vestido de dama de honor, pero tampoco pensaba dormir desnuda, así que Stiles le ofreció su camisa, y él solo durmió con el pantalón, también bajo solo con aquello.

Al llegar a la cocina, la primera persona que Malia ve es a su mejor amiga Lydia Martin, no importaba cuantas horas habían pasado, ella aun no podía creer o explicar la felicidad que le daba de verla a su lado de nuevo.

¡La había extrañado tanto!

Cuando su amiga nota finalmente su presencia y la mira con una enorme sonrisa, oliendo igual de feliz que ella misma, Malia tiene que resistir las enormes ganas que le dan de abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. La noche anterior no pudo hablar demasiado con ella, ni tampoco pudo decirle lo feliz que le hacía que estuviera bien, porque su corazón y su parte animal habían estado gritándole por Stiles, pero aquel día definitivamente iba a hablar con ella, ambas aún tenían muchas cosas que decir.

— Hey. — Le dice su amiga con una sonrisa, dejando una bandeja de ensalada de frutal en la mesa blanca que estaba en la cocina.

Liam y Cora ya estaban sentados, muy alejados el uno del otro, y Scott estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro en la enorme cocina.

— Hola. — Malia le responde la sonrisa a si banshee amiga. — ¿Desde cuando cocinas? — Pregunta, viendo toda la comida servida en la mesa, no recordaba que Lydia supiera hacer algo, en su familia siempre tuvieron una cocinera profesional, incluso cuando estuvieron en Beacon Hills.

Su amiga se encoje de hombros con despreocupación. — Solo he cortado las frutas y verduras. — Responde la banshee. — Scott hizo todo realmente. —

— Bien. — Dice ahora Stiles, que estaba a un lado de ella. — Espero no morir de indigestión. —

— Solo fue una vez, Stiles. — Responde Scott, caminando a la mesa con una bandeja en sus manos. — He mejorado desde entonces. —

Stiles se ríe, pero no dice más, pasa una mano por la espalda baja de ella y la lleva hasta una de las sillas, él incluso jala la silla para ella y luego la empuja una vez estaba sentada. Malia es feliz cuando recuerda la cena que tuvieron hace unas semanas atrás con Cassy, y como él no había hecho nada de esas cosas para su amiga, sabía que estaba mal pensar así, pero de verdad le alegraba que solo Stiles hiciera eso para ella y nadie más.

Cuando finalmente todos están sentados todo se queda en un silencio increíblemente calmado. Malia se había sentado al lado de su prima, Cora, Lydia al otro lado de la beta, al lado de la banshee estaba Scott, seguía Liam y finalmente el círculo se cerraba con Stiles a su lado.

— Luego de desayunar nos iremos de compras. — Comenta su amiga luego de varios minutos en silencio.

Malia la mira. — ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que nos quedaremos? —

Ella no puede evitar preguntarlo, tenía una vida en la ciudad y simplemente no podía dejarla como si huyera, ella no ha hecho nada malo como para huir y tampoco era una niña como para que siguiera temiéndole a Peter, si esta vez iba a estar con Stiles quería hacer las cosas bien, eso significaba no más secretos, temores, ni cobardía.

—No mucho. — Responde Lydia. — Pero debemos quedarnos unos días hasta que Peter entienda que ha perdido, y mientras no pueden seguir con la misma ropa. — Ella señala a todos con su tenedor.

Es apenas en ese momento que de hecho todos si portaban aun las ropas de la boda de ayer. Cora no lucia nada cómoda en ese vestido rojo. La única que parecía que se había cambiado era Lydia, ahora tenía un vestido floreado de color rosa.

— Sobre eso. — Empieza a decir ahora su prima, que hasta el momento había estado muy callada, y casi no había comido nada del desayuno. — Yo no pienso volver. —

— ¿No? — Pregunta sin poder evitarlo Malia.

Anoche recuerda estar muy enojada con Cora luego de recordar como ella no había hecho nada para ayudarla, pero eso ya lo había olvidado, porque en esos ocho años la relación de ellas había mejorado mucho a como cuando eran niñas. Obviamente extrañaría a su prima. Además Cora tenía la boutique, que la había hecho bastante exitosa, ¿pensaba dejar todo eso? ¿Por qué?

Quien también parecía bastante interesado de la respuesta de su prima era Liam, que había terminado con su tenedor en la mitad de su camino hacia la boca.

— ¿De quién huyes realmente, Cora? — Dice Lydia, de una forma bastante burlona, dejando aún más confundida a Malia. ¿Qué se había perdido? — ¿Peter o...?—

— Lydia. — Habla Cora cortantemente. — Eso no es algo que te interesa realmente. —

— Te deje venir por algo. — Comenta despreocupada la banshee, luego le da un sorbo a su taza de café.

Una risa amarga sale de los labios de Cora. — Si tratas de conseguir información de mi pierdes el tiempo. —

— ¿Qué información? — Pregunta Malia, dejando caer el tenedor en el plato y viendo seriamente a Lydia. Ninguna de las chicas dice nada, Lydia ni siquiera le ve a los ojos, y los chicos también se detienen de comer, visiblemente incomodos. — ¿Qué me están ocultando? — Ella ve a Stiles, pero él luce igual de confundido que ella.

Cora se pone en pie bruscamente, la silla cae al suelo por su fuerte movimiento. — Es algo personal, Malia, no todo gira alrededor de ti. — La beta se va antes que alguien pudiera decir algo.

Las palabras de ella hieren a la werecoyote. Cuando eran niñas recuerda como Cora siempre le miraba enojada, jamás quería jugar con ella, ni pasar tiempo juntas, siempre pudo sentir el rencor que sentía Cora hacia ella, pero jamás ha entendido el porqué de esa fría actitud hacia ella.

— Alguien durmió mal. — Dice Lydia con despreocupación, cortando el incómodo silencio que se había formado ante la salida de la beta, la banshee era la única que seguía comiendo. La banshee nota la mirada intensa de Malia en ella porque alza la mirada y suspira antes de decir; — No es nada importante, nada malo, y lo que sucede con Cora solo le corresponde a ella decirte. —

Malia no queda conforme con aquella respuesta.

...

Luego de aquel extraño desayuno, todos se van a tomar una ducha antes de irse a comprar ropa. Stiles se va con Malia a su habitación, el chico estaba bastante tentado de comentar compartir una ducha ambos.

La noche anterior él había entendido el pedido de ella de esperar hasta que este divorciado, pero seguía siendo un hombre y era bastante difícil para él tener a la mujer que ama semidesnuda a su lado y no poder siquiera tocarla.

Malia siempre ha sido una tentación para él.

— Puedes bañarte tu primero. — Dice cuando entran a su habitación.

Él se dirige hacia la cama, esperando pasar el tiempo viendo un poco de televisión y así no pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Malia al otro lado de la puerta, pero Malia lo agarra del brazo justo en la mitad del camino.

— O...— La chica empieza a decir, pero parece dudar el terminar de hablar, incluso se muerde el labio inferior con visible nerviosismo. Stiles enarca una ceja, esperando que ella terminara. — O podemos compartir un baño. —


	13. Todo es mejor si solo es entre dos

Aunque Cora odiaba en ese momento a Lydia Martin, ella no tuvo más opción que aceptar ir de compras con todos ellos. Lydia solo le había puesto dos condiciones a ella para poder ir con ellos, la primera era entregarle su celular, lo cual de hecho no le molesto porque así no se preocuparía ante las llamadas de Jackson, y la otra condición era hacer todo lo que ella pidiera, no tenía más opción que cumplir su promesa si quería seguir durmiendo en aquella casa de playa lujosa hasta que encontrara una solución a su complicada vida solitaria.

Ella está decidida a no volver con Peter, pensaba irse lejos, tenía suficiente dinero, y entonces tendría a su bebé y seria para ella sola... Finalmente alguien para ella sola. Toda su vida creció bajo la sombra de su prima Malia, ella era la preferida de todos, ella era la bonita, tenía a dos padres que hacían todo que pidiera, además un padre adoptivo que moría por ella, luego incluso llegaron Lydia y Allison, ambas siendo enseguida amigas de Malia, no de ella, jamás le ponían atención a ella, incluso ahora tuvo toda la atención de Jackson en realidad, además tiene un mate, el idiota de Stiles está más que dispuesto de luchar por ella, mientras que Cora sigue estando sola y sigue siendo odiada, estaba cansada de todo eso, por lo menos esta vez Cora si tendrá a su bebé solo para ella.

Ese era lo único positivo que encontraba en su vida.

Ella trata de dejar pensar en eso y concentrarse en alistarse para aquella estúpida salida.

...

La boca de Stiles se saca luego que entiende la insinuación de su chica... Espera... ¿Ella de verdad quería estar con él? Anoche no parecía tener eso en mente, aunque siendo sincero que cambiara de parecer era algo que definitivamente no molestaba a Stiles.

— Está bien. — Logra decir él luego que encuentra su voz de nuevo.

Malia solo sonríe, los dedos de ella empiezan a abrir los botones de la camisa que anoche él mismo se la pasó. La noche anterior había sido una tortura para él ver a Malia quitándose aquel vestido justo enfrente y no poder tocarla, ella definitivamente era su tentación favorita.

— ¿No vas a descambiarte? — Comenta con cierta travesura Malia, mirándolo divertida.

Stiles frunce el ceño, tardando en entender ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en ver como ella se desnudaba.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Piensas bañarte en pantalones, Stiles? —

Parpadea seguidamente hasta que las palabras de ella empiezan a tener sentido. ¡Claro! Iban a bañarse juntos, traga en seco cuando nota que ella finalmente había terminado su labor de quitarse los botones de la camisa. Stiles trata de solo concentrarse en desvestirse y no seguir observando a Malia.

— ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? — Pregunta de pronto Malia, con un falso eje de inocencia. — Me has visto desnuda antes. —

Era cierto, fue hace apenas unos días cuando él mismo la desvistió en una boutique de novias, en ese momento él no estaba nervioso, pero ahora se sentía diferente, tal vez porque pensar en el hecho que han estado separados por ocho años, y ambos han cambiado mucho, estaba rodando en su cabeza.

Cuando esta por completo desnudo se acerca a ella y la sostiene por la cintura, le da una sonrisa antes de responder a su anterior pregunta.

— Si, bueno, es que no sabes mis pensamientos, _baby girl_. —

...

Lydia era la única que si tenía otra ropa, ella de hecho había salido de la casa de Scott con la misma mochila que había cargado desde que salió de E.H. porque no se sentía segura de dejar sus cosas en algún otro lado, en especial por la muñeca, pero también era porque ella era la única que sabía iban a ir a aquel lugar, le había hecho creer a Scott que había sido algo de último momento, pero en realidad todo lo tenía planeado, y tenía sus motivos para no decirle a nadie aquella información.

Saca alguno de los vestidos floreados que Hazel había empacado para ella, en realidad solo tenía cuatros, y un jean oscuro con una blusa roja, era toda la ropa que tenia, escoge el vestido verde para ella y dobla con cuidado el vestido azul y el rosa, pensaba darle el azul a Malia y el rosa a Cora, ya que parecía bastante incomodo ir al centro comerciar con aquellos vestidos de fiesta.

— Lydia. — Llama Scott desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lydia deja los vestidos de la cama antes de abrir ante el llamado del alfa McCall, ignorando por completo que solo estaba llevando una toalla alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Ella de verdad no puede evitar sonar paranoica, pero es que años atrás todo lo había salido tan mal que aun en ese momento estaba esperando por malas noticias.

Es cuando los ojos de Scott se agrandan que se da cuenta que estaba medio desnuda. No se siente en lo más mínimo incomoda, supone que es porque él ya la ha visto desnuda después de todo. Pero Scott no parece pensar lo mismo, él no aparta la mirada de ella y, aunque trata de ser educado, no pasa desapercibido para Lydia la mirada que la recorre de abajo a arriba.

No necesitaba ser un werewolf para poder oler la lujuria saliendo en ese momento de McCall.

Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

— ¿Sucede algo, Scott? — Vuelve a preguntar, esta vez con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y apoyándose levemente en la puerta, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su pecho.

Nunca antes había coqueteado con alguien, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero le era bastante divertido ver al grande y fuerte Scott McCall nervioso por ella, nunca ningún chico le había visto de aquella manera, ni siquiera Isaac, aunque probablemente eso sea porque solo había sido un amor de niños, mientras que Scott había sido su primera, y única vez.

Y también le hacía feliz saber que a pesar de los años y su falta de cuidado personal, ella seguía siendo bonita hasta el grado de provocar a un chico.

— Uh-oh. — Dice finalmente Scott, aclarándose la garganta y desviando la mirada de las piernas de ella. — No sabía que estabas ocupada, puedo regresar más tarde. —

Él da un paso atrás, y algo en Lydia no le hace feliz que se fuera por lo que, sorprendiéndose incluso a ella misma, da un paso adelante y lo agarra del brazo impidiéndole su partida.

— No, está bien, ya estás aquí, puedes decirme...— Ella se acerca un poco más. — _Lo que quieras_. —

 _Eres muy mala en esto, Martin_.

Solo esperaba que Scott si entendiera la indirecta.

Su piel se eriza cuando la mano de él pasa por su brazo con suavidad, ella lo suelta y da un paso atrás, para poder verlo mejor a los ojos, pero seguían bastante cerca.

— Solo...— Scott tartamudea levemente. — Solo quería preguntar si te parecía bien que alquilamos otro auto porque anoche casi no cupimos en el mío. —

— Oh. — Se decepciona bastante ante la respuesta de él, por lo que se aleja y regresa a su habitación. — Esta bien, como quieras. — No puede evitar sonar un tanto seca.

Se siente bastante estúpida, no sabía que esperaba con su barato coqueteo. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Scott la besara como lo hizo hace ocho años? No, claro que eso no era posible, ambos habían crecido, él ahora tiene toda una vida y ella no estaba incluida.

— ¿Puedes tu encárgate de eso? — Pregunta, con la esperanza que dijera que si ya que en ese momento no quería trabajar al lado de él.

— Si, claro. — Scott le da una inocente sonrisa, y ella lo odia por ser tan lindo en todo momento.

Lydia se obliga a darle una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. ¡Era una tonta! No debería estar pensando en chicos en estos momentos, solo debía poner toda su atención en encontrar a la hija de Malia.

Enojada consigo misma camina hacia la cama, dispuesta de cambiarse y olvidar toda aquella patética escena, pero entonces de nuevo tocan a la puerta, esta vez irritada abre la puerta, esperando ver a Cora o Malia, pero en vez de eso se tropieza contra el fuerte pecho de Scott, de pronto los brazos de él rodean su cintura, ella da un paso atrás, sorprendida, y Scott aprovecha eso para estrellar sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio solo es un choque de labios y dientes, pero luego de la sorpresa Lydia corresponder al beso, aun sin poder creer que aquello de verdad estaba sucediendo. Pasa sus brazos al cuello de él, profundizando el beso. ¡Él sabía tan bien! Y era tan cálido, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos.

...

Cora se dirige una vez más a la cocina en el día porque ella estaba verdaderamente hambrienta, supone que es porque no termino de desayunar por culpa de Malia y Lydia. Esto era lo que más odiaba de estar embarazada, los síntomas, el hecho que quiera comer de todo solo para después vomitarlo minutos después, y también odiaba bastante los mareos, lo que le pasaba bastante frecuente la verdad.

Cuando entra a la cocina la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse en ese momento era a Liam.

¡Pero qué mala suerte tenía ella!

Pensaba irse, ya que él parecía bastante concentrado en preparase un sándwich y no noto su presencia, pero ella se queda completamente quieta porque no pudo apartar los ojos de él. De verdad había crecido bastante, rayos, sonaba como una pervertida... Pero es que él era cuatro años menor que ella.

Sacude su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, da media vuelta dispuesta esta vez de marcharse por fin, pero entonces una voz a su espaldas la detiene.

— Cora. —

Ella cierra sus ojos y suspira por lo bajo antes de poner su mirada dura y darse vuelta nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? —

Liam parece dudar algo antes de decir. — No tienes que irte. — Responde muy suavemente.

Ella no sabe que decir ante eso, por lo que solo asiente con la cabeza antes de entrar por completo a la cocina y buscar algo de comida, ignorando en el proceso a Liam, claramente. Ella busca en la nevera pero no encuentra nada de lo que le antoje por lo que ahora busca en los cajones de las encimeras solo para encontrarlas vacías. ¿Cómo es que Lydia y Scott lograron cocinar un buen desayuno si no había nada en ningún lado? Probablemente habían comprado un poco de comida antes que ellos despertaran, pero solo para el desayuno, ya que pensaban salir más tarde para conseguir ropa y el resto de alimentos.

Ya en ese punto de su vida estaba empezando a creer seriamente que tenía una especie de maleficio en ella.

Iba a salir de la cocina y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que pudieran salir y entonces se compraría algún enorme postre de chocolate, pero antes de eso Liam una vez más la detiene.

— Toma. — Dice de pronto el beta, extendiéndole el plato con el perfecto sándwich. Ella frunce el ceño, sin lograr entender que quería que ella hiciera. — Yo...— Él se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a decir esta vez más seguro. — Te fuiste antes de terminar de desayunar, así que yo hice esto para ti. —

— ¿Para mí? — Se encuentra preguntando sin poder creérselo aun.

¿De verdad Liam Dunbar acaba de hacer algo lindo por ella? No pudo evitar pensar en cuando él le traía el desayuno todas las mañanas con una sonrisa sumamente bonita. ¿Él ya no estaba enojado con ella?

— Te desmayaste hace poco, y ahorita no comiste, eso no es bueno para tu salud. —

Oh, él no estaba haciendo esto porque quisiera arreglar las cosas con ella, solo lo estaba haciendo por su profesionalismo como médico.

Ahora ella se encontraba enojada.

Aleja el plato de ella con la mano. — No lo necesito. — Dice con seriedad. — Y tampoco necesito tu lastima. —

— ¿Mi lastima? — Ahora es Liam quien luce confundido. — ¿Qué lástima? —

Cora suspira irritada y da un paso más cerca de él para poder intimidarlo con la mirada ya que él mucho más alto que ella.

— Primero no me hablas durante toda la noche, luego me ignoras en el desayuno, pero. — Abre sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras. — ¡Oh! De pronto te acuerdas que existo ya que no comí nada. — Ahora lo mira de una muy mala forma. — ¿Dónde está el sentido en eso, Liam? — El nombre de él sale como un susurro herido sin poder evitarlo.

Liam se mantiene callado unos minutos, mirándola a los ojos, hasta que deja el plato en la encimera de nuevo y se gira a encararla, Cora da un paso atrás cuando lo siente demasiado cerca.

— ¿Dónde está el sentido de que me besaras y luego decidieras apoyar a tu tío en matarnos? — La apunta con un dedo acusadoramente. — De matarme. —

— Yo no lo apoye. —

— Tampoco recuerdo que le hayas dicho algo cuando clavo una daga envenenada en mí. —

Cora estuvo tentada en responder que eso lo había hecho Adina, no Peter pero la voz herida de él la hace mantenerse callada.

Aún recuerda ese momento, ella solo se quedó congelada ante el shock, ya que de verdad no había esperado eso, había oído a su tía diciéndole a Peter que no iba a matar a estos chicos, pero entonces de pronto Adina los había envenenado, cuando salió de su impresión iba a correr directo hacia Liam, pero su tía la tomó por sorpresa agarrándola del brazo y manteniéndola con rudeza en su lugar.

Claramente nadie había visto eso, ya que ante los ojos de todos ella solo era otra mala, otro títere de Peter, por eso mismo Lydia no confió del todo en ella y le quito su celular.

Ella no debería estar en ese lugar, no era bien recibida, y tampoco los podría culpar del todo por eso, pero tampoco les iba a permitir hacerla sentir peor de lo que por sí ya se siente.

Se aleja por completo del idiota de Liam antes de darle una cachetada y salir antes que él pudiera reaccionar.

Está bien, si ellos creían que ella era mala entonces ahora si iba a ser una verdadera villana en esta historia.

...

— Señor Hale, no nos avisaron que vendría hoy. —

Peter Hale se quita sus gafas de sol y observa el lugar enfrente, ignorando por completo al chico a su lado con el uniforma de guardia. Él había volado desde muy temprano a Beacon Hills, porque ahora tenía un nuevo plan que poner en marcha y para eso necesitaba a Eichen House, el mejor lugar de locos en el condado de California y, además, el lugar que ahora se encargaba él de manejar.

Luego que su familia fuera asesinada, él estaba solo con Corinne y tres niños pequeños, Laura, Derek y Cora, como los últimos sobrevivientes de los Hale ellos estaban siendo buscados para ser asesinados por cazadores, así que Peter tuvo que cambiarles las identidades a todos, luego mando a los niños lejos, en un internado de Londres, usando el dinero que su hermana había guardado para emergencias, los Hale siempre tuvieron bastante dinero de hecho, aunque nunca trabajaron demasiado en realidad, solo eran buenos en las inversiones. Luego que puso a sus sobrinos seguros, organizo todo un nuevo plan de venganza hacia los cazadores que mataron a su familia, fue en ese momento cuando se casó con Corinne y con sus nuevas identidades (Identidades robadas de una pareja de cazadores muerta en un accidente hace años) se infiltraron en un pequeño grupo de cazadores, haciéndose pasar obviamente po0r humanos, dieron pasos de bebé hasta llegar con el jefe de ese tiempo.

Un viejo Argent.

Los Argent eran la familia más famosa y poderosa de cazadores, por eso Peter fue directo hacia ellos, cuando los Argent empezaron a confiar en él (Y si, tanto Peter como Corinne mataron a personas como ellos para ganar la confianza de estos cazadores) ellos le contaron la idea que tenían de volver a abrir un lugar para mantener encerrados creaturas peligrosas, eso era E.H. y Peter enseguida acepto poner dinero para eso.

Tenía un plan tan perfecto.

Luego que terminaron la construcción del psiquiátrico, Peter ejerció aquel plan, ganando en el proceso E.H, derrotando a los Argent hasta el punto de tener a Chris como su guardia personal y el resto de su familia escondidos como cucarachas.

Peter era un ganador nato, por eso no estaba preocupado que Malia fuera una rebelde, sabía que encontraría de una u otra forma de mantener segura a su hija.

— Adina les aviso anoche. —

El chico guardia asiente con la cabeza. — Si, pero dijo que traerían a una nueva no que usted vendría personalmente. — Lo mira con vergüenza. — El doctor Deaton no se encuentra en este momento. —

— ¿Y su hermana? —

— Ella en una sesión con un paciente. —

Peter hace un gesto indiferente con la mano mientras entra al lugar y camina hacia el ascensor para ir a la parte subterránea, donde tenían a todos los "monstruos". El chico le seguía de cerca, con su espalda derecha y una mano sobre su cinturón, donde guardaba su arma, él era bastante profesional, y peligroso, por eso Peter prefería mantenerlo como un aliado lejano, al menos por ahora que en parte solo seguía siendo humano.

Mientras el ascensor baja Peter sigue preguntando de todo.

— ¿Ya llego Allison? —

El chico asiente con la cabeza. — A primera hora de la mañana, ha sido instalada en la habitación 3B. —

— Bien. — Peter le da una amable sonrisa, feliz que no hubiera ningún problema. — ¿Y cómo están mis sobrinos? —

El rostro del chico se oscurece. — Derek en realidad sigue igual. — Dice con verdadera pena, incluso Peter puede olerlo. — Y Laura aun no puede hablar. —

— No sé por qué le pago tanto a Deaton si al final no hace nada. —

— Señor. — Lo interrumpe el chico. — Le aseguro que el doctor está trabajando duro en encontrar un remedio para ellos. —

En ese momento las puertas del ascenso se abren, Peter no tarda en salir, sin molestarse en responder al chico, él se dirige directo a la habitación 3B, en realidad había pasado años desde la última vez que vio a Allison, solo sabía de ella por Isaac, que había sido el encargado de cuidarla en todo este tiempo.

Cuando llega finalmente a la habitación su corazón se oprime, la niña que él vio creer al lado de su hija ahora estaba en una cama de hospital, sin vida real aun, con muchos cables de diferentes colores por el cuerpo que solo era cubierto por una bata blanca, y velas rodeándola por todos lados en el suelo.

Él no se atreve a entrar, solo la ve por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta.

— Parrish. —

— ¿Si señor? —

— No importa que suceda, jamás dejen que ella salga de este lugar cuando despierte. —

El chico parece dudar pero al final dice. — Claro, señor Hale. —

...

Malia sentía cada parte de su cuerpo rogar por ser tocada por su mate, pero Malia trata de lucir calmada y es la primera en meterse debajo de la ducha, el agua caliente solo hace que su cuerpo se sentía más delicado.

Ciertamente había sido ella la que le pidió a Stiles tiempo antes de tener sexo, pero ella era una werecoyote completamente atraída por un lobo, en pocas palabras estaba harta de tener que suprimir y aguantar sus instintos, ella era mitad animal, ella quería tener a su hombre de nuevo, ya no importaba Cassandra nunca más. Ya no importaba nadie más.

Solo quería a Stiles con ella.

Su mate llega unos minutos después de ella, la observa completamente mojada por la ducha y él se llame los labios ante la excitante visión. No dicen ninguna palabra mientras se miran a los ojos, el agua caliente cayendo sobre ella aun, Malia se siente más caliente solo con la mirada profunda y oscura que Stiles le da, apretó los muslos inconscientemente antes de asentir con la cabeza, dándole permiso para que se acercara.

En un parpadeo él se había metido por completo en la bañera, sin molestarse en cerrar la cortina antes él ya la tenía contra la pared de azulejos, besándola con firmeza, empujando su cadera contra ella para poder sentirla mejor. Ya estaba duro, presionándose contra ella.

Ella solo puede gemir cuando de pronto es él quien toma todo control sobre ella, en realidad no recordaba que su primera vez fuera tan intenso como en esa ocasión.

Ella no se estaba quejando, en lo absoluto.

Extendió sus brazos y los pasos por el cuello de él, acercándolo más, si eso fuera posible, y profundizando el mejor. Las manos de él ahora viajan a su trasero, aprieta y tira de ella, se frota contra su piel mojada, ella jadea contra sus labios, disfrutando del contacto tanto como él.

Stiles deja de besarla para ahora pasar sus labios por todo su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo en los lugares correctos, parecía que él recordaba a la perfección cada punto débil de ella. Llega hasta sus pechos, se agacha un poco antes de tocarlos con suavidad antes de apretar de ellos tomándola por sorpresa, no puede evitar gemir con bastante fuerza.

— Shh. — Stiles la mira con diversión. — O todos nos oirán. —

Él se estaba burlando de ella.

— No me importa. — Dice ella con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de inclinarse sobre él para tocar su miembro con descaro. Ahora es Stiles quien gime sorprendido

Ella también podía jugar con él.

Stiles traga en seco antes de volver a inclinarse y esta vez besar cada pezón con dulzura, antes de agarra uno de los senos y metérselo a la boca. La húmeda y caliente boca de él la hacen sentir sus piernas temblar, ella se deja sucumbir por completo en las placenteras sensaciones que solo él podía despertar en su cuerpo.

Él sigue su trabajo con su seno, mientras que su mano derecha se pone a explorar su cuerpo, pasa con suavidad por su costado, toca su estómago y su trasero antes de sorpresivamente llega al lugar de entre sus piernas y sin previo aviso meter dos de sus dedos en ella.

— ¡Stiles! —

Él deja su pecho para ahora regresar y besarla en la boca, calmando sus jadeos de sorpresa por la repentina intrusión. Curvando los dedos empezó a moverse, él dejo de nuevo de besarla y unió sus frentes mientras aún seguía moviéndose dentro de ella.

— Creo que ahora definitivamente te oyeron. — Stiles parecía complacido que ella gritara su nombre.

Él sonríe de medio lado con gran arrogancia, pero Malia apenas es consciente de eso porque él no deja de moverse y distraerla con sus largos y fabulosos dedos, las piernas le temblaban y sus muslos se tensaron cuando el placer se extendía atravesó de ella, haciendo sentir su cuerpo burbujeante y cálido.

Stiles era bueno en esto, mucho mejor que cuando eran adolescentes, no recuerda que él se burlara así de ella, siempre le daba todo lo que quería con la misma rapidez que ella se lo pedía.

— Stiles. — Vuelve a jadear con suplicia, se sentía tan cerca de llegar al tan deseado límite.

— ¿Qué quieres, Mal? —

Malia enarca una ceja, confundida al principio con la pregunta, hasta que lo vio a los ojos, aquellos ojos brillantes y oscurecidos por el deseo. Él quería que lo dijera.

— Quiero sentirte en mí. — Susurra pero completamente decidida. — Quiero que me hagas tuya de nuevo. —

Stiles la besa, complacido con sus palabras, antes de añadir un tercer dedo y moverse con más rapidez sobre ella. Malia grita, y se aferra con más fuerza a él y la pared para no caer.

Oh, este chico quería volverla loca.

— ¿Me quieres? — Vuelve preguntar él, dejando a Malia verdaderamente frustrada cuando el baja la velocidad de sus movimientos.

— ¡Stiles! — Ella grita irritada. — ¡Quiero que me folles! ¡Te necesito ahora mismo! —

Él sonrió, parecía que sus nuevas palabras habían sido suficientes esta vez. Saco su mano de ella y con esta alza una de las piernas de la werecoyote, dejándola por su cadera, la apretó más contra la pared y la alzo un poco para quedar a la perfección alineado con su entrada. Ella se aferró a su cuello, ansiosa por sentirlo finalmente. Entro por completo en ella sin ninguna sumisión.

Ella jadeo con fuerza, su cuerpo entero se sacudió contra la pared mientras la invadía.

— ¡Oh, Stiles! —

Él de verdad le gusta oír gritar su nombre, solo el nombre de él en los suaves y hermosos labios de ella, porque ella era completamente suya y eso se lo haría entender a todos, incluso a Malia. Fue ahora él quien gimió cuando _finalmente_ obtuvo lo que tanto quería, sentirla a ella, ve como se entregaba a él con decisión. Toda ella, cada centímetro de ella, suplicando por él, como él solo podía suplicar por ella.

— Eres tan apretada, Mal. — Se encuentra susurrando en el odio de ella, su voz saliendo demasiado ronca. — Tan hermosa. — Ambos se mueven en sincronización perfecta, sus cuerpos volviendo encajar a la perfección. — Quise hacer esto desde que te vi en aquel restaurante. —

Malia comprende que estaba hablando de su primer reencuentro luego de ocho años, y ella es feliz de saber que también él esa noche estaba ardiendo de deseo por ella, como ella estuvo sufriendo de verlo al lado de Cassandra.

Él se retiró y luego volvió a entrar en ella con fuerza de nuevo, ella cierra los ojos y arquea la espalda, completamente complacida con lo bien que sentía aquello, le gustaba que fuera rudo, aunque en el pasado nunca lo fue. Stiles la empujo otra vez, una y otra vez, su espalda golpeaba la pared pero eso no le dolía, abre los ojos y entonces lo ve, los ojos de él ahora estaban llenos de fuego, sus manos agarraban los muslos de ella con fuerza, si no fuera una werecoyote tal vez le hubiera hecho una marca sus dedos, pero eso no le molesta ni un poco.

Él era rudo, doloroso y perfecto.

Se movía con más fuerza sobre ella y la hacía gritar su nombre y jadear con fuerza, eran increíblemente ruidosos, sabía que todos los lobos de la casa ya la debieron oír, a este punto incluso Lydia, pero eso a Malia le importaba poco, tal vez más tarde se sentiría avergonzada pero en ese momento ella solo se deja disfrutar de su mate, dejándose ceder por la sensación de lleno que empezaba a formarse en su interior.

Él volvió a besarle el cuello, lamer, morder, y eso ya estaba llevando al límite a la werecoyote.

— Vamos, nena. — Dice Stiles, amortiguando su voz en su cuello aun. Su aliento caliente hace que su piel se erice. — Córrete para mí, Mal. —

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para ella, o tal vez fue que Stiles mordiera en la marca que él mismo le había hecho años atrás en un lago, ya no estaba segura que fue, pero ella se tensó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus uñas se clavaron contra la fuerte espalda de su chico.

Vio como una sonrisa lobuna se formaba en el rostro de Stiles, era maravillosa la sensación de las paredes de ella apretando contra él, no podía resistir más, cada musculo se tensó, las estrellas llenaron su visión, él gruño y golpeo contra ella una vez más antes de finalmente ambos llegar a un éxtasis, ella dejo escapar un jadea, entusiasmada cuando se hicieron uno.

Malia se dejó caer encima de él y enseguida empezó a temblar bajo el chorro de agua caliente cayendo aun sobre ellos.

Cierto, aún tenían que tomar un baño, y ahora lo necesitaban más que antes al parecer.

Stiles la beso levemente en los labios, acaricio la espalda de ella con repentina ternura, mientras Malia enterraba aún más su rostro en el pecho de él, no quería que la viera sonrojada como si fuera una adolecente novata cuando él era tan bueno en el sexo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a bañar ahora? — Pregunta Stiles, una vez Malia finalmente alza el rostro de su pecho.

— En realidad creo que ahora deberíamos hacerlo por separado. — Ella se aleja de él. — O, ya sabes, probablemente nunca salgamos de aquí. —


	14. Mira lo que me hiciste hacer

— Jamás me imagine que pudieras ser tan ruidosa durante el sexo. — Dice Lydia, mirando a su mejor amiga con diversión y burla.

Malia ni siquiera se sonroja pero evita la mirada de la rubia-fresa, y Lydia ríe. Habían llegado al centro comercial una hora atrás, y se habían dividido en chicos y chicas ya que Cora y Liam no parecían querer estar en la misma habitación sin importar que tan grande sea el local, o también pudo ser que Lydia diera la idea porque se sentía sumamente nerviosa al lado de Scott luego de aquel beso en la mañana.

¡Se habían besado!

Aún era increíble de procesar, principalmente porque se sentía como incorrecto lo que hicieron. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Ella había querido tanto ese beso.

— Supongo que debe ser excitante ser la amante. — Comenta de una muy mala manera Cora Hale, ni siquiera las mira a ella, sigue buscando entre las prendas de la tienda enfrente de ellas como si nada. — Pareces disfrutar demasiado esta situación, Malia. —

— Cora. — Reprende la banshee al notar la mirada herida de su mejor amiga. — Ellos son almas gemelas. — Le dice a la beta, porque eso era toda la explicación que necesitaba decir, o al menos eso pensaba.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco y deja las prendas que había agarra de nuevo en su lugar. — Como sea aquí no hay nada de mi estilo. — Y sin más ella se va.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella? — Pregunta Malia mientras mira a su prima alejarse.

Lydia no tiene idea, Cora se ha comportado muy extrañado, desde pidiéndole que pudiera ir con ellos hasta como en la mañana, cuando actuó sobreprotectoramente ante la posibilidad de decir el nombre del padre del niño que esperaba.

¿Qué estaba ocultando la beta?

— También me gustaría saber. —

...

Peter Hale observa a su sobrino Derek Hale detrás de una ventana polarizada. Hace ocho años Peter hizo que Adina reviviera a su sobrino Derek, obviamente jamás había pensado en dejarlo simplemente morir, pero él no quiso contárselo a nadie porque temía que Derek sufriera lo que ahora mismo estaba sufriendo.

La locura.

Volver de la muerte no es algo fácil, Adina se lo advirtió pero Peter es adicto al poder y tenía que arriesgarlo todo o no iba poder vivir en paz, lo sabía, entonces acepto usar magia negra para morir y revivir con más poder que nunca, también hizo regresar a Derek con la esperanza que las pesadillas por la magia negra en su interior no lo condujeran a la locura, pero no estaba seguro, por eso hizo revivir a Derek en E.H. Derek no regreso como él, las pesadillas lo consumieron y ahora era solo un hombre que había olvidado todo su pasado y había sucumbido ante la magia negra.

Trato de curarlo, encontrar algo para ayudarlo, pero en estos ocho años no ha habido una mejora en su estado de locura por las pesadillas, por eso el hombre enfrente de él portaba un uniforme blanco y tenía una camisa de fuerza, sentado en el suelo acolchado para que no pudiera hacerse daño, miraba una pared blanca mientras grita palabras que no tenían sentido alguno para él, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que su sobrino volviera a la cordura algún día.

Derek es un Hale después de todo, lo que significaba que volvería a la normalidad o haría de la locura su amiga para conseguir lo que quería.

...

— ¿Y entonces ustedes simplemente lo hicieron? — Pregunta Stiles, verdaderamente aun confundido.

— Si. — Responde con simpleza su mejor amigo.

Stiles parpadea seguido, aun tratando de procesarla ola confesión inesperada de Scott. ¡Había tenido relaciones sexuales con Lydia Martin hace años atrás y hasta ahora se lo dice! O bueno, tal vez eso no era lo más sorprendente, si no era que Scott había tenido sexo con una chica que no conocía en ese momento.

¡Pero que locura!

— ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! — Grita alzando sus brazos al aire. — No puedes tener sexo así, ella pudo haber sido una demente. —

— Técnicamente tú hiciste lo mismo con Malia. — Dice esta vez Liam, mirando con una ceja alzada.

Stiles abrió y cerró la boca, iba a replicar aquel comentario pero recordó que había tenido relaciones con Malia apenas una semana después de olearla en los pasillos de su escuela, si, técnicamente había hecho lo mismo que Scott.

— Había olvidado lo irritable que eras. —

Liam sonríe con arrogancia. — Es obvio que me extrañabas. —

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco antes de volver su atención de nuevo en la ropa que tenía enfrente, Scott le había dicho que solo escogiera algo sencillo para tres días, el hecho de quedarse solo tres días en realidad lo tenían bastante estresado, la verdad aún no se sentía tan valiente para enfrentar a Cassy, amaba a Malia y por ella estaba decidido hacer todo, pero también sabía que Cassy no merecía ser herida.

— Como sea. — Empieza a decir de nuevo, porque si se mantenía callado solo pensaría en cosas de las que ahora solo quiere ignorar. — ¿Qué sucede con Cora y tú? Creo que para nadie paso desapercibido este incomodo viaje en auto, parecía que querían matarse mutuamente. —

Liam evita su mirada y la de Scott, quien también estaba curioso por la respuesta de su beta. ¿Había posibilidad que Liam conociera más a Cora de lo que pensaron?

— Jamás le haría daño, ella solo me hace enojar mucho. —

— ¿Se conocen? — Pregunta de nuevo Stiles, acercándose al joven beta.

Liam solo se encoje de hombros. — Yo la encontré desnuda en el bosque el mismo año que tú te prendiste de Malia. — Stiles vuelve a sentirse confundido ahora por la confesión del beta. ¿Es que aquel año todos de su manada se enrollaron con las chicas de la manada Hale? Vaya coincidencia. — No sabía que era la sobrina de Peter, no quiso decirme nada de ella pero se veía tan débil que decidí ayudarla, la lleve a mi casa y vivió en mi sótano toda una semana. —

— ¿Y qué paso durante esa semana? — Pregunta esta vez Scott.

Liam mira a su alfa con aparente ofensa. — A diferencia de ustedes yo no tuve sexo con una desconocida. — El beta vuelve a bajar la mirada. — Solo nos besamos una vez. —

— ¿Aun tienes un enamoramiento por ella? — Pregunta Scott de nuevo.

El beta no responde por varios minutos, antes de suspirar y decir. — Estoy con Hayden. —

...

La locura de Laura Hale era bastante diferente al de su hermano, pero Peter tampoco tenía una solución para ella.

Su sobrina quedo con traumar desde los 8 años cuando vio como unos cazadores quemaban a su madre viva, una escena horrible para una niña, Peter se la llevo y cuido pero al tiempo se dio cuenta que no era la misma, ella dejo de hablar, después de comer, y para mantenerla con vida tuvo que internarla a un hospital psiquiátrico en Paris, luego la traslado a este en Beacon Hills. El resto de la familia cree que Laura está muerta, ya que Peter no quería que nadie se enterara que un Hale estaba simplemente mal de la cabeza.

Desde los 9 años Laura no ha dejado de estar encerrada, pero Peter también tiene esperanza que ella se recupere algún día.

Observa a su sobrina también atravesó de una ventana. Él no ha sido capaz de hablar con alguno de los dos en años. Laura llevaba un vestido blanco, su cabello castaño estaba en una larga trenza, y solo estaba sentada en la camilla, su mirada perdida en nada en realidad. Parecía una muñeca vacía, sin vida.

— Mañana es su cumpleaños, ¿no? —

Deaton, el doctor encargado de sus sobrinos, había llegado hace una hora atrás y lo había llevado personalmente a verlos, asiente con la cabeza a la pregunta de él.

— Quiero que le traigan pastel. —

...

Jackson sentía como si en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza. Cora se había ido, y él no estaba seguro si había sido secuestrada (Como Peter cree) o ella se fue por voluntad propia.

Tal vez quiso estar con Liam.

¡Liam!

Pensar que ahora Cora puede estar con Liam lo estaba matando por dentro, pero luego estaba lo otro, el hecho que Malia ahora recordara todo... ¿Y si recordaba la noche en que dio a luz? Rayos, si la locura no terminaba con él entonces lo haría su conciencia.

 _Tienes que decírselo_.

Le recuerda una vez más su parte animal. Jackson pasa una mano por su pelo, despeinándolo, se veía bastante diferente hoy, a diferencia a esos días donde todo en él es perfecto, como su cabello bien peinado. Sabía que debía decir la verdad, se había infiltrado a la manada de Peter solo para eso, por aquellos estúpidos alfas que siguen siendo en realidad sus alfas, pero con los años había cambiado tanto las cosas, una de ellas es que se había enamorado de Cora Hale, y la otra es que la verdad se había encariñado demasiado con la hija de Malia como para ahora dejarla ir como si nada.

Como sea, en estos momentos los alfas deben estar odiándolo, pensando que los traiciono, y todo lo que hizo no debe de importarle a nadie en realidad.

— Vamos Jackson, estas empezando a preocuparme. —

El chico alza la mirada para ver a la chica sentada al lado de él, en el sofá que él mismo ayudo a comprar, en la pequeña casa que Kira trabajo tanto en mantener para Millie.

Oh, Millie.

— Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme. — Vuelve a hablar Kira, cuando él no puede aún decir nada y solo se la queda viendo a los ojos. — ¿Qué sucede? —

Había llegado hace tan solos unos minutos, Millie estaba en la escuela, y Peter estaba en Beacon Hills encargándose del regreso de Allison, sabía que este era el mejor momento para decirle toda la verdad a su ex cuñada, pero su boca aún sigue cerrada, incapaz de decir algo, porque de verdad él no quiere lastimar a la chica y sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir rompería el corazón de ella.

Respira hondo y al dejar salir el aire dice con rapidez: — Millie no es tu hija. —

Bueno, ya estaba. Acaba de dejar salir la bomba.

...

Cora no se siente culpable en lo absoluto cuando ella encuentra un teléfono público y marca el número que sabía de memoria. Tarda un tiempo antes que respondan pero Cora se siente aliviada cuando oye la dura voz de su tío Peter.

— ¿Hola? — Él no había reconocido el número, por supuesto.

— Peter. — Ella dice con una voz baja, como si tratara de esconderse de alguien y tal vez era verdad, no sabía si alguno de los chicos la estaba buscando con su súper oído.

— ¿Cora? —

— Sí, soy yo. — Trata de sonar como agitada, cuando en realidad solo tuvo que caminar unos pasos para llegar al teléfono. — He logrado escaparme de Lydia para llamarte, ella nos ha traído a Los Ángeles. —

— ¿Estas bien? — Su tío parece bastante interesado ahora de su respuesta.

— Sí, he logrado convencerla que estoy de su lado para no perder de vista a Malia. — Suspira con dramatismo. — Malia lo ha recordado todo, y el resto también. —

— Está bien, solucionare esto. — Dice Peter y Cora sonríe de lado. — Solo dime donde están. —

La beta no duda ni un segundos antes de darle a su tío la dirección que ella se había encargado de copiar cuando salieron aquella tarde.

Oficialmente era la villana de la historia, lo que el resto quería que fuera ahora es de verdad.

...

La hora de comprar pasa bastante rápido, por suerte para Malia. Ella amaba pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga Lydia Martin luego de tanto tiempo, pero era cierto que también extrañaba a Stiles cuando no estaba a su lado, sin importar que solo pasara cinco minutos de su ausencia, ella simplemente no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

Cuando llegan al parqueadero y ve a su mate esperándola apoyado en el auto, ella corre con una sonrisa hasta estrellarse contra él. Stiles pasa enseguida sus manos a la cintura de ella antes de dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — Pregunta con arrogancia Stiles, mirándola a los ojos y aun abrazados.

Ella no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, así que solo asiente con la cabeza antes de estirarse para volver a besarlo pero esta vez más profundamente, pero entonces Lydia carraspea y eso los obliga a separarse.

— ¿Dónde esta Cora? — Pregunta la banshee buscando con la mirada a la beta, pero adentro del auto solo estaba Liam, demasiado concentrado en su celular, y Scott estaba en el otro auto que habían rentado en la mañana, mirando a Lydia antes de encogerse de hombros.

— ¿No estaba con ustedes? — Dice Stiles, mirando de ella a Lydia seguidamente.

Antes que alguien pudiera responder a eso Cora llega con bastantes bolsas en sus manos y un cambio de estilo bastante notorio, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Su cabello estaba mucho más corto, llegándole hasta el mentón esta vez, también lo había teñido a rubio en unos mechones y estaba ondulado, su maquillaje era mucho más notorio, tenía un ceñido pantalón negro de cuero y una blusa azul holgada pero que dejaba ver bastante bien su busto, y los zapatos eran unas altas botas negras que la hacían ver increíblemente como una chica mala.

— ¿Qué te paso? — Pregunta Malia aun sorprendida.

Ella aun no podía decidir si le gustaba o no el cambio de su prima.

— Fui de compras. — Responde Cora con una sonrisa nada característica de ella. — ¿Y? — Dice luego de ver que todos seguían viéndola en completo silencio. — ¿Nos vamos o no? —

Malia de verdad tenía un mal presentimiento con el nuevo cambio de su prima.

...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es mi hija? — Kira quería llorar, reír, porque lo que acaba de decir Jackson no tenía ningún sentido razonable para ella. Jackson suspira. — ¡Yo la tuve en mi vientre! — Grita poniéndose de pie.

No, esto no podía estar pasando de verdad. ¿Qué sucedía con Jackson? Estaba diciendo cosas tan estúpidas, como si fuera posible el hecho de no darse cuenta que su hija no era su hija, digo, ella tuvo a la niña por siete meses en su vientre... Ella estuvo embarazada... Aunque no recuerda el parto ella sabe que era imposible que Millie no fuera su hija...

Vale, su cabeza era un verdadero lio ahora.

Jackson se pone en pie y va hasta ella, la agarra de los hombros con cuidado y la obliga a verlo a los ojos.

— Jamás quise lastimarte. —

— ¿De que estas hablando ahora, Jackson? — Trata de alejarse pero el estúpido werewolf era bastante fuerte.

— Tu hijo, mi sobrino, en realidad nació muerto, sabía que ibas a sufrir cuando despertaras, acababas de perder a tu esposo, y yo solo pensando en eso te hice creer que Millie era tu bebé. —

— Pero...—

— La bebé estaba en peligro, mi misión era tenerla segura y tú eras la mejor opción, sé que debí decirte la verdad desde el principio pero yo no pude, y con el paso de los años era cada vez más difícil de decir. No quiero ser cruel contigo pero de verdad debiste sospechar del porque Millie no se parece en nada a ti. —

Jackson habla tan rápido que marea a Kira, esto no podía estar pasando, esto debía de ser una pesadilla. Millie... Su bebé... ¿Su bebé no era su bebé?

Las lágrimas no demoran en invadir sus mejillas.

— ¿Y porque me lo dices ahora? — Pregunta con temor. — ¿Piensas quitármela? —

Jackson no dice nada pero es toda la respuesta que necesita, se aleja de él de un tirón y siente su cuerpo hervir. ¡Estaba loco si creía que iba dejar que la apartara de su hija! No importaba lo que dijera, Millie era su hija y nada cambiaria eso.

— Kira, los padres de Millie han vuelto y ellos tienen derecho de verla. —

— ¡Ellos la abandonaron en primer lugar! — Grita con enojo, Jackson niega con la cabeza y trata de decir algo pero Kira se lo impide. — ¡Millie es mía! — Empuja a su ex cuñado con demasiada fuerza, haciéndolo tambalear. — Vete. — Dice con una voz que no parecía la suya en realidad.

Los ojos de Jackson se abren demasiado, y Kira sospecha que probablemente él estaba viendo el zorro en ella, pero no le importaba, estaba dispuesta de usar sus poderes si con eso lograba que nadie la alejara de su pequeña hija.

— ¡Sal de mi casa! — Vuelve a gritar, siente las llamas a su lado aumentando.

Jackson con cautela da un paso atrás. — Dejare que te calmes, volveré en la noche porque aun necesitamos hablar sobre esto. —

Ella no responde, solo lo mira con enojo hasta que Jackson entonces suspira derrotado y se va, dejándola sola con su corazón aun doliendo ante la nueva confesión. Cuando él se va el zorro en su interior se apaga, pero ella aún se siente caliente, con enojo rompe lo primero que encuentra y eso era un retrato de ella con una pequeña Millie de un mes, se agacha y recoge la foto de los trozos de vidrio y deja que más lagrimas salgan.

Millie no era su hija.

Aquella bebé que ella crio, cuido y ama con todo su corazón en realidad no tiene su sangre, pero ella era suya, legalmente lo era y no iba permitir que nadie la apartara de su hija, ni siquiera esas personas que Jackson tuvo el descaro de llamarlos sus padres cuando jamás estuvieron para ella como Kira si lo estuvo.

Su hijo... Ella en realidad nunca vio a su hijo... ¿Fue un niño?...

Sacude su cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora, Jackson dijo que volvería, debía actuar rápido. Se pone en pie, limpias las lágrimas y se dirige a la habitación de su hija con la nueva tarea de empacar lo necesario.

Ya lo había dicho antes, no permitirá que nadie ni nada la aleje de su bebé.

...

Todos fueron a comer luego de las compras y la verdad fue bastante incómodo. Cora no habla con ninguno y se movía de forma extraña, Liam trataba de no mirar a Cora pero era inútil y la verdad bastante obvia que había quedado hipnotizado por el cambio de look de la beta. Scott parecía que quería hablar con ella pero no sabía cómo. Stiles y Malia parecían simplemente ansiosos de deshacerse de todos ellos para continuar en su labor de tener sexo.

Y Lydia simplemente trataba ignorar los susurros de su cabeza que le decían que estaba mal queriendo a Scott.

¿Por qué estaría mal?

Como sea no tiene tiempo de averiguarlo.

Lydia prende el celular que Hazel había empacado para ella luego de entrar a la casa con todos detrás de ella y justo en ese momento entra una nueva llamada, luego de leer el nombre responde con una sonrisa.

— Hola, Hazel. —

Todos la miran extrañados, ya que no reconocían el nombre, Lydia no les había contado a nadie aun sobre su aliada en Eichen House. Cora se sienta en el sofá, pareciendo nada interesada y Liam se hace al otro lado de la sala, pareciendo querer mantener distancia con ella. Malia y Stiles se sientan en el comedor, y Scott aún se mantiene de pie, a su lado.

— ¡Lydia! — El grito de la enfermera hace que tenga que alejar el celular de oído por unos segundos. — ¡He estado llamándote todo el día, no se para que te die ese estúpido celular si al final no lo usas! —

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Lo siento, pero hoy iba a pasar tiempo con Malia. — La werecoyote frunce el ceño al ver a su amiga teniendo que dar explicaciones y disculpándose. — ¿Sucede algo? —

— ¡Claro que sucede algo! ¡No te estaría llamando si no fuera así! —

El cuerpo de Lydia se pone tenso y ella empieza a preocuparse ahora. — ¿Qué es? —

— Hoy muy temprano trajeron a una nueva. — La respiración de Hazel se vuelve agitada. — Al principio no la reconocí ni creí que era importante, pero la llevaron muy rápido al lugar restringido y me pareció sospechoso, entonces logre sacar un poco de información de las otras enfermeras... —

— ¿Quién es Hazel? — Lydia se sentía demasiado impaciente como para escuchar toda la explicación extensa de la rubia.

— Allison Argent, vi el nombre en el expediente, será paciente del Doctor Deaton. —

— ¿Allison? — Lydia se encuentra repitiendo el nombre, y eso hace que Malia se ponga en pie enseguida.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Pregunta Malia acercándose a ella con lentos pasos.

Lydia ignora a Malia. — ¿Estas segura que es ella? —

—Lydia. — Vuelve a decir Malia y la banshee evita los ojos de esta.

— Fue muy rápido pero ella se parece bastante a como la describiste, solo que...—

— ¿Solo qué? — Grita, sintiendo como estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

— Bueno, ella estaba en una camilla inconsciente y parecía mayor, pero de verdad era a como la describiste y no creo que el apellido Argent sea muy común. —

Tal vez era por eso que jamás sintió la presencia de Allison, no estaba realmente muerta, Peter debió hacer algo con su mejor amiga. Tenía sentido. Alza la mirada y mira a Cora, ella también le veía, confundida, pero Lydia estaba segura que ella debía saber que Allison estaba viva, aquella beta hipócrita y desarmada.

Malia y Scott la llaman pero ellos no son importantes en ese momento. Deja caer el celular al sofá con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos y se acerca a la beta, la agarra con rudeza de los hombros haciéndola levantar y mirarla directo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué le han hecho a Allison? — Pregunta tratando de mantener la compostura pero era bastante difícil en aquel momento.

— ¿De que hablas? — Cora luce bastante confundida pero Lydia no iba dejarse engañar por su cara una vez más.

— ¡Deja de mentir! — Grita y la zarandea por los hombros sin importarle nada en ese momento. — ¿Qué hizo Peter en Allison? — Vuelve a gritar, aun con los sonidos de protesta de Cora por la fuerza impregnada de sus movimientos.

Liam por algún motivo se acerca y agarra a Cora por la cintura alejándola de la banshee, ella se enoja mucho más y trata de acercarse de nuevo a la beta pero entonces es esta vez Malia quien se interpone en su camino con una mirada seria.

— ¿Que pasa, Lydia? — La werecoyote le mira diciéndole que no le dejara hacer nada más hasta que le responda.

— Allison está viva, todo este tiempo lo estuvo, y esa perra. — Señala a una Cora con ojos llorosos. — No lo estuvo ocultando. —

Malia mira a su prima con sus ojos brillando a azul eléctrico, ella parecía igual de enojada que Lydia. Corre hacia la beta, con clara intención de golpearla por haber ocultado algo tan importante como era la vida de su mejor amiga Allison, pero entonces Liam es más rápido y pone a Cora detrás de él sobreprotectoramente.

— No permitiré que nadie la lastime. — Habla el joven beta de Scott con bastante firmeza, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

Malia ruge ahora con los colmillos afuera, parecía que tampoco había tomado bien la noticia, se pone en posición de ataque y cuando está apunto de luchar contra Liam (Quien también había hecho crecer sus garras y sus colmillos con sus ojos brillando), se oye a Stiles gritando el nombre de Malia, pero la werecoyote no presta atención, Liam y Malia estaban a punto de meterse en un lucha pero Cora se pone en la mitad antes que su prima tocara al chico, ante el impacto Cora se estrella contra la pared de fondo, golpeándose en la cabeza y dejando un horrible sonido en la casa de playa.

Al ver la cara adolorida de Cora es cuando Lydia finalmente recuerda del porque Cora decidió venir con ellos.

— ¡Basta! — Grita deteniendo a Malia que estaba a punto de ir con Cora a seguir golpeándola. Liam aprovecha la distracción de Malia para ir tras Cora y ayudarla a levantarse pero la beta se tambalea y Liam tiene que alzarla en sus brazos.

— Quiero matarla. — Dice Malia aun con sus colmillos afuera.

— Ella esta embarazada. — Responde enseguida Lydia.

Es en ese momento cuando los ojos de Malia se apagan y todo en ella vuelve a ser normal, luce sorprendida y confundida, es entonces cuando Stiles se acerca a ella y con cautela sostiene su mano derecha, dándole apoyo. Por otra parte Liam también luce sorprendido por la noticia, pero él es cuidadoso y deja a Cora en el sofá, la chica sostiene su cabeza, parecía que el golpe de verdad le había dolido.

¿En realidad Cora Hale se había puesto en la mitad tratando defender a Liam o era imaginación de Lydia?

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta Liam a Cora. La chica no dice nada y Liam le toma el pulso.

Malia baja la cabeza, parecía avergonzada, Stiles la abraza y acaricia su espalda con cariño. ¿Cómo es que todo se había vuelto tan feo?

— ¿Cómo es posible que Allison este viva? — Pregunta Scott en un susurro luego que se acerca a ella. — Todos la vimos morir. —

Lydia iba a responder con que no lo sabía, tampoco tenía una explicación para eso, pero entonces la puerta principal de la casa hace un horrible sonido y de esta entra nadie más que Peter Hale, quien había roto solo con una mano el pomo de la puerta. Scott se hace enfrente de Lydia, Stiles aprieta a Malia en sus brazos, la werecoyote se ve asustada, y Liam trata de ocultar a la Cora medio inconsciente con su cuerpo.

Peter mira toda la escena con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Parece que los niños no se divirtieron en sus vacaciones. —

¿Cómo era posible que él los hubiera encontrado? Bueno no importaba, esto no era una derrota.


	15. ¿Somos buenos o malos?

Peter les había explicado todo con una calma que era de verdad aterradora. Luego de su gran entrada los chicos se pusieron en alerta obviamente, pero luego que Peter dijera que venía solo y solo para hablar ninguno pudo hacer nada más que solo mantenerse estables por el momento. Peter había tomado asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y resto hizo lo mismo sin verse con más opciones, excepto Liam, que se mantuvo con Cora aún bastante mal en el sofá.

— Así que como pueden ver no hice nada malo en realidad. — Termina de decir Peter finalmente. — Todos están vivos. —

— Nos hiciste una vida falsa a cada uno. — Empieza a decir Malia, luego de estar harta de aguantar el enojo que sentía por su padre. — Me separaste de Stiles, borraste de mi memoria incluso a mi bebé y encerraste a Lydia en un lugar horrible. — Stiles aprieta su mano entrelazada por debajo de la mesa, pero eso no loa puede calmar en ese momento. — Tampoco puedes decir que no hiciste nada malo. —

— No me agrada Stiles para ti. — Dice directamente su padre.

El enojo empieza recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. — Tengo todo el derecho de escoger a quien yo quiera para pasar el resto de mi vida. —

Peter asiente con la cabeza. — Estoy de acuerdo contigo, escoge a quien quieras, menos Stiles Stilinski. —

— Esta vez no podrás separarnos, Peter. — Habla esta vez Stiles, luciendo igual de enojado que ella. — Ya no somos niños. —

Peter les observa por varios minutos en completo silencio, luego suspira y saca su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo. Malia ve a Lydia, esperando que ella dijera algo pero su amiga banshee solo le hace el gesto de silencio y Malia se siente confundida con eso, pero se mantiene callada. Stiles a su lado la mantiene en calma al menos por ahora.

— Tiene razón, ya no son niños, tienen la edad suficiente para tomar grandes decisiones. —

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto? — Pregunta Lydia.

Peter sonríe de una forma inquietante. — Significa que Malia tendrá que escoger entre egoístamente estar con Stiles, o casarse con Jackson y yo revivir a Allison, la chica que murió injustamente por ella años atrás. —

Los ojos de Malia se abren ante la sorpresa de la insólita propuesta de su padre, por otra parte Stiles se pone en pie bastante molesto por la insinuación de ella casándose con alguien más, Lydia jadea con ironía y sonriendo de una forma extraña, Scott por otra parte se mantiene aún en silencio pero parecía interesado en Allison.

— Estás loco. — Logra decir Malia luego de la sorpresa inicial.

Peter ríe. — Si, eso dicen seguido. — Stiles pareciera que estaba a punto de explotar y Malia agarra su mano para tratar de calmarlo. — Pero para que vean que no soy malo, estoy dispuesto de hacer que la pobre de Cassandra olvide vuestra traición y todo vuelve a ser como antes. —

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta Stiles.

— Cassandra no la ha pasado nada bien, ha vomitado, llorado y desmayado un par de veces en el día solo por ustedes. — Peter parecía divertido ante los rostros sorprendidos por sus palabras. — La verdad sí creo que borrar de su memoria esto será bueno para su salud. —

Todo lo que su padre le dice sobre su mejor amiga rubia la hacen sentir horrible, no había imaginado que Cassy estuviera sufriendo tanto, en realidad apenas y la había recordado porque estar al lado de Stiles saca todo lo egoísta que hay en ella.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ella no quería perder a Stiles de nuevo, pero dos de sus mejores amigas sufrirían por ella, no podía hacer eso... Tampoco podía dejar a Stiles sin importar que.

No puede pensar mucho más cuando Peter de pronto deja el celular en la mesa, con una foto que deja a todos sin aliento. Era Allison, de verdad era ella, pero se veía diferente, de alguna forma aunque estaba medio muerta ella había crecido al igual que todos.

— Malia lo hará. —

Todos giran para ver ahora a Lydia, quien había tomado una decisión que no era suya.

— Eso no lo puedes decidir tú, Lydia. — Dice Stiles de muy mal humor.

— Bien. — Responde Lydia mirándola a ella. — Entonces, ¿qué decides, Malia? —

Algo es tan intenso en la mirada de Lydia que Malia ni siquiera piensa realmente antes de responder. — Voy a casarme con Jackson. —

...

— Lo siento. — Es lo primero que dice Cora Hale una vez despierta de su estado medio inconsciente.

Liam no tarda en hacerse a su lado, ya que se había distraído por unos minutos por la conversación que los demás estaban teniendo con Peter en el comedor.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta pasando una mano por la muñeca de ella para vigilar su pulso, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba hacer por sus súper sentidos desarrollados oían los latidos de corazón a la perfección.

— Lo siento mucho. — Vuelve a decir Cora, y es en ese momento que Liam se da cuenta que ella estaba llorando. — No quería que todo esto pasara pero yo esta tan enojada. —

— No importa. — Dice Liam, que aunque no entiende de que habla la beta no quería que ella volviera a ponerse mal. — Todo está bien. —

Cora niega con la cabeza repetidamente, más lágrimas salen de sus hermosos ojos y Liam se siente horrible de verla así y quisiera hacer cualquier cosa para que ella volviera a sonreír.

— Yo le dije a Peter que estábamos aquí. — Ella lo mira a los ojos mientras confiesa su error. — Estaba tan enojada que todos creyeran que yo estaba de su lado y quería darles una razón verdadera para que ahora si lo creyeran. — Pasa sus manos sobre su vientre de forma automática. — Quería tan mal ser la villana de la que todos creían que era, la villana que tú crees soy, y me duele mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir porque de verdad me importa lo que tú piensas sobre mí. —

Liam queda bastante sorprendido por la confesión de la chica. ¿De verdad a ella le importaba tanto lo que él pudiera pensar de ella? Jamás lo había imaginado.

— Yo no sabía sobre lo de Allison, lo juro, lo juro. — Su corazón no se acelera y Liam sabe que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, pero aun sin eso él sabe que ella estaba siendo genuinamente sincera.

Y era horrible que todos la hubieran atacado sin antes poder explicarse.

Limpia las lágrimas del rostro de ella con sus pulgares. — Oye, está bien, todos cometemos errores. — Le da una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla. — Y la verdad no necesitas decírselo a los demás, ¿de acuerdo? —

Cora lo mira confundida pero asiente con la cabeza de todas formas.

Liam no quería que ella les dijera a los demás que había llamado a Peter, sabía que no se lo tomarían nada bien y en realidad no quería que volvieran a lastimarla nunca más. A pesar de su cabeza gritándole que no era una buena idea, Liam abraza con fuerza a Cora, tratando de transmitirle un poco de calor.

Él solo quería que ella estuviera bien.

...

Una vez Peter se va de la casa, diciéndoles a todos que los esperaba mañana en la mañana en el bar para seguir con el plan de revivir a Allison, y cuando su padre cierra la puerta es el momento cuando Stiles simplemente explota.

— ¡¿Vas a casarte con Jackson?! — Él tira la silla hacia atrás cuando se levanta de un salto y golpea la mesa con sus manos.

Era increíble que había aguantado su ira mientras Peter estaba presente, Malia tenía que darle puntos por eso.

— ¡Esto es una locura, Malia! — Vuelve a gritar su mate mientras camina unos pasos lejos y pasa una mano a su frente, la werecoyote podía oler dolor además de ira en él.

Ella no quería que esto pasara, no quería herirlo, pero la mirada de Lydia, la foto de Allison con cosas extrañas a su alrededor, la culpa por lo de Cassy, todo fue demasiado de procesar en el tan poco tiempo que le dieron, solo había dicho lo que creyó era correcto en el momento, pero claro que no quería casarse con Jackson, ella solo quería estar con Stiles, pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, además que su mejor amiga cazadora tenía derecho de vivir la vida que había perdido por culpa de ella.

— Oh cálmate, Stilinski. — Habla Lydia levantándose de la mesa de una forma más elegante que la de Stiles. — Ella no se casara con nadie. —

Stiles mira la banshee como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, aún estaba bastante enojado que ella hubiera respondido por Malia, y por eso la werecoyote se pone en pie y va hasta Stiles, pasa una mano por el pecho caliente de él, dejándola donde estaba su corazón y se podía sentir latiendo demasiado fuerte, pero aquello llama su atención y su dura mirada cambia a una más suave cuando se posa en los ojos chocolates de Malia.

— No puede perderte de nuevo. — Dice casi como un lloriqueo Stiles, pasando sus manos a los codos de ella, manteniéndola cerca.

— No lo harás, no me perderás. — Responde con seguridad aunque en ese momento no se sentía nada segura en realidad.

Stiles une su frente con la de ella, respira hondo con los ojos cerrados, como queriendo absorber el aroma de Malia. Ella descubrió que Stiles disfrutaba de su olor, y extrañamente eso le gustaba a Malia, porque a pesar de los años, y que ya no estaba en celo, a Stiles seguía volviéndole loco su aroma natural.

— Si no fueran tan cursis entonces ya se dieran cuenta que nosotros estamos ganando aquí. —

Stiles y Malia se separan y miran a Lydia ahora confundidos.

¿Estaban ganando?

— Note que Peter no oyó nuestra discusión, por lo que él no debe ni sospechar que nosotros sepamos el paradero de Allison. — Continúa la banshee con calma.

— Esta en Eichen House. — Habla por primera vez Scott desde que Peter había llegado. — ¿De qué nos sirve eso? —

— ¿Piensas asaltar E.H.? — Pregunta esta vez Stiles. — No suena fácil pero la verdad no me importa, si piensas hacerlo creo que no debiste prometer a Malia en matrimonio con el idiota de Jackson. —

Malia se siente tan confundida. ¿Asaltar Eichen House? Eso no sonaba bien, pero de todas formas si lograban hacerlo ellos no tenían el conocimiento necesario para revivir a Allison, cuando revivieron a Peter solo les habían pedido traer la sangre de Stiles, todo lo demás del ritual no tenían ni la menor idea.

— Necesito entrar a la manada Hale, y no puedo hacerlo sin Malia, así que esto mata dos pájaros de un solo tiro. —

Todos miran a Lydia como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Vale, a pesar de los años definitivamente la manipuladora y controladora personalidad de la banshee no había disminuido.

— ¿Por qué necesitas entrar a la manada? — Pregunta Malia. — ¿Por eso me hiciste que aceptara esta locura? —

Lydia la mira con asombro. — ¿Aun no lo ven? ¡Esto es perfecto! — Alza sus brazos al aire y luego se apoya en la mesa. — Peter estará ocupado vigilándote para que no estés cerca de Stiles, planeando tu boda, tan distraído que no pensara en mí, entonces buscare la información que necesito, mientras que la chica que conozco de Eichen House nos ayudara para sacar a Ally antes que la boda de verdad se lleve a cabo, eso también les dará tiempo para que Stiles le pida de una forma _amable_ el divorcio a Cassandra. — Hace un gesto de indiferencia con la mano. — Mañana les pondrás simples condiciones a Peter que no podrá negar si quiere que te cases, y una de esas será que reviva a Allison antes de la boda. —

— ¿Crees que somos tus muñecos, Lydia? — Malia se preocupa demasiado cuando nota que a Stiles de verdad le estaba molestando su mejor amiga, y ambos debían llevarse bien, por ella. — Creas todo un plan a tu favor, no nos dejas decidir a ninguno, como años atrás, cuando decidiste dispararle a mi chica sin explicación alguna, cuando creo que definitivamente yo tenía derecho de saber que ella estaba embarazada. —

— Bueno, gracias a mis planes ustedes están juntos ahora ¿no? — La voz de Lydia suena burlona, como si quisiera decir que todo era gracias a ella, y Malia sabía que en parte tenía razón, tal vez si no fuera por ella entonces ahora Stiles estaría en su luna de miel con Cassy.

— Y te agradezco eso. — Responde Stiles. Malia se siente mareada al ver a dos personas tan importantes para ella discutir. — Pero si pones a Malia en peligro por tus locuras de banshee... —

— Stiles basta. — Finalmente se interpone. — Hago esto porque quiero, Allison murió por mi culpa y ella se merece regresar. — Le dice a su mate con una mirada decidida. — Lo voy hacer, y voy a estar bien. — Él debía entender que ella sabía cuidarse bastante bien sola, no necesitaba a un caballero de brillante armadura.

Stiles finalmente suspira, entendiendo que no podría hacerla cambiar de parecer, él no dice nada más solo da media vuelta y se va a su habitación.

Malia se siente terriblemente mal. ¿Acaso esta era su primera discusión de pareja? Pues era horrible.

...

Cora se mantiene alejada de la discusión que se lleva en el comedor por los planes de Lydia, y ella es feliz porque ninguno pregunta por su opinión o parecen sospechar que había sido ella quien los delato. Ya se sentía horrible de solo pensar que todos creen que ella sabía algo sobre Allison, cuando no era así, no quería imaginarse el odio que le darán cuando se enteren lo que hizo en su ataque de ira infantil.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Pregunta Liam, una vez todos de la manada se hubieran ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin siquiera ir con ella para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Ella no podía culparlos, pero dolía.

Mira al chico enfrente, estaba sentado en la mesilla de la sala, Cora se incorpora del sofá y nota que ya era bastante tarde de hecho, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo recostada en el sofá que era increíblemente cómodo.

— No. — Ella le responde a Liam. — Gracias por todo, pero creo que ya deberías irte a dormir. —

Cora aun podía sentir el calor de él en ella, cuando de pronto él la abrazo algo en su interior se puso cálido, y ella por primera vez en mes no se sintió sola, pero Liam se apartó minutos después, dejándola de nuevo en el frio y cruel mundo que le rodeada.

— ¿Vas a ir con nosotros, verdad? —

Cora parpadea confundida, hasta que Liam aclara que hablaba sobre ir de nuevo a California, ya que ella misma había dicho aquella mañana que pensaba quedarse porque no quería volver a su anterior vida nunca más.

— ¿Quieres que valla? — Se encuentra preguntando de pronto ella.

Liam luce avergonzado y se rasca la parte trasera de nuca con nerviosismo. — Yo, bueno. — Traga en seco, evita los ojos de ella por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente respira hondo y la ve decidido. — Me gusta verte. —

— ¿Qué? — Cora siente su cara arde con las palabras de él.

Liam se acerca un poco más, aun sentando, y sus rodillas se tocan con las de ella. — Es como cuando viviste en mi sótano, me gustaba bajar y verte, no lo sé, tu sola presencia me gusta, por eso usaba la excusa de que no quería hacer la tarea solo. Yo estaba enojado contigo, pero yo aún no podía dejarte de ver, y cuando las chicas te atacaron yo solo quería protegerte a toda costa, porque me gustas Cora, siempre lo has hecho, no importaba como te ves, si desnuda llena de tierra o como ahora, tan brillante y llena de cuero. — Él le da una muy bonita sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusto? — Ella pregunta, tratando de entender todo aquel discurso que el chico le había dado.

— Todo chico tiene un crush mayor. —

Cora golpea el hombro de Liam. — ¡Solo soy cuatro años mayor que tú! —

Liam ríe mientras se soba su hombro con falso dolor, haciendo que Cora se una a su risa.

— Eso es. — Dice de pronto él. — Desde que llegamos yo no vi tu hermosa sonrisa, y es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. —

Cora se siente flotando por todos los cumplidos que Liam le dio de repente, sin esperárselo en absoluto, pero no le molestaba, ella amaba que él dijera que le gustaba. Entonces recuerda el tiempo que pasaron en el sótano de él y como él hacia cualquier estupidez solo para hacerla reír o solo sonreír.

Liam siempre fue especial con ella.

— El padre de tu bebé es muy afortunado por poder ver tu sonrisa seguidamente. —

Oh, cierto, Lydia había prácticamente gritado su secreto con todos presentes.

Cora deja de sonreír y baja la mirada. Jackson en realidad casi nunca la ha visto sonreír por nada, cuando lo conoció ella ya estaba en aquel estado sombrío, era increíble que Jackson se hubiera enamorado de ella así.

— ¿Dije algo malo? — Pregunta Liam ante el cambio repentino de su humor.

— No. — Aclara enseguida ella. — Bueno, es que no estoy realmente en una relación con el padre de mi bebé. — Ella no había dicho nunca _mi bebé_ en voz alta antes, y se había sentido bastante extraño hacerlo.

— ¿No quiso hacerse responsable del bebé? Es un idiota...—

— No es eso, Liam. — Lo interrumpe la beta. — Él ni siquiera sabe del bebé, por eso no quería regresar, para no tener que decírselo. —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Porque no lo amo, y no quiero herirlo. —

Ella no había hablado con nadie acerca de eso, y la verdad se había sentido bastante bien poder confesarlo, aunque claro, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decir el nombre de Jackson ya que todos parecían estar enterados que este tuvo una relación con su prima Malia.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes. —

— ¿Enserio? —

Liam asiente con la cabeza. — Estoy en una relación con Hayden desde hace 7 años, y yo la amaba, de verdad, pero ahora yo no siento lo mismo por ella que el inicio, pero no quiero lastimarla, incluso hizo todo lo posible para que fuéramos a la misma universidad, aunque a ella de verdad no le gusta nada de esto de la medicina, lo hizo todo por mí, y creo que por eso aún no puedo terminar con ella. —

Si, parecía algo muy similar a lo que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento, excepto porque Liam no estaba a punto de ser padre con alguien quien no amaba.

— La vida de adultos es difícil, ¿no? —

Cora sonríe una vez más. — Si, muy difícil. —

...

Kira limpias sus lágrimas con la el dorso de su mano, ella aun no podía creer que había tenido que dejar todo por lo que había trabajado atrás, era increíble de procesar junto con el hecho de que su hija no era realmente no hija.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta Isaac, sorprendiéndola.

Ella asiente enseguida con la cabeza.

Luego de su discusión con Jackson ella empaco todo lo necesario para ella y su hija en una pequeña maleta, luego fue a buscar a Millie sin importar que las clases aun no terminaran, su hija estaba bastante sorprendida luego que ella le dijera que tenían que irse por un tiempo, Millie no parecía nada contenta el irse sin su tío Jackson pero Kira le dijo que era necesario y no cambiara de opinión, por lo que a regañadientes su hija acepto en hacer otra maleta para ella.

Cuando Kira estaba buscando boletos a cualquier destino, lo suficientemente lejos, había llegado Isaac, y ella tuvo que explicarle todo porque él era un hombre lobo y simplemente era inútil mentirle, aunque no dijo el nombre de Jackson porque no creyó prudente que Isaac supiera que había más hombres lobos en su vida, no entiende porque, solo sintió que no debía decir eso.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Isaac le dijo que quería ir con ella, que podía cuidarlas a ambas, que quería luchar por su amor, no quería perderla ahora cuando por fin se habían acercado, y la verdad Kira no pudo decirle que no, también quería estar con él y no quería perderlo por culpa de las mentiras de Jackson.

Aun no podía dejar se sorprenderse por la mentira que Jackson le hizo pasar estos 8 años, y ella creyendo que él era una buena persona.

— Voy a estarlo cuando este lejos de esta ciudad. — Ella mira a Millie, quien estaba en la parte trasera del auto de Isaac durmiendo, y luego posa la mirada en el chico. — ¿Tu estas bien? —

Kira no podía creer que Isaac había decidido dejarlo todo atrás de un momento a otro solo para ir con ella. Isaac no dice nada por vario tiempo, y Kira teme que no le va a responder, pero el chico agarra su mano aun con la vista fija en el camino.

— Vamos a estar bien. — Dice él.

Y Kira le cree.

...

Ellos no dijeron ninguna palabra cuando se fueron a la cama, y Malia no sabe cómo interpretar eso, cuando fue a la habitación creía que Stiles iba intentar convencerla de nuevo en no aceptar el plan de Lydia, pero el solo se desvistió y metió en la cama como si nada, sin siquiera verla, entonces Malia hice lo mismo, pero su pecho dolía porque a pesar de que estaban en la misma cama parecía que estaban más lejos que nunca.

Algo se había roto entre ellos.

Es tarde pero él aún no está dormido, la habitación está completamente oscura, y cada uno se está dando la espalda, ella puede sentir su respiración agitada, incluso puede imaginarse como él estaba imaginando cada posible facha en el error de Lydia que terminaría por separarlo, luego de una hora ella simplemente no puede más con eso, se da la vuelta, agarra el brazo del chico y lo obliga a darse la vuelta también, quedando cara a cara.

— Debes dormir. — Le dice ella cuando sus ojos finalmente se topan, él parecía sorprendido de la forma brusca con la que uso su fuerza para controlarlo. — ¿Quieres que me vaya? —

Realmente no quería irse, le gusta sentir el calor de Stiles y su aroma rodearla, pero de verdad no quería incomodarlo ni discutir, le gustaría tanto poder estar como en la mañana, cuando él le miraba como si fuera lo más importante de su mundo, y no como ahora, que parecía frustrado y decepcionado de ella.

¿Por qué él estaría decepcionado de todas formas?

— Puedo dormir en la habitación que Lydia me dio...—

Stiles la interrumpe. — Malia detente. — Da un suspiro antes de acercarse y pasar una mano por la cintura de ella. — No quiero que te vayas. —

— Pareces enojado conmigo. —

— Pero no lo estoy, yo lo estaba, pero ahora no. — Él toca su nariz con la suya. — Aunque no esté contento con este plan yo siempre te apoyare, Mal. —

Malia sonríe levemente, le gustaba que él estuviera dispuesto a estar para ella en cualquier momento. — Ellas son mi manada, Stiles, pero también estaré cuando tú me necesites. — De todas maneras se encuentra explicando.

— Lo sé. —

Él sonríe antes de besarla.

Ellos son íntimos por segunda vez en el día.


	16. Nosotros los ratones

Lydia estaba bastante molesta con Stiles Stilinski, ella había hecho todo lo posible para que ese idiota estuviera con su mejor amiga, aunque ella ni siquiera cree de verdad que él merezca a Malia, además que todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora era solo para encontrar a la hija del Stilinski estúpido.

Ella no tenía una vida propia porque todo lo hacía para Stiles y Malia.

Bueno, no importaba, de todas formas esto no solo lo hacía por Stilinski, si no por Malia y Allison.

Lydia es la primera en levantarse, tomar un baño y estar lista para el nuevo viaje, o eso era lo que creía hasta que fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, ella oye voces y camina con cuidado para no ser detectada tan fácilmente, lo cual era difícil con la casa llena de werecreatures y sus súper sentidos.

— ¡Liam! — La banshee reconoce la voz de Cora enseguida. — Sabes que no me gusta la piña. —

— Pero tal vez al bebé sí. — La voz del beta más joven sonada bastante feliz, a diferencia a como estuvo todo el día de ayer.

Cuando Lydia finalmente llega a la puerta de la cocina, ella se queda quieta viendo la escena enfrente. Liam y Cora estaban a espaldas de ella, pareciendo que estaban cortando frutas a montón, ambos riendo y sonriendo como si fueran amigos de hace años.

 _Nota mental: Preguntarle a Cora que es lo que le pasa con el joven Liam_.

— Al bebé solo le gusta lo que le gusta a su madre. — Responde Cora dándole una mirada divertida al beta.

— Ufff. — Resopla Liam. — Eso suena a madre controladora. —

Cora golpea el hombro del chico en broma, Liam hace que se soba pero todos saben que era imposible que le hubiera dolido.

Lydia se siente bastante incomoda viéndolos siendo tan unidos, por lo que carraspea llamando finalmente la atención de ambos. Ambos giran a verla y ambas sonrisa desaparecen enseguida.

— Hola. — Ella saluda entrando a la cocina.

— Buenos días. — Liam responde con educación. Cora no dice nada, se da vuelta y continua con su labor de cortar la fruta. — Hemos hecho ensalada de frutas. — Dice Liam luego que el silencio se hace insoportablemente incómodo para todos. — ¿Quieres? —

— Si, gracias. —

...

Jackson sigue marcando al mismo número desde la noche pasada, él no se ha detenido, y sospecha que de verdad debería ir a dormir un poco, pero él no puede, sabe que aunque lo tratara sería inútil, él solo debía tratar de alguna forma localizar a Kira y su sobrina.

¡Ellas se habían ido sin ninguna explicación!

Jackson jamás imagino que alguien como Kira pudiera hacer algo tan horrible como irse tan precipitadamente, que huyera de la verdad, Kira era una buena persona, pensó que ella sería más... Madura con la noticia, pero ahora ella se había ido y lo peor es que había ocultado su olor, así que Jackson simplemente no podía rastrearla.

Y hoy llegaba Malia.

Peter había llegado anoche en su helicóptero, diciéndoles a todos las nuevas noticias con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, parecía que hubiera ganado la lotería, la Loba por otra parte se mantuvo en silencio pero no olía a felicidad, Natalie Martin pareció aliviada de tener a su hija de vuelta, mientras que Adina solo sonrió, pareciendo feliz que Peter hubiera solucionado todo.

Nadie pudo contactar a Isaac.

— Kira por favor, necesitamos hablar, estas equivocada, los padres de Millie no la abandonaron. — Jackson suspira ante el mensaje. — Tienes que volver, es una historia larga y tienes el derecho de saberla, por favor vuelve. — Termina el mensaje con un enorme pesar en su pecho al tener a Kira y Millie lejos de él.

Lo había arruinado todo.

...

El camino de regreso había sido bastante silencioso, excepto por Liam que había tenido una conversación con Cora casi todo el trayecto, solo que Malia estaba demasiado nerviosa con volver a ver a su padre, la Loba y Cassy de nuevo como para ponerles atención a lo que hablaban.

Cuando Scott finalmente estaciono en el bar Hale, Malia se da cuenta que estaba aterrada, de verdad aterrada.

Stiles agarra su mano para darle apoyo, y ella lo agradece en un susurro, entonces él sale del auto y después le abre la puerta a ella.

— ¿Vas a entrar tu también? — Pregunta una vez estaban ambos fuera del auto de McCall.

No recuerda que Peter dijera que también quería hablar con Stiles. Además, cree que él debe de buscar a Cassy, Peter ya debió haber borrado la boda desastrosa de los recuerdo de su rubia amiga, así que debe estar buscando a Stiles o algo así.

Stiles se encoje de hombros. — También necesito hablar con alguien de ese lugar. —

Malia no necesitaba más palabras para saber que Stiles se refería a Jackson, el beta que los había traicionado y que técnicamente ahora era el prometido de ella.

El resto del grupo también sale del carro ignorándolos.

— ¿Crees que se una buena idea? — Vuelve a preguntar, dudosa que Stiles pudiera comportarse y simplemente hablar con Jackson.

Stiles no tiene tiempo de responder, de la puerta principal del bar sale precisamente Jackson, ganándose la mirada completa de odio por Liam, Stiles y Scott. Parecía que nadie estaba muy feliz con la traición de Jackson aunque haya pasado de verdad años enteros de eso.

Aunque lo verdaderamente extraño es que cuando Jackson entra en escena él solo dirige su mirada a Cora, quien estaba al lado de Liam ayudándola a sacar todas las bolsas de sus nuevas ropas con el nuevo estilo llamativo en ella.

Cora trata de ignorarlo.

— Han llegado tarde. — Comenta Jackson entonces, luego que finalmente deja de ver a Cora.

— El tráfico fue una pesadilla. — Responde Lydia con una sonrisa, ella por algún motivo parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mientras que el resto solo parecía incomodos.

Malia mira más detalladamente al beta, él parecía cansado, desanimado, su cabello era un desastre, incluso parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche, su elegancia natural no estaba presente esta vez.

¿De verdad él estaba así por ella?

Tal vez Jackson nota su mirada de lástima, porque se endereza y él trata de lucir despreocupado cuando dice; — No han cambiado, aun se meten en estúpidos problemas con Peter. —

— Y tú sigues siendo un traidor. — Stiles finalmente dice, sin poder contenerse un poco más.

— ¿Estamos siendo aun rencorosos? — Jackson sonríe de medio lado. — Madura Stiles, que estas casado, y en poco tiempo yo también lo estaré. —

Eso fue suficiente motivo para Stiles a perder su calma, se acercó a Jackson y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo tira al suelo. Cora jadea sorprendida, pero Malia no hace nada, Jackson se lo merecía por traicionar a Stiles, así que solo deja que su mate se desahogue como debería hacerlo. Luego del golpe Stiles no parece satisfecho por lo que se sube en el beta y continua golpeándolo más, Jackson no hace nada para defenderse, y tal vez por eso Scott se acerca y detiene el ataque de furia de Stiles.

— Vamos, Stiles, cálmate. — Le dice Scott cuando este finalmente lo levanta de Jackson.

— ¡Eres una basura, Jackson! — Grita Stiles al beta aun en el suelo.

Malia se acerca a los chicos, agarra el rostro de Stiles con sus manos para obligarlo a verla a los ojos, él parece calmarse bastante rápido con solo tenerla cerca, él respira hondo de nuevo, parecía que el olor de ella le hacía bastante bien.

— Solo ignorarlo, Stiles, no vale la pena. — Ella estaba a punto de decirle que jamás estuvo con Jackson en la intimidad, porque sabía que todo esto no era solo porque los había traicionado, sino porque a pesar de que Jackson sabía todo él decidió tener una relación con ella, pero Malia cree que eso no sería lo más prudente con todos los presentes.

Scott suelta a Stiles cuando lo ve calmarse con Malia, camina de regreso al lado de Liam.

— Yo no puedo dejar que él piense que _puede tocarte_. —

Malia entendía lo que él decía, no era algo sobre estúpidos celos humanos, era algo sobre su conexión, eso explicaba porque ella sentía que también quería _golpear_ a Cassandra, gritarle a su rubia amiga que no tocara a Stiles porque él era _suyo_.

De todas formas ella no podía pedirle a Stiles que no dejara que Cassandra lo toque, eran marido y mujer después de todo, solo tiene que tragarse sus celoso y parecer que no le dolía.

— No dejare que me toque. — Le promete al alfa Stilinski en un susurro.

Le hubiera gustado mucho que él también hubiera prometido que Cassy no lo tocaría.

...

— ¿Así que estas emocionada? —

— ¡Claro que sí! —

Corinne cerro sus ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del fino sofá de su casa. Ella ha tenido la mala suerte de tener que oír a Adina, Cassandra y Natalie, hablar sobre el regreso de Stiles Stilinski por más de una hora.

Odiaba a Peter.

Esto era culpa de Peter.

Anoche el alfa Hale había borrado de la memoria de Cassandra aquella horrible noche de bodas, luego Adina se encargó de manipular sus recuerdos hasta llegar al perfecto engaño, hacerle creer a la amiga de su hija que Stiles había tenido una misión de último momento en el trabajo y por eso no pudieron ir de luna de miel, pero que ya estaba de regreso y se amaban más que nunca.

¿Porque Peter parecía que solo quería lastimar a Malia?

Adina le pide a Cassandra que valla a alistarse porque Stiles no tardaría en llegar por ella, y ambas mujeres quedan solas en la misma habitación desde la última vez, hace meses.

— Las mentes humanas son tan fáciles. — Dice Adina en tono cantarina, demostrando su lado hada en ella.

La Loba solo pone los ojos en blanco. Ella odiaba a Adina desde que le dio la brillante idea a Peter de borrarle la memoria a Malia luego de la muerte de su bebé, su hija al menos merecía el ultimo recuerdo del bebé que tanto amaba, pero Peter como siempre toma la palabra de Adina no la de ella, a pesar que sea su esposa y Adina solo la amante que ni se molesta en ocultar el enamoramiento que siente por Peter enfrente de ella.

Apestaba a celos cada que vez que Adina la veía.

— No solo las humanas. — Comenta ella, haciendo indirecta de como la hada había incluso manipulado la mente de un alfa Hale.

Adina hace una mueca de aburrición dramática. — Eres aburrida Corinne. —

— Loba. — La corrige enseguida, ella odiaba que le dijeran por su nombre, solo Peter era el único que aún seguía llamándola así, antes le gusta pero en este punto ya no tanto. — Y no veo la necesidad de lavarle el cerebro a todos. —

— Bueno, creo que esto lastimara menos a tu hija. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

Adina se sienta a su lado y sonríe de una manera malvada. — Sé que notaste que le pasa a Cassandra porque estuviste en ese estado antes. Lástima que no podre ver la cara dolida de Malia cuando se entere. — Chasquea la lengua. — Por lo menos Cassandra no es una precoz como tu hija. —

Corinne cachetea al hada tan pronto esas palabras salen de su boca, porque ella odiaba que hablara de su hija así, creyéndose que de verdad era alguien importante en esta familia, en esta manada, aquella mujer solo era una insolente que la Loba de verdad estaba empezando a odiar.

— No te metas con mi hija si no quieres que arranque tu lengua con mis garras. — Amenaza con toda aquella energía de madre que había creído perdida.

No iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a Malia.

Era hora de actuar como una verdadera madre.

...

Natalie Stilinski se queda observando a su alfa, sintiendo toda su preocupación por medio de las voces en su cabeza, y eso solo hacía que ella se pusiera mucho más nerviosa, iba a ver a su hija fuera de Eichen House luego de años, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar ni ella ni mucho menos Lydia ya que la última vez que la vio la había atacado por Malia.

Lydia había cambiado tanto en este tiempo, y su hija era poderosa, pero aún no había descubierto que todo lo que Peter y ella estaban haciendo era en realidad proteger a Malia de una muerte dolorosa por culpa de Stiles Stilinski.

El hijo de su esposo.

Rayos, era increíble pensar en cómo esto se había complicado tan profundo cuando solo habían llegado a Beacon Hills para matar a un niño que al principio parecía ser cualquier otro adolecente.

— Creo que deberemos decírselo a Lydia. —

 _Así tal vez deje de odiarme._

Peter no alza la mirada del viejo libro entre sus manos, pero responde con seguridad. — Aun no, ella aun no confía en mí y sé que no creerá nada de lo que le digamos en este momento. —

— Pero tenemos el libro, si ella lo lee sería imposible que no nos crea. — Vuelve a intentar, acercándose al escritorio de Peter. — La leyenda es bastante clara, ¿no? —

Finalmente Peter le mira a los ojos, se veía cansado y Natalie sabía que eso tenía no solo que ver por como Peter trataba de proteger a Malia si no porque su matrimonio con Corinne iba cada vez empeorando más, y Peter seguía amando a la Loba a pesar de todo.

— No voy a cometer los mismos errores que mi hermana, ya de por si nuestras hijas no odian lo suficiente. — Dice el alfa Hale con calma, cerrando el libro y metiéndolo en el cajón secreto de su escritorio de nuevo. — Primero trataremos de solucionar esto sin ninguna muerte, si no lo logramos entonces usaremos a Lydia. —

Natalie no entiende porque Peter cree que las niñas irían a odiarlos diciéndoles la verdad, aquella leyenda no la habían escrito ellos, pero como sea Peter seguía siendo su alfa y ella no le queda más opción que aceptar a mantenerse callada aun, seguir pareciendo los malos en esta historia.

Pasan solo unos minutos en silencio luego de su conversación antes que finalmente sus hijas entren a la oficina de Peter en el famoso bar del alfa en Los Angeles.

La banshee mayor siente unas enormes ganas de correr a su hija y abrazarla con fuerza, ella la había extrañado, no solo por su desaparición de estas semanas si no también por todo el tiempo que pasó en aquel lugar de locos y donde Lydia solo le dirigía miradas de odio y rencor.

En este punto nadie creería que ellas habían sido bastante unidas en el pasado.

Lydia pasa por encima de ella olímpicamente, ni siquiera le da una mirada rápida, como si Natalie no tuviera ningún derecho de su tiempo y admiración por ser tan solo su madre.

Decir que aquello no le dolió seria mentira.

De todas maneras no hace nada y se levanta de su asiento, Peter les ordena a las niñas que se sienten y ellas obedecen increíblemente tranquilas, algo estaba pasando, ellas planeaban algo porque habían venido demasiado pronto y se comportaban demasiado relajadas, eso era demasiado obvio.

— ¿Tía Natalie está aquí para ser testigo o qué? — Pregunta de pronto Malia, siendo la única mencionándola a ella y no simplemente ignorándola como Lydia.

Malia le mira y en sus ojos nota la traición, seguramente era porque ella había abandonado a la manada y casado con Noah como si nada. En el pasado Natalie también tenía una buena relación con la werecoyote, por eso la chica empezó a llamarla tía, recuerda como eso le dolió a la Loba ya que Malia jamás la había llamado mamá por ella misma y Natalie no tardo en ganarse el cariño de Malia en unos pocos años, mientras que la Loba llevaba cuidando de Malia desde los 7 años, cuando por fin pudo encontrarla.

— Ella quería ver a Lydia. — Entonces dice Peter llamando la atención de nuevo de Malia a él y dejando que ambas se miraran con pesar.

Siendo sincera, Natalie quería a Malia como una segunda hija, así como Allison a otra hija más, por eso cuando murió Argent Natalie no perdió tiempo y pidió la custodia de Allison antes que Corinne o cualquier otro.

Ella si quería que las niñas hubieran tenido una vida normal, no tratarlas solo como guerreras.

— Pero yo no quiero verla a ella. — Dice su hija, con un tono de voz tan fría y seca que lastima aún más a Natalie.

Lydia mira directo a Peter, jamás debía sus ojos del alfa.

Natalie carraspea levemente y luego se endereza, a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo su madre y debía hacerse respetar.

— Eso no importa ahora. — Dice con voz dura. — Deja de ser caprichosa y solo presta atención a las reglas del nuevo juego. —

Peter sonríe, orgullosa de que ella no se viera débil ante el odio de su hija. Natalie tiene que recordarse que todo esto solo lo hace para salvar a Malia de un horrible futuro lleno de dolor y muerte, porque a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo fiel a la manada Hale, seguía queriendo a la pequeña heredera Hale.

— Lo mejor será terminar con esto de una vez. — Habla Lydia de nuevo solo dirigiéndose a Peter. — ¿Qué le hiciste a Allison? —

— Estas son las cosas que me hieren de ustedes niñas. — Responde Peter, entrelazando sus manos encima del escritorio. — El hecho de que porque ustedes sean unas egoístas crean que yo también. — Las chicas son lo suficiente inteligentes como para omitir el comentario del alfa y solo se mantienen en silencio y calma hasta que él vuelve a tomar la palabra. — Luego de todo el desastre de esa noche le ordene a Isaac que mantuviera a Allison en un lugar seguro hasta que encontrara el momento ideal de traerla de vuelta. —

— ¿La pusiste en el mismo hechizo que el tuyo? — Pregunta Malia, parecía bastante confundida con todo.

— No exactamente. — Empieza Peter. — Tiene en esencia lo mismo, está muerta pero a la vez tiene vida, ha crecido como todos vosotros, pero ella no tiene el poder de la venganza en sí. —

— Significa que no está robando el poder de nadie en su estado de aislamiento. — Dice Lydia.

— Exacto. — Responde Peter. — Cuando ella regresa no tendrá el poder que tengo yo, por lo que no tenga que vengarse de nadie, pero es precisamente ese el problema, ella murió porque quería, engañar a la muerte de aquella forma era casi imposible, por eso no podíamos traerla enseguida, no había sangre que darle a cambio a la muerte por ella. —

— Entonces. — Empieza Lydia bastante confundida. — ¿Cómo es que la revivirás? —

Peter sonríe de lado. — Eso no lo diré, vosotras deben conformarse con que Allison volverá a cambio de lo que hablamos anoche. —

— Quiero que vuelva antes de que me case. — Dice enseguida Malia.

— No estás en posición de exigir algo si contamos todas las veces que me has traicionado hija mía. — Responde severamente Peter.

Malia se mueve en su asiento, incomoda con la mirada y frías palabras de su padre, todos los presentes sabían que en realidad las palabras de Peter eran la verdad, porque Malia prefirió primero a Stiles que a su propio padre cuando eran solo unos adolescentes, y ahora pensaba escaparse de nuevo de la familia solo por el chico, aunque nada de este loco amor era culpa de Malia.

Todo era culpa de aquella estúpida leyenda.

— No lo entenderías. — Empieza de nuevo Lydia. — Cuando éramos niñas prometimos estar juntas en la boda de la otra, si Allison despierta encontrándose a Malia casada entonces sería como romper otra de las muchas promesas que nos hicimos de niñas. — Luce herida, triste. — Todo no los arrebataste, el poder ir a la universidad juntas, tener nuestro baile de graduación, enamorarnos de quien quisiéramos, no nos queda nada, solo esto, el hecho de que al menos ninguna de nosotras está casada aun pero tú también quieres arruinarlo... —

— Está bien. — Le interrumpe finalmente Peter. — Allison estará viva antes de la boda, pero luego quiero que todos ustedes se vallan lejos de aquí. —

— Hecho. — Termina toda negociación Lydia.

Y este fue el inicio de la verdadera perdición para todos.


	17. Entre líneas

Adina Parker deja caer un pesado y viejo libro de cuero sobre la mesa de su guarida personal. Natalie se queja cuando con su brusco movimiento deja que todo el polvo del lugar se alzara, pero Peter solo ignora eso y abre el libro en la página que ya había marcado desde años atrás.

Ocho largos años atrás.

Volvió a leer aquellas mismas páginas donde se encontraba el mito del coyote y el lobo, cada palabra era la misma que antes, cada significado parecía ser el mismo también, pero Peter no perdía la esperanza de encontrar algo entre aquellas letras que le ayudara proteger definitivamente a su hija de Stiles Stilinski.

— Bien. — Empieza el hada trayendo un cuaderno y un lápiz, como preparándose para tomar notas. — ¿En qué etapa están? —

— Dos. — Responde Natalie por él, lo cual agradece porque de verdad en ese momento estaba demasiado metido en la lectura.

Adina se mueve por el lugar hasta traer a la mesa ahora una enorme hoja con bastantes dibujos y palabras en él, entonces agrega al papel el número dos en donde estaba una especie de conexiones con círculos por todo el papel.

— Entonces no estamos tan mal. — Adina señala uno de los círculos con el lápiz donde se leía claramente "Odio". — Ellos están en la etapa de amarse y morir por el otro, no aun en las discusiones y los celos. —

— O la de querer matarse. — Menciona como punto bueno Natalie.

Entonces Peter finalmente alza su mirada a la de las dos mujeres. — Pero si no los alejamos ahora no tardaran en llegar a esa etapa. — Se hace al lado de Adina y señala el circulo de la etapa dos donde se leía "Mueren por el otro" y con su dedo traza hasta la etapa número 4 "Discusiones", omitiendo la etapa tres 3 "Celos", pero llega hasta la etapa final, la numero 6 "Uno de los dos muertos" — Las cosas malas pasan rápido si te distraes. —

— No sabemos cuánto tiempo se toman cada etapa. — Dice Adina estando de acuerdo con el alfa Hale en el hecho de estar preparados para todo.

— Bueno entonces hablemos de lo fácil que Malia acepto casarse con otro que no ama. — Dice Natalie, que ha estado bastante inquieta desde su reunión con las chicas aquella mañana. — Sé que ama a Allison pero si la leyenda fuera verdad ella no estaría dispuesta a renunciar a él por nada en el mundo. — Señala a Peter. — Por eso pensaba no revivirte después de todo. —

— Sé que deben estar planeando algo pero ellos no serán lo suficientemente rápidos, son solo niños. — Responde con obviedad Peter. — No encontraran a Allison antes de la boda que se llevara a cabo en dos semanas, entonces los enviaremos lejos y nos encargaremos finalmente de Stiles. —

— Sin matarlo. — Le recuerda Natalie.

Peter bufa, molesto, pero dice. — Sin matarlo. —

No pensaba matar a Stiles, sabía que si lo mataba entonces también estaba matando a su hija por culpa de aquella conexión mates, pero si Stiles entraba en la última etapa y amenazaba la vida de Malia entonces no dudara ni dos segundos antes de cortarle la garganta con sus garras.

...

Lydia siente querer llorar cuando ella ve a la Loba por primera vez desde hace años, ella amaba tanto a la Loba, pero si, en pasado, porque la Loba también le había dejado a Peter que la encerrara y hacer que todos se olvidaran de ella.

Odiaba a todos los de la manada Hale, lo bueno era que Malia era de la manada Stilinski desde hace años.

— Stiles vino por Cassandra hace un par de horas ya. — Les informa la Loba luego de verlas entrar a la casa, ella ni se molesta en saludarlas y Lydia tiene que borrar una sonrisa enseguida al verla que seguía siendo igual de ruda que siempre.

La Loba apenas y le da una mirada a Malia antes de irse a su habitación sin molestarse más con ellas, Lydia aprovecha eso y agarra a una dolida y mareada Malia y la lleva a un lugar bastante alejado de las escaleras.

— Así que. — Empieza con cuidado la banshee. — ¿Estas bien? —

— Voy a casarme en dos semanas. —

— Deberías decir eso con más emoción. — Bromea la chica pero Malia no lo toma por divertido en lo absoluto. — Vale ya, dejad de preocuparte que no os vais a casar de verdad. — Chasque la lengua. — Bueno, al menos hasta que Stiles te lo pida. — Ella no puede evitar decir el nombre del alfa Stilinski con sorna, porque aún seguía molesto con él por la discusión de anoche.

Acaricia con cariño el brazo de su amiga coyote cuando nota que ella aún estaba bastante mal con alejarse de Stiles por tan solo unos días, le promete que todo saldrá bien de nuevo y luego le pide que la lleva al despacho de Peter, Malia lo hace sin preguntar para que porque era inútil, sabia lo misteriosas que eran las banshee, en especial su amiga, y Lydia agradece eso porque no era momento para decirle que tal vez su hija estaba viva en algún lugar del mundo.

Ambas entran al despacho de Peter en silencio, Malia cierra la puerta detrás de ellas luego de asegurarse que la única en casa fueran ellas y la Loba, luego Lydia pasa sus dedos por el escritorio del Hale mayor pero no puede oír nada extraño, así que abre los cajones y busca por bastante tiempo ante la atenta mirada de su amiga.

— Si me dices que estás buscando tal vez pudiera ayudarte. —

— Es difícil de explicar. — Responde enseguida la banshee, sin apartar los ojos de su búsqueda, cuando no encuentra nada se rinde y alza la mirada a la chica apoyada en la puerta. — ¿Dónde diste a luz, Malia? —

La werecoyote se tensa ante eso. — ¿Por qué? — Lydia se encoje de hombros, entonces Malia se da cuenta que solo debe ella hablar porque su amiga no iba a responder en ese momento. — En el sótano. —

Lydia se pone en pie del escritorio de Peter. — Bien, entonces vamos. —

...

Jackson vuelve a entrar por segunda vez en el día a la casa de Kira y Millie, como siempre al principio todo parece normal, cada mueble y cada retrato en su lugar, pero entonces el olor de las que vivieron hay ya no es tan fuerte dando a entender que hace horas desde que no estaban, y también los closets seguían tan vacíos como cuando entro por primera vez, pero Jackson aún tiene la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que hubiera obviado al principio y que le ayudaría a encontrar a su sobrina y ex cuñada.

Pero no hay nada.

Definitivamente nada.

Se deja caer en el sofá y observa a su alrededor mientras pasa una mano por su desastroso cabello, aquel día ni se había molestado en tratar de verse bien aunque sabía que era el regreso de Malia.

El regreso de Cora.

Siendo sincero, luego de ver a Cora tan cerca de Liam ya no sentía que nada más importaba en su vida, había perdido a la chica, había perdido a la niña que solo quería proteger, había perdido a su manada, ¿qué le quedaba ahora? Pues nada, había perdido, había hecho todo mal, así que solo suspira y se queda en la soledad de la casa donde tuvo una mini familia por algunos años...

¡No!

Se levanta del sofá de un salto. Él no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, iba a encontrar a Kira y Millie aunque fuera la única cosa que haría en su vida, y eso le ayudaría a olvidar a Cora porque él jamás había sufrido solo por una chica, también le haría a entender a sus estúpidos alfas que todo lo que hizo fue por el bien de ellos y no el suyo mismo.

Iba a ordenar su vida finalmente.

...

Al sótano donde Malia dio a luz parecía fuera de uso desde hace bastantes años, aunque no había nada que diera entender que se había practicado un nacimiento en aquel lugar.

Malia se tensó enseguida habían entrado al lugar, eso no pasó desapercibido para Lydia y se sienta un tanto mal de provocar malos recuerdos en su amiga pero la banshee no puede hacer nada más, así que solo se adentra al lugar y enseguida oye aquellas voces de lo que sucedió aquella noche de tormenta.

— ¿Estas lloviendo cuando diste a luz? —

Malia parece dudar, como si tratara de recordar todo detalle de ese día y luego alza la mirada a su banshee amiga. — Creo, pero en realidad no estoy tan segura, yo sentía mucho dolor y preocupación porque aún no tenía que nacer mi bebé. —

— Te faltaba un mes de gestación. — Malia solo asiente, creyendo que eso en realidad no importaba ahora pero Lydia no pensaba igual.

La banshee se acerca hasta una pared donde se oía varios murmullos, con cuidado se apoya en ella hasta que su oreja se encuentra pegada a esta, entonces lo oye con demasiada claridad, era un llanto fuerte y saludable, un llanto que daba inicio a toda una nueva tragedia.

 _"— Es bastante bonita. —"_ Es apenas un susurro pero Lydia reconoce la voz.

Era Adina.

 _"— Lastima que tendrá que ir a un orfanato de mala muerte. —"_ Es de nuevo la hada.

Lydia se aleja enseguida de la pared sorprendida por la nueva información. ¿Peter de verdad dejo en adopción a alguien con la sangre Hale? Era algo que no parecía en lo absoluto de él... Algo que era sumamente importante para Peter era la familia, por eso había dejado en el testamento una gran cantidad de dinero al hijo de Derek, porque era un Hale, y no había nada más importante que la sangre Hale para Peter... Pero la niña también tenía la sangre Stilinski, ¿por eso la puso en adopción?

No, faltaba algo porque no todo encaja en lo absoluto.

Se aparta de la pared con una larga respiración luego de ver que no había más murmullos que le sirvieran, camino alrededor hasta que encontró un viejo sofá en la esquina solitaria al lado de una fea y vieja puerta de hierro que Lydia no se molestó en ver a donde daba.

Se sienta en el sofá y de pronto toda la habitación es blanca, solo blanca, y Malia había desaparecido, Lydia no asusta pero le inquieta todo esto, entonces mira que en una de las paredes blancas hay un televisor y su mano tiene un control, ella lo prende y al principio todo lo que ve es estática hasta que unos gritos se oyen y Lydia tiene que taparse los oídos.

 _"— ¡Tienes que ayudar a Kira! —"_

 _"— Yo me llevare a la niña. —"_

 _"— Nadie se enterara nunca, puedes estar tranquila. ¡Solo dame a la niña! —"_

Lydia se levanta del sofá cuando los gritos son tan fuertes que la sangre salen de sus oídos, Malia no tarda en estar al su lado, o tal vez estuvo a su lado desde el inicio y en realidad no solo desapareció, Lydia no estaba segura en ese momento que era lo que había pasado en realidad.

— ¿Lydia? — Oye a su amiga a lo lejos a pesar que solo estaba unos pasos de ella y la agarra por lo hombros con preocupación. — ¡Lydia! — Entonces el grito de ella finalmente la saca de su aturdimiento y se da cuenta de todo lo verdaderamente ocurrido. — ¿Estas bien? ¡Estas sangrando, Lydia! —

La banshee la ignora y hace que se aleje de ella, entonces mira una vez más la habitación y no puede evitar sonreír. Estaba tan cerca, todo el tiempo lo estuvo, la solución finalmente a todo este drama.

— Jackson. — Susurra con la fuerza que le quedaba antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de su amiga.

...

Jackson siente un escalofrió inquietante recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando su auto deja de funcionar en una calle bastante vacía y oscura, era un barrio nada seguro pero eso no le importaba realmente, él era un werewolf, pobre del idiota ladrón que quisiera se le pasara por la mente acercársele, pero algo estaba extraño, lo podía sentir, tal vez eran precisamente sus sentidos lobos lo que lo ponían de alerta.

No recuerda cómo fue que llego a aquel lugar si es sincero, solo recuerda que salió de la casa de Kira en dirección al bar, pero ahora nota que en realidad estaba bastante lejos del bar, tal vez era porque estaba tan distraído pensando cómo decirle a Malia la verdad de su hija que ni se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía de verdad, entonces iba a dar la vuelta y ahora si conducir al bar, pero su auto dejo de funcionar de pronto.

Y eso lo tenía inquieto, en especial a su lado animal.

Jackson lo sabe, algo estaba mal, aquella neblina no era normal, ni mucho menos que parecía que aquel barrio poblé estaba vacío, desierto, sabe que si sale del auto estará en problemas, y tal vez es por eso que se mantiene adentro con un nudo en la boca cada vez siendo más grande.

Saca su celular de la guantera del auto, selecciona el contacto que de hecho tenía en marcado rápido, y luego de tres tonadas una hermosa voz se oye en la otra línea.

— ¿Dónde estás? —

Jackson sonríe. — Hola a ti también. — Se pasa una mano por su rostro tratando de despejarse. — La verdad creí que de nuevo no ibas a responder. —

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? — Pregunta Cora al otro lado de la línea, parecía preocupada ahora.

— Te vi hoy, estabas con él, como si los años no hubieran pasados, tu lucias feliz a su lado, brillas, Cora Hale, brillas con Liam como no lo haces conmigo. —

— Jackson...— Su voz suena apagada y él se la puede imaginar a punto de llorar, o eso era lo que su subconsciente quiere pensar para no sentirse tan mal.

— ¿Me amas? — Sacude su cabeza aunque sabe que Cora no puede verlo. — ¿Alguna vez me amaste? —

— Tú tampoco me amas a mí. — Responde enseguida Cora, tan rápido que parecía tan segura de ello, como si ella pudiera saber lo que siente o no él.

Y tal vez si podía, con sus sentidos werewolf, pero Jackson no pensaba admitir eso.

Una risa cínica sale de sus labios. — ¿Eso te dices a ti misma para no sentirte mal? —

— Lo que me digo para no sentirme mal es que Malia no te ama, no te amaba, y nunca te amara. — Sabía que Cora no trataba de ser cruel, pero esas palabras le habían herido, no porque quisiera que Malia lo amara, pero si el hecho de saber que estaba solo, que nadie en realidad lo amaba ni lo amara nunca. — No debes preocuparte por Liam, él no me ama, no lo hará nunca más. — Su voz suena herida, entonces se da cuenta que ellos eran solo dos solitarios que por cosas de la vida habían acabado en la cama del otro. — Y lo sabes, ninguno de los dos sabemos amar. —

La voz llorosa de Cora hace que se dé cuenta que él también estaba llorando, por primera vez en años estaban siendo sinceros, y de verdad dolía, tal vez si lo hubieran sido desde el inicio entonces esto no afectaría en el orgullo de ninguno de los dos.

— Mientes. — Dice con suavidad. — Tú sabes amar, lo has hecho. — Pasa un minuto de silencio por parte de ambos hasta que finalmente puede decir; — Tú lo amas, Cora Hale, amas a Liam. —

— No...—

Hay movimiento fuera del auto, una sombra pasa justo enfrente pero es demasiado rápido como para poder visualizarla bien, entonces se da cuenta que ha llegado la hora de enfrentar lo que sea que le acechaba.

Interrumpe a Cora cuando esta estaba diciendo que debía contarle algo importante, pero en este punto ya nada parecía de verdad importante entre ellos.

— Solo se feliz, ¿de acuerdo? — Interrumpe el parloteo de la beta. — Digas lo que digas siento lo suficiente por ti como para desear que tú seas feliz, te lo mereces Cora, era una buena persona, solo que aún no sabe a quién darle su lealtad. — Antes que ella pueda responder él termina la llamada y tira el celular a los puesto de atrás de carro.

Se limpia las lágrimas, sentándose verdaderamente estúpido, entonces saca sus garras y sale del auto, en realidad solo da un paso afuera cuando algo atraviesa su pecho y todo lo que ve es negro, un negro absoluto que absorbe todo, su luz, su alma.

Cae al suelo y lo último que puede decir es; — _No le hagas daño a Millie._ —

Su vida.

...

Malia se siente bastante preocupada cuando Lydia se desmaya en sus brazos, llama a su madre y esta baja corriendo a ayudarla, ambas suben a Lydia hasta la habitación que ahora ocupara en la casa Hale, y la Loba revisa a Lydia aunque Malia sabe que ambas estaban cocientes que la banshee solo había tenido un desmayo y nada más parecía estar mal con ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Pregunta su madre mientras toca la frente de Lydia con cariño. — ¿Qué hacían abajo? —

Malia niega con la cabeza seguidamente, sentándose al lado de Lydia en la cama. — Ella me pidió llevarla a donde di a luz. —

— ¿Por qué? —

Malia mira a su madre. — Ella es una banshee, la mayor parte del tiempo no sé porque hace las cosas. —

Su madre le da una mirada extraña, pero no dice por bastante tiempo, cuando abre finalmente la boca Lydia despierta con un grito tan fuerte que tanto la Loba como ella tienen que taparse las orejas con las manos, pasa casi dos minutos hasta que Lydia deja de gritar, y cuando la Loba y Malia se incorporan notan sus oídos sangrando.

Pero Corinne no presta atención a eso, Malia no logra salir de su asombro o del dolor en sus oídos antes que su madre agarre a Lydia por los hombros y la zarandee sin cautela, Malia no logra oír lo que grita la Loba en un principio, sus oídos aun zumbaban pero entonces nota los ojos llorosos de su amiga, ella no podía dejar que lastimaran de nuevo a Lydia, no, iba a proteger a su amiga correctamente esta vez, se acerca de nuevo a la cama y empuja a su madre lejos de la banshee.

— ¡Déjala! — Le grita a la Loba, entonces se interpone y abraza a Lydia por los hombros.

Su banshee amiga llora en su hombro, Malia no sabe hacer nada más que acariciar su espalda hasta que se pudiera calmar.

— Había olvidado lo mucho que duele ser banshee. — Dice Lydia entre sollozos. — No había gritado en años. —

— ¿Quién murió? — Pregunta la Loba, pero manteniéndose lejos de ambas.

Malia aprieta a Lydia entre sus brazos, quería protegerla, de verdad que sí, ella no necesitaba responder si no quería, aunque todas sabían que Lydia no tenía una respuesta en realidad, en el pasado no siempre que Lydia gritaba significaba que supiera exactamente quien murió.

De todas formas la banshee se separa de ella, se limpia las lágrimas y mira a la Loba confundida antes de encogerse de hombros.

— No lo sé. — Responde la rubia-fresa. — Pero siento que es importa...— La chica deja de hablar para mirarla y Malia siente algo removerse en su interior. ¿Podía ser...? ¿Podía ser Stiles? — Importante para Malia. —

La werecoyote no deja que alguien diga algo más, saca su celular del bolsillo de su jean, y marca a Stiles sintiendo su corazón palpitando descontroladamente.

 _Por favor que este bien. Que Stiles esté bien. Debe estar bien._

Siente estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, su cabeza empieza a imaginar a Peter haberla engañado y matado a Stiles cuando nadie se lo imaginara, entonces finalmente contestan a su llamado.

— ¡Stiles! —

— Hey babe. — Cuando finalmente oye la voz de su mate ella siente que puede volver a respirar. — ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? — Ahora es él quien se oye preocupado.

Malia respira hondo, trata calmar los latidos de su corazón, no observa a nadie aunque sabe que tanto Lydia como la Loba estaban pendientes de su llamado.

— ¿Tu estas bien? — Pregunta con cautela.

— Si, yo, hum. — Oye movimiento al otro lado de la línea y Malia frunce el ceño ante eso. — Cassandra no ha estado bien, solo ahora ha podido conciliar el sueño. — El pecho de Malia ahora se oprime por algo muy diferente a la preocupación.

No sabe que decir, el hecho de saber que Stiles había pasado toda la tarde con Cassandra le causa unos celos que le provocan dolor en el estómago.

— ¿Mal? —

— Está bien. — Es todo lo que ella logra decir antes de terminar la llamada, no pasa mucho tiempo antes que Stiles la llame de vuelta, pero ella apaga su celular, la verdad ahora no podía hablar con él, no con todos esos pensamientos de lo mucho que él pudo hacer con Cassandra en todas las horas que estuvieron solos.

Y siendo un matrimonio joven.

— ¿Todo está bien, Malia? — La voz de su madre es quien la trae al presente.

Sacude su cabeza, y gira sobre sus talones para darle una mirada fría a su madre. — Estoy bien. —

La Loba la mira con intensidad, haciéndola sentir incomoda, y luego señala hacia las manos de ella. — No lo parece. —

Malia baja la mirada solo para encontrar a su celular roto entre sus manos, lo había apretado con tanta fuerza sin darse cuenta que lo había roto, y eso tampoco lo había notado hasta ahora.

Ahora se sentía tan avergonzada. — Estoy bien. — Vuelve a repetir con la cabeza baja.

Sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas por la frustración, ella había estado tan preocupada por Stiles pero ahora estaba tan enojada al pensar que él estaba tal vez disfrutando de la compañía de la mejor amiga de ella en estos ocho años, y odia eso, odia los celos y la impotencia de no poder tener a Stiles a su lado y no con alguien más.

— Está bien, Lia. — Le dice Lydia poniéndose en pie y llamando la atención de la werecoyote. — Ya averiguaremos quien murió, ahora lo que necesito es que traigan a Jackson ahora mismo, él tiene mucho que explicar. — La banshee entonces señala hacia sus orejas. — Y creo que deberían limpiarse la sangre. —

...

Cora vuelve a intentarlo una vez más, pero de nuevo Jackson no contesta y ella se siente tan desesperada que termina por tirar su celular al suelo y este se rompe de inmediato.

— ¡Wow, wow! — Exclama Liam que justo en ese momento estaba entrando al lugar. — ¿Qué te ha hecho aquel pobre celular? — El bromea con una sonrisa, pero aquella sonrisa desaparece cuando ve el semblante serio y pálido de la beta.

Liam cierra la puerta detrás de él y deja la comida que había ido a buscar en el escritorio de ella. Ellos habían pasado todo el día juntos, Liam se había ofrecido a llevarla a la boutique, ya que Cora aun no quería ir a casa, y ambos se encerraron en la oficina del lugar desde hace horas, habían hablado, bromeado, contado todo lo interesante que les había pasado en estos años, y Cora sospechaba que él estaba tratando de tomar su tiempo antes de enfrentarse a Hayden, no era como si le molestara en realidad, pero entonces Cora había tenido un antojo y Liam se había ofrecido de nuevo a complacerla, en su momento de soledad es cuando Jackson la llama y le viene con toda esta habladuría haciéndola sentir horriblemente mal.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta Liam una vez ya estaba cerca.

¿Por qué últimamente parecía que todos preguntaban lo mismo? Había oído a Stiles preguntárselo tan seguido a Malia, incluso lo oyó un par de veces a Scott para con Lydia, y ahora Liam hacia lo mismo con ella, y eso la verdad la hacía sentir tan incómoda.

O por lo menos lo hacía ahora que había tenido esta conversación tan inquietante con Jackson.

¿Ella amaba a Liam?

Mira al chico a los ojos, él estaba sinceramente preocupado por ella, y eso provoca un calor abrasador en el pecho de Cora.

¿Sera posible que de verdad amara a Liam? ¡Pero si apenas y lo conoce!

Sacude su cabeza, sacando esas ideas de la cabeza, no era posible que ella amara a Liam, la verdad era solo que sentía una atracción no consumida hacia él, solo necesitaba tener un... Acercamiento con él, algo que le quite el encantamiento de adolescentes.

Cuando el chico sigue esperando por una respuesta ella se endereza y le dice con inocencia; — Tengo hambre. — Aunque ciertamente su estómago no dolía por hambre.

...

— Stiles, te puedo asegurar que Lydia no se separara de Malia, recuerda que ella tiene un plan. — Dice Scott con calma al otro lado de la línea.

Stiles llamo a Malia, pero esta apago su celular y él entonces recurrió a Scott, iba a pedirle que llamara a Lydia para saber que pasaba con Malia y su extraña actitud, pero Scott no ha hecho nada más que solo asegurarle que ellas tenían una misión en la casa Hale y no debería preocuparse de nada.

Como si eso fuera de verdad posible si contaban con el hecho que ahora mismo su mujer estaba en casa del mayor enemigo de ellos; Peter Hale, tal vez aquel viejo alfa ya había hecho algo para poner en su contra a Malia de nuevo.

— No puedo estar tranquilo, no hasta que tenga a Malia conmigo. — Dice apretando el celular en su oído.

El solo hecho de tener a Malia tan lejos lo ponía enfermo, paranoico, tenía que admitir aquello.

Scott suspira. — Está bien, entonces trata de no pensar en eso ahora. — Eso sonaba sencillo, pero no lo era, claro que no. — ¿Cómo esta Cassandra? — Entonces la pregunta de su amigo hace que finalmente se olvide de Malia.

Había sido todo un suplicio estar con Cassy hoy, él de verdad no podía creer que había estado convencido de amar a esta chica, era bastante irritante y su voz le causaba dolor de cabeza, era como si ahora al saber toda la verdad el encanto de Cassandra había desaparecido por completo, y sabía que la rubia no tenía ninguna culpa o problema, pero él amaba tanto a Malia que pasar el tiempo y tratar de parecer enamorado de otra lo ponía de muy mal humor, pero Cassandra ha estado enfermiza todo el día y él se siente culpable de estar enojado con ella siendo aun meramente inocente de todo esto.

No puede pedirle el divorcio en ese estado.

Ella ha estado mareándose y vomitando, estaba pálida y parecía que no había podido dormir en días cuando en realidad Stiles solo se fue un día y medio.

— Ella esta extraña. — Finalmente le responde a su amiga, sentándose en el sofá del pequeño apartamento que había rentado con su ahora esposa. — No pude mencionar nada del divorcio, no luce bien y me hace sentir culpable. —

— No es tu culpa si esta enfermiza, son cosas de humanos. —

Stiles sonríe ante eso, ya sabía que todos los werecreatures estaban agradecidos de no enfermar con tanta facilidad como los humanos. Pasa una mano por el cabello y trata de relajarse, no pensar en nada realmente, sabía que en cualquier momento Cassandra despertaría y él tendría que ayudarla una vez más a ir al baño, y en realidad era lo menos que podía hacer por ella al no amarla y lastimarla sin querer, ya mañana también tendría que ir al trabajo y buscar a Malia para que le dijera que estaba mal ahora.

Todo lo que se avecinaba estaba siendo sumamente estresante desde ya.

...

Jordan Parrish observa a su jefe una vez más, como esperando que Deaton pudiera arrepentirse en cualquier momento, y sin duda alguna él lo apoyaría porque todo esto era una verdadera locura.

Pero Deaton luce seguro como siempre, con la mirada enfrente, observando por la ventana polarizada dentro de la habitación de la paciente Allison Argent, aquella bonita chica medio muerta en una camilla y con velas rojas a su alrededor.

— No debes de preocuparte tanto. — Se oye de pronto la voz dura del doctor, tomando por sorpresa al joven empleado de seguridad. — Estoy seguro que esta vez no será igual...—

— ¿A Derek? — Dice sin pensar Parrish, mirando al doctor con sincera curiosidad.

Deaton no se ve afectado ante su pregunta, paso las manos a su espalda y observa con calma aquella enfermera que estaba inyectándole una sustancia de un rojo muy fuerte a la medio muerta Allison. Sabía que esa debía ser la sangre de aquel que debieron sacrificar para traer de vuelta a la chica.

Todo esto le parecía tan asqueroso a Jordan.

— Le hemos puesto algo único a esa sangre, Jordan. — Explica el viejo doctor. — Eso debería controlar las pesadillas, por lo que no debe de tenerlas jamás, además, su memoria debería restaurarse a exactamente el día que murió, por lo que no debería sentirse más desorientada de lo que se sentirá al darse cuenta de cuantos años pasaron. —

Por lo menos todo sonaba bastante sencillo, solo esperaba que esta chica de verdad no sufriera como los otros dos pacientes de cuidado intensivo.

Luego de que la enfermera termina de inyectar todo en el brazo de Allison, pasan 3 minutos exactos (Jordan los cuentas) antes de que la chica se incorpore en la cama con la respiración agitada, como si hubiera corrido cuando en realidad se la ha pasado en cama por años. Esas es la primera vez que Jordan ve los ojos de la chica abiertos desde que la trajeron, o la primera vez que ve sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios rojos, su cuerpo simplemente con real vida.

Allison mira a su alrededor con temor, no reconociendo el lugar claramente, luego mira a la enfermera parada a su lado derecho y ella la agarra por la muñeca con suma brusquedad, pero la enfermera ni se asusta ni se sorprende ante esa gesto.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunta Allison con la voz muy ronca, producto de no usarla por tanto tiempo, ella parece notarlo porque con su mano libre la pasa a su cuello. — ¿Dónde está...?— Parece dudar algo por bastante tiempo, y eso parece finalmente llamar la atención real de Deaton. — ¿Dónde está Malia y Lydia? —

— Lo ha hecho. — Susurra Deaton con una leve sonrisa. — Ha funcionado, ha recordado. —


	18. Nuestra mitología

— Había una vez un lobo, este lobo era el más fuerte de su manada, el inteligente, el alfa, pero le gustaba meterse en problemas, entonces la Luna, cansada de ver su arrogancia, hizo que se enamorara del enemigo, una coyote, la más hermosa pero también la más solitaria, ambos se enamoraron de verdad, morían por el otro, hicieron su propia manada, habían encontrado donde pertenecían, pero esto era un castigo de la Luna para ambos, por lo que luego de que se amaron también se odiaron, se odiaron hasta el grado de luchar a muerte y solo uno sobrevivió, ganando la batalla...—

— No quiero saber el final. — Interrumpe Millie a su madre. — Siempre me pone triste el final. — Dice la niña con un puchero.

Kira baja la cabeza para ver a su hija, estaban ambas acostadas en la cama del motel que habían rentado por esa noche. Millie seguía bastante triste por haber tenido que irse sin despedirse de su tío Jackson, pero por lo menos la niña trataba de mostrarse bien por ella y por Isaac.

Habían estado viajando por bastantes horas, ahora que era de noche Kira sabía que debía hacer que Isaac descansara aunque también parecía que quería salir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible.

Cierra el libro sobre leyendas de lobos que Jackson le había regalado a Millie a los cinco años, era el libro favorito de su hija, y la leyenda del lobo y la coyote era la que más le gustaba del libro, aunque ella aun no podía evitar ponerse triste con el final, siempre decía que ellos tenían un amor hermoso y era triste que terminara en muerte dolorosa, Millie quería un final feliz para el lobo y la coyote.

La otra de sus leyendas favoritas era la de mates.

Besa la frente de Millie antes de desearle buenas noches, su hija en realidad no tarda en quedarse dormida y entonces Kira gira su cabeza para encontrarse que de hecho Isaac también estaba despierto aun.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpa ella llamando la atención del beta. — ¿No te deje dormir? —

Habían tenido que escoger una habitación con solo dos camas porque era la única que quedaba. Kira dormiría con Millie e Isaac tiene la otra cama para él solo. Increíblemente no era nada incomodo entre ellos compartir una habitación, ni siquiera para Kira que solo ha compartido habitación y cama con solo un chico en su vida.

— Está bien, de hecho estuvo interesante el cuento. —

Kira sonríe. — _De hecho_ son leyendas de lobos. — Alza el libro mostrando la portada que era de un enorme lobo blanco en un fondo de nieve.

Isaac le devuelve la sonrisa, pero los ojos del chico demuestran la realidad, él no estaba bien con esto.

— ¿Por qué viniste, Isaac? — Pregunta aquello que le estaba matando desde que habían salido en realidad.

El chico suspira y se sienta en su cama, no la mira a los ojos cuando dice; — No eras la única escapando de errores del pasado. —

— ¿Qué pudiste hacer tu mal? — Pregunta con sinceridad, porque él lucia perfecto y su vida tan normal, omitiendo el hecho de que fuera un hombre lobo, por supuesto.

— ¿Qué hiciste tu mal? — Pregunta de vuelta el chico.

Ambos se mantienen en silencio, porque ambos son bastantes discretos y ninguno está dispuesto de confesar sus razones de huidas, no al menos tan pronto cuando las heridas seguían bastante frescas y dolían.

— Voy a estar aquí para ti y Millie. — Dice de pronto Isaac, tomándola por sorpresa.

Eso era todo lo que importaba en realidad.

Se miran en camas alejadas y separadas solo por una mesilla en la mitad, Kira entonces se siente fría y sin pensarlo realmente, porque sabía que se arrepentiría, ella se levanta de y va a la cama de Isaac, él aun estando sorprendido hace espacio para ella en la pequeña cama, y ambos terminan enfrente del otro recostados en la cama.

— Voy a estar para ti también. — Murmulla con una leve y tímida sonrisa.

Isaac la abraza, dejando que ella apoyara su cara en su pecho, y es en ese momento que Kira se siente realmente tranquila y confiada de que todo iba a estar bien, iban a poder formar una vida nueva sin mentiras ni sombras del pasado que pudieran hacerles daño.

...

— ¡Deben de encontrarle! — Grita una histérica Lydia Martin, pero es que ella de verdad no podía controlarse, no cuando la Loba y Malia le dicen que simplemente no pueden contactar con Jackson.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Ahora que sabía que Jackson se había llevado a la hija de Malia y dado a aquella chica que Lydia aun no sabía el nombre, la banshee necesitaba del beta con urgencia, para finalmente terminar con esta etapa de su vida, pero las cosas no parecen nunca salirle a la fácil a la chica.

Luego estaba su grito. Aun no sabían quién había muerto y lo peor era que ni había ninguna voz presente, lo cual la tenía bastante inquieta en vez de tranquila.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante Jackson ahora? — Pregunta entonces Malia.

Lydia mira a la Loba, que no se había ido de la habitación e incluso les había ayudado en tratar de contactar con el beta, pero Lydia no podía confiar en la Loba, Malia parece entenderlo por lo que la agarra del brazo y la jala hasta el baño, sabían que la Loba aun podía oírlas si querían pero Lydia sabía que Malia tenía que saber que estaba sucediendo.

— No puedo explicártelo aun, es bastante complicado. — Dice ella antes que la werecoyote pudiera hacerle la pregunta de nuevo.

Obviamente eso no es suficiente para Malia, cruza sus brazos por su pecho y mira a la banshee con seriedad. — Dejad de evadir mis preguntas y solo responde. —

En esos momentos eran los que Malia sacaba todo su lado Hale.

La parte mandona.

Lydia podía decirle la verdad entonces, pero la verdad tenía miedo de equivocarse, ilusionar a su amiga por nada cuando Malia ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

— Te diré todo cuando tenga algo concreto, algo seguro. — Le asegura a su mejor amiga de la infancia, le da una sonrisa leve antes de salir del baño, se encuentra con la Loba aun su habitación, pero esta vez estaba diferente a como hace unos minutos. — ¿Qué sucede? —

La Loba la mira y Lydia quiere volver a gritar cuando la mujer dice, bajando el teléfono de su oído y viéndola con misterio.

— Jackson esta muerto. —

...

Allison siente su corazón acelerado con cada nueva palabra que salía del doctor Deaton.

Hasta ahora, luego de 3 horas de volver a la vida, sabia algunas cosas, como que han pasado 8 años, Peter es de nuevo el alfa de todos, y Malia estaba a punto de casarse con Jackson... Jackson, el beta de Stiles y Scott... Scott McCall, aquel nombre aun causaba estragos en su interior y no estaba segura por qué.

Recordaba todo en su pasado, o al menos sabía que su padre y su madre estaban muertos, sabe que la señora Martin se encargó de ella, sabe que se crio al lado de la heredera Hale, sabe de su amistad inquebrantable con Lydia y Malia, sabe que murió tratando de proteger a la hereda Hale, porque sentía que eso debía hacer, pero ella no recuerda todos los detalles y siendo sincera había bastantes cosas borrosas en su memoria, una de esas era Scott McCall.

— ¿Cómo están...?— Ella carraspea, su voz aún se sentía bastante extraña cuando hablaba pero por lo menos su garganta ya no dolía como cuando despertó. — ¿Cómo están Malia y Lydia? —

El doctor apoya una mano en su hombro, el contacto la pone nerviosa pero trata de lucir calmada.

— Tranquila, podrás verla pronto. —

— ¿Cuándo? —

— Si todo sale bien, más pronto de lo que esperas. —

...

— El odio solo empieza cuando ambos son alfas, y bueno, no creo posible que Malia pueda convertirse simplemente en alfa, no tiene ningún enemigo en otras manadas y jamás ha querido tal poder. — Dice una vez más Natalie Martin tratando de ser positiva en todo este asunto.

Pero Peter Hale aún no estaba seguro de que todo estuviera realmente bien, no cuando la vida de su única hija corría riesgo, y ninguno podía culpar de su inminente paranoia.

Adina, quien había salido de la guarida para atender una llamada, regresa con una expresión preocupante y eso pone en alerta a Peter, al menos hasta que la mujer dice.

— Ha sido la policía, dicen que encontraron el cuerpo de Jackson en mitad de una carretera. —

...

Pasa una semana, una horrible semana luego de la muerte de Jackson y aun nadie sabe que rayos paso ni quien pudo haberlo matado, solo saben que fue envenenado, solo aquella tonta cosa que no ayudaba en nada porque en realidad era bastante fácil conseguir veneno para lobos, principalmente porque la mayoría son flores hermosas que nadie sospecharía de que pueden ser letales para los humanos mitad animales.

Lydia estaba bastante cerca de volverse realmente una loca.

Todo lo que hacía parecía que le salía mal, cuando por fin tenía una pista del paradero de la hija de Malia todo se derrumbó, el idiota de Jackson tuvo que ser asesinado justo en este momento, siendo sincera estaba empezando que todo esto era solo parte de una conspiración más grande de lo que llego a creer en su momento, pero obviamente no podía decir eso en voz alta porque le creerían una demente, ni siquiera ser banshee le salvaría de las miradas de locuras que todos le darían.

— ¿Estas lista? — Le pregunta Scott, haciendo que vuelva de sus morbosos pensamientos.

Ella observa al alfa parado a su lado, él la había recibido a primera hora de la mañana, parecía más que dispuesto a ayudarla en esta nueva travesía, Scott incluso lo acepto unos días atrás sin dudarlo dos veces, ni un segundo, solo había respondido que la esperaría en su casa para salir en su auto.

Incluso aunque ella no tenía realmente un plan.

Se hecha su mochila al hombro y le da una sonrisa al alfa. — Si, vamos. — Ella se pone en las puntas de sus pies, deja un casto beso en los labios de Scott, él le sonríe de vuelta una vez se separan, luego entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella y ambos salen a su nueva aventura.

La primera aventura juntos.

...

Malia había estado evitando a Stiles desde la muerte de Jackson, lo cual en realidad no le fue difícil ya que el chico solo había tratado contactarla un par de veces, muy pocas veces, lo que le da a entender que él estaba disfrutando estar ocupado con su esposa.

Era innecesario mencionar que también ha evitado a Cassandra todo este tiempo, pero por lo menos su amiga si ha tratado más veces de poder contactarla.

Aquel día ella finalmente había regresado al trabajo, había extrañado a sus alumnos y ellos le mantenían lo suficientemente activa como para dejar de pensar en Stiles y Cassy. Los niños ya habían ido a la hora de receso y ella se encontraba revisando tareas que había dejado la maestra sustituta cuando la puerta de su salón se abre y entra la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos pero que a la vez se moría por volver a ver.

Stiles Stilinski.

Ella no tiene que alzar la mirada para saber que era él, su olor le había llegado tan pronto como llego en la estancia, eso le conviene porque verlo era algo que fácilmente podía debilitarla y querer correr a sus brazos.

Hug, odia lo cursi que suena eso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ella pregunta aun revisando la tarea y marcando los errores en esta con un lápiz rojo.

— Ver a mi chica. — Él responde enseguida. Malia se muerde el interior de su mejilla con aquellas palabras y aun trata de resistir las ganas de verle a los ojos. — ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? —

Malia finalmente se obliga a verlo, y trata de lucir normal cuando se encoje de hombros con indiferencia.

— En realidad no he estado haciendo nada de eso. —

Miente y Stiles lo sabe, ella solo quiere salir corriendo de ahí porque no quería que él supiera sobre sus celos, era bastante vergonzoso en realidad.

Stiles esta vez no menciona nada de su evidente mentira, solo se acerca jala la silla del escritorio, se agacha y apoya ambas manos en las rodillas desnudas de ella porque ese día había tenido la estúpida idea de usar un negro vestido aburrido de maestra.

La verdad no había pensado que Stiles la buscara en el trabajo, no cuando Peter les hizo prometer mantenerse alejados, aunque ella ahora no tenía un prometido, Lydia les había hacho prometer mantener separados hasta que Allison estuviera afuera de E.H.

Y sobre la muerte de Jackson, aquello solo parece haberle afectado a Peter, obviamente por los planes que tenía este, aunque Lydia también se puso histérica cuando se enteró, la banshee dice que aún no puede decirle nada sobre eso. Oh, y luego estaba Cora que ha estado encerrada en su habitación desde el entierro, pero nadie entiende realmente el porqué de eso, no ha llorado ni mostrado triste, solo... Vacía.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Mal? — Apenas es capaz de captar lo que él dice, porque el arrastre de los dedos del chico en sus rodillas hasta sus muslos era bastante cautivador de cualquier otro sentido, incluido el auditivo.

— No me sucede nada. —

Un latido de su corazón y ella encuentra toda esta escena como un déjà vu.

Las manos de Stiles se detienen cuando entran en la falda del vestido y tocan su cadera, él simplemente las deja hay por bastante tiempo, provocando que ella sienta todo el calor de sus manos y enviando aquello por cada parte del cuerpo de ella, quería que siguiera moviendo las manos y él parecía saber eso.

Stiles siempre ha disfrutado burlándose de ella.

— Eres una mala mentirosa. —

— No. — Aclara enseguida. — Si no tuvieras los súper poderes de hombre lobo jamás pudieras saber si miento o no. —

Y aquello era una verdad.

Para ambos.

Stiles sonríe de lado, se alza un poco y Malia esperaba que le besara pero al último momento parece cambiar de opinión porque se aleja de ella con rapidez.

— ¿Por qué estas de negro? — Stiles pregunta, dejándola bastante confundida.

Ella esperaba su beso, ha pasado días desde la última vez que se besaron, pero entonces ve el ceño fruncido de él y sabía lo que esperaba oír.

Esta era su oportunidad para burlarse de él.

— ¿No lo has oído? — Dice con su voz inocente, aquella que había usado bastante tiempo para conseguir lo que quisiera de sus amigas y Peter. — Mi prometido ha muerto, estoy de luto. — Su cara se vuelve una mueca de lamento y obviamente Stiles no es feliz con eso.

Era bueno verlo celoso incluso de un muerto, porque ella ha estado sufriendo de celos estos largos días de soledad en la casa Hale.

— Eres mala, coyote. —

Es el turno de Malia de sonreír con arrogancia. — Lo sé. —

Con alegría es ella quien toma el control de la situación y agarrando a Stiles por el cuello de su camisa lo acerca hasta que sus labios se estrellan en un beso bastante esperado por parte de ambos.

...

Cora Hale finalmente admite que sufre de depresión, una peligrosa depresión, y el detonante de eso ha sido la muerte del padre de su bebé.

Jackson murió sin saber que iba a ser padre.

Jackson murió unos minutos luego de su discusión.

Jackson murió solo y herido.

Jackson murió mientras ella disfrutaba de la compañía de Liam.

Jackson. Jackson. _Jackson_.

Aquel nombre simplemente no podía salir de su cabeza en esos momentos.

Luego del entierro de Jackson ella se encerró en su habitación de la casa Hale, y no ha podido salir desde entonces, no le importa nada en este punto de su vida porque por algún motivo sin sentido (Lo sabía) se sentía responsable y culpable por la muerte de Jackson, pero ella no ha podido llorar, ni una sola gota, aunque su pecho dolía porque el beta había muerto y aunque nunca lo amo si sentía aprecio por él, antes de ser amantes fueron amigos.

Fueron compañeros en malos momentos.

Habían hecho un bebé, algo tan inocente y puro como era una nueva vida, entonces tal vez no hicieron todo mal, pero eso no importaba ya, porque Jackson simplemente no iba saberlo, jamás, nunca, imposible de suceder.

Su tía entra a su habitación sin tocar, ella tenía una bandeja con comida y solo el olor le provoca nauseas a Cora.

— Hora del almuerzo. —

— No quiero. —

— Deja de ser malcriada, Cora. —

La Loba deja la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, justo enfrente del rostro de Cora y la chica no puede resistirlo más, se levanta de un salto de la cama y corre hacia el baño, se permite vomitar todo, aunque en realidad no había comido mucho en estos días, y nada exactamente ese día.

Para sorpresa de Cora la Loba se acerca y aparta su cabello del rostro para luego acariciar su espalda con la mano, se queda haciendo eso hasta que Cora finalmente se detiene, la suelta y sale del baño, cuando regresa traía una toalla limpia en sus manos que se la pasa a la beta.

— Así que...— Empieza su tía werecoyote. — ¿Vas a confirmar lo que estoy sospechando? —

Cora se levanta del suelo y limpia el sudor de su frente con la toalla, pero ella se siente bastante mareada aun por lo que tiene que apoyarse con las manos sobre el lavamanos de su baño para no volver a caer al suelo.

— Creo que he atrapado una gripe. —

Miente con tal descaro que ella sonríe con burla hacia ella misma. Obviamente su corazón se acelera por la mentira y la Loba solo le da una mirada de decepción, Cora la nota desde el reflejo del espejo enfrente de ella.

— Supongo que es muy malo si aún quieres ocultarlo. —

Aquellas palabras son como un nuevo detonante para ella.

Mira con furia a su tía por el espejo. — Sí, creo que es muy malo ya que recuerdo el parto de Malia, o, si quieres, hablemos de tu parto. — La Loba, que seguía detrás de ella, se mantiene inexpresiva. — Las mujeres de esta familia no nacieron para ser madres. —

— Pero de todas formas has decido seguir con el embarazo. — Comenta la mujer con calma, como si hablaran algo sobre ropa para la boutique y no sobre que Cora Hale iba a traer una nueva vida a este mundo desastroso de la manada Hale.

La palabra embarazo le estaba siendo repugnante ahora.

— Si bueno, los Hales somos unos egoístas. — Abre el grifo, echa un poco de agua a su boca y luego la escupe, tratando de aligerar el mal aliento en su boca luego de vomitar.

La Loba pasa su peso de un pie a otro, de un momento a otro parecía bastante incomoda con la conversación. — ¿Y quién es el padre? — Cora obviamente no responde, prefiere distraerse buscando su cepillo de dientes, y por eso la Loba continua; — ¿Fue un accidente de una noche? ¿Tienes un novio secreto? ¿De alguna forma lograste mantener contacto con Liam todo este tiempo y por eso temes que Peter se entere del bebé? —

Cora finalmente se da vuelta y enfrenta a la werecoyote mayor. — ¿Qué? —

Todo lo que había dicho su tía era tan estúpido, era imposible que ella de verdad creyera posible alguna de esas cosas, pero la Loba solo se encoje de hombros, seguía esperando que ella confiara y le dijera todo de una vez por todas.

Está bien, tal vez este secreto lo había mantenido oculto por mucho tiempo, y de verdad, seriamente, necesitaba sacar todo y decirlo... Ahora más que nunca, cuando debía habérselo dicho a Jackson pero no pudo, alguien más necesitaba saberlo, ya que tal vez eso le ayudaría a sentirse menos pesada.

— Es Jackson. —

Por primera vez la Loba luce sorprendida, aunque se recompone enseguida. — ¿Tu y Jackson...?—

— Tuvimos sexo ocasional un par de veces. — Responde enseguida, porque la verdad no quería oír la palabra amaban, amor, o cualquier otra que empezara con A. — Mi embarazo fue un accidente, obviamente. —

— ¿Quién más lo sabe? —

Cora frunce el ceño ante el tono de voz extraño de la Loba, pero de todas formas responde; — Todos los de la manada de Stiles, Malia y Lydia. —

La Loba se acerca y la agarra de los hombros, sorprendiéndola ante su cálido gesto maternal Cora da un paso atrás pero su tía no se aleja.

— ¿Quieres irte? —

— ¿Qué? — Cora no entiende que quiere decir la werecoyote mayor. — ¿Irme adonde? —

La Loba se aleja, parece dudar una respuesta y eso impacienta a la beta. — Lejos de Peter. Lejos de Adina. Lejos de todo el estrés que hizo que el bebé de Malia naciera muerto. — Responde con tal sinceridad que deja verdaderamente sorprendida a Cora. — Puedo decirle a Peter que hemos decido abrir finalmente la nueva tienda en Londres, y que iras tu a controlarlo todo, entonces darás a luz y...

— ¿Y luego qué? — Pregunta ella, increíblemente negando a la hermosa escapada que tanto había querido antes, pero ahora... Ahora estaba Liam. — ¿Dejo a mi bebé en adopción para regresar? ¿O tendré que ocultarlo toda la vida? —

Y luego estaba lo del bebé, claro, había decidido tenerlo y protegerlo luego de enterarse que estaba embarazada, porque había estado asustada de simplemente abortar, porque sabía que no iba ser capaz, aunque estaba aterrada por todo esto ella de verdad quería tener al bebé, quería que tuviera una vida mejor que cualquier otro descendiente Hale.

Que el primogénito de su prima.

— Solo da a luz lejos de este lugar. —

Entonces lo nota, el hecho de que su tía también estaba aterrada por los mismos motivos que ella, y era porque la muerte del bebé de Malia había afectado más a la Loba que a cualquier otro, en especial porque Malia no lo recordaba, entonces fue la Loba quien se encargó del entierro, ponerle un nombre al cuerpo del bebé, y hacerlo todo a escondidas porque Malia no lo recordaba, mientras que Peter hacia como si el bebé no existiría y Cora estaba segura que si fuera por él había tirado el cuerpo del bebé a un barranco, o tal vez lo hubiera tirado al mar para que los tiburones se lo comieran y entonces definitivamente no hubiera ninguna prueba de que existió vida del amor de Stiles y Malia.

Tal vez si debería irse, hace unos días eso era lo que más quería, pero hace unos días estaba sola, ahora Liam había sido amable y enviado un mansaje todos los días deseándole buenos días, y en la noche la llamaba y hablaban hasta que ella se quedaba dormida. Él no podía venir a verla, ni pudo ir al entierro de Jackson, pero de alguna forma él estaba para ella, y aunque no se vieran sentía cercana al chico como en el pasado.

Como sus sentimientos empezaban a serle un tanto molestos, porque sabía que Liam no sentía lo mismo por ella.

No como antes por lo menos.

— Está bien. — Pasa una mano por su vientre levemente abultado. — Me iré. —

Ya no podía escoger lo que ella quisiera.

Tenía que empezar a ser una madre para que su bebé pueda sobrevivir.

...

Lydia baja del auto de Scott incluso antes que este se detuviera realmente, pero es que se sentía tan impaciente, ella solo se detiene cuando llega a la marca de tiza en el cemento.

Habían marcado el lugar donde cayó muerto Jackson, la policía habían dejado el lugar hace unos días, cuando descubrieron que no iban a encontrar ninguna sola pista del asesino, pero ellos no tenían una banshee, Lydia sabía que podía encontrar algo, solo que hasta ahora había podido ir, ya que todo este tiempo ha tenido que vigilar que Malia porque ha actuado un poco extraño, incluso cuando la banshee le dijo que podían escaparse para ver a Stiles, esta se negó y dijo algo entre dientes que Lydia no logro entender, pero como sea, ahora debía encargarse de eso.

— ¿Estamos seguros que no volverá? — Pregunta Scott una vez se encontraba a su lado, viendo la misma marca del cuerpo de Jackson que la banshee.

— Adina quemo el cuerpo. — Responde la banshee. — La verdad creo es imposible que los hombres lobos también puedan volver de las cenizas. —

Lydia la verdad no entendía porque de la decisión de Peter de quemar el cuerpo de Jackson cuando al resto de la manada que han muerto con los años si los enterró, incluyendo a Derek Hale.

La rubia-fresa extrañaba al primo mayor de Malia, él era amable con ellas y las protegía, recuerda cuando la Loba las ponía a entrenar muy arduamente cuando cumplieron 14 años, siempre después de la escuela, entonces Derek venia y convencía a la Loba que las dejara salir una hora, incluso dos horas antes de terminar el entrenamiento, luego las llevaría a comer helado y les contaba de las maravillosas aventuras que tenía la manada Hale, dejándola sorprendidas y orgullosas de pertenecer a esa manada también.

Allison iba ser la madrina del bebé de Derek y Breaden.

Breaden dejo la manada luego de la muerte de Derek y con seis meses de embarazo, en su momento ninguna chica entendió porque, pero ahora tenía bastante sentido su decisión.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — Vuelve hablar el alfa McCall atrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Lydia mira confundida al chico. — ¿Qué se necesita para que tus poderes banshee despierten? — Dice con obviedad él.

— No lo sé con exactitud. — Dice sinceramente. — Solo sucede, así que mantente alejado y en silencio, además no te acerques si me ves haciendo cosas extrañas. —

Scott da un paso atrás. — Si, de acuerdo, entendido. —

Lydia le da una última mirada al chico, le sonríe agradeciendo que él no hagas más preguntas y solo este hay para apoyarla, luego vuelve a la marca de tiza, ella camina hasta eso y se posa justo en la mitad, justo en el pecho de Jackson.

Una de la primera cosas que noto cuando estuvo dentro del dibujo, fue un olor extraño, le parecía conocido pero no importo cuanto trato de recordar ella no pudo saber dónde pudo olerlo antes. Lo segundo fue que sintió como si el viento simplemente se hubiera detenido de golpe, el sol que brilla le hizo sentirse demasiado acalorada enseguida, casi asfixiante, trata de no pensar en eso.

Pasa la mirada alrededor. Estaban en una carretera estatal, había muchos árboles y era brillante el día, Lydia no logro entender porque Jackson había tenido que pasar por aquí y detenerse, en plena noche, ni tenía sentido que alguien pudiera estar esperándolo.

Casi se sentía como una conspiración.

¿Qué clase de enemigo pudo haber tenido Jackson? ¿O tal vez esto podría tener que ver con la hija de Malia? La verdad le gustaba pensar en la opción dos, porque eso significaba que podía conseguir otra pista del paradero de la niña.

Cuando no pasa nada más por varios minutos, ella decide sentarse en el cemento, en ese momento pasa un auto y volar su cabello y su vestido, pero eso no era importante, lo importante era que en esa ráfaga de viento oye susurros nuevamente.

" _— Mientes. Tú sabes amar, lo has hecho. Tú lo amas, Cora Hale, amas a Liam. —_ "

Los ojos de Lydia se abren ante la sorpresa. Con que eso era el secreto de Cora. Bien, tal vez podía usarlo a su beneficio en un futuro.

Cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse para volver a oír algo, pero sol oye ahora gritos, hay oscuridad que puede incluso sentir en ese momento, una sombra oscura que se movía con agilidad pero aun podía sentirla por el viento del murmullo en sus movimientos, pero entre los gritos de dolor de Jackson ella solo puede oír una cosa.

Un nombre.

" _—... Millie. —_ "

Vuelve abrir los ojos, había oído ese nombre antes, estaba segura, pero... ¿Dónde? Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, olvidaba lo que creía no era importante, tal vez había oído el nombre en la boda de Stiles y Cassandra, o tal vez en... Bueno, como sea ahora tenía que investigar eso, aunque en realidad no parecía importante por ahora.

Se pone en pie, sacude su vestido y va hasta Scott, que se había calmado y en silencio como ella le había pedido.

— ¿Algo bueno? — Él le pasa la mochila que sabía ella sentía la necesidad de mantener siempre a la vista.

Se encoje de hombros. — Solo he captado un nombre, supongo que tiene algo de importancia si lo he oído, pero por ahora no lo entiendo. —

— Okay. — Scott le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos, el contacto hacía sentir bien y mal a la banshee. Le gustaba tocarlo y que él le tocara a ella, pero aun algo dentro le decía que estaba haciendo mal, que no lo hiciera porque no estaba bien estar con Scott. Solo trata de ignorar aquel sentimiento. — ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso? —

Lydia sonríe y se pone las gafas de sol que le había pasado también Scott. — Colarnos en la casa de Jackson Whittermore. —

...

Malia deja que Stiles siga besándola por lo que parece una eternidad, él también deja rastro de sus labios en el cuello de ella, su mandíbula, el pecho, y las manos de Malia tocan todo lo que puede de él a través de la molesta ropa.

— Stiles. — Le llama en un susurro, disfrutando de los besos y caricias de su mate. — Deberíamos detenerlos. —

Ellos no podían olvidar que estaban en el lugar de trabajo de ella, y que cualquiera podía venir y verles.

— Solo un poco más. — Dice él aun en el cuello de ella.

 _Solo un poco más_.

Eso no parecía ser una mala idea, no iba a ser en realidad nada, solo besarse, además con sus sentidos desarrollados podrían sentir si alguien se acercaba, todo parecía seguro, por eso Malia se deja disfrutar.

Stiles se apoya en la silla en la que ella seguía sentada, y su mano se cola por el interior de su vestido y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla realmente a ambos les llega el sonido de pasos, y luego el inconfundible olor de la actual pesadilla para ambos.

Malia lo empuja, y Stiles mira a su alrededor buscando un escondite, con los pasos cada vez más cerca y la paranoia de verse descubiertos, un frenético Stiles logra al final esconderse debajo del escritorio de Malia, mientras que ella trata de acomodarse, se limpia los labios, y cuando la puerta finalmente se abre ella se pone en pie con una sonrisa brillante.

— Hola, Cassy. —

...

La casa de Jackson era también la da Isaac, y eso apenas lo descubren ambos. Isaac había desaparecido hace días, y Peter sospechaba que tal vez haya sido atacado igual que Jackson, todos estaban seguros que su cuerpo sería enviado o encontrado en estos días, como sea ya estaba siendo buscado por todos de la manada Hale.

El lugar estaba solo iluminado por la luz del sol filtrándose por las ventanas grandes de la casa. Era una increíble casa para vivir dos chicos, parecía que Peter los consentía bastante bien, como en un tiempo hizo con ellas, aunque claro, jamás les dio una casa para cada una, solo les habían regalados unos hermosos autos en sus cumpleaños número 16.

— Esto luce increíblemente acogedor. — Comenta Scott entrando a la casa detrás de ella.

Él alfa se había encargado de romper la cerradura, por suerte para ambos ninguna alarma se activó ante eso, era un tanto obvio, los hombres lobos son suficientemente peligrosos y no necesitaban la seguridad de policías.

Werecreatures eran arrogantes.

Scott cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, y ambos van a la sala, un lugar grande y brillante, todo era de color blanco y algunos en negro, pero era aburrido, como si en realidad nunca hubieran usado mucho ese lugar. Eso no le servía de nada. Empieza a caminar directo hacia la escalera de caracol lujosa de la estancia, cuando una voz llega a sus oídos.

 _"— Está bien, yo pasare a recogerte a ti y Millie a las ocho. —"_

Esa no era la voz de Jackson, era la de Isaac, parecía que ambos conocían a Millie, tal vez era amiga de ambos, o amante de alguno, como sea había alguien más, Isaac iba a recoger a dos personas.

Millie debía ser importante ya que fue la última palabra que dijo Jackson, pero no creía que fuera posible fuera otra amante, la amante oficial era Cora... ¿Podía estar saliendo con tres chicas a la vez? La verdad Lydia no lo creía, Millie debía tener una conexión más allá de solo un lio amoroso o algo como eso.

La banshee tenía esperanza que tal vez Millie fuera la mujer que ha cuidado a la hija de Malia todo este tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te has quedado quieta por más de 10 minutos. — Le pregunta un preocupado Scott.

— ¿Enserio? — Dice ella sorprendida. No sentía como si hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo. Scott asiente con la cabeza. — Lo siento, he oído algo de Isaac esta vez. —

— Oh. — Es todo lo que puede decir el alfa McCall.

 _Si, oh_.

Lydia camina por el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina, diciendo dejar las habitaciones para el final, y en ese transcurso oye nuevas cosas, como Isaac felicitando a alguien por su cumpleaños, o Jackson prometiéndole a Millie visitarla luego de la escuela, y aquello ultimo la hace sentir cerca de acabar un rompecabezas.

Solo falta una pieza, podía sentirlo, ¿pero que era?

Su cabeza empieza a doler, pero ella no se detiene, sigue caminando, hasta que en un punto se siente como un perro persiguiendo su propia cola.

"— _Eres muy amable, Kira._ —" Había dicho Isaac con dulzura.

Entonces solo lo siente.

Da media vuelta tan bruscamente que sorprende a Scott, quien la seguía de cerca y precavido por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a la banshee.

— En la boda. — Le dice al alfa antes que este pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien. — Viste a Isaac. ¿Él vino con alguien? —

Scott asiente. — Con una chica asiática, su nombre era...— Él lo piensa y eso hace sentir impaciente a Lydia, pero trata de mantenerse calmada al menos por la superficie y no alarmar a Scott aun. — ¡Kira! Se llama Kira, ella vino con la niña que conocimos en la cafetería, ¿lo recuerdas? La niña me reconoció y por eso tuvimos que adelantar el plan. —

La niña de la cafetería. La niña que había tenido algún parecido conocido para Lydia. La niña de los hermosos ojos chocolates.

— Millie. —

Casi sonríe cuando la última pieza del rompecabezas aparece.

Había encontrado a la hija de Malia y Stiles.

...

— ¡No has respondido ninguna de mis llamadas! — Grita la chica rubia demasiado fuerte. — Me entere de la muerte de Jackson por Corinne. ¡Corinne! —

Malia se siente impaciente, Cassandra estaba gritando y reclamándole ser la peor amiga del mundo, mientras que ella podía sentir el corazón acelerado de Stiles escondido debajo de su escritorio. La werecoyote hace todo lo posible para alejar a Cassy de ese lugar, también trata de lucir tranquila, pero la verdad era que tenía el pulso acelerado ante los nervios de que Cassy pueda descubrir el engaño.

— Lo siento. — Dice ella, tratando de callar al parloteo de su amiga. — Han pasado tantas cosas, yo olvide decirte eso. — Era una parte de la verdad, aunque siendo sincera ella no le dijo de la muerte de Jackson solo porque no quería a Stiles y Cassandra en el entierro, ya de por si era incomodo tener que parecer una especie de viuda frente al resto de la manada Hale, como también hacerlo con Cassandra... Y Stiles.

Cassandra le da una mirada dura, incomodando a Malia, llegando a incluso pensar que su amiga en realidad sabía que Stiles estaba escondido justo ahora, y eso era horrible.

— Estaba muy asustada, Malia, y te necesitaba, estuve llamándote como loca, pero al final me toco ir al doctor sola...—

— Espera. ¿Qué? —

¿Cassy ha estado enferma? El idiota de Stiles no le dijo nada, pero no solo podía culpar al chico por eso, ya que ella había estado evitándolo a ambos, había sido una horrible amiga por culpa de un chico. Eso apestaba.

— ¿Estas bien? — Ella se acerca a su amiga, preocupada, olvidando por fin que Cassy era la esposa del hombre que ama y recordando que ella ha sido su mejor amiga en estos horribles ocho años de mentiras.

Agarra a Cassy por los hombros y la ve por todos lados, como buscando alguna herida grave, pero solo nota que estaba mucho más delgada que antes y tenía manchas en su piel, pero su cabello era más brillante que nunca, y sus ojos brillaban con algo completamente nuevo para Malia.

Cassy la aleja con suavidad, y le da una sonrisa para calmar. — Estoy bien ahora, en realidad estaba muy asustada, me sentía muy enferma estos días, y luego esta esto de que olvido las cosas. —

Malia da un paso atrás. — ¿Olvidas las cosas? —

La rubia asiente con la cabeza. — Si, no recuerdo mucho de mi boda, y de la noches de bodas menos, pero bueno. — Ella se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia a todo eso.

— Lo siento mucho, Cassy. — No puede evitar disculparse. — La verdad también la he pasado mal estos días... —

Cassy la agarra de la mano y la interrumpe. — Esta bien, eso no importa ya porque...— La chica sonríe ampliamente, luciendo igual de emocionada como cuando le dijo que se había prometido con Stiles Stilinski, y eso forma un nudo en la garganta de Malia. — ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Serás tía, Lia! —

Malia siente como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera, incluso la imagen de Cassandra enfrente de ella se congela, su visión se vuelve borrosa, y lo único que es consiente es del corazón acelerado de Stiles, él estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, pero Malia estaba segura que no sentía ese dolor en el pecho, no, al contrario, Stiles debe estar feliz porque será padre nuevamente, y tendrá a su bebé, mientras que ella... Mientras que ella perdió a su bebé, ella tuvo que ver el cuerpo de su hijo y eso siempre estará en sus pesadillas, y desde entonces estaba vacía por dentro, pero Stiles tenía una segunda oportunidad... Una segunda oportunidad sin ella, aunque eran mates.

— ¿Malia? — Una voz dulce se oye desde lejos, pero ella no logra enfocar nada, siente nauseas, pasa una mano a su vacío y seco vientre. — ¿Oye, Lia, estas bien? — Cuando sus ojos finalmente logran enfocarse nota la mirada preocupada de Cassandra, la chica que hace unos minutos estaba tan feliz diciéndole que será tía del hijo del hombre que ella ama.

De su mate.

— Estoy mareada. — Confiesa, porque no creía poder mantenerse en pie por mucho más tiempo.

Cassy la ayuda a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio nuevamente, ella siente a Stiles tratando de esconderse un poco más, y ella acerca la silla para que su amiga no notara eso.

— Si no te conociera diría que también estas embarazada. — Trata de bromear su amiga para aligerar el ambiente, pero esa broma solo hace que el dolor en el pecho de Malia aumente. — Seria asombroso si tenemos a nuestros bebés al mismo tiempo, entonces crecerían juntos y tal vez se enamorarían...—

— Cassy. — La interrumpe con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, la rubia da un paso atrás. — ¿Puedes traerme una botella de agua, por favor? — Trata de lucir calmada, pero en ese momento no quería seguir viendo a Cassandra y mucho menos oír que sus hijos se enamorarían cuando en realidad serian medios hermanos, porque claro Malia no quería tener hijos con nadie que no fuera Stiles.

Su amiga rubia asiente con la cabeza, sale casi corriendo del salón de clases. Stiles no tarda de salir de su escondite, él la mira con preocupación, como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer. ¿Cómo lo sabría? El idiota había embarazado a su esposa, cuando estaba enamorado de la mejor amiga. En otros puntos de vistas Malia era la malvada quita maridos.

— Mal...— Empieza el alfa, tomando las manos de la chica. — Yo no...—

— Está bien, Stiles. — Ella lo interrumpe, porque él no podía disculparse por simplemente haber tenido sexo con su esposa. — Solo vete por favor. — Aleja sus manos de él, y ni siquiera puede verlo a los ojos en ese momento.

Su garganta se seca y sabe que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar, pero no quería que Stiles le viera, claro que no, porque entonces le preguntaría que le estaba pasando y ella no podría evitarle gritarle que él será padre de nuevo, que tendrá la oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer, tenerlo a su lado. ¡Hacer una verdadera familia con Cassandra! Mientras que Malia solo vivirá con el agrio recuerdo de que su bebé nació muerto.

— Esto fue antes...—

Malia ríe sin humor. — Sé que fue antes de que supiéramos la verdad, Stiles, no estoy enojada por eso. —

— ¡Entonces que! — Exclama Stiles alejándose de ella, pasa una mano por su pelo, luciendo desesperado, y cuando se siente un poco más calmado vuelve a verla. — Por favor, dímelo, habla _conmigo_ , Malia. —

La werecoyote se pone en pie. — Ese es el problema, Stiles. — Empieza con calma. — Estoy _contigo_. — Suspira antes de seguir hablando, esto era difícil de decir después de todo. — Siempre estamos juntos en los peores momentos de nuestras vidas, pero aun así tratamos de estar juntos sin importarnos el daño que le hacemos a los demás. —

— Eso no es verdad. — Dice Stiles, pero ambos notan el pulso fuera de lo común del chico.

Había mentido, porque incluso para él era demasiado obvio que jamás parecía correcto estar juntos, en ningún sentido, en ningún momento, se supone que habían nacido para estar juntos pero todo era horriblemente estresante y doloroso cuando estaban juntos, o al menos trataban de estarlo.

— No estoy terminando contigo. — Aclara Malia cuando ve el rostro dolido del alfa. — Pero ambos sabemos que no podemos estar juntos ahora...—

— No porque este embarazada seguiré con ella. — Le interrumpe Stiles. Malia pasa una mano por su frente, frustrada con todo esto. — Yo te amo a ti, Malia, no puedo estar con alguien que no siento nada. —

— ¡Si le pides el divorcio ahora perderá el bebé! — Le grita Malia perdiendo la paciencia a este punto. — Mi hijo nació muerto porque tenía tanto estrés en mí que se lo pase a mi bebé. — Le explica lo que Adina le había dicho luego de entregarle el cuerpo de su bebé. — Cassandra te ama, le vas a romper el corazón pidiéndole el divorcio y eso puede hacer que tu hijo nazca de nuevo muerto, Stiles. —

El alfa se mantiene en silencio, sabía que lo que ella decía tenía sentido, no podía simplemente rebatirle nada, menos si se trataba de una nueva vida inocente. Ambos se miran por lo que parece una eternidad, sabían que esta era su despedida, pero ambos están tranquilos, tal vez porque era la primera vez que ellos deciden por si mismos detener su relación y hacer las cosas correctamente esta vez.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a estar juntos? —

Malia sonríe y se acerca a su mate, pasa sus manos al rostro de él, Stiles parece disfrutar de la tierna caricia, las manos del alfa viajan hasta la cintura de ella.

— Nunca estamos realmente juntos. — Empieza la chica acercándose a los labios de él. — Nunca estamos realmente separados, Stiles. —

Sabía que esta no había sido realmente la pregunta de Stiles, pero ella no podía responderle algo que no sabía, por lo que prefiere mencionar el hecho más obvio de su relación.

Stiles parece saber eso, o al menos entenderlo, como sea, sabían que Cassy iba llegar pronto por lo que no gastan más tiempo y se da su beso de despedida.

No fue una despedida realmente.


	19. Como esto

— A pesar de lo que sabemos me siento más alejado de solucionar todo que antes. — Dice Scott McCall, dejándose caer en su sofá con cansancio. — Siento como si estuviera encerrado en un laberinto, y cada salida es solo una puerta falsa. —

Lydia sonríe y observa al alfa en el sofá, ella estaba a su lado, pero no tenía su espalda apoyada a este, ya que seguía viendo las notas de colores sobre todo lo que habían descubierto en este mes.

— Mírate. — Comenta ella con humor. — Usando grandes metáforas. —

Scott ríe, entonces la agarra de la cintura y la jala hasta él, dejando que ella se apoye en su pecho y sus narices casi se toquen.

— ¿Quieres tomar un descanso? — Le pregunta el alfa alzando una ceja con picardía.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco con humor. — Acabamos de tomar uno hace 20 minutos. —

En el mes transcurrido Lydia y Scott habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, en realidad la banshee pasaba más tiempo en la casa de Scott que en la casa Hale, sabía que no debería dejar tanto tiempo sola a Malia pero ella aún estaba tan metida en el caso de Millie, aunque quisiera ella no poda hacer tantas cosas a la vez, además estaba segura que Malia no haría ninguna tontería cuando estaban bajo la mirada de Peter Hale, también estaba el hecho de que hace unas semanas su amiga coyote le menciono que había decidido junto con Stiles darse un tiempo, ya que la tal Cassandra estaba embarazada.

A Lydia no le agradaba nada Cassandra, y por eso ha estado evitando a Malia cada vez que esta le dice que le va presentar a su rubia amiga.

Como sea, el hecho de compartir más tiempo con Scott le hacía feliz, el chico era paciente y amable con ella, aunque Lydia sabía que a veces podía ser demasiado exigente y, además, una loca obsesiva con el orden y el control, cuando Scott era mucho más relajado en casi todo, excepto cuando sentía a alguien de su manada en peligro.

O Lydia en peligro.

El alfa la protegía a veces de ella misma por sus poderes banshee, pero jamás ha querido apartarla de su misión de encontrar a la hija de su mejor amiga. Aquella niña por la que Allison murió... Y sobre Allison, Peter aun no les ha dicho nada sobre ella, pero Hazel le dijo sobre que ha habido mucho movimiento en el área restringida, ambas sospechan que Allison ya debió ser revivida, pero Lydia aun no podía hacer nada, aunque con Scott ya han planeado como llevarse a Allison, aunque primero deben encontrar a Millie.

— Si nos pasamos en _descansos_ no vamos avanzar nada, Scott. — Vuelve hablar la chica acariciando la mejilla recién afeitada del alfa verdadero.

Ellos volvieron a tener sexo hace una semana atrás, fue inesperado, no como su primera vez donde Lydia lo había planeado en teoría para olvidar el hecho de que se había guardado para su primer amor, Isaac. Estaban trabajando en los planes de Eichen House, Scott como agente del FBI había logrado conseguir un plano de las instalaciones, y cuando las estaban estudiando sus cuerpos se acercaron sin siquiera darse en realidad cuenta, luego se vieron a los ojos y a los pocos minutos estaban quitándose la ropa, Scott le había preguntado si estaba bien, si estaba segura (Como su primera vez) y ella no dudo en entregarse una vez más al alfa McCall. Había sido apenas la segunda vez de Lydia, y se sintió extraña como la primera, pero siguieron experimentando hasta llegar al punto donde era bueno para ambos.

— ¿Nos tómanos unas mini vacaciones? —

Lydia ríe, en realidad aquello suena bastante bien, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de aquello en estos momentos tan importantes para su plan.

Ella toca la nariz del alfa con cariño y dice con una sonrisa; — Tal vez después, cuando logremos ganar esta guerra. —

...

Adina levanta la hoja del libro que acaba de arrancar hasta sus ojos, y lo lee en voz alta para ella, ya que estaba sola en su casa, unas cuadras lejos de la mansión Hale, aquella mansión a la que Corinne y Malia llaman "casa", como si Peter les hiciera vivir en realidad en una casa normal y no una mansión con más habitaciones que la suya.

Pone los ojos en blanco y no trata de pensar en eso ahora, no quería simplemente enojarse cuando no serviría de nada. Vuelve su atención de nuevo a la hoja y trata de leer su contenido una vez más.

— La maldición acabara cuando las cuatro casas vuelvan a trabajar juntas. — Adina ríe sonoramente, antes de darle otro trago a su copa de vino. Vivir sola tenía sus claras ventajas. — Claramente eso no nos conviene. — Le dice a la inanimada hoja de papel.

Deja la copa en la mesa, agarra ahora un fosforo y luego de prenderlo con la mente (Con sus poderes) lo acerca hasta el papel, no demora en prenderse en fuego, pero es lento y ella solo ve como se consume la salvación de Malia Hale en sus manos, hasta que lo deja caer en la caneca que tenía encima de su mesa, porque si, había tenido planeado todo esto apenas el libro había llegado a su casa.

Cuando el fuego se consume, el papel ya es solo cenizas, saca el celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y marca el número de Peter, el alfa no demora en contestar, y Adina sabía que seguramente él estaba esperando su llamada desde hace horas, desde que ella le dijo que iría a buscar alguno libro sobre leyendas de lobos que pudieran servirle. Siendo sincera Adina no pensaba que iba encontrar algo tan rápido en realidad, pero incluso aunque no lo quisiera ella era buena en todo.

— ¿Qué tienes? —

Adina pone los ojos en blanco, el alfa estaba tan ansioso que ni siquiera se molesta en saludarla. Era un idiota.

— ¿Sabías que había una tienda de antigüedades cerca del centro? — Pregunta ella con encanto.

— Adina. — Peter no pareció disfrutar de su conversación.

— Eres tan aburrido, Hale. — Le da un trago a su vino antes de finalmente responder; — Encontré un libro, parecía ser el indicado pero no encontré nada en realidad. — Silencio al otro lado, sabía que Peter no estaba feliz con eso. — Aunque hay una página arrancada en el libro, y algo me hace creer que esa era la que necesitábamos. —

Ella era un hada después de todo, obviamente le encantaba jugar y si no daba pequeñas pistas nadie jamás sería capaz de igualarla, y no habría juego para ella.

— No me importa que hagas Adina, pero encuentra una solución _ahora_. — El alfa cuelga antes que ella pueda decir algo más.

No, Adina no pensaba hacer nada, porque ella no podía darles a Peter tan fácilmente, si él quería proteger a su hija pues tendrá que trabajar por sí mismo, aunque probablemente sea ya tarde, porque por lo que tiene entendido Malia y Stiles ya estaban en la fase 4 de la profecía, o al menos estaban a punto de empezarla si Peter logro finalmente traer a aquel coyote de la muerte.

— Como sea. — Dice ella mirando a su vacío alrededor. — Sera divertido ver en batalla a un lobo y un coyote. —

...

Millie quiere llorar cuando su madre le dice que se quedaran por bastante tiempo en la nueva casa en la que habían llegado la semana pasada, pero ella no quiere preocupar a su mamá cuando ya de por si luce muy estresada, así que ella solo asiente con la cabeza y sale al enorme jardín hermoso, trata de lucir como si no le importaba pero la verdad ella extrañaba California, su escuela, sus amigos, su tío Jackson, y también sentía como si había dejado atrás algo... O alguien muy importante para ella, su pecho sentía un vacío enorme, pero ella no sabía cómo decírselo a su madre.

Luego de días de extenso, aburridor y agotador viaje en el auto de Isaac, habían llegado a un pueblo extraño que ahora Millie había olvidado su nombre, pero su mamá dijo que era un lugar donde iban a empezar de cero, lo que sea que eso signifique, y Millie quería ser una buena hija y apoyar a su mamá, aunque eso no le gusta a ella precisamente.

Llegaron a una enorme casa, Isaac les dijo que era su casa de la infancia, por eso en el jardín había una casa del árbol, dijo que en ella se la pasaba horas jugando con su hermano mayor, antes que este muriera en un accidente que no quiso decir cuál. Millie no entra a la casa del árbol, principalmente porque no se sentía como lo correcto, así como tampoco le gusto la habitación que Isaac le dio, fueron de compras (Resulta que Isaac también tenía bastante dinero) y decoraron en tonos rosas y con muchos juguetes la habitación al final del pasillo, la misma habitación en la que Isaac había dormido de pequeño. La casa también tenía dos habitaciones más, una la habían decorado para su madre, pero en realidad Millie puede oír a su madre ir todas las noches a la habitación principal, la habitación de Isaac.

La niña no sabía en este momento si estaba feliz de que su madre por fin tuviera una relación o no, de todas formas tampoco entendía porque su madre trataba de ocultar que dormía con Isaac, no era la gran cosa para ella, lo importante era que solo quería ver a su tío Jackson en realidad.

En ese momento una pelota pasa por encima de la valla que divide la casa a la del vecino, a una velocidad sorprendente, pero Millie queda más sorprendida cuando ella logra agarra la pelota justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar su rostro, sus manos arden ante eso y era que parecía que habían lanzado la pelota con una fuerza anti normal.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se oye el grito de un niño.

Millie siente también como aquel niño salta la valla, pero ella no puede verlo porque queda polarizada, con la pelota aun enfrente de su rostro. El niño se acerca y con suavidad agarra la pelota, sus manos se tocan y Millie siente algo extraño en su estómago con eso, pero trata de ignorarlo. Entonces el niño baja la pelota con lentitud, y es cuando finalmente sus rostros se encuentran.

— ¿Estas bien? —

La niña no puede responder, ve al niño enfrente, era más alto que ella y también parecía mayor, tenía ojos verdes y una tez bronceada, por algún extraño motivo sentía como si conociera al niño, y eso últimamente le pasaba muy seguido con personas que no recordaba haber visto antes en su vida.

Aunque claro, solo tiene ocho años.

Su trance se rompe cuando el niño agarra su mano entre una de las de él y unas líneas negras pasan por las venas, como si de gusanos se tratasen, ella se sorprende tanto que da un salto atrás, alejándose de él, y la pelota que aún estaba siendo sostenía por ambos con sus otras manos cae al suelo y rueda sin preocupación por el jardín seco.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? — Ella pregunta, aun un poco asustada por lo que había visto, aunque asustada no era exactamente la palabra... ¿Tal vez se podía decir que emocionada? No estaba segura la verdad.

— Creí que te había hecho daño. — Alza una la mano, mostrándole que las líneas ya habían desaparecido. — Y creo que tuve razón porque te he sacado un poco de dolor. —

¿Dolor? Millie mira a sus manos y entonces nota por primera vez que ya no le ardían, ni que tampoco estaban rojas como pensó que iban estar ante el quemón de la pelota.

— ¿Pero cómo los has hecho? — Vuelve a preguntar, mirándolo a los ojos una vez más.

El niño frunce el ceño, viéndose un tanto adorable. — ¿No lo sabes? — Ella niega con la cabeza. — Bueno, es que hueles como uno de nosotros. — Volviéndola a sorprender el niño se acerca y pega su nariz al cuello de ella, haciéndole cosquillas, así que riendo por lo bajo lo vuelve alejar. — Si, hueles como un lobo. —

Ella ladea la cabeza a un lado, verdaderamente confundida, luego mira sus manos, esperando encontrar patas de lobo pero solo ve sus dedos comunes y corrientes. No era un lobo, solo era una niña.

Alza la mirada a él. — Eres raro. —

El niño sonríe, como si estuviera feliz con aquella definición, luego extiende su mano hacia ella, pero Millie no la recibe hasta que él dice; — Me llamo Derek. —

...

— ¿Cuándo vas a regresar? — Le pregunta una vez más Hayden.

Liam pone los ojos en blanco, estaba hablando con Hayden por video llamada de Skype, la chica prácticamente lo llamaba cada hora desde que ella volvió a la universidad y él decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo en California, ahora vivía con Stiles y Cassandra, había dicho que era por cosas de manada, que prefería mantenerse cerca de sus alfas pero en realidad solo había decido quedarse para poder ver más a Cora, quien en estas últimas semanas se ha portado bastante extraño de verdad.

Pero todo eso no lo sabe Hayden, ella cree que se ha quedado por pedido de Scott, quien le ha pedido un par de cosas de familia, ya que Hayden ni siquiera sabía tampoco que él era un werewolf.

— Creo que me quedare otra semana. — Finalmente responde.

Hayden luce bastante enojada con eso, ella estaba en el apartamento que habían comprado, o mejor dicho, que el padre de Hayden había comprado para ambos.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Liam? — Pregunta la chica. — ¿Qué me estas ocultando? —

 _Demasiadas cosas_.

Liam sonríe con el descarado pensamiento de su lado animal, pero era verdad, estaba ocultándole muchas cosas a Hayden, pero eso ha sido desde el principio de su relación, como el hecho de que él estaba enamorado de otra mujer, pero eso no importaba ahora, no cuando aquella mujer no daba ningún indicio de estar enamorado de él.

Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la boutique con Cora, el único lugar en donde se podían ver ya que Peter no sospechaba de ellos ni mucho menos de la beta, por eso podían verse bastante seguido, a diferencia de Stiles y Malia, quienes a propósito parecían que discutían por cualquier tontería ahora cada vez que se veían, y Liam no estaba seguro de que sol estuvieran actuando aquello por Cassandra o por Peter. En todo el tiempo con Cora ambos solo actúan como amigos, no ha pasado nada entre ellos, y eso no le hace muy feliz a Liam, pero tampoco es como si pudiera pedirle una oportunidad a la beta cuando él tenía novia, ya que no era lo suficiente valiente como para terminar con Hayden de una vez por todas.

Da su mejor sonrisa. — Nada, ya sabes que solo estoy apoyando a Stiles con el mal rato que está pasando con su matrimonio. —

— Eso le pasa por casarse tan apresuradamente. — Responde la chica. — ¿Pero desde cuando eres psicólogo de parejas? —

— Desde siempre. — Bromea, pero su novia no parece divertida, de hecho jamás parece estarlo. — Hare todo lo posible por volver pronto, ¿de acuerdo? — Miente con tal facilidad que se sorprende él mismo de aquello.

La verdad es que no pensaba dejar a Cora sola, menos cuando el embarazo de ella cada vez es más notorio, y algo en el interior de Liam le hace proteger aquel bebé con todo lo que tiene y puede.

Hayden suspira, pero luego sonríe. — Si, hazlo, te extraño mucho. —

...

Las cosas pasaban así, cuando Stiles estaba lejos ella no podía dejar de pensar en él y querer tenerlo cerca para besarlo y hacerlo una y otra vez, pero entonces cuando lo veía solo quería gritarle por absolutamente todo, su sangre hervía porque quería discutir con él por lo que sea, haciéndose casi insoportable verlo a los ojos.

¿Qué estaba sucediéndole?

Además algo le decía que a Stiles le estaba pasando lo mismo.

¿Los mates podían dejarse de amar?

No, no realmente porque en las noches ella aun anhelaba la presencia de él a su lado, solo que no entendía porque todo eso se le olvida cuando él estaba enfrente y solo sentía enojo en su interior, un enojo por completo irracional, ya ni siquiera parecía que fuera por los celos, la verdad no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que sintió celos por Cassandra, ni tampoco parecía importante, lo peor era que Lydia ahora se la pasaba afuera y ella aún no ha podido hablar de eso con nadie.

Sentía que se ahogaba, y eso empieza a sentirle mal en su salud, no podía dormir, a veces no comía en todo el día, y se sentía bastante agotada aunque no hiciera más de ir al trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo, aquella había sido toda su rutina en el último mes, un vacío en su interior crecía y todo andaba como en cámara lenta para ella.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el apartamento de Cassandra y Stiles, su amiga rubia le había pedido ir para que le ayudara a pintar la habitación del bebé. Cassy ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo, su panza empezaba a notarse, a veces Malia no podía dejar de pensar que aquel bebé había tenido un hermano mayor. Había aceptado ir a ayudarla si Stiles no estuviera en la casa, Cassy aún no era contenta con el odio que su amiga y su esposo parecían tenerse, pero ella había aceptado y eso hizo feliz a Malia, un poco de calma era lo que pedía después de todo.

Liam también se había ofrecido a ayudarlas, pero hace unos minutos tuvo que irse porque su novia lo llamo, y entonces ahora solo eran Malia y Cassy pintando la habitación a un azul pastel, ya que Cassy insistía que era un niño, aunque por lo que tiene entendido ella no sabe con certeza el sexo del bebé ya que Stiles quería fuera sorpresa.

Su amiga deja caer la brocha a la lata de pintura con un soplido, luego acaricia su vientre, y mira a Malia con una sonrisa.

— Estoy agotada ya. — Le dice ella, tocándose el vientre con mucho cariño.

— Descansa. — Responde la werecoyote. — Puedo continuar yo sola. — En realidad todo aquello le estaba haciendo bastante bien, distraía su cabeza del recuerdo de Stiles y sus manos encima de ella, o de los labios de Stiles, o cualquier cosa que sea de Stiles en realidad.

A veces no pensar era bueno.

— Está bien. — Dice Cassy. — Entonces iré a preparar algo de comer y traeré algo refrescante para beber, mi mujer maravilla. —

Malia le da una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, cuando Cassandra finalmente sale de la habitación ella se relaja, el hecho de tener a la mujer embarazada de su mate a su lado todo el tiempo, no era placentero y le estresaba, aunque el bebé era algo que le hacía feliz, por algún extraño motivo, tal vez era porque le emocionara que saliera igual a su bebé, o tal vez solo porque era una nueva vida parte del amor de su vida, como sea por eso había aceptado ayudar con la habitación del bebé.

Luego de unos minutos Cassandra vuelve a entrar solo para decirle que tendrá que salir un momento porque no había nada que comer en la casa, y Liam se ofrece a llevarla al supermercado luego que termina su llamada. Malia queda sola en la casa y el silencio le hace sentirse bastante relajada, también estaba que le gustaba que la casara oliera tanto a Stiles, era como tenerlo cerca pero sin tener que pelear por cualquier tontería.

Su momento de paz es interrumpido cuando la puerta principal se abre, al principio pensó que se trataba de Liam y Cassandra que habían llegado de las compras, pero ella queda paralizada cuando reconoce los latidos del corazón. Detiene su labor, había estado cerca de por fin terminar de pintar la última pared que quedaba en blanco, pero eso no importaba cuando estaba sola en la casa junto con Stiles Stilinski.

— Hola. — Le dice él apenas entra a la habitación.

¿Acaso Stiles era un adivino? Solo eso podía pensar en ese momento, porque había llegado justo cuando nadie más estaba y podía separarlos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Él sonríe con sorna. — Es mi casa, ¿no lo recuerdas? —

Claro, pero según Cassy, él no debía llegar hasta la noche, aunque no debería de sorprenderle, Stiles siempre logra hacerle la vida una pesadilla con su sola presencia, claramente había llegado solo a molestarle, como lo ha hecho las últimas dos semanas.

— Creo que te ha quedado mal esta pared. — Dice el alfa, señalando con la mano hacia la pared al lado de la puerta.

Malia frunce el ceño, la pared estaba perfectamente lista, había sido una perfeccionista con cada detalle del color.

— Esta perfecta. — Dice una muy mala forma.

Los ojos de Stiles brillan con malicia antes de pasar su dedo por la aun fresca pintura y entonces hacer que se corra, mostrando una horrible mancha entre lo azul y lo blanco.

La sangre de Malia hierve de rabia.

¡Había trabajado tanto en eso y él idiota solo para molestarle lo arruina como si nada! Se acerca hacia él, y antes que pudiera hacer algo el estúpido alfa ella le da un puño que lo hace tambalear hacia atrás, saliendo al corredor. Malia no se siente conforme con aquello y se vuelve acercar con la clara intención de volver a golpearlo, pero esta vez Stiles si es rápido y agarra su brazo deteniendo el puño en el aire, luego la agarra con brusquedad con su mano libre en la cintura, y la empuja hasta la pared, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciéndola marear por varios segundos. Él usa su cuerpo para apretarla contra la pared, es lo más cerca que habían estado en días. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclan y sus corazones empiezan a palpitar en sincronía.

De pronto la mano de Stiles que descansaba en su cintura se desliza sobre su trasero y con descaro aprieta con rudeza, la acción la hace gemir y Stiles parece disfrutarlo. — ¿La pequeña _coyote_ no es tan fuerte como antes? — Él dice con una voz ronca.

El reto en la voz de él le hace entrar en razón, en el hecho de que él no podía tocarle ni mucho hablarle así. ¿Qué se creía el idiota? Ella no era juguete de nadie, mucho menos de aquel estúpido alfa.

Lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas, luego lo patea en el estómago, él cae al suelo con un jadeo de dolor puro, pero Malia no queda contenta ante su eminente victoria, ante el hecho de demostrar que ella tenía más fuerza entre los dos, así que se sube encima de él y agarra las muñecas del chico, hasta dejarlas encima de su cabeza y dominarlo por completo.

— Soy más fuerte que nunca, _lobito_. — Ella dice mirándolo a los ojos y con una voz tan sensual que incluso no podía creer que fuera la suya.

Stiles pasa su lengua por los labios, provocándole, e increíblemente funciona porque Malia no puede resistirlo más y lo besa, no es tierno ni nada amable, muerden sus labios y allanan la boca del otro buscando una nueva victoria de placer, ninguno rindiéndose al otro, y buscando el control absoluto, es el beso más salvaje que alguna vez se dieron y eso enciende enseguida sus cuerpo.

El alfa, tomando por sorpresa, logra girarla hasta que es ella la que descansa en el suelo y él estaba encima, ella protesta, quería tomar el control esta vez, pero Stiles la calla con un nuevo beso. Las manos del chico no demoran en viajar debajo de su blusa, buscando su piel suave y tersa, ella gime en sus labios cuando llega a uno de sus pechos y aprieta sin ninguna delicadeza. Ella le quita su abrigo de traje y lo dejan en el suelo despreocupadamente, también quería sentir la piel de él, pero no tiene paciencia con los botones de su camisa por los que los rompe de un solo tirón. Él ríe sobre sus labios.

— Alguien siempre es tan impaciente. —

Malia muerde el labio inferior de él antes de decir. — Solo cállate. —

Él deja sus labios y ahora viaja hasta su cuello, donde lame y luego muerde, porque sabía que a ella le encantaba sentir sus dientes marcando su piel, era algo extraño pero se sentía bastante bien. Deja su piel con varias marcas, hasta que se detiene un momento solo para quitarle su blusa por encima de la cabeza, el frio suelo toca su espalda, Malia odia el frio pero en ese momento no era nada importante, se deja disfrutar de los mordiscos de su mate.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ella logra preguntar entre gemidos.

— Cassandra me llamo. — Comunica él entre besos y mordidas. — Me informo que iría de compras y Liam iba con ella. — Sus manos viajan hasta el broce de los pantalones de ella. — Necesitaba verte, Malia. —

La chica amaba como él decía su nombre, pero en su interior aun quería golpearlo, por algún motivo que ella no entendía le molestaba tenerlo cerca, aunque eso no le impedía disfrutar de sus manos, y Stiles parecía sentir lo mismo, porque aunque la miraba con furia y su toque era rudo, ambos seguían entregándose al otro con fervor.

Se sentía como lo correcto entre toda la locura.

Stiles deja besos por el inicio de sus pechos, luego sigue bajando, muerde su cintura, besa su vientre, lame su ombligo, hasta llegar a sus pantalones, no demora en retirarlos de la escena, y con ellos su ropa interior.

Él la mira a los ojos. — Quiero hacerte gritar, coyote. — Suena como una amenaza, una que la hace quedar sin respiración, o es hasta que los labios de él de pronto se encuentran en la parte sensible de su anatomía.

Un claro y sonoro gemido de sorpresa sale de sus labios, él nunca antes había hecho algo así con ella, pero se sentía bien. Mueve la lengua con maestría en su interior y las garras de ella se clavan en el suelo, la cabeza de él se entierra más entre sus muslos y antes que pueda siquiera asimilarlo llega hasta el límite. Stiles con descaro la lame antes de finalmente alzar su rostro hacia ella, lucia victorioso y eso le hace recordar que estaba enojada con él... Por algún motivo.

— Basta de juegos. — Dice entre jadeos, lo jala del cinturón de su pantalón, luego lo desabrocha y lo baja hasta que él queda igual de desnudo que ella. — Siempre tan lento, Stilinski. — Comenta, con un grado mínimo de maldad.

Hace que vuelvan a girar, hasta que ella es la que está encima, y toma todo el control desde ahora.

...

Resulta que Derek tenía 10 años y vivía solo con su madre desde siempre, al igual que ella con su mamá Kira, él también le dijo que su padre murió antes que él naciera, como el padre de ella también murió el día que ella nació.

Tenían todo eso en común.

Derek era su vecino, hace cuatros años se mudaron a Beacon Hills (El niño le había ayudado a recordar el nombre del pueblo) a la casa que su abuelo les había regalado, también le dijo otra par de cosas extrañas, como que su madre se encargaba de los tipos malos de Beacon Hills pero no era una policía, solo que se encargaba de los peligros que atrae un tal árbol llamado Nemeton, o algo así le dijo él.

Millie no entendía ni la mitad de lo que él hablaba la verdad.

— ¿Y que es tu mamá? — Le pregunta el niño, quien estaba sentado enfrente de ella, ambos se habían sentado en el césped seco del jardín a hablar luego de sus presentaciones.

— Es mesera. — Responde con inocencia.

Derek ríe y niega con la cabeza. — No, yo hablo de werecreatures. —

Millie se encoje de hombros, sin lograr entender a que se refería él. — Yo no lo sé. — Ella mira al niño con curiosidad. — ¿Qué es eso? —

— Lo que somos tú y yo. — Responde como si fuera un experto, y eso molesta un poco a Millie. — Mi mamá no es nada, solo humana, la tuya también puede serlo. Mi papá era un werewolf, por eso yo soy werewolf, así que tú puedes también serlo por tu padre. —

La niña se rasca la cabeza, aún muy confundida con todo lo que el niño le decía, no recordaba que su madre dijera alguna vez eso de su padre, aunque su mamá no hablaba mucho de su papá en realidad, y el tío Jackson siempre le decía que no tuvo la suerte de conocer mucho a su hermano, pero que era un buen _hombre_ no un werewolf.

Ninguno de los dos puede decir nada más porque llega la mamá de Millie gritándole que la cena estaba lista, y es cuando la niña nota que en realidad era bastante tarde y se había pasado horas hablando con este niño que apenas conocía en el jardín trasero de la casa de Isaac.

Su madre queda sorprendida cuando ve al niño a su lado, y ambos infantes se ponen en pie.

— Hola. — Dice la mujer con una amable sonrisa.

Derek sonríe ampliamente, mostrando que le faltaba un diente. — Hola, me llamo Derek, soy vuestro vecino. —

— Oh. — Dice Kira, mirando de Millie a Derek seguidamente. — Que bien que tengas un nuevo amiguito ya, cariño. — Le dice a su hija antes de poner su atención en Derek. — ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros? —

El niño mira a Millie, como buscando una respuesta o tal vez permiso, y la niña solo le da una tímida sonrisa, entonces el niño vuelve a mirar a la mujer.

— De acuerdo, solo le avisare a mi mamá. —

— Puedes invitarla si quieres. —

Tanto Millie como Derek son felices con la invitación amable de Kira.

...

Luego de haber tenido sexo Malia y Stiles aún no hicieron las paces. Ambos se vistieron en silencio, con miradas altaneras y gestos groseros.

— Espero que cuando vuelvas ya no estés en mi casa. — Le dice el alfa como despedida.

Malia no puede responder algo sarcástico o cruel porque él la besa con tal fuerza que su labio inferior sangra ante la mordida con los colmillos que le había hecho. Había dolido, pero también le había gustado.

No es hasta que Stiles sale del apartamento cuando por fin toda esa energía de rabia y furia sale de su cuerpo, no es hasta que él de verdad que se va cuando nota la pared con grietas, la misma pared en la que Stiles le había estrellado, en el suelo, donde habían tenido sexo, había rasguños y marcas de las garras de ambos, y también había pequeñas gotas de sangre en todos lados por las mordidas y rasguños que se habían hecho el uno al otro.

¿Cómo iba explicar todo eso a Cassy? No, una mejor pregunta. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? Aquello no era normal, la forma en la que se querían hacer daño y a la vez complacer sus instintos de mates.

Su celular suena y ella contesta sin prestar atención al número en realidad, sus ojos no se puede despegar en la pared rota enfrente. Al otro lado de la línea se oye la voz preocupada de Stiles.

— Tenemos que hablar con Lydia. —

Y por primera vez en semanas Malia estaba de acuerdo con Stiles Stilinski.


	20. Los amantes mates

Lydia mira a su mejor amiga como si estuviera loca, pero es que debía estarlo ya que la coyote le estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, como que ama a Stiles pero no puede verlo porque rabia carcome su interior y empieza una absurda discusión con Stiles para luego solo tener sexo salvaje, y también que ahora se golpean como una pareja toxica, pero que sin importar nada ellos aún se aman, se aman con tal fuerza que empezaba a doler.

Qué rayos...

— Bueno. — Interrumpe el parloteo de su amiga. — ¿Y esto cuando empezó? — Pregunta, tratando de llegar a un punto en toda esta locura.

Ya era de noche, Malia había estado llamándola varias veces, pero Lydia se había quedado más tiempo de lo pensado con Scott, así que cuando entro a la casa Hale, Malia la arrastro enseguida hasta su habitación y ambas se encerraron, desde entonces la werecoyote no dejaba de hablar de su comportamiento extraño con Stiles el día de hoy.

— No lo sé con seguridad. — Malia empieza lucir desesperada. — ¿Crees que Peter no esté haciendo algo para odiarnos? —

Tal vez, Lydia ya sabía que Peter era capaz de todo con tal de ganar, pero manejar a Stiles y Malia como títeres no era como algo que sonara posible, los chicos eran mates, no importaba que hacían los demás la conexión de estos no puede romperse, pero tal vez Adina hizo algún truco de magia negra, como la que estaba acostumbrada hacer bastante seguido en los últimos años.

— Le preguntare a Adina para ver si consigo algo. — Malia hace una mueca ante ese nombre. — Tu solo trata de relajarte y. — Señala hacia las mordidas en el cuello de la coyote, sorprendentemente aún no habían sanado. — También mantente alejada de Stiles por un tiempo, la verdad luces horrible. —

La werecoyote baja la cabeza, hacia sus muñecas, y Lydia hace lo mismo notando por primera vez los grandes hematoma morados en la suave piel de su amiga. Okay, deberá dejar de lado la búsqueda de Millie por un tiempo y encargarse de averiguar que pasaba con Malia y Stiles antes que acabaran matándose en su sexo salvaje.

...

Malia sabía que Lydia le había pedido mantenerse tranquila y alejada de Stiles, pero aquella mañana ella había despertado aun con las marcas de mordidas y los hematomas, haciéndola entrar en un estado paranoico. ¿Y si estaba perdiendo sus poderes? Ella no podía con eso, así que cuando Lydia se va a la casa de Scott aquella mañana, la Loba sale con Cora a planear las cosas de su viaje a Londres para la nueva tienda allá, y Peter va al trabajo no sin antes decirle que esta noche tenia doble sorpresa para ella, por lo que tenía que estar a las ocho en casa, nada de eso era importante en ese momento porque ella había caminado hasta la casa de Adina Parker.

Toca la puerta de la casa amarilla del hada, lo hace una y otra vez, ella lo hace bastante seguido hasta que finalmente Adina abre, luce bastante sorprendida de verla, como era de imaginar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ella mira hacia atrás de Malia, como viendo que nadie la hubiera seguido. — Yo pensaba buscarte, tengo tanto que decirte pero Peter...—

— ¿Decirme? — Entonces era cierto lo que Malia sospechaba, las discusiones que ha tenido con Stiles ha sido causadas de alguna u otra forma por Peter con la ayuda de Adina.

Adina la agarra del brazo y la arrastra hasta el interior de la casa, la lleva por un pasadizo secreto detrás de la pared de su sala y antes que pueda darse cuenta ya estaba en una especie de guarida de una bruja, había calderos, libros en viejas estanterías, muchas cosas diferentes en frascos de videos y velas por casi todo el suelo. Adina la obliga a tomar asiento y luego el hada le mira con temor.

— No puedo más con esto, Malia, sabes que le he sido fiel a tu padre porque lo amo. — Malia pone los ojos en blanco ante eso, si, ella ahora recordaba que esta mujer era la amante de su padre. — He hecho todo lo que me ha pedido, aunque sé que estaba mal, lo hice por amor, pero este secreto me está matando por dentro, ya no puedo más, sabes que las hadas no podemos mentir y yo lo hecho he por muchos años, eso literalmente me está matando. — Pasa una mano a su pecho, mostrándose como si estuviera sufriendo justo en ese momento.

Malia sacude su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse. — ¿De qué mentira me estás hablando? —

Para sorpresa de la werecoyote la mujer empieza a llorar en silencio, solloza provocando que Malia se siente incómoda, nunca antes había visto a la seca y fría Adina Parker mostrando algún sentimiento que no fuera el goce por torturar a alguien.

— Adina, ya solo dilo. — Ella dice, mostrándose verdaderamente incomoda con toda aquella escena.

La mujer le mira con temor mientras dice; — Tu bebé vive, Malia. —

...

— Busque en Internet pero no encontré nada. — Dice Lydia mirando a Stiles con lastima.

Lydia se sentía realmente mal de no poder haber ayudado más, Stiles podía olerlo, pero eso no servía de nada tampoco, aquella cosa que le estaba pasando con Malia no tenía sentido, por eso Lydia los había citado anoche para verse aquella mañana en la casa de Scott, sin Malia, ya que ellos no iba poder verse en la misma habitación y no querer discutir por cualquier cosa, eso no era lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

Habían buscado sus síntomas en Internet por una hora entera, pero no se encontró nada, obviamente, entonces Lydia solo dijo que iría a buscar el bestiario a la casa Hale en la noche, buscar cualquier cosa, pero eso no parecía ser la solución a esto en lo absoluto, aunque por ahora no tenían nada más.

— Llame a Adina esta mañana, obviamente no confeso nada pero tampoco sonaba como que ocultaba algo, y la verdad no creo que Peter sea responsable de lo que les pasa. —

— Pero nadie sale más beneficiado de que Malia y yo no nos podamos ni ver que él. — Dice Stiles como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— Tal vez, pero algo no se siente bien con esto. — Responde Lydia.

Stiles iba a replicar algo más, pero Scott, quien estaba en el sofá mientras que Stiles y Lydia se mantenían sentado en el comedor, llama la atención, el alfa McCall había estado buscando información por su celular mientras que Lydia y Stiles en las computadoras.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes había leído esta leyenda antes? — Pregunta alzando la vista para verlos.

— ¿Cuál? — Pregunta Lydia con calma, como si estuviera lista a decir que sí porque había leído bastante leyendas de werecreatures en su vida.

— El lobo y el coyote. — Responde el alfa verdadero poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ellos.

— Si, nos las conto la Loba hace años, dijo que por aquella leyenda fue que Talía Hale ordeno separar a Peter y a ella, además se llevó a Malia lejos por eso, la dejo en un orfanato y fue cuando los señores Tate la adoptaron. — Explica la banshee. — ¿Qué sucede con ella? —

Scott mira a Stiles. — En la historia una loba se enamora de un coyote, pero por una maldición ese amor se convierte en odio y terminando matándose. —

— ¿Crees que Peter no has embrujado a Malia y a mí? —

McCall niega con la cabeza, le pasa su celular, mostrando la última frase de toda la leyenda.

— Eso dice que la historia puede repetirse varias veces, como una cadena por generaciones. —

— Es imposible. — Dice Lydia, mientras que Stiles solo sigue leyendo todo aquello que su amigo le había dicho. — Talía también creyó que eso estaba pasando con la Loba y Peter, pero como puedes ver ellos no acabaron matándose. —

Stiles ignora lo que dice la chica, el deja el celular en la mesa y vuelve su atención a la computadora, busca entre todas las páginas que había resultado abiertas y cuando al fin encuentra lo que buscaba siente su respiración detenerse.

— Si un lobo y un coyote son mates. — Lee en voz alta, llamando la atención de la banshee y el alfa. — Se dice que ellos están marcados por una leyenda ancestral, donde ellos terminan matándose. — Alza la mirada a Lydia. — ¿Peter y la Loba son mates? —

Cuando Lydia se queda callada por varios segundos, y le da una mirada preocupada, él entiende la respuesta antes de que siquiera responda.

— No. — Dice ella en un murmullo.

Stiles puede sentir su mundo siendo destruido de a poco, incluso podía sentir un dolor en el pecho, como si aquello ya era su final.

Scott agarra su celular de nuevo, y luego de unos minutos vuelve hablar; — Hay muchos lugares donde hablan de esa leyenda, usan otras palabras y a veces cambian los sexos del coyote y el lobo pero el final es el mismo. — Mira de Stiles a Lydia. — ¿Eso significa...? —

— Que Malia y yo estamos condenados. —

...

— ¡Deja de bromear con eso! — Grita Malia sintiéndose histérica, poniéndose de pie tan fuerte que la silla cae al suelo.

Cuando Adina le afirma y le asegura, le jura, le grita de una y otra forma diferente que el bebé de ella sigue vivo, Malia no puede creerlo y sus ojos se vuelven azules, furiosa con Adina jugando con algo tan importante para ella.

— ¡Es la verdad! — Grita de regreso el hada. — Peter me obligo cambiar a tu bebé con el cuerpo de otro muerto. —

— No. — Ella repite, sus ojos ya no brillan pero ahora los siente llenándose de lágrimas.

¡¿Cómo era posible que su propio padre le hubiera hecho algo tan doloroso como eso?! ¡Era su nieto! ¡Una vida inocente! Pero entonces se da cuenta, su bebé estaba vivo, en alguna parte del mundo, tenía una nueva oportunidad, ella debía hacer algo, debe de encontrar a su bebé.

Sus ojos vuelven a ser azules, amenazando Adina. — ¿Dónde está? —

El hada se encorva, temerosa. — No lo sé, Peter se encargó de llevarse a la niña mientras tú seguías inconsciente. —

— ¿La niña? —

Adina asiente. — Fue una niña, se parecía mucho a ti. —

Tenía una hija. Malia era madre. Un nuevo sentimiento llena el interior de su pecho, era cálido, y ella por fin siente como si estuviera completa de nuevo. Bueno no, no en realidad aun, solo estaría completa hasta que encontrara a su hija... Ahora debería de tener ocho años, debe estar tan grande, y Malia se había perdido tantas cosas en la vida de su hija.

— ¿Sabes que Peter no te dirá nada de ella, verdad? — Malia la mira confundida. — Seamos sinceras, Peter odia perder, que tu sepas lo de Stiles y además lo de la niña lo llenara de ira, hará una locura, incluso es capaz de lastimarla. —

— No lo permitiré. —

Camina hacia la salida de la guarida, pero Adina se interpone.

— Tienes que pensar bien, Malia, que te le enfrentes ahora no servirá de nada. —

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora? — Pregunta dudosa, porque Adina jamás había sido buena con ella antes, ni siquiera cuando era una niña, y ahora parecía querer ayudarla e ir en contra de las órdenes de Peter Hale, todo eso de ser un hada y no poder mentir más no lo creía, ni siquiera cuando el pulso de ella se mantuvo tranquilo.

Si le mintió con la muerte de su bebé una vez, ella claramente puede estar mintiendo ahora, justo igual que aquella vez, y ahora Malia no estaba segura de cuantas cosas que Peter y Adina le dijeron era verdad y era mentira, ya que esto confirmaba que ellos sabían cómo mentir sin que los demás se dieran cuenta incluso con sus poderes.

— Me canse de ser el títere de tu padre. — Responde el hada. — Y sé que tú eres igual a él. —

Malia frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Era la única que en realidad puede derrotar a Peter. Eres lo suficientemente lista y poderosa, y seamos sinceras, jamás has utilizado ni la mitad de tus poderes, siempre dejando que los demás decidan por ti. Peter, Lydia, Stiles, o cualquier otro. — Hace un gesto indiferente con la mano. — Es el momento de que tú seas el titiritero y controles a todos los que te rodean, como una verdadera Hale. — La mujer le mira de una forma bastante extraña... Era como si estuviera lista de ser su esclava, si Malia así lo decidía. — Claro, si es que quieres recuperar a tu hija. —

Tuvo una niña. Su hija. Su pequeña Celestine vive. Todo aun parecía como un sueño, cuando recupero sus memorias jamás pensó en esta posibilidad, había visto aquel cuerpo de bebé, incluso hace unos días atrás visito la tumba del que hasta ahora creía era su hijo. Sabía que Peter era malo, pero simplemente jamás pensó que hubiera sido capaz de tanto, traer a casa a un bebé muerto solo para cambiarlo era algo horrible, de una mente retorcida y enferma, todo eso solo para poner en adopción a su propia nieta.

— La historia se repitió. — Susurra Malia más para sí misma que para Adina.

— Lo siento. — Le dice Adina, mostrándose sinceramente culpable por todo. — Jamás debí dejar que Peter me utilizara de esta manera, solo para hacerles daño, lo siento mucho. —

Malia recordaba la historia de su nacimiento, el cómo Talía le robo de los brazos de su madre apenas nació, y luego borrándoles la memoria a Peter y Corinne sobre ella. Su tía la había dejado en adopción, y Malia tuvo suerte de ser adoptada por una buena familia, los Tate de verdad la amaban, y mientras crecía la Loba vivía con un vacío en su interior, pasaron ocho años, hasta que un día había llegado Peter y le había devuelto sus recuerdos, lo primero que hizo su madre con eso fue buscarla a ella, y cuando la encontró y la vio que creció bien y feliz sin ella la Loba, a pesar que le dolía, decidió cuidar de Malia en las sombras, ni siquiera podía acercarse a su hija y abrazarla, aunque lo que más quería era decirle que ella era su madre y que la amaba. Pasaron meses hasta que Malia de pronto cambio, su primer cambio, causando la muerte de su madre y hermana adoptiva, en ese momento la única que pudo apoyarla y ayudarla, la única que fue a buscarla en el bosque, la única que la logro convertir de vuelta en una niña luego de que por el sufrimiento se convirtiera en un coyote por completo fue Corinne.

Hasta en ese momento, Malia jamás había reconocido o dado cuenta de cuanto amor su madre tenía por ella, siempre creyendo que solo la utilizaba, pero en realidad la Loba hizo todo por el bien de Malia, y eso ella ahora lo entendía porque en su pecho pudo sentir por primera vez en realidad el amor de madre.

Necesitaba encontrar a su hija, necesitaba tenerle con ella, para poder protegerla y darle todo el amor que había estado guardando en estos horribles años de mantenerla lejos.

— ¿Cómo Peter se enteró de mí? —

— De la única forma que tu podrás saber del paradero de tu hija. — Responde el hada. — Matando al alfa Hale. —

...

Stiles recordaba haberle dicho a Malia una vez "Todo es más hermoso porque estamos condenados" pero él no creía en ese momento que tan ciertas eran sus palabras.

Ellos han estado condenados desde el principio, pero, oh, que tontos han sido, que ciegos, pues es hasta ahora que la verdad sale a la luz y Stiles nota por primera vez que ellos estaban en solo destinados a morir, si no fuera por las manos de Peter Hale entonces seria por la mano del otro.

— Luego de analizar cada leyenda del lobo y el coyote. — Empieza Lydia Martin, con aquel tono de sabelotodo que ahora Stiles estaba empezando a odiar. — He analizado cada coincidencia y esto es lo que tengo. — Le pasa su libreta, la misma que ha estado anotando cosas desde hace como media hora, mientras que Scott seguía leyendo cada profecía de lobos y mates.

Stiles ha sido el único que no ha podido hacer nada, porque todo esto aún era duro para él, tener que darse cuenta que no era dueño de su vida, que se había enamorado de alguien que había estado predestinada para matarlo, y él para matarla a ella.

Que sádico y malvado era todo esto.

— No puedo leer nada más ahora, Lydia. — Le pasa de vuelta la libreta.

Lydia le mira con lastima, pero solo es un segundo porque de nuevo le mira con frialdad, agarra la libreta y su rostros es inexpresivo mientras lee en voz alta.

— Quienes empezaron todo esto vivieron hace años en Beacon Hills, se llamaban Anna, quien es la loba heredera de una familia poderosa de werewolfs, y luego estaba Fred quien era nieto del primer werecoyote en el mundo. —

— ¿Beacon Hills? — Pregunta Scott. — Fue donde Stiles, Liam y yo nacimos ¿recuerdas? —

— No solo ustedes. — Responde Lydia. — Malia también. — Explica con calma. — También todos los Hale son de ese pueblo, incluso mi abuela nació haya. — La banshee luce como si estuviera a punto de descubrir algo importante. — Todas las creaturas sobrenaturales alguna vez en su vida va a Beacon Hills, por el nemeton, es una clase de faro para ellos, para nosotros. —

— Y por eso precisamente en ese lugar estaban las familias más poderosas. — Dice Stiles.

— Exacto. — Está de acuerdo Lydia. — La familia de la loba odiaba a los werecoyotes, quienes en realidad no eran una manada, ya que los coyotes son mejores en solitario, pero el padre de Fred quería cambiar aquello, quería formar una manada para derrotar el poder de los werewolfs, eso provoco una guerra, los cazadores también entraron en la lucha cuando vieron peligro para los humanos, las cosas su pusieron tan feas que llamo la atención de otras creaturas, una de ellas era una bruja, la mujer cuando llego a Beacon Hills se enamoró de Fred, le dijo que si él estaba con ella le ayudaría a ganar esta guerra, pero Fred en secreto había estado en una relación con Anna, por eso le dice que no a la bruja. —

— ¿Anna y Fred eran mates? — Pregunta Scott.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza. — Lo eran, pero ellos no se dan cuenta hasta que sus familias ya estaban luchando por el poder, por eso no dicen nada. —

— Le temían a sus propias familias. — Comenta esta vez Stiles.

— Y no se equivocaban, porque cuando la bruja le dice al padre de Anna sobre la relación secreta de su hija, él hombre enloquece y va con la clara intención de matar a Fred, en una lucha Fred termina gravemente herido, es cuando Anna llega y lo salva, pero en el transcurso termina matando a su padre, convirtiéndose ella en la alfa. — Lydia toma un respiro antes de continuar. — Anna lleva a Fred con la familia de él, para que lo salven, pero entre todo eso el padre de Fred ve que si mata a Anna siendo esta ahora el alfa ganaría por fin lo que tanto quería, ataca a la chica por detrás, y a pesar de que Fred estaba muy mal se levanta y...—

— Y mata a su padre. — Dice Stiles. — De esa formar ahora él era el alfa, ¿no? —

— ¿Los werecoyotes también pueden ser alfas? — Pregunta Scott.

— En realidad no, como los werecoyotes no necesitan de manadas tampoco necesitan de líderes. — Explica la banshee. — Son solitarios de naturaleza. —

— ¿Y entonces como se convirtió en alfa? — Pregunta Stiles, ahora más confundido que antes.

— Se dice que Fred era un mestizo, por eso aunque su padre no era alfa si era el líder de esa guerra contra los lobos, al matarlo esa responsabilidad pasa a él y su parte de werewolf lo toma como un gran poder y responsabilidad, siendo así sus ojos rojos, para demostrarles a los demás que él era el líder, un alfa para ambas especies. —

— ¿Cómo era un mestizo? — Pregunta Scott, sentándose en el comedor, al lado de Lydia.

— Por su madre, parece ser que era una mujer lobo al igual que Anna. — Lydia lee el resto de la historia que había logrado rescatar de todo Internet y que había escrito en la libreta con tanto esfuerzo de que eso le ayudara a conseguir una solución a todo esto. — La bruja no toma nada bien todo eso, ni mucho menos al ver que tanto Anna como Fred hacen un tratado de paz con los cazadores, la guerra había terminado por estos líderes jóvenes, y la bruja los odia, usa magia negra y despierta un poder mucho más peligroso y poderoso de lo que imagino. — Lydia alza la mirada para ver a los ojos a Stiles. — La bruja despertó a lo que en la mitología Griega llaman Erinias, quienes persiguen a los culpables de ciertos crímenes, y una de ellas, llamada Tisífone, se entera de Anna y Fred por la bruja, contándole como ellos mataron a sus propia sangre, Tisífone le dice a Alecto, la implacable, y ambas llegan a la decisión de hacerles pagar por sus pecados a Fred y Anna. —

— ¿Eso puede ser cierto? — Pregunta Scott, bastante sorprendido con todo.

Lydia le mira con obviedad. — Soy una banshee, el hada que predice la muerte, la verdad sí creo posible que existan las hadas vengativas. —

— ¿Qué sucede después? ¿Qué hicieron ellas? — Interrumpe Stiles, queriendo saber el final de la historia, aunque en realidad ya la sabía.

— Se meten en la cabeza de Anna y Fred, ellos discuten por todo, pero como son mates no dejan nunca de amarse, hasta que llega la ira y las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo empiezan a aparecer, el odio les invade y las vengativas aparecen en sus sueños, diciéndoles que lo hagan, que mate al otro, los hacen enloquecer hasta que la lucha final se hace, Fred mata a Anna, pero no conforme con eso hacen que Fred se suicide por haber matado a su amada. —

— El suicido de mates. — Dice Stiles.

— Si. — Responde Lydia. — Así es como empezó todo eso. —

Stiles aún no podía creer todo lo que había oído, era difícil de asimilar, y teme cuando se da cuenta que Malia y él ya estaba en la etapa de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso fueron rudos en el sexo ayer. Ellos estaban en la etapa casi final, todo era muy tarde ya.

— ¿Por qué nos afecta todo eso a Malia y a mí? — Pregunta con un nudo en su garganta. — No hemos matado a nadie de nuestras familias, no somos herederos de ninguna casa poderosa, y mucho menos hemos fuimos parte de esa historia. —

— Anna y Fred no tuvieron descendencia, pero ellos tenían hermanos, las Erinias advirtieron que cuando hubiera otro mestizo entre ellos la historia se repetiría, y ellas volverían, los cazadores, temerosos de que algo pudiera volver a despertar aquel poder tan horrible, mandaron a matar a todo niño nacido mestizo entre lobos y coyotes, con el tiempo aun de hecho siguen haciéndolo, ya que está en el bestiario. — Dice Lydia, recordando por primera vez lo último. — Malia es una mestiza que es mate de un alfa, por eso las Erinias vienen por ustedes. — Explica con pesar.

— Malia es descendiente de una de esas casas poderosas, ¿no es así? — Dice Scott, sacando su lado detective más claramente.

Lydia no dice nada por varios minutos, mira la libreta llena de sus notas, y Stiles puede oler el miedo saliendo de ella por primera vez en su vida.

Esto estaba más que mal.

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunta Stiles, desesperado del silencio de Lydia.

La banshee suspira antes de verlo a los ojos. — La Loba siempre le decía a Malia con orgullo como es que ellas eran descendencia directa del primer werecoyote del mundo. — Dice con aparente calma. — Y luego esta los Hale, por lo que Malia es heredara de las dos casas que empezaron todo esto. —

— ¿Crees que la casa de Anna era los Hale? — Pregunta Scott de nuevo.

Lydia pasa una mano por su rostro. — Es más que obvio, los Hale son como los Wayne de Beacon Hills, se puede decir que aquel pueblo desde siempre ha sido de ellos. —

— ¡Debe haber una solución a esto! — Grita Stiles, no estaba dispuesto de perder a Malia, ni a matarla por los pecados de otras personas.

— Por ahora están bien. — Dice Lydia, tratando de calmarlo. — Tú mataste a Peter pero él no era tu sangre, no habéis hecho nada. Malia no puede convertirse en alfa si no mata a su propio padre, y todos sabemos que Malia no es capaz de aquello. —

...

— ¡No voy a matar a mi papá! — Grita Malia con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Era increíble lo que Adina le estaba diciendo! Peter había hecho muchas cosas horribles, pero él era su padre, y no siempre fue tan malo, recuerda en su infancia, incluso él mato a su hermana por encontrarla, había sacrificado más cosas por Malia en el pasado, y la verdad es que aunque la werecoyote lo odie justo ahora por lo que le hizo a su hija ella no sería capaz de matarlo.

— Entonces puedes rendirte de encontrar a tu hija ahora mismo. — Dice Adina, alejándose de ella con aparente desilusión.

— Debe haber otra forma. — Razona Malia, sin aun querer pensar en cómo matar a Peter Hale.

Adina niega con la cabeza, girándose a verla de nuevo. — No la hubo para Peter, y yo conocí a Talía, era una buena mujer. —

— Una buena mujer que me alejo de mis padres. — Dice con sarcasmo la werecoyote, cruzándose de brazos.

— Te estaba protegiendo. — Malia se burla ante eso, pero Adina le caya. — Los coyotes matan a sus bebés cuando nacen, y con las werecoyotes no es muy diferente. Cuando mostráis dais a luz sienten más dolor que cualquier otra especie dando a luz bebés sobrenaturales. — Empieza a explicar el hada. — Eso es porque le estáis pasando la mitad de sus poderes, eso duele tanto que la mujer solo cree que acabara matando a la criatura. —

— Yo no quise matar a mi bebé. — Dice Malia, temerosa.

— Oh si lo hiciste. — Responde enseguida el hada. — ¿Por qué crees que te drogue? No era solo para llevarnos a la niña sin que te dieras cuenta. —

— No recuerdo eso, pero si recuerdo que le dijiste a Jackson que me noquera. — Habla con rencor.

— La Loba tampoco lo recuerda, parece ser que cuando el dolor finalmente pasa ellas inmediatamente olvidan su ataque de furia, lo cual es bueno, ya que no creo que una madre pueda vivir con el remordimiento de haber querido matar a su bebé apenas este salga de ella. —

¿Era posible aquello? Era cierto que muchas cosas de su parto eran borrosas, pero de verdad no recuerda haber querido atacar a su hija, solo recuerda que quería verla, que estaba tan preocupada porque Adina le hiciera algo que ni le puso atención al dolor.

— Talía creía que la Loba iba hacerte daño, por eso te llevo lejos, Malia, por culpa de tu propia madre estuviste lejos de tu familia. —

Malia no quiere pensar en eso, por eso prefiere cambiar de conversación. — ¿Por qué de todas formas Peter la mato? —

— Un alfa puede ocultar secretos ocultándolos de su propia mente, es como si lo olvidaran ellos, un poder conveniente cuando alguien les preguntan y ellos pueden responder con tal calma que nadie se da cuenta que mienten. Cuando conocí a Peter me di cuenta que le faltaba la mitad de su memorias, se lo dije y él me pidió recuperarlas, hice el mismo hechizo que hizo Lydia con todos ustedes. — Adina suena orgullosa en la última parte. — Entonces ambos descubrimos que Peter había estado enamorada de otra mujer, la Loba, y que había sido padre, y por algún motivo Talía quiso ocultarle todo eso, él la enfrento y Talía le dijo cosas que lo hizo enojar, la mujer le dijo que no importaba que, ella no pensaba decirle sobre tu paradero o el de la Loba, sin otra opción él la mato y busco una banshee para que lograra saber de su mayor secreto escondido de su mente. —

— Si mato a Peter, Lydia podría entonces saber dónde está el paradero de mi hija. — Dice Malia sin siquiera darse cuenta.

— ¡Exacto! — Exclama emocionada la rubia-fresa. — Es así de sencillo. — El hada sonríe, mostrando sus dientes blancos y un tanto puntiagudos.

— Excepto que no puedo matar a mi propio padre. — Dice el coyote con seriedad. — Yo no soy Peter, no tengo la sangre tan fría como para hacer aquello sin dudarlo. — Agarra su bolso, que entre todo el jadeo lo había dejado caer al suelo. — Encontrare otra manera de encontrar a mi hija sin que más sangre se involucre en el camino. —

Da media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pensaba ir con Lydia y decirle todo esto para pedirle su ayuda, luego trataría de olvidar las ganas de discutir con Stiles, porque ambos debían estar juntos en la búsqueda de su hija. Malia sonríe con ese pensamiento sin poder evitarlo, había una nueva luz en su vida, un nuevo motivo para luchar, no importaba que, iba conseguir estar junto con su mate y su hija cueste lo que cueste, aunque esta vez pensaba hacerlo a su manera.

— No hay más alternativas, acabaras matándolo. — Logra oír el susurro de Adina. — Esta en vuestro destino. —

Malia ignora aquello.


	21. Las tres mosqueteras

Allison se ve en el espejo una vez más, viendo que todo estuviera bien en su ropa, y es que la verdad estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que haría aquella noche.

El doctor Deaton había tenido razón en algo después de todo, si hacia todo lo que él le decía podría ir a ver a Lydia y Malia, hoy era ese día, vería a sus amigas, y estaba tan ansiosa y feliz por eso que no había sentido dolor en la cabeza en todo el día.

La chica recordaba a Deaton como un veterinario en Beacon Hills, de hecho Allison recuerda haber llevado a Prada con Deaton un par de veces, pero resulta que luego de todo el desastre de la noche donde ella murió, Peter le dio a escoger entre morir o trabajar para él, y sin más opción Deaton acepto ser su druida en Eichen House, con sus conocimientos sobre lo sobrenatural era bastante útil para Peter.

La hermana de Deaton también trabaja en el lugar, ayudo a Allison con sus recuerdos borrosos, y le enseño un par de cosas que Allison había olvidado, como solo cosas cotidianas, aunque ninguno de los dos quisieron hablarle de lo que paso esa noche luego de que ella se mató, o que ha pasado con sus amigas en todo estos años, solo le dijeron que Peter les había borrado la memoria a todos, excepto a Lydia, y es hasta ahora que lograron recordarlo todo.

Recordarla a ella.

Deja de mirarse en el espejo cuando Parrish entra a la habitación. Su habitación en Eichen House de hecho era bastante grande, tenía una cama cómoda, un closet con mucha ropa (Por suerte no había sido obligada de usar una horrible bata de interna), le habían comprado un celular, también una laptop, pero ella no las había usado todavía, tenía un televisor que tampoco había utilizado aun, supone que es porque teme aun ver cuentas cosas han pasado en el mundo mientras ella estaba muerta, era algo extraño, algo aterrador. Todos aquellos objetos, regalos de Peter, los tenía en el escritorio al lado de la ventana con barrotes de metal.

— ¿Estas lista? — Le pregunta Parrish con amabilidad.

De todas las personas que había en el lugar (Los enfermeros y los doctores, no salido de su habitación desde que despertó, por lo que nunca ha visto algún otro paciente del lugar), el favorito de Allison era Parrish, el guardia de seguridad había sido el único sincero y amable con ella solo por él, no solo porque Peter lo ordeno. Parrish eran tan bueno con ella, y pasaba gran parte del día a su lado, como asegurándose de que ella estuviera bien, dándole bastante confianza, aunque Allison tampoco ha sido capaz de confesarle a él sus extraños dolores de cabeza.

Ella se acerca hasta él. — Se sinceró conmigo, Jordan. ¿Debo saber algo más de lo que paso con mis amigas? —

Parrish le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — No, créeme, Malia tuvo una vida ordinaria y Lydia solo estuvo encerrada aquí, además ellas te contaran cada detalle cuando le veas. —

— ¿Qué paso con el bebé de Malia? —

Deaton y el resto no ha querido responder aquello, dicen que eso debe preguntarle a Malia, pero Allison moría por saber que había sido el bebé de su amiga.

— Por lo que tengo entendido esta muerto. — Le responde Parrish.

Ella sabía que él si le respondería con la verdad, pero ahora aquello le había sentido mal. Pobre Mal, debido sufrir mucho.

— ¿Viste a Lydia? — Da una nueva pregunta. — Cuando estuvo encerrada aquí. —

Parrish niega con aquella manera tan forma con la que hace casi todo. — No, yo me encargo de vigilar esta sección. Lydia estaba internada con los humanos, jamás voy allá, tengo a muchos que cuidar por aquí. —

— La chica de los gritos. — Comenta, dándose cuenta que Parrish tendría bastante trabajo aquí abajo si contaban con aquella chica que se le oía gritar todas las noches, muchos enfermeros siempre iba por aquí y por allá solo para lograr sedar a la chica cada noche.

— Ella junto con su hermano son los más importantes pacientes de todas las instalaciones. —

— Creí que yo era la más importante. — Bromea con una sonrisa. — Ordenes directa de Peter Hale. —

— Ellos también son ordenes directa del señor Hale. — Parrish le da una extraña mirada.

Antes que pudiera preguntar quiénes eran esos importantes pacientes, Deaton entra junto con otro enfermero que Allison no recuerda el nombre. Parrish da un paso atrás, alejándose de ella casi con una reverencia, Deaton toma el puesto de él y le da una mirada cálida.

— Luces bastante bien. — Le dice su doctor con amabilidad. Allison puede oler el orgullo de él. — El auto que te llevara al aeropuerto está esperándote ya. —

Allison se siente aún más emocionada con la nueva información, había estado esperando tanto este momento, poder salir de aquel lugar horrible y ver a sus mejores amigas, las extrañaba tanto, quería abrazarlas y ver con sus propios ojos que ellas estuvieran bien.

Y, la verdad, también quería ver a Scott McCall.

...

Malia había llamado a Stiles apenas salió de la casa de Adina, y este le dijo que estaba en la casa de Scott junto con Lydia, sonaba extraño pero Malia no le importo, le dijo que le esperara porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Como Adina vivía cerca de la casa Hale, la werecoyote pudo regresar y usar uno de los autos de su madre, condujo lo más rápido posible, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar como loco, lleno de alegría y emoción como ella misma.

¡Su hija vivía! Su cabeza no dejaba de repetir eso y Malia no puede detenerse de sonreír como una idiota.

Cuando finalmente llega al edificio del alfa McCall ella estaciona sin preocupación alguna, sabía la dirección porque Lydia se la había dado por si alguna emergencia, y la verdad en este momento Malia no imaginaba otra emergencia tan importante como esta. Habla con el guardia y este le dice el piso de Scott, la chica lo agradece y va corriendo por las escaleras, demasiado impaciente como para entrar al ascensor, esas cosas demoraban demasiado a veces.

Es Scott quien abre la puerta luego que ella tocara el timbre, pero ella ignora al chico y busca con la mirada a Stiles, cuando finalmente lo encuentra ella corre hacia él. Stiles cuando la ve se levanta del comedor donde estaba y abre los brazos, más como auto reflejo que otra cosa, pero tanto Malia como Stiles ignoran eso y se abrazan, al principio es incómodo, aun querían discutir por solo verse a los ojos, pero Malia trabaja duro para ignorar aquel irracional enojo.

— Hey. — Susurra Stiles en su oído, estaba tan tenso como ella en aquel abrazo, pero a la vez disfrutaban de la cercanía. — ¿Por qué tan feliz? —

Malia se aleja lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos. — Tengo algo muy importante que decirte...—

— Yo también. — Dice Stiles, separándose del abrazo, el frio consume enseguida el cuerpo de Malia, él lucia verdaderamente serio, como si estuviera a punto de terminar con ella...

 _¡Pero que tonterías piensas!_ Le grita su parte animal, y tal vez tenía razón, eso era imposible, además era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

— ¡Stiles! — Empieza la chica de nuevo, acercándose un poco más a su mate. — ¡Nuestra hija vive! — Exclama con una sonrisa.

Ocurre movimiento detrás de Stiles, Malia mira por el hombro del chico asombrado y observa por primera vez a su mejor amiga, Lydia se había levantado tan fuerte que la silla cayó al suelo, lucia alterada y completamente sorprendida, pero la verdad a Malia no le importa eso, vuelve su atención a Stiles, esperando que él le dijera algo...

— ¿Qué hija? — Es todo lo que logra decir el chico luego de la sorpresa inicial.

Malia pasa sus manos a su vacío vientre. — Nuestro bebé no nació muerto, todo fue un horrible plan de Peter para alejarnos de nuestra hija. — Se acerca a él y lo agarra del rostro con cariño. — Tenemos una hija, Stiles. —

Stiles pasa sus manos a las de ella, las cuales seguían encima del rostro de él. — ¿Cómo es posible? — Pregunta, sin poder creerlo aun.

— Peter cambio a nuestra hija con el cuerpo muerto de otro bebé. — Stiles hace cara de asco ante eso. — Fue así como me hizo creer que nuestro bebé estaba muerto, pero hoy Adina me confeso toda la verdad, me dijo que había sido una niña y que Peter la puso en adopción. —

— ¿Adina? — Dicen con incredulidad tanto Lydia como Stiles.

La werecoyote se aleja del chico, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. — ¿No me crees? —

— ¡Claro que sí! — Afirma enseguida él, ahora es quien se acerca a ella. — Creo en ti pero no en Adina, ella es solo otra seguidora de Peter, esto puede ser una trampa. —

Malia niega con la cabeza, pero no alcanza a decir nada porque Lydia se acerca a ellos y dice; — No, es la verdad, vuestra hija vive, yo lo he sospechado desde todo este tiempo. —

— Por eso me pediste que te llevara a donde di a luz. — Lydia asiente ante lo dicho de la castaña. Malia vuelve su mirada a Stiles. — ¿Ves? Celestine vive. —

— ¿Celestine? — Pregunta Lydia.

Malia la mira. — Use vuestro segundo nombre y el de Allison para ella. Se llama Celestine Marie. — Su amiga sonríe enternecida con el gesto, y Malia le devuelve la sonrisa antes de volver su atención al aún muy sorprendido ante todo Stiles Stilinski. — ¿Te gusta el nombre? —

Stiles le mira en silencio por varios segundos, antes de abrazarla con fuerza. — Es hermoso. — Le dice aun abrazados y Malia lo aprieta más a ella, emocionada con todo esto nuevo.

— ¿Y Adina te ha dicho dónde está la niña? — Pregunta Lydia, rompiendo el momento de los mates, ambos se separan con pesar.

— Dice que no sabe, fue Peter quien se encargó de todo eso solo. — Responde Malia.

— ¿Y le crees? — Pregunta Stiles.

Malia asiente. — La verdad nunca la había visto ser tan sincera como fue hoy conmigo. —

Lydia se acerca a Scott, la werecoyote ve el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, parecía que ocultaba algo, mira a Stiles, esperando una respuesta ya que después de todo él ha estado todo el día con su amiga. ¿Qué estaban haciendo de todas formas? Ella no había sido citada a esta reunión de manada.

— Es una larga historia. — Le dice Stiles, le da una mirada insinuando que se la contara después.

— Está bien. — Habla Malia acercándose nuevamente a él, ignorando la conversación que Lydia mantenía con Scott en susurros. — ¿Me ayudaras a buscar a nuestra hija? —

Stiles pasa sus manos a los hombros de ella, mucho más cariñoso y amable que ayer. — Por supuesto, Mal, encontraremos a nuestra hija, te lo juro. —

Y Malia le cree, le da una sonrisa y lo besa, sellando así su nueva misión.

...

Cora observa el boleto en sus manos, mañana partería rumbo a Londres, dejaría todo este desastre atrás, pero también dejaría a Liam, y eso dolía, se había acercado mucho al chico en este poco tiempo, como en el pasado, y era que parecía que todo era bastante simple entre ellos sin importar que, pero todo eso no importaba ahora, porque Cora debía pensar en la vida inocente que crecía dentro de ella.

Hasta ahora la beta no le ha podido decir a Liam que se ira, ya era hora.

Agarra su celular y deja el boleto en la cama, ella marca al número de Liam el cual ya sabía de memoria, no podía despedirse de él enfrente, la verdad le aterraba ver sus ojos y hacer alguna locura, por eso prefería llamarlo, despedirse así resultaba mucho más fácil.

Jackson lo había hecho con ella después de todo.

El chico no tarda en responder. — Hola, Cora. — Suena emocionado. — ¿Dónde estás? —

— En casa. — Responde ella.

— ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte para hacer algo? —

— No. — Dice enseguida. — Tengo que hacer mi maleta aun. —

— ¿Tu maleta? — Ahora suena confundido. — ¿Iras a alguna convección de ropa o algo así? No sé mucho sobre trabajo de Boutiques. —

— Voy a vivir un tiempo a Londres, Liam. — Lo dice finalmente, hay silencio al otro lado de la línea, sabe que Liam estaba buscando una explicación a eso. — Me iré mañana, daré a luz en Londres... —

— ¿Cuándo volveréis? — Interrumpe el beta.

— No lo sé. —

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — Parecía triste por su tono de voz.

— No lo sé. — Miente.

— ¿Solo vas a decir no lo sé? —

Cora ríe por lo bajo. — ¿Y tú solo harás preguntas? —

El silencio se apodera de ambos, había muchas cosas que debían decirse aún, incluso querían, pero ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir más, por eso es Cora quien toma el siguiente paso.

— Adiós, Liam. —

— Adiós, Cora. —

Y así es como siempre termina entre ellos, antes de que en realidad empieza, porque ellos no estaban destinados, ellos jamás pudieran estar realmente juntos, pero esta vez sí tuvieron una despedida real por lo menos.

...

— ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? —

Lydia mira a Scott. — No serviría de nada, solo se enojara conmigo si sabe que yo ya sabía eso y no se lo dije. —

— Al menos deberías decirles el nombre de su hija. — Vuelve a insistir su novio.

No podía decir eso, no cuando Malia estaba tan feliz que había olvidado el odio que siente por Stiles, ellos no discutieron ninguna sola vez desde que ahora saben de su hija, eso era bueno, y Lydia no quería arruinarlo, sabía que no debería tener secretos con su amiga, pero el hecho de decirle que su hija ahora se llamaba Millie y no Celestine era innecesario, así también como decirle que todo este tiempo Jackson sabia del paradero de la niña, encontraría alguna forma de decirle todo aquello sin que se entere que ya lo sabía desde hace un mes.

— Se lo diré, pero ahora no, encontrare alguna forma de que no se entere que ya lo sabía. —

— ¿Por qué le mientes? — Pregunta ahora curioso.

La banshee mira la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Scott. Malia y Stiles habían entrado a la habitación para tener un poco de privacidad, además que era la única habitación en el apartamento del alfa McCall.

— Por el bien de ambos. — Finalmente responde.

Y era cierto, ellos en este momento tenían una razón para luchar en contra de las hadas vengativas, y Lydia Martin aprovecharía eso.

Vuelve su mirada a Scott. — Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es hablar con Adina, ella ha mentido con algo. —

— Ella le dio a la niña a Jackson. — Concuerda Scott.

— Nosotros vamos averiguar porque le mintió a Malia y le dijo que le dio la niña a Peter. —

Scott suspira. — Una cosa más que hacer en la ya de por si enorme lista. —

...

Millie es bastante feliz cuando su madre le dice que podrá ir a la misma escuela que Derek, aunque los niños solo llevan un día de conocerse ellos ya eran bastante cercanos, o al menos eso podía sentir Millie.

— ¿Estas bien con eso, cariño? — Le pregunta su mamá.

— ¡Si! — Grita la niña, emocionada. — Derek también va a esa escuela, entonces podre pasar tiempo con él. — Dice verdaderamente entusiasmada por primera vez de su futuro.

Kira sonríe, pero Isaac hace una extraña mueca, él no ha estado feliz desde ayer con la visita de Derek, pero el niño de hecho sí estuvo feliz, porque Derek conocía a Isaac, solo que no se habían visto en años, Millie no sabe cómo sentirse ante el hecho de que Isaac no les hubiera dicho que tenía conocidos en aquel pueblo, pero su madre no se enojó así que supone está bien.

Por primera vez Millie se siente verdaderamente emocionada con todos los cambios en su vida, se sentía como si fuera una aventura, también estaba ansiosa por empezar a probar sus poderes, porque Derek le dijo que él podía enseñarle a hacer las cosas que él podía, como sacar asombrosas garras de sus manos. ¡Eso parece épico! Quería aprender mucho y después mostrarle a su mamá que tenía poderes, era casi como un súper héroe.

Millie estaba verdaderamente emocionada, pero aun dentro de ella le decía que había dejado algo muy importante en California.

O tal vez alguien.

...

Stiles acaricia el cabello de Malia con suavidad, y su chica parece disfrutar del gesto cariñoso, ha pasado semanas desde que ambos estuvieran tan cerca y además siendo delicados con el otro.

Stiles también había extraño esto.

Ambos se habían ido a la habitación de Scott, tratando de obtener un poco de intimidad para procesarla el hecho de que son padres juntos, se recostaron en la cama del alfa McCall, abrazados, en completo silencio por varios minutos, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro sin las horribles ganas de querer discutir por todo. Al principio aquello no fue fácil, estaban tensos, cada musculo de ellos se contrae, exasperados por discutir, pero la noticia de que tenían una hija y que además vivía fue más fuerte que otra cosa, lo que ayudo a recodarles lo mucho que se amaban en realidad.

Stiles toma esto como una buena señal.

Sabía que debía decirle a Malia todo aquello de que tal vez unas hadas vengativas le seguían para matarse entre ellos, algo que sucedía porque ella era heredera nada más y nada menos heredera de dos casas importantes en lo sobrenatural, y que además era casi seguro que la hija que hasta ahora se enteran de su existencia pudiera ser cazada por cazadores que prohíben mestizos entre lobos y coyotes.

Era demasiado que decir, él no tenía ni la menor idea como empezar, y tampoco quería arruinar la calma de tenerla a su lado luego de días enteros horribles sin la presencia de ella, o peor cuando apenas se veían tenían que discutir entre ellos, disfrutaría de esta paz al menos unas horas, luego ya le contaría todas las cosas que amenazaban no solo su relación sino que también sus vidas.

— ¿En que piensas? — Le pregunta Malia, alzando el rostro lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

Pasa un mechón del cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja, evitando verle a los ojos. — En todo. — Responde con calma, luego finalmente ve sus chocolates ojos. — En ti. — Confiesa. — Lo siento, yo no quería hacer daño, Mal, perdóname si te lastime ayer. —

Malia solo lo mira por varios segundos, antes de darle una sonrisa. — No me hiciste daño realmente, yo siento haberte golpeado. — Stiles iba decir algo pero ella no se lo permite. — Esta bien, Stiles, no debemos hablar de eso nunca más, ya no importa. —

Si importaba, de hecho ahora más que nunca, pero él no tiene tiempo de rebatirlo porque Malia lo besa, y los labios de Malia siempre han sido su mayor distracción de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. El beso es más suave que cualquier que se hubieran dado ayer, pero también más intenso que el que se dieron horas atrás.

— ¿A quién crees que se parezca nuestra bebé? — Le pregunta Malia una vez terminan el beso.

Acaricia la mejilla de ella antes de bajar su mano siguiendo el contorno de su mate. — Espero que a ti, tú eres la hermosa aquí. — Responde con una sonrisa.

Malia le sonríe de regreso, luego deja caer su cuerpo en la cama, lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y hace que él quede encima de ella, luego pasa sus manos a cada mejilla del chico. A Stiles le gustaba olerla y morderla, pero Malia parecía disfrutar de tocarlo, sentir su calor, él no se estaba quejando, en lo absoluto.

— ¿Crees...?— Ella parece dudar de hacer la pregunta, Stiles incluso puede sentir su pulso acelerado y oler el miedo, sabía que estaba pensando algo serio, algo que le aterraba, y estaba empezando a preocuparlo. — ¿Crees que ella nos amara? —

Entonces lo entiende, Lydia le había contado la historia de cómo Malia odio a la Loba cuando esta le dijo que era su verdadera madre, Malia había amado demasiado a su madre adoptiva, no a la Loba, y por eso mismo Malia teme que su hija no la ama a ella, que ame más a su familia adoptiva.

Esto no era justo para ellos, jamás habían querido poner a su hija en adopción, jamás quisieron alejarla, pero el miedo de Malia tal vez tendría razón y cuando encontraran a Celestine ella no los amaría, como Malia no ama ni a la Loba ni a Peter.

Pero ellos no eran los padres de Malia.

— Claro que sí, porque le daremos amor, nosotros no somos tus padres, no cometeremos los mismos errores. — Le asegura de tal manera que hasta él en un momento puede creerlo, sabía que ellos podían ser unos buenos padres, pero el problema era que tal vez no iban sobrevivir antes de conocer a su hija, no si no encontraban alguna forma de terminar la cadena de venganza. Malia le mira aun dudosa. — No eres como la Loba, y el hecho de que te preocupe esto lo comprueba. —

— Nuestra hija tal vez es feliz con su familia adoptiva, ella incluso puede tener otro nombre, y ser tan feliz, si entramos a su vida y le decimos la verdad, ¿no sería egoísta de nuestra parte? — Ella estaba confesándole todos sus miedos, y Stiles deseaba tanto tener una buena respuesta.

Malia estaba aterrada de hacer algo mal, lastimar a Celestine, ellos son de hecho tan jóvenes aun, y por la falta de experiencia Malia creía no estar lista para saber qué era lo real correcto para su hija.

— Es nuestra hija, no quisimos darla en adopción, es nuestro derecho...—

— No tenemos derecho de lastimarla, no. — Malia niega con la cabeza, rechazando la posibilidad de ver a su hija sufriendo por culpa de ellos cuando ya de por si tenían bastantes enemigos.

Stiles une su frente con la de Malia, un tanto frustrado ahora, ella tenía razón, pero entonces no sabía cómo iban a decirle la verdad a su hija de 8 años sin lastimarla ni herirla, ella era una niña, no iba a entenderlo tan fácilmente, como tampoco lo hizo Malia en su momento.

— Lo haremos, encontraremos una manera de acercarnos a ella sin lastimarla. — Le promete. — Porque la amamos. —

— Si. — Malia finalmente se ve un poco más tranquila, pasa sus manos por los hombros de él. — La amamos. —

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, entonces Malia le da una sonrisa antes de besarlo nuevamente, cuando el beso se vuelve bastante intenso y Stiles ya recorría el interior del vestido de ella, Malia se aleja.

— ¿Crees que Scott se enojaría si tuviéramos sexo en su cama? — Le pregunta su chica con una sonrisa traviesa.

El alfa Stilinski concentra sus sentidos, notando que Scott y Lydia seguían hablando sobre Erinias en el comedor. Vuelve a centrarse en Malia, la hermosa werecoyote debajo de él, Su mate. Él necesitaba esto, necesitaba tenerla y no le importaba en qué lugar estaban, porque después de todo tal vez será su última oportunidad de estar juntos.

Le da un pequeño beso en los labios. — Ellos están trabajando, solo no hagas ruido. —

Malia ríe por lo bajo. — Si, como si eso fuera posible. — Se burla, por los muchos comentarios de él diciéndole lo ruidosa que podía ser en el sexo.

— Bueno, entonces prepárate para las miradas incomodas cuando terminemos. —

La werecoyote asiente, sin querer detenerse ahora, para suerte de Stiles. Se sonríen antes de volver a besarla y apartar el vestido de su camino, lo que estorbaba en este momento para volver a hacerla suya.

...

Scott en realidad no se enojó porque ellos tuvieron sexo en su cama, si no dio comentarios burlones cuando ellos salieron, y Malia solo lo ignoro, ella disfrutaba demasiado estar con Stiles, nada lo arruinaría, ni siquiera estúpidas bromas e indirectas.

Luego de aquello, Lydia y ella se fueren en el auto que Malia había tomado aquella tarde de su madre, ya era casi la hora de la reunión que Peter pidió aquel día, así que decidieron irse juntas y terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué crees que será? — Pregunta Lydia, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al hogar Hale. — ¿Cuál será la sorpresa de Peter Hale? —

— Nada bueno, eso es seguro. — Responde ella con rencor.

Malia antes odiaba a su padre, él la separo de Stiles, él mato a Tate, pero ahora esto, el hecho de que también la separo de Celestine había sido lo último que había necesitado saber para hacerla dar cuenta que Peter Hale era un mal hombre, horrible, despreciable, y que definitivamente jamás podría perdonarlo, lo odiaba, y no había vuelto atrás ante aquello.

Siempre odiaría a Peter Hale.

Ella odiaba ser una Hale.

Cuando llegaron a la casa toda la familia estaba reunida, la señora Martin (De hecho ahora era Stilinski, pero Malia jamás podría llamarla así) sentada al lado de la Loba en el gran comedor de la casa, Peter en la cabecera con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro (Malia tiene que morderse la lengua para no insultarlo), y Cora enfrente de la Loba, aún quedaban bastantes puesto, el lugar de Isaac y Jackson, pero esta vez quedan vacíos.

Lydia no saluda, ni siquiera mira a su madre y se sienta dejando el puesto de la mitad entre ella y Cora para Malia, la werecoyote hace lo mismo que su amiga y tampoco saluda a nadie, solo toma el puesto, deseando estar cerca de Lydia, ya que su amiga es la única que pudiera evitar hiciera una locura.

Malia alza el plato con burla. — Han sacado la vajilla fina. — Ella mira a su padre. — ¿Eso significa que has conseguida finalmente un nuevo prometido para mí? — Lo dice con sarcasmo, dándole a todos la clara indirecta que a Peter no le importaba nadie, no iba a guardar real luto a Jackson ni por respeto al integrante de su manada.

— De hecho. — Peter agarra su copa de vino. — Tenemos un invitado muy especial hoy. — Le da un trago a su copa y luego la mira de una forma extraña. — Pero de todas maneras van a pensar lo peor de mí, así que mejor solo hagámosla pasar y me ahorrare las explicaciones. — ¿Qué quería decir con eso? — ¡Puedes pasar! — Grita con una sonrisa en el rostro, dirigiendo la vista a la entrada del comedor.

Todo pasa como en cámara lenta, tanto la respiración suya como la de Lydia se detienen cuando Allison Argent entra en escena. Al principio se siente como un sueño, ella no podía creer que estaba viendo a su mejor amiga de la infancia, y Lydia parecía igual de hecho.

Allison lucia diferente, al igual que Lydia e incluso ella misma, había crecido, de verdad lo hizo, y lucia hermosa.

¡Y les estaba sonriendo!

— Ally...— Susurra Lydia, sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas contenidas.

Su beta amiga les saluda con la mano, aun sonriendo, luciendo igual de contenta por verlas.

— Hola chicas. —

Malia no lo puede contener más, se levanta de su asiento y corre a abrazar a la chica que había muerto por su culpa. ¡Era Allison! ¡En realidad estaba aquí! ¡La estaba tocando! ¡Podía olearla y verla! ¡Peter no les había mentido en algo por lo menos!

Lydia no tarda en unirse al abrazo, convirtiéndose ahora en un abrazo grupal, uno que no habían tenido en años, uno como los muchos que se dieron en su infancia. Antes que se den realmente cuentas todas terminan llorando tanto de la emoción como por todo el tiempo perdido, aun eran mejores amigas, aun se amaban, y aun no necesitaban palabras para decirse que se amaban.

Estaban una vez más unidas, y esta vez nadie iba a separarlas.


	22. Hora de actualizarse

— Wow, entonces Peter es mucho peor de lo que pensamos en un inicio. — Habla Allison, mostrándose tan sorprendida por toda la nueva información que tanto Lydia como Malia le han estado contando la ultima hora. — Pero me alegra saber que tu bebé está viva, Lia. — Mira a su amiga coyote con cariño.

Malia le sonríe, todas ellas se fueron a la habitación de la werecoyote luego de la cena, aquella cena que tuvieron que quedarse obligadas por Peter, ya que decía que debía decirles muchas cosas aun.

En la cena les informo por primera vez que Cora se iría mañana a Londres por tiempo indefinido, eso causo estragos en el interior de Malia la verdad, en todo ese tiempo ella sabía que Cora estaba embarazada, pero Malia no le ha hablado sobre ello, y ahora que sabía que se iba se sentía mal, ni siquiera se ha disculpado por haberla atacado hace un mes atrás ya. ¿Debería hablar con ella? Probablemente ya era demasiado tarde, y luce bastante bien tener un embarazo lejos de Peter Hale, así que bien por su prima.

Otra de las cosas importantes que se supo en la cena era que Natalie iba a volver a Beacon Hills junto con su esposo el sheriff. Malia aún no entendía como era que su tía seguía casada con el sheriff cuando ya no necesitaba vigilar a Stiles... Lydia no lucia feliz ante eso, pero Natalie de todas formas la ignoraba y dijo que iba seguir con su matrimonio sin importar que, Malia no pudo evitar pensar que haría el sheriff se supiera de la verdadera razón por la que Natalie se casó con él. Stiles aun odiaba a Natalie, pero tampoco ha sido capaz de decirle la verdad a su padre, porque el sheriff parece enamorado sinceramente de Natalie Martin.

Y finalmente la última noticia, Peter Hale las quería enviar lejos, al principio lo comento como una broma, pero luego menciono sobre la vez que Lydia le reclamo por separarlas e impedir cumplir sueños juntas, sueños como viajar por el mundo luego que terminaran sus estudios, Hale había utilizado eso en su contra, obviamente. Les dijo que tenían un mes para arreglarlo todo, ya que estaba más que decidido mandarlas lejos, ellas no pudieron decirle algo realmente, se suponen que estaban bajo su control, pero obviamente no pensaban irse a ningún lado.

Menos ahora que Malia tenía que encontrar a su hija.

— ¿Tenemos algún plan para encontrar a mi sobrina? — Pregunta Allison.

Tanto Lydia como Malia niegan con la cabeza.

— Nos hemos enterado apenas hace unas horas. — Le dice Malia.

— Y cuando Malia llegó a decirnos, en vez de ponernos a trabajar en uno prefirió encerrarse en la habitación de Scott para tener sexo con Stiles. — Comenta Lydia, mirando a Malia con una ceja alzada.

Allison ríe. — ¿Siguen teniendo sexo en todos lados? — Pregunta mirando a Malia, la cual se sonroja levemente. — Siento como si en realidad el tiempo no hubiera pasado, eso es bueno. —

Lydia pasa un brazo por los hombros de Allison, dándole toquecitos. — El tiempo paso, tan solo mírate Ally, estas hermosa. —

La beta luce un poco incomoda por el cumplido, pero aun así sonríe. — Si, nosotras estamos bastantes cambiadas. — Toca su cabello castaño, estaba sin brillo y seco. — Aunque no creo que habíamos imaginado crecer de esta forma. — No solo lo dice por haber crecido separadas, sino porque Lydia ni Allison terminaron sus estudios, no fueron a la Universidad, y lucían bastante diferentes a como cuando eran adolescentes, no hablaba sobre la edad, si no que no lucían igual de hermosas y bien arregladas a como la adicta de la moda Lydia Martin les tenía en su juventud.

En su momento ellas habían sido las chicas más hermosas de la escuela.

Malia no puede evitarse sentirse mal, ella si había terminado sus estudios, había ido a una de las mejores Universidad en California, iba bastante seguido de compras con su mejor amiga de todo estos años, Cassandra, había tenido una buena vida, y eso era lo peor.

Se acerca a sus amigas. — Vamos de compras. —

Ambas le miran confundida, y Lydia dice; — ¿Qué? —

— Vamos de compras chicas, necesitamos un tiempo de solo nosotras tres. — Responde como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

— Tenemos mucho que hacer...—

— Unas horas no harán la diferencia. — Comenta, dando a entender que ellas han estado separadas años, y Malia no iba a encontrar a Celestine tan pronto se ponga en acción, aquello era obvio, solo debían tomar todo con calma.

Allison le mira y luego a Lydia, quien parecía bastante dudosa. — Creo que tiene razón, yo aún debo comprar ropa de hecho. —

Lydia mira a la beta, y su amiga le da una sonrisa traviesa, esa que hacia cuando precisamente iban de compras porque Allison amaba sacar de quicio a Lydia a la hora de escoger ropa.

La banshee suspira, dándose por vencida. — Esta bien, vamos de compras, aunque estoy bastante oxidada en esto de moda. —

Todas ríen, emocionadas de pasar tiempo juntas de verdad luego de tanto tiempo.

...

Cassandra Stilinski podía sentir como perdía todo lo importante en su vida, a su esposo y a su mejor amiga, y le dolía.

De verdad lo hacía.

 _Tal vez no debiste casarte tan apresuradamente._ Le dice una molesta voz en el fondo de su cabeza. Trata de ignorarla. Stiles y Malia aún se odiaban, discutían en todo momento, y Cassy sentía como si en cualquier momento tendrá que escoger un bando, pero ella no puede pensar en perder a su esposo o a su mejor amiga. Los ama a ambos.

Suspira nuevamente, observando el techo blanco de la habitación que compartía todas las noches con Stiles, pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de soledad, él ya no la tocaba, ni siquiera la besaba en este punto ahora. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se hacia la misma pregunta con Malia. Siempre habían tenido una buena amistad, tan unidas, parecían hermanas, pero ahora ella no respondía sus llamadas, casi ni se veían, y a veces en los ojos de Malia había como un brillo de enojo hacia ella, pero aquello no tiene sentido para ella, no le había hecho nada a Malia, y mucho menos habían discutido, ella ni siquiera se enojó con Malia cuando este rompió su pared con un martillo por accidente.

¿Por qué estaba perdiendo a las dos personas más importantes en su desastrosa vida?

No podía apartar aquella pregunta de su cabeza, y eso le causaba estrés, y el estrés provocaba dolor en su vientre, ha tenido este pequeño dolor hace ya como una semana, pero ella aun no quiere ir al médico, no era realmente tan doloroso, solo molesto.

Pasa sus manos al vientre con cariño, de hecho el bebé que esperaba era lo que la seguía manteniendo a flote. Stiles no parece contento de ser padre, cuando le dio la noticia no mosto ninguna emoción, pero tampoco se enojó, así que lo tomo como una buena señal. Se imaginaba tener a un niño idéntico a su padre y eso le emocionaba mucho, obviamente Malia sería la madrina, y entonces tal vez las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Sus positivos pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando se oye toques en su puerta, pensaba que era Stiles, por eso no había llamado al timbre del departamento, debió olvidar sus llaves. Se levanta con un poco de dificultad, su vientre ya era lo suficiente grande como para ser incomodo, va hasta la puerta, pero cuando la abre no ve a Stiles, ni a nadie en realidad.

Mira a su alrededor, buscando algún bromista o algo, pero el pasillo estaba por completo vacío, da un paso adelante, para tratar ver hacia el ascensor, su pie se encuentra con un sobre gris en el proceso. Lo alza y ve que estaba escrito su nombre en grandes letras rojas. ¿Esto era una broma? Mira buscando a alguien de nuevo pero está vacío, obviamente, entra a su hogar y cierra la puerta, camina hacia su pequeña sala, viendo el sobre, no parecía nada extraño, pero de la forma que se lo enviaron quería decir que era malo.

Debería esperar a Stiles para abrirlo... La curiosidad pueda más que ella, se sienta en el sofá a la vez que abre el sobre, saca su contenido que eran fotos. Pero no cualquiera fotos. Eran Stiles y Malia besándose afuera del edificio de Scott.

Pasa una mano a su boca, callando los sollozos horribles que se avecinan en su garganta, no tarda en dejar caer lágrimas por lo que estaba viendo. Esto no podía ser real, aquella foto debía ser una falsa... Las dos personas que más ama no han podido traicionarla...

¿Verdad?

...

Malia se levanta temprano, demasiado temprano de hecho, ni siquiera había salido el sol siquiera, pero es que ella no podía dormir, no cuando sabía que su prima ya estaría alistándose para tomar su vuelo.

¿Debería decirle algo? ¿Cómo buen viaje o esas cosas?

Se mueve en la cama con suavidad, no quería despertar a Allison ni Lydia, quienes habían decidido dormir en su habitación, como las muchas veces que hicieron pijamadas en Paris cuando eran niñas. Le gustaba tener a sus amigas de nuevo con ella. Se levanta con cuidado, y sale de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que puede. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, calma, pero cuando va acercándose a la habitación de su prima nota movimiento proveniente de esta.

Toca la puerta, y su prima no tarda en abrirle, ya estaba vestida, de hecho lucia bastante bien, pero Malia nota dos cosas. Una; Sus ojos no brillaban como deberían si iba de viaje, y además olía a tristeza. La otra cosa era que su ropa dejaba ver un poco mejor para la coyote el vientre abultado de su prima. Estaba empezando a notarse su embarazo.

— Hey. — Dice Malia, evitando ver el vientre de su prima.

— Hey. — Ella lucia bastante sorprendida que estuviera hablándole.

Y eso hizo sentir mal a Malia.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Le pregunta, sintiéndose por primera vez nerviosa de hablar con su prima.

Cora se hace a un lado, dándole espacio. — Es tu casa, puedes pasar donde sea. —

Malia ignora el comentario y entra a la habitación, era un poco más pequeña que la de Malia (En realidad mucho, pero ella no quiere pensar eso), estaba casi vacía, excepto por la cama y el muro con el televisor encima. Parecía que iba irse por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Vas dar a luz en Londres? — Pregunta, dándose la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

Cora se encoje de hombros, como si eso no fuera importante en realidad. — Supongo. — Es fría y cortante.

Hace unos meses atrás ellas eran cercanas, hablaban de casi todo, incluso un par de veces Cora le dio consejos, pero ahora parecía como si se odiaran, aunque no era cierto, y también todo era bastante incomodo entre ellas.

— Lo siento. — Termina diciendo finalmente. — No debí atacarte, yo debí oírte, pero a veces soy tan impulsiva. —

— Eres una Hale. — Empieza su prima, sentándose en la desnuda cama. — Somos impulsivos, así que no te preocupes por eso ya. —

Bueno, por lo menos su prima no le guardaba rencor por eso. ¿Pero entonces porque era tan fría y cortante con ella?

Se miran por bastante tiempo hasta que Cora baja el rosto, luciendo apenada. — Siento no haberte ayudado antes, sé que no debí apoyar a Peter, pero él decía que Stiles era tu perdición... Supongo que quería creer esa mentira para no sentirme tan mal. — Alza la mirada a ella. — Siento no haberte ayudado con tu bebé y que naciera muerto. —

Así que Cora tampoco sabe...

Malia se sienta al lado de su prima en la cama. — También quise creer en las mentiras de Peter. — Reconoce finalmente. — Creer en mentiras siempre es fácil, a veces ayuda a que no salgas lastimado... —

— Bonitas mentiras. — Termina Cora la misma frase que la Loba siempre les había repetido en su niñez. — Endulzan la vida. —

Amaban quedan en silencio luego de eso, sus vistas pegadas a la pared blanca vacía que tenían enfrente. Quería tantas cosas que decir, y podía sentir a Cora con lo mismo, pero no lograban formular nada, solo se mantenían en silencio con la compañía de la otra.

Son Hale.

No pueden pedirle más que eso.

— Siempre tuve celos de ti. — Pero entonces Cora habla. Malia le mira, sorprendida. — Tenias a tus dos padres contigo y están vivos, además también tuviste otra familia que te amaba aunque no fueras de su sangre, incluso a veces creo que Derek te amo más a ti que a mí. —

— No es cierto...—

— Cuando Allison y Lydia llegaron se hicieron amigas de ti, nunca se acercaron a mí, aunque yo fuera también vuestra vecina, vuestra prima. — Malia decide callarse y dejar que su prima se desahogue, aunque no creía que estuviera en lo cierto. — Encontraste el amor verdadero a los 17 años, y luego tuviste otro motivo, otro ser que solo te amaría a ti. — La werecoyote instintivamente pasa sus manos a su vientre. Cora hace lo mismo, haciendo más notorio su abultado estómago. — Siempre los has tenido todo, y yo me encontraba celosa de eso, pero entonces Peter borro tus recuerdos y solo me tenías a mí, y eso me gusto. — Cora le mira a los ojos. — Descubrí porque todos te amaban. Te aman. —

Malia lo entiende, lo que su prima quiere decirle, tantas palabras, tantas vueltas, solo porque un Hale no dice aquellas dos fuertes palabras tan fácilmente.

Le da una sonrisa. — También te amo, Cora. —

— Trata que no te maten, ¿de acuerdo? — Le dice la beta con una sonrisa.

Malia asiente con la cabeza. — Y tú cuida de mi sobrino. — Su voz sale increíblemente dulce, a diferencia de como cuando llego.

— Trato. —

— Trato. —

Para sorpresa de ambas, sellan sus palabras con un torpe pero cálido abrazo.

...

— ¿De compras? — Pregunta Stiles, nuevamente, al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? Pensé que ser agente del FBI traía consigo muchas responsabilidades, pero últimamente solo os veo hacer de todo menos tu trabajo. — Responde Malia, haciéndole señas a Lydia para que se adelantaran junto con Allison a entrar al almacén de zapatos.

Habían estado la ultima hora en el centro comercial, de almacén a almacén, gastando el dinero de Peter con demasiada facilidad, ella incluso pidió de nuevo un permiso para faltar al trabajo aquel día, porque solo quería estar con sus amigas, y por eso habían estado ignorando las llamadas de Stiles, hasta ese momento por lo menos.

La verdad ya extraña a Stiles, pero aquellos extraños arranque de rabia no le dejan admitirle eso.

— ¿Y tú no tienes trabajo? — Pregunta de regreso su mate. — Y si trabajo, estoy revisando una lista de los bebés nacidos el día de nuestra hija, y una lista de los ingresados a orfanatos ese día. — La voz de él suena como si le reprochara todas sus decisiones.

Malia opta por ignorarlo.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? — Pero eso no le evita sentirse esperanzada de que Stiles hubiera encontrado algo ya... Muere por tener a su hija en sus brazos.

— Solo una niña fue encontrada en la puerta de un orfanato esa noche, y aquel lugar de hecho queda cerca de donde trabajas. —

La werecoyote aprieta las bolsas que mantenía en su mano. ¿Había sido posible que su hija ha estado cerca de ella todo este tiempo? ¿Puede ser que la ha visto y ni siquiera lo sabía?

— Quiero ver a la niña. —

— No es tan sencillo. — Responde Stiles. — Déjame que me encargue de eso, y tú sigue con tus compras. — Él cuelga antes que Malia pueda responder.

Se queda en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, tratando de aun procesar el hecho de que estaban cerca a lo que parecía ser la mejor pista del paradero de su hija, aquella posibilidad provoca un calor en su pecho. Esperaba de todo corazón que esa niña fuera su hija.

...

Liam no tenía pensado hacerlo, de verdad que no, luego de su llamada de ayer, su despedida, no pensaba verla nunca más. Ni un solo momento. Pero entonces Hayden le llama y él no puede más, no quiere más, era horrible mentirse a sí misma, horrible estar a punto de perder a la mujer que ama una vez más.

Corre hacia el aeropuerto, no es cerca ni mucho menos, pero es que no podía perder tiempo en buscar un taxi, necesitaba llegar ya, usa cada parte de sus poderes de lobos, por primera vez en su beneficio, se tropieza con muchas personas en el camino, pero no le importa, en lo absoluto, ignora el sudor y llega al aeropuerto.

— Te extraño, Liam. — Él recuerda, mientras corre, su conversación con Hayden.

Su última conversación.

— Yo también. — Responde, instintivamente, justo en ese momento solo estaba pensando que Cora ya debe de estar yendo al aeropuerto.

— Tengo que irme a la Universidad ya, te llamo más tarde. _Te amo_. —

Te amo. Amo. Amor.

Esa palabra se repite tanto en la cabeza del chico, como si tratar de entender algo tan complejo. Y tal vez lo era.

— ¿Me amas, Liam? — Pregunta la chica, trayéndolo de sus pensamientos sobre sentimientos.

— Te amo, Cora. — Lo dice sin pensar, de verdad, no es hasta un minuto luego que se da cuenta del nombre que había dejado salir de sus labios, de sus sentimientos tan bien guardados, al menos hasta ese momento. Hayden parece tan sorprendida que no dice nada, pero siente su respiración pesada al otro lado de la línea. — _Te amo, Cora_. — No sabe porque lo repite solo lo hace.

Hasta que finalmente lo descubre, era estúpido, lo era ahora, porque él había amado a Cora desde la primera vez que le vio, solo que hasta ahora realmente lo nota. Estaba a punto de perder al amor de su vida.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Pregunta finalmente Hayden, aunque Liam lo dijo dos veces bastante claro.

Él se pone en pie. — Lo siento, Hayden. — No puede decirle mucho más, no puede explicarse al menos un poco para no parecer un novio infiel, porque no puede perder tiempo.

Debe decirle a Cora de sus reales sentimientos.

Cuelga, guarda el celular en su bolsillo, y sin más se pone a correr, ni siquiera se despide de Cassy, que había estado enferma toda la mañana, porque en ese momento no le importaba nada, estaba cansado que le trataran como un niño, que no le permitieran luchar solo porque creía que era algo pasajero, estaba cansado que le subestimaran, esta vez iba a obtener a la chica de sus sueños, a la chica que ama desde los 15 años.

Al llegar a su destino tiene que comprar un boleto para poder pasar, y no duda en comprar uno a Londres, con impaciencia pasa la fila de seguridad, por suerte no tenía equipaje por lo que no pierde más tiempo de lo debido. El vuelo de Cora saldría en 20 minutos, y aun tenía que encontrarla.

Cuando lo hace su respiración se detiene por un minutos, o, diciéndolo de otra forma, su corazón se salta un latido. Se acerca a ella, quien estaba sentada, en silencio, sola, solo dos maletas de color verde a cada lado, con la vista pegada hacia la ventana de cristal enorme, donde los aviones llegaban y despegaban, ignorando toda la gente a su alrededor en la sala de espera. Ella no nota su presencia, por lo que él le ve un buen rato, traía puesto un vestido negro y una chaqueta de cuero color blanco, de nuevo usaba sus botas largas negras, y su cabello recién cortado y teñido a rubio estaba perfectamente peinado.

Ella estaba perfecta y hermosa, pero lucia triste. Rota.

— Cora. —

La beta gira la cabeza, sorprendida, se levanta y nota que sus ojos dejan de estar vacíos. Entonces tal vez ella siente lo mismo por él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta, su voz tiembla, aun sin poder creer que él estuviera realmente enfrente.

Liam sonríe, alza su boleto y su pasaporte, haciendo que los ojos de su amor se abran aún más por la sorpresa.

— También voy a Londres, que grande coincidencia ¿no crees? —

Cora se acerca y agarra el boleto de sus manos, lo observa y lee cada pequeño detalle. — Debe ser una broma...—

— Te amo, Cora. — La chica alza el rostro enseguida, viéndolo ahora como si estuviera loco. — No quiero ocultar mis sentimientos por ti nunca más. — Da un paso más cerca.

Lo golpea en el pecho, alejándolo, llama la atención de varias personas pero a ninguno de los dos le importa. — Deja de decir tonterías...—

— ¿Por qué son tonterías? — Toma las manos de ella. — ¿Por qué soy más joven que tú? Eso no quita el hecho de que me enamore de ti desde que te vi. —

— No somos Stiles y Malia. —

Pasa una mano a la mejilla de ella. — Y no quiero serlo. Quiero que seamos solo Liam y Cora. — Como no lo aleja toma eso como buena señal. — Sé que tienes sentimientos por mí, es estúpido que sigamos negándolo. —

Cora ríe sin humor. — ¿Desde cuándo tan maduro? —

— Alguien tenía que serlo. — Une sus frentes. — Fuiste mi primer beso, mi primer amor, por favor se también la última. —

La respiración de Cora se vuelve agitada. — Estoy embarazada...—

— Ya amo a tu bebé. —

— Me iré a Londres. —

— Yo también. —

Cora le mira con tal intensidad que la boca de Liam se seca. — ¿De verdad dejaras todo atrás por mí? ¿Una chica tan desastrosa como yo? — Parecía reacia a creerle.

Deja un casto beso en la mejilla de ella, tomándola por sorpresa. — Haría todo por ti, luchare por ti. ¿Quieres luchar a mi lado esta vez? —

Ella solo lo mira por lo que parece una eternidad, puede oír su corazón acelerado, Liam siente su propio corazón de la misma manera, como si fueran uno solo.

 _Di que sí. Por favor di que sí_.

— El papá de mi bebé es...—

— No me importa. — Le interrumpe.

— Es Jackson. — Aun así ella le dice. Liam se congela. — Si hago esto, si estoy a tu lado, quiero hacerlo bien, no quiero mentir nunca más. No a ti. —

Jackson ya estaba muerto, pero si no estuviera entonces él mismo lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiera matado sin dudar. Liam le había contado al werewolf todo sobre Cora, había confiado en él, y este infeliz toco a su chica, era un traidor más allá de lo que hubieran imaginado.

Liam no se enoja con Cora, ella parece notarlo y luce más relajada ahora. No podía enojarse con ella, no era tampoco como si hubiera hecho algo malo en realidad, ellos no eran nada, pero ahora, ahora quiere que sean todo.

La besa, finalmente hace lo que más había deseado hacer desde que se habían reencontrado, ella es dulce, adictiva, y cada parte de su cuerpo se enciende con tan solo un beso. Su segundo beso. Se separa de ella cuando lo comprende, deja besos por el recorrido de su cuello, la piel es suave y cálida, baja la manga de su chaqueta hasta dejar expuesto su hombro, antes que la chica pueda reaccionar él saca sus colmillos y muerde, probablemente no debió hacer todo eso en un lugar público, pero no le podía importar menos, necesitaba marcarla como suya.

La chica contiene un jadeo, sus manos se aprietan en los brazos de él, pero no se mueve, incluso trata de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo con su cabello. Cuando termina de morderla vuelve a besarla, y ella responde, aún muy sorprendida con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando se alejan ella dice; — Te odio. —

Liam sonríe, un tanto arrogante, su mano pasa a la marca que, como él había sospechado, no se borra ni por la auto curación. — No, no lo haces. — Dice con seguridad.

Ellos eran mates después de todo.

...

— Esto es lo más estúpido que hemos hecho hasta ahora, de verdad. — Dice su mejor amigo, Stiles, con su habitual mala actitud de los últimos meses.

Scott palmea su espalda. — Estoy seguro que no es lo más estúpido, tenemos una reputación de tomar malas decisiones en casa. —

— Ja. — Responde Stiles, dejándose caer en la silla del lugar al que habían ido por pedido de Scott. — Muy divertido. —

— Al menos lo has entendido. —

Scott toma asiento al lado de su amigo. Estaban en una pequeña tienda, o lugar, Scott no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo, simplemente era un lugar mal iluminado, con una pequeña mesa y en la mitad una bola de cristal. Si, era un lugar de una vidente, la mejor de California según Internet. Tal vez su amigo tenía razón, esto era estúpido, pero ellos eran creaturas sobrenaturales, a esta altura ya deberían creer en todo, y tal vez una vidente tenia algunas de las muchas respuestas que necesitaban ahora, en especial cuando la vida de Stiles y Malia corrían de un enorme riesgo.

En este punto, lo real importante, era usar todas las posibilidades de ayuda, incluso aunque suenen estúpidas o no.

Una chica que parecía tenía 20 años, les recibió (Y también coqueteo descaradamente con Stiles, pero este ni le vio) y les condujo hasta una sala continua, era un lugar cliché de vidente, incluso había sedas de colores oscuros por todos lados, Scott en ese momento dudo un poco, pero ya estaban ahí, y no perdían nada con intentar. La chica les dijo que la Madame Olga saldría en 10 minutos y se fue sin más, un poco triste que Stiles no le pusiera atención cuando, en realidad, era bastante bonita.

Nada comparado a la belleza Lydia, Malia... Allison.

De verdad trata de ignorar todo recuerdo de Allison Argent.

Él estaba enamorado de Lydia Martin... ¿Verdad?

— De ambas. —

Tanto Stiles como Scott alzan su mirada a la recién llegada, una mujer como de 50 años, vestida con un enorme vestido de color purpura, grandes ojos verdes y cabello rubio recogido en un elegante moño.

— ¿Madame Olga? — Pregunta Scott, enderezándose en su lugar, luciendo un poco más maduro, o al menos tratando.

La mujer toma el asiento enfrente de ellos. — Solo decidme Olga, ya que son lo que son no necesitan todas estas estupideces de los humanos. —

— ¿Sabes lo que somos? — Pregunta con cautela Stiles.

Olga sonríe de lado y asiente con la cabeza. — Debo decir que es interesante ver dos alfas de una sola manada. —

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Stiles se acerca más a la mesa, ahora verdaderamente interesado.

La señora lo ignora, la vista verde pasa a Scott, le da una mirada tan intensa que McCall se siente muy incómodo. Tal vez esto no fue una buena idea después de todo.

— Os he respondido ya una de vuestras preguntas. — La voz de la mujer era fuerte, casi se podía saber que era bastante poderosa solo por el tono de su voz. Era aterrador. — Pero no creo que esa ha sido por la que vinieron aquí. —

— No hemos hecho ninguna pregunta aun. — Responde Stiles.

Scott no encuentra su voz para decir algo, no cuando se da cuenta que de hecho si respondió algo en su llegada, algo que ni siquiera dijo en voz alta, algo que no podía ser cierto.

La mujer vuelve a verlo. — Tienes que relajarte, o solo entonces podre oír tus pensamientos acerca de ellas. —

— ¿Puedes leer la mente? — Por fin Scott encuentra su voz.

— Solo cuando el pensamiento es demasiado poderoso, demasiado perturbador. —

— ¿Qué es lo que eres? — Vuelve a preguntar Stiles, en estado alerta por si resulta que la mujer es un monstruo. ¿Ellos no lo eran también acaso?

Madame Olga no responde, otra vez.

Scott trata de relajarse, y se acerca a la mesa también. — Hace ocho años le robaron su hija a una amiga, hija de él también. — Señala a Stiles momentáneamente. — ¿Puedes decirnos donde esta? — Es directo, tratando de desviar la atención de Lydia y Allison.

— No está donde Stiles cree. — Responde casi enseguida, con la cabeza baja hacia la bola de cristal. Tratan de ignorar que ella supiera su nombre, sorprenderse por cada pequeña cosa ya no era importante. — La niña del orfanato no es. — Algo que tanto Lydia como Scott ya sabían, pero no les ayudaba de nada aun. Stiles parece desilusionado, había estado tan esperanzado que aquella pista fuera real. Que esa niña fuera su hija. — No logro ver con exactitud dónde está la niña, pero es cerca, solo que no tan cerca como antes. — Hace una extraña mueca, y Scott nota que no puede oler ningún sentimiento saliendo de ella, ni que tampoco oír su pulso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunta Stiles.

La mujer niega con la cabeza, aun mirando solo la bola, pero en esta no parecía haber nada realmente. — Su hija estuvo tan cerca de ustedes, incluso Malia le vio, hablaron. — Sonríe con ternura. — La niña la abrazo. —

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunta Stiles de nuevo. — ¿Cómo se llama? —

— Celestine. — Responde la mujer. Scott esta calmado porque todo aquello lo sabía junto con Lydia. — Millicent Celestine es una niña feliz, tiene una madre que la ama, aunque ya sabe no es su hija en realidad. —

Stiles luce más confundido que nunca. — ¿No lo sabía? —

— Cambiaron los bebés al nacer. Malia vio al hijo muerto de esta mujer, la niña se fue con ella, pero no tenía ni idea del cambio hasta hace unas semanas. — Era aterrador que fuera tan especifica en realidad. La mujer finalmente alza la vista hacia Stiles. — Ella no piensa darles a la niña, por eso se ha escondido, por eso no puedo saber dónde se encuentran, lo lamento. —

— ¡¿Debe haber alguna forma de saberlo?! —

Ella no dice nada, solo le mira, parecía estar leyendo su alma, incluso Scott puede sentir como todo se volvía más frio en la habitación. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿De todas maneras queréis saberlo en este momento? — Pregunta la mujer, se ceño se arruga más por la confusión.

Stiles se ve cohibido, incluso su voz es apenas un murmullo cuando dice; — ¿Qué? —

— Cuando la encontráis le arrebataran todo lo que conoce hasta ahora, la niña ama a su madre, hace todo por hacerla feliz, pero ella también los ama, una parte de ella lo hace sin siquiera darse cuenta. — Stiles y Scott se ven, ninguno parece entender lo que quiere decir la mujer. — El problema es que sus padres se mataran el uno al otro, si lo pierden, cuando ya los ama, le causaran un horrible dolor. ¿Sois así de egoístas? — Stiles no responde. Algo en la bola de cristal parece llamar la atención nuevamente de la señora.

Stiles mira a Scott. — Puede que tenga razón. —

No, no podía tenerla, Scott no podía perder a su mejor amigo en manos de Malia Hale, esto no era lo correcto, Lydia y él estaban trabajando tan duro para mantenerlos seguros, debe haber alguna solución... Aunque ahora parezca que todo era solo oscuridad.

— Wow. — Exclama de pronto la mujer, llamando la atención de ambos de nuevo. — Vosotros tenéis mucha mala suerte. — Alza la vista hacia Stiles. — No solo ustedes están en peligro, vuestra hija también. —

— ¿Qué le sucede? — Stiles luce aterrado.

— Está siendo cazada. —

...

Allison no puede explicar lo muy feliz que se encontraba de estar al lado de sus mejores amigas. De sus hermanas. Las había extrañado más de lo que pudiera explicar con palabras.

Sale del probador con un nuevo vestido, era rojo y se pegaba bastante en su busto. En realidad, sentía que gran parte de su cuerpo había cambiado, y uno de esos cambios era su busto, lo sentía más grande que cuando era una adolecente, también sus caderas, pero aquello era menos notorio, para su suerte. Sus amigas también han cambiado, Lydia ahora era la más baja del trio, estaba bastante delgada, su cabello muy largo, pero sus ojos seguían brillando con la misma intensidad que siempre. Por otro lado, Malia tenía el cabello más corto de lo que alguna vez recordaba haberle visto, también era más oscuro, su busto y sus caderas también eran más grande, pero Allison supone que es porque en realidad era madre, o, fue madre muy joven.

— ¿Qué tal este? — Pregunta a sus amigas, cuando sale a mostrar el vestido.

Lydia estaba viéndose en el espejo con una falda que dejaba a la vista sus perfectas piernas, la banshee le mira por el reflejo del espejo y le da una sonrisa.

— Te queda perfecto. — Le dice la banshee. — El rojo y el blanco siempre ha sido tu color. — Su amiga le guiña un ojo.

En ese momento Malia sale del otro probador, tenía un ajustado jean negro con una bonita blusa roja.

— Wow, Ally, que linda te ves. — Exclama la werecoyote con una amplia sonrisa.

— Igual tú, _princesita_. — Malia hace una mueca ante el apodo, pero no dice nada.

Las tres chicas se posan ante el enorme espejo enfrente. Habían pasado las tres últimas horas de una tienda en otra, compraron bastantes cosas, pero lo real importante es que han pasado tiempo juntas, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Nada importaba más.

— Estamos listas para derrotar a Peter con estilo de nuevo. — Bromea Allison, viendo a sus amigas por el reflejo del espejo.

Malia, que estaba en la mitad, ríe por lo bajo. — Si estáis a mi lado siento que todo saldrá bien. — Las mira con cariño. — Que somos invisibles. —

— ¿Stiles no estará celoso de vuestro coqueteo con nosotras? — Dice la beta, Lydia sonríe y abraza a Malia por los hombros.

— Siempre supimos que estabas enamorada de nosotras en realidad. — Bromea esta vez la banshee.

Allison ríe, como lo hace Malia.

— Deberíamos escaparnos y casarnos en las Vegas. — Dice Malia, en un susurro como si estuviera hablando de un plan secreto. — Seriamos un matrimonio asombroso. —

— ¡Si! — Exclama con seguridad Allison.

Todas ríen como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacen, hasta que el celular de Malia empieza a sonar, interrumpiendo el momento de diversión de las tres.

— ¿Otra vez, Stiles? — Pregunta Allison.

Aquella noche iban a ver a los chicos, ya que ellos de hecho aún no habían visto a Allison, lo cual le emocionaba a la beta, no solo por ver a Scott si no por ver a Stiles... Ella no lograba recordar con exactitud cómo era Stiles, así que quería verlo, tal vez ayudaba en su memoria. Pero antes de ir con los chicos irían al Spa y el arreglar sus cabellos.

Malia niega con la cabeza, hace un gesto extraño antes de alejarse. Allison solo logra oír "Hola, Cassy" antes que Lydia se le acercara y le dijera en susurros.

— Cassandra es la nueva mejor amiga de Malia. —

— Oh. — Recuerda Allison. — ¿La que se casó con Stiles? — Lydia asiente con la cabeza.

Allison aun debía de recodarse varias cosas, entre ellas era que Stiles Stilinski ahora es un hombre casado, y no precisamente con su mate. Siendo sincera estaba bastante curiosa por conocer a Cassandra, y por lo que veía Lydia también, nunca antes habían tenido que compartir a Malia con alguien más, la verdad estaban un tanto celosas, además, la chica esa estaba embarazada de Stiles, su amiga werecoyote no ha dicho nada pero ellas están seguras que eso la lastima. Por eso, y muchos más motivos, a ellas no les agradaba Cassandra.

Cuando Malia regresa luce muy diferente a como estaba antes de la llamada, divirtiéndose con ellas.

— ¿Todo bien? — Le pregunta Lydia, había notado lo mismo que Allison.

— Cassy viene para acá. — Malia a su amigas con temor. — ¿No estáis enojadas que este con nosotras por unas horas, verdad? —

Allison se mira con Lydia, este era su tiempo con Malia, pero ahora una desconocida también seria parte, ya no podrían bromear, jugar, pero, a la vez ambas estaban ansiosas por conocer a la intrusa en la vida de Malia en estos ocho años. Ambas vuelven su vista a Malia.

— Claro que no, Lia, entendemos que ella también sea importante para ti. — Finalmente responde Lydia, con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

Esto iba ser interesante, o al menos eso esperaba Allison.

...

Stiles luce aterrado cuando pregunta. — ¿Cómo que cazada? —

Scott también se preocupaba por lo que dijo la señora, Millie era solo una niña. ¿Por qué le quieren hacer daño? Por favor, ya tenían suficiente con Stiles y Malia...

— Los cazadores le buscan porque saben que es una mestiza. — Responde la mujer.

— ¿Cómo lo saben? — Pregunta enseguida Stiles. — Jamás se enteraron de Malia, incluso creemos que aún no saben que ella es mestiza. —

— Gracias a Talia Hale. — Todo se vuelve más confuso cuando la mujer pronuncia aquel nombre. ¿Cómo sabia de la tía de Malia? ¿Qué hizo Talia Hale realmente? — Ella llevo lejos a Malia, y le dijo a los cazadores que le había matado ella misma, pero en realidad no fue capaz, Malia le recordó tanto a su pequeña hija Cora, por eso ordeno que la mandaran lejos, fue cuando los Tate le adoptaron. — Era aterrador todo lo que sabía aquella mujer de sus vidas. Stiles luce igual de incomodo por eso. — Nadie delato a Talia, ni a Malia, y ahora ella es simplemente un werecoyote, no parece tener nada de werewolf, por lo que no es un peligro. Por lo que no ha llamado la atención de los cazadores. — Dice con tal obviedad que Scott se siente estúpido.

— ¿Mi hija es un peligro? — Pregunta Stiles, su voz tiembla, temeroso de la respuesta.

La mujer le ve a los ojos. — No, es la niña más dulce y querida por todos los que la conocen. — Stiles deja salir el aliento que había manteniendo. — Pero ella es hija de un alfa y una werecoyote original, una combinación que a los cazadores no le gusta, no se molestaran en conocer a la niña, apenas le encuentren le mataran. Lo han hecho antes. —

Stiles no puede resistirlo más, agarra su celular y sale de la habitación, seguramente pensaba llamar y decirle todo esto a Malia, lo cual no parecía una buena idea, Scott se levanta, pero decirle a su amigo que no podía decirle eso por teléfono a Malia, podía hacerle mal, pero la mujer lo detiene agarrándolo por el brazo.

— Las chicas que están en tu corazón. — La voz de Olga suena más suave que nunca, como si estuviera avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de decir. — Esta bien que estés enamorado de ambas porque ambas son tu mates. —

— ¿Qué? — Scott se aleja de la mujer. — Eso no es posible, un werewolf no puede tener dos mates, esto es un vínculo poderoso, no...—

— Ellas son tu otra mitad. — Interrumpe la mujer. — Te complementan, pero es cierto que no puedes tenerlas a la vez, a quien decidas morder será tu única mate, y tienes que entender que lastimaras a la otra, ya que ellas te aman por igual a ti. —

En pocas palabras la mujer le estaba diciendo que él tendrá un final feliz o si, a cualquiera que escoja él estará contento de por vida, pero con la consecuencia de lastimar a la otra, la cual él también ama, aunque no un amor tan fuerte como el de su mate. A la que muerda. Él será el malo lastimando a la otra aunque esta no lo merezca. Sera malo. Lastimara.

No quiere hacer esto.

Se levanta sin decir nada más, pero decidido a hacer las cosas correctas, hablara con Lydia, su novia, y le dirá toda la verdad, tal vez encuentren una solución... O tal vez ella termine con él. Tenía esperanza que eso no fuera lo sucedido.

Afuera del negocio se encuentra con Stiles, estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la acera, molestando a varios transeúntes, tenía su celular en la oreja pero no hablaba, luciendo molesto, Scott no demora en darse cuenta que Malia no había respondido aun.

Le aparta el celular a Stiles, y su amigo le mira con tal enojo que sus ojos se vuelven rojos escarlatas. Scott mira alrededor, asegurándose que nadie allá notado los ojos de su amigo, antes de acercarse a él y agarrarlo por los hombros.

— Tienes que calmarte, alguien pudo haberte visto. —

— ¡No me importa! — Grita, alejándose de él, llama la atención de varias personas pero por suerte sus ojos ya no estaban brillando. — Scott mi vida es un desastre, tiene peligro en cada esquina, tengo que matar a la mujer que amo o que ella me mate. — Luce desesperado, agotado. — Y ahora mi pequeña hija también está en peligro. Las personas que más amo lo están, y me siento un inútil al no poder protegerlas. —

— Se cómo te sientes. — Stiles le mira con más enojo. — ¿Olvidas que mi mejor amigo también está en peligro? Y yo, como un alfa verdadero, no tengo ni la menor idea de como protegerlo. —

Stiles parece relajarse con eso. — Lo siento. — Finalmente dice, con la cabeza baja. — Olvide que debe ser difícil para ti y Lydia. —

Scott palmea el hombro de su mejor amigo desde siempre. — Encontraremos una manera de solucionarlo todo, siempre lo hacemos. —

— No siempre. — Stiles niega con la cabeza. — Hace ocho años no lo hicimos. —

Scott no puede decir nada ante eso, se mantienen callados, solo se miran a los ojos, como lamentando todos los errores que cometieron en el pasado, y cuan fácil era sus vidas antes que las chicas entraran en estas.

Pero, siendo sinceros, no se arrepentían de haber conocido a las chicas, en parte había sido lo mejor de sus vida.

Sigue siendo lo mejor de sus vidas.

— Hasta ahora lo noto pero, Millie se parece mucho a ti. —

Stiles frunce el ceño. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

— Lydia y yo nos encontramos con ella, fue mucho antes de que supiéramos que era vuestra hija. — Responde con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su sobrina. — Ella también fue a tu boda con Cassy, Lydia la vio hablar con Malia incluso. —

— Parece que ya todos conocen a mi hija, menos yo, claro. —

— La vamos a encontrar, y la mantendremos segura, te lo prometo. —

Si tan solo todo fuera tan fácil como suena.

...

Malia no puede decirle que no a Cassy cuando esta la llama y le dice que la extraña, por eso cuando le pregunta si puede pasar tiempo con ella Malia le dice que estaba de comprar con viejas amigas de la infancia, Cassy le pide que pueda ir y la werecoyote le dice que claro.

Pero la verdad no quería verla ahora, ni mucho menos su vientre hinchado.

— Lia nunca me hablo sobre ustedes. — Dice de pronto Cassandra, cuando estaban esperando por su comida en el restaurante que habían entrado para almorzar. — Me dijo que no tenía amigas de la infancia porque había estudiado en casa. — Cassy habla con una sonrisa, pero Malia puede oler su tristeza. — Supongo que me ha mentido. — Dice como una broma... Pero sus ojos no lucen como si lo fuera.

Malia, quien estaba sentada al lado de ella (Lydia y Allison sentadas enfrente), se siente tan mal por su amiga rubia que le agarra la mano con cariño, Cassy le da una leve sonrisa, lucia la verdad muy mal. No había querido mentirle, pero no es hasta hace unos meses atrás que recuerda que si tuvo mejores amigas de la infancia.

— Es que no somos solo sus amigas. — Responde con una mordaz sonrisa Allison. — Somos sus hermanas. —

¿Estaban empezando una pelea? Malia pone los ojos en blanco, la verdad había esperado que sus amigas se llevaran bien con su nueva amiga. Cassy fue de mucha ayuda para ella en esos ocho años de oscuridad en su vida. Sin duda Cora y Cassy fueron lo mejor de su vida en todo ese tiempo, esperaba que Lydia y Allison lo entendieran.

— Tiene sentido. — Cassy aprieta la mano de Malia. — Las personas casi no hablan de sus hermanos, o, en caso de Malia, nada. —

Malia iba decir algo, detener esta estúpida discusión, pero Lydia se adelanta.

— Tampoco no ha dicho nada sobre ti. — El encanto de la banshee sale a relucir luego de años. — Así que hablamos de tu vida. —

La werecoyote frunce el ceño. ¿Acaso sus amigas estaban celosas de Cassy? No deberían estarlo, es estúpido, ella quería a Cassy, pero amaba a Allison y Lydia.

— Siento como si no vieran que estoy presente. — Finalmente habla Malia, en ese momento llega el mesero con sus pedidos, cuando se va vuelve a tomar la palabra. — Dejad esta estúpida pelea pasivo-agresiva, parecen niñas. — Ella ríe, para aligerar la tensión, y para su suerte todas hacen lo mismo.

— Lo lamento, supongo que son mis hormonas de embarazo. —

Malia se siente incómoda ante la palabra "embarazo", baja la mirada a la comida para que nadie lo notara.

Lydia es quien toma la palabra ahora. — No, nosotras lo sentimos, es que nunca antes habíamos que compartir a Lia con alguien más, por mucho tiempo solo fuimos nosotras tres. —

Luego de eso la comida pasa sin más acontecimientos incomodos, Cassy cuenta muchas anécdotas de ellas en la universidad. Malia quiere que se calle, se supone que ella debería vivir esas experiencias con Lydia y Allison, no Cassandra, pero no es capaz de decir nada porque no quería lastimar a su amiga embarazada, no más por lo menos. Lydia y Allison también cuentan sus anécdotas favoritas con Malia, aunque obviamente no cuentan de sus aventuras sobrenaturales. Con el tiempo las cosas se relajan, y las cuatro llegan a parecer amigas.

Hasta que Cassandra dice; — Una compañera del trabajo acaba de enterarse que su esposo le es infiel. —

El cuerpo de Malia se tensa, ella no es capaz de llevar el tenedor a su boca aunque ya había cortado un nuevo pedazo de carne. Era imposible que Cassy estuviera hablando de ella, lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba la incomodidad ni la vergüenza de su situación.

— ¿Estas bien, Lia? — Le pregunta Cassy, cuando nota que estaba tiesa como piedra.

Malia no es capaz de responder.

— Oh. — Lydia le salva una vez más cuando llama la atención de Cassandra. — ¿Y qué ha hecho tu compañera con tal noticia? —

Allison no aparta sus ojos de Malia, podía sentirlo, pero no deja de ver su plato, se sentía tan avergonzada, hace apenas ayer ella estaba teniendo sexo con el esposo de su amiga rubia, y ahora esta mencionaba infidelidad tan deliberadamente, hacía sentir culpa en Malia, aquella que había trabajado tanto en ignorar, podía hacerse la dura, pero en realidad Malia Hale también tenía conciencia, como cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

— Me dijo que lloro hasta quedarse seca, la está pasando muy mal, pobrecita. — Cassy hace una mueca triste y pasa sus manos por su vientre aun pequeño pero notorio. — Pero lo peor es que cuando fue con su mejor amiga vio a su marido con esta. ¡Su mejor amiga era la amante! De solo imaginarme algo así me pongo yo mal, porque una mejor amiga es como una hermana, incluso a veces más que eso, y ella confió en su amiga solo para que esta arruinara su vida. Debe ser tan difícil. — Chasque la lengua. — Espero que aquella perra la pase mal por muchos años, una mujer así no merece perdón de nadie, destruir una familia es de lo peor. — Parece como si lo repitiera mil veces más, el hecho de que una amante era lo peor del mundo.

Malia no lo resiste más, se levanta de la mesa y prácticamente corre hacia el baño, va hasta un lugar vacío y se deja vomitar toda la comida de aquel día. Su estómago le dolía, su frente estaba sudando y sus manos temblaban, no le sentía nada bien la culpa.

Cuando aún estaba en la labor de dejar salir todo de su estómago, siente unas manos detrás de su espalda que le agarran el pelo para apartárselo del rostro, de su desastre.

— Está bien, Lia, déjalo salir. — Aquella era la voz de Allison.

Su compañía de por si la hace sentir mucho mejor, Ally siempre era la más cariñosa, tan linda y amable. Cuando termina de vomitar se deja llorar en el hombro de su amiga.

— No quería hacerle daño, de verdad que no. — Dice entre sollozos. — Va a odiarme si sabe que estoy con Stiles. —

Allison la abraza y le acaricia la espalda. — Conociste a Stiles mucho antes, por lo que técnicamente ella es la intrusa. —

Eso no hacía sentirla mejor, en lo absoluto, porque fuera como fuera es Malia la que tiene sexo con un hombre casado, debería detenerse, pero Stiles siempre es su debilidad, y por eso lastima a las personas que le rodean todo el tiempo, estaba harta de eso, pero no importaba que, sabía que no podía alejarse de Stiles, ni quería, porque lo amaba. Rayos, de verdad lo ama con locura.

No importaba que, no iba renunciar a Stiles Stilinski.

Y solo eso la hace una mala persona.

— Amar a Stiles no te hace una mala persona. — Dice Allison, como si hubiera leído su mente. — Siempre has sido la mejor hija, la mejor amiga, prima, de todo, y ahora mereces felicidad, Lia, piensa en ti solo una vez, realmente hazlo esta vez. —

Pensar solo en su felicidad... Si, debería hacerlo, ahora más que nunca, cuando sabe que tiene una hija. Muchos motivos para ser feliz, y no debería dejar que Peter y Cassy arruinaran eso.

Cuando por fin se calma, se lava la cara, Allison se la seca con papel, y ambas vuelven a su mesa, pero esta vez no estaba Cassy, solo Lydia, que lucía muy preocupada, cuando le ve se levanta y va hacia ella, le da un pequeño abrazo.

— ¿Dónde esta Cassandra? — Pregunta luego de romper el abrazo con Lydia.

La banshee se muerde el labio inferior, dudosa de decirle o no, finalmente lo hace; — Se fue luego que te fueras corriendo, lucia muy enojada, creo que...—

Se calla, dejando a Malia impaciente. — ¿Qué crees? —

— Estaba probándote. —

— ¿Probándola? — Le pregunta Allison, igual de confundida que Malia.

Lydia asiente con la cabeza. — Primero cuenta toda esta historia que es increíblemente una coincidencia de su historia con ustedes, al menos en su punto de vista, y luego de verte reaccionar tan extraño no luce preocupada si no enojada, también se va sin más. — Mira a sus amigas con obviedad. — Vamos chicas es muy claro, ella ya sabe de lo tuyo con Stiles, y quería verte reaccionar solo para asegurarse, supongo. —

Malia se tambalea, sintiendo de pronto mareada, Allison y Lydia le ayudan a sentarse para no caer al suelo. Su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad. El odio de Cassandra ahora recaía en ella... Su amiga, su flotador de los últimos años.

Era como terminar con su era de fantasía, y eso le aterraba.

— Necesito disculparme. — Le dice a sus amigas antes de correr en busca de Cassy.

Necesitaba hacer al menos una cosa bien, Cassy merecía una disculpa, la rubia era una de las mejores personas en su vida, y si iban a terminar su amistad por lo menos tenía derecho una despedida correcta, para que la conciencia de Malia no le matara.

Siente a sus amigas detrás de ella, pero Malia las ignora, y sigue el rastro de Cassandra.

...

— ¿No se supone que solos los alfas pueden tener mates? — Pregunta Scott, sintiéndose a punto de volverse loco.

Liam le había llamado solo para despedirse, se iba a Londres con Cora Hale, la que resulta es la mate del chico... ¿Qué era todo esto? Liam era solo un beta, uno muy joven, y ahora ya tenía una mate, la cual, era nada más y nada menos que la sobrina del mayor enemigo de todo ellos, pero eso tal vez estaba bien (Excepto que eran mates, porque no podía entender como un beta podía tener uno), podía aceptarlo, pero que se fuera a Londres, sin más, alejándose de la manada sin problema alguno, dejando todo en su vida, su familia, sus estudios, todo, por una chica embarazada de otro... Scott era una buena persona, pero eso pasaba todo razonamiento de su parte humana, y molestando a su parte animal.

Como sea Liam no lo llamo para pedir su permiso de alfa, él solo ya se fue, y esto era la despedida más triste de su vida.

— Pasa cosa tras cosa, ni siquiera nos dan un respiro. — Dice Stiles, que estaba sentado en su lugar de trabajo.

Scott solo había ido para darles la nueva noticia, pero no debería quedarse mucho tiempo platicando, ya que tenían mucho trabajo atrasado, en especial el caso de la escuela donde Malia trabaja.

— Si las cosas siguen así no vamos a poder hacer nada, solo piénsalo, no hemos podido empezar a hacer algún plan o pensar una solución porque siempre llega algo que nos distrae. — Suspira Scott, agotado ante todo. — Tenemos que buscar a tu hija, mantenerla segura, y a la vez encontrar una forma para que Malia y tú no terminen matándose. —

— Ni lo menciones. — Stiles pasa una mano por su frente. — Eso es solo la mitad de nuestros problemas. —

Scott asiente, iba a su puesto de trabajo de nuevo, pero el celular de Stiles suena y este contesta enseguida, cuando oye el nombre de Lydia saliendo de su boca, Scott se detiene.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con un accidente? — Stiles luce tan sorprendido que ni entiende con facilidad algo tan específico como es la palabra accidente.

Scott se asusta, así que se acerca de nuevo a su amigo, esperaba que todo estuviera bien con Lydia y Allison... Y Malia, claro.

Stiles se pone en pie. — ¿Malia esta bien? —

...

Todo sucede demasiado rápido, las manos de Malia aun tiemblan ante el recuerdo, pero este no puede dejar de reproducirse en su cabeza.

Malia había logrado alcanzar a Cassy cuando esta esperaba el ascensor, cuando su amiga le ve camina hacia el lado contario, tratando de buscar distancia, pero aun así Malia la sigue, y la intercede cuando esta ya estaba en la mitad de las escaleras del centro comercial.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, Malia! — Le grita la chica, tratando de pasarla, pero Malia se lo impide.

— Lo siento mucho, Cassy, jamás quise hacerte daño, créeme. — Prácticamente suplica el perdón de su amiga, aunque sabía que no lo merecía.

Cassy tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, la nariz roja, el cabello desastroso y las manos hechas puños, le miraba con tal odio que Malia se siente como la peor persona del mundo, también tiene la necesidad de odiar. Varias personas le miran pero no se acercan, solo siguen pasando por las escaleras. Allison y Lydia esperan en la cima de las escaleras, sin saber muy bien que hacer, Malia agradece que no se acerquen más.

— ¿No quisiste hacerme daño? — Pregunta con sarcasmo, entonces saca algo de su bolso, era un sobre que se lo tira a Malia, esta lo agarra por auto-reflejo, pero no se atreve a verlo. — Tú conoces todo acerca de mí, mi horrible vida, y te deje entrar en ella, porque sentía que eras una buena persona, me protegías y me amabas, pero ahora. — Un sollozo la calla, baja la mirada, luce rota como nunca antes. — Me hiciste esto, te acostaste con mi esposo, lo veis en secreto, no me duele tanto por él pero tú... Tú eras lo más importante en mi vida, rompiste tu promesa de estar siempre juntas, y me rompiste el corazón Malia, no quiero verte nunca más. —

— No es cómo crees que paso, amo a Stiles mucho antes...— Cassy empuja a Malia con fuerza, haciéndola callar, la werecoyote se tambalea pero recupera el equilibrio con facilidad.

Sus amigas empiezan acercarse pero Malia les dice con los ojos que se detengan, luego vuelve su vista hacia Cassandra.

— Eres más perra de lo que imagine. — La voz de Cassy suena agria, con rencor y enojo. — Jackson se salvó de terminar con alguien como tú. —

La sangre de Malia hierve por los insultos, pero sabía que en el fondo se los merecía, por eso se mantiene callada, solo aprieta sus puños y el sobre de su mano derecha se arruga por la presión, pero la verdad no le importa, trata de mantener la calma en su cuerpo antes de hacer una tontería.

— Sé que lo hice mal, no merecías esto, pero tampoco fue realmente mi culpa, debimos decirte antes, pero entonces quedaste embarazada, incluso aunque lo amo me aleje por ti, pero amo a Stiles tanto, Cassy, ni siquiera puedo explicarte porque no tiene nada que ver contigo. — Cassy se detiene en llorar. — Él iba pedirte el divorcio, tratamos de hacer las cosas bien...— Su amiga rubia la cachetea con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando alza el rostro nota sangre saliendo en su mejilla, Cassandra le había cortado con su anillo de bodas. Su parte animal se despierta por completo, la furia le hace olvidar que estaba disculpándose por sus errores y le recuerda que, de hecho, Cassandra Miller estaba casada con su mate, que estaba en el lugar que le correspondía a Malia y a nadie más. Cuando Cassy alza la mano para volver a golpearla, Malia la detiene en medio camino, usa todo su auto-control para no hacerle daño a su amiga, aun le quería, de verdad que sí, pero Cassy no piensa lo mismo, empieza a empujar más duro, ambas zarandean entre ellas, aunque en realidad Malia solo lo hace tratando de calmarla.

Las chicas de nuevo tratan de acercarse y Malia dice; — Alejaos. — Con una voz que ni siquiera ella reconoce, sus amigas se paralizan en la mitad de las escaleras.

Entonces Malia se marea, algo muy poco habitual en ella, y sin duda extraño, pierde el equilibrio, Cassy la empuja una vez más y lo siguiente que siente es un golpe en su cabeza.

— ¡Malia! — Oye el grito de sus amigas, pero se siente muy lejos.

Antes que pueda darse cuenta que estaba pasando, todo a su alrededor da vueltas, se oye varias exclamaciones, gritos, pero nada de eso importan, se da cuenta que estaba cayendo de las escaleras, son muchas y su cabeza se golpea varias veces, todo es bastante borroso pero se da cuenta que, de hecho, no era la única que estaba cayendo.


	23. Esta bien, es suficiente

Cuando Stiles llega al hospital donde estaban ingresadas Malia y Cassandra, él corre directo hacia Lydia, ignorando de paso a la chica que le parecía muy conocida, ambas lucían bastantes preocupadas y eso lo ponía más paranoico.

— ¿Dónde está, Malia? — Ni se había molestado a preguntarle a alguna enfermera, solo siguió el olor de Lydia, pues era el más cercano.

Lydia se pone en pie, hasta ese momento había estado hablando con la chica castaña, que Stiles supone es Allison, pero no presta atención, no le importaba nadie más que Malia en ese momento.

— Allison dice que aún no despierta, y ningún doctor nos ha dicho que le sucede. — Responde la rubia-fresa.

— Esto no es normal, ella no puede desmayarse. —

— Lo sabemos. — Dice Allison, acercándose a ellos. — Pero sucedió, y como sea esto es culpa de tu esposa. —

Cierto, Cassandra también estaba internada, debía preguntar por ella y su hijo.

— ¿Saben algo de Cassandra? —

Lydia niega. — Tampoco no han dicho nada de ella. —

Pasan 10 minutos hasta que finalmente un doctor se acerca hasta ellos, quienes se mantenían en completo silencio, a la espera de buenas noticias. Tenían que ser buenas noticias, de verdad las necesitaban en este momento, cuando todo solo parecía ir de mal en peor.

— La verdad ambas han tenido bastante suerte que la caída solo les causara unos moretones y contusión en la cabeza. — Empieza el hombre de media edad. — ¿Eres el padre del bebé de la señora Stilinski? — Stiles solo asiente con la cabeza, pero esperaba que el bebé estuviera bien. — Bueno, el bebé por ahora esta bien. —

— ¿Qué quiere decir que por ahora? — Pregunta.

— Que su esposa necesitada guardar mucho reposo, el embarazo es de alto riesgo, ¿no lo sabía? — Stiles solo puede negar con la cabeza. ¿Por qué Cassandra no le dijo eso? La hubiera cuidado mejor... — Estamos bastante sorprendidos que de hecho no lo perdiera con una caída de este grado, su hijo es fuerte. — El doctor le da una sonrisa, pero eso no lo hace sentir mejor.

— Si. — Es todo lo que puede decir.

Tal vez el bebé era fuerte porque después de todo era medio lobo.

— ¿Y cómo esta Malia Hale? — Pregunta Allison, impaciente por saber de su amiga.

Stiles también lo estaba de hecho, pero no sabía cómo acabar la conversación acerca de Cassandra sin lucir... Un desgraciado.

— Ella está bien, pero no puedo decir mucho más, según las normas tenemos que esperar al padre del bebé para hablar de su estado. —

Stiles siente como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera, en su mente se repite varias veces la palabra bebé, pero no logra entenderlo, mira a Lydia, ella parecía igual de sorprendida que él, así que no lo sabía, nadie sabía del embarazo de Malia.

Cuando sale de su trance da un paso adelante. — Soy el padre de ese bebé. — Le dice al doctor.

El hombre le mira mal, como si fuera un pecado embarazar a dos mujeres a la vez. Si, lo era, pero Stiles no iba admitirlo, el hombre de hecho no sabía toda la historia de trasfondo, Stiles no era malo, solo había tomado la peor decisión de su vida al casarse con Cassandra Miller, en realidad a cualquier hombre le puede pasar.

— La señora Hale tiene apenas 6 semanas de embarazo, ha sido un milagro que el feto sobreviviera, pero le recomendamos reposo al menos por un mes. —

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlas? — Stiles se atreve a preguntar, tratando de ignorar la mirada del doctor.

— Claro, en unas horas podrán irse, oh y están ambas en la habitación 6B. — El señor trata de ser amable y le da un asentimiento de cabeza como despedida antes de retirarse.

Cuando el doctor se va él se acerca a Lydia. — ¿No sabias que Malia esta embarazada? — Pregunta con, tal vez, demasiada brusquedad, y es que en el pasado la banshee les había ocultado esta misma noticia a ambos.

Allison se interpone, como temiendo que él pudiera hacerle daño a Lydia, y probablemente estaba en lo cierto, últimamente Stiles no le es fácil contener sus intentos animal, se sentía como un primerizo en luna llena, pero aún tenía suficiente auto-control como para no hacerle real daño a la mejor amiga de la mujer que ama.

— No, esta vez yo...— La banshee baja la mirada, parecía igual de sorprendida que el resto, por lo que le cree, al menos por ahora.

Deja atrás a las chicas y entra a la habitación, todo estaba en silencio, al entrar a la primera que ve es a Malia, estaba sentada en la camilla mirándose algo en el brazo, hasta que nota su presencia y alza el rosto para encontrarse con sus ojos. En la mitad de la habitación había una especie de pared pero era en realidad solo una tela azul, como una cortina que alejaba a las chicas, supone que en el otro lado estaba Cassy, pero él solo quiere ver a Malia... Tan mal como suena pero es la verdad.

— Hey. — Se acerca a Malia susurrando, esperando no llamar mucho la atención de Cassandra.

— ¿Sabes lo que paso? — Pregunta Malia, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Su pobre chica no lo estaba pasando bien y eso rompía su corazón.

Asiente con la cabeza. Si, sabía todo, desde que Cassandra ya estaba enterada de su relación secreta, como abordo a Malia, hasta la forma en que cayeron, la banshee había sido más grafica de lo necesario, aunque, Lydia le dijo también que Cassandra empujo a Malia apropósito y la verdad no lo creía, Cassy no era así, no importaba que tan enojada pudiera estar ella no le haría daño a nadie, mucho menos a Malia.

Se sienta en la camilla enfrente de Malia, y agarra sus manos entre las de él, estaban verdaderamente muy frías. — ¿Estas bien? — Sabe que es una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía que decir, su garganta tenía un enorme nudo.

Suelta una de sus manos para pasarla a su vientre. Stiles mira aquel lugar por varios segundos. Era casi imposible pensar que fuera real que ellos iban a volver a ser padres.

— Yo no lo sabía. — Su voz es apenas un susurro. — ¿Qué hará Peter cuando se entere? — Luce asustada, aprieta su mano en el vientre con fuerza.

Stiles acaricia su mejilla y se acerca un poco más. — No se repetirá la historia. — Le asegura, y es la verdad, no eran unos niños nunca más, esta vez no iba permitir que nadie lo alejara de su familia. De Malia y su hijo. — Vais a estar bien, lo prometo. —

Malia une su frente con la de él, agarra la mano de Stiles y la pasa hasta su vientre, ambos se quedan tocando el lugar donde crecía su bebé.

— Tienes que estar a nuestro lado esta vez, por favor, Stiles, te necesito. — Ella hablaba estar a su lado cuando diera a luz, debió ser horrible estar sola y que su partera fuera una loca hada que, después de todo, le robo a su hija y ella no pudo hacer algo.

— Si, estaré contigo, Mal, siempre lo hare. — Malia suspira, como más calmada por su promesa, y lo besa, no es un beso calmado o tierno, es uno desesperado, ya que Malia estaba aterrada y temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

En ese momento la cortina se abre, Stiles y Malia se separan solo para encontrarse con los ojos furiosos de Cassandra Miller. Stiles se pone en pie y se acerca a la que aún era su esposa.

— ¿Estas bien? — Otra vez vuelve a hacer la misma estúpida pregunta, pero, de nuevo, ¿qué más podía decir? La verdad sentía como si estuvieran pidiendo demasiado de él, cuando, seamos sinceros, él estaba igual de desorientado que todos, a veces solo quisiera poder tener un real respiro de tanto drama en su vida.

— No, claro que no lo estoy. — Responde Cassandra, estaba descalza y con un muy mal aspecto, tenía un vendaje en su frente con un poco de sangre, un gran moretón en su brazo derecho y muchos más en sus piernas.

Stiles gira la cabeza para ver a Malia, no había visto ninguna herida en ella antes porque había estado tan centrado en su vientre, siempre era un estúpido. Nota que de hecho también tenía varios moretones en sus brazos y una vendita de mariposa en su frente, sus heridas no habían sanado aun, cosa que debían investigar más tarde. Rayos, tantas cosas que investigar más tarde.

— ¿Ni siquiera puedes dejar de verla enfrente de mí? — La pregunta de Cassy le llama su atención de nuevo. La mira sin ninguna reacción. — Son peores de lo que pensé. —

— Cassy...— Empieza Malia pero Stiles la interrumpe.

— No me disculpare por mi amor hacia Malia. —

Cassandra huele a tristeza, pero Stiles debía ser sincero, finalmente lo iba hacer, y la verdad era lo mejor para Cassandra, no podía estar con ella hace meses, y sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero no le importaba, porque solo amaba a Malia y no lo sentía, no lo lamentaba ni se arrepentía, y cualquiera otra expresión para decir que simplemente amaba a Malia y siempre lo haría sin importar que.

— Stiles...— Dice Malia.

Stiles la ignora. — No quisimos lastimarte, pero esto que tenemos no tiene nada que ver contigo, fue mucho antes que... —

Malia se pone en pie y lo agarra del brazo, empujándolo hacia atrás para que se detuviera. Stiles le ve, diciéndole con los ojos que ya era hora que Cassandra supiera que es lo que eran, porque se amaban con locura, entonces tal vez no le lastimara tanto, ya que esta es una conexión ancestral.

¿Cómo luchar ante eso?

— Creo que merezco una explicación. — Vuelva hablar Cassandra, rompiendo el contacto visual de los mates.

Malia es quien responde, pero no suelta a Stiles. — No lo entenderías. —

El rostro de Cassandra se vuelve rojo, y apestaba a furia contenida, en ese momento Stiles si era capaz de creer que ella hubiera empujado a Malia en las escaleras...

— Entiendo que seas una traidora. — Dice de regreso Cassandra. — Pero quiero saber desde cuando me estáis engañando. —

Stiles odiaba la forma en que Cassandra estaba viendo a Malia, y también como su chica olía a tristeza y culpabilidad. No debería sentirse así, ellos no quisieron lastimar a Cassandra pero ya era tarde, no podían remendar sus errores, y la verdad en este punto Cassandra ya no debería ser importante en sus vidas.

— ¿Por qué es importante? — Responde con una pregunta Malia. — Esto no te está haciendo ningún bien, no olvides que estas... —

Él logra ver los movimientos de Cassandra a tiempo cuando esta quería cachetear a Malia, la detiene agarrándola de la muñeca en medio camino. La rubia lo mira sorprendido, sus ojos brillan pero no por la furia o enojo, si no por las lágrimas contenidas.

— No vuelvas a tocarla. — Le advierte a la que pronto será su ex esposa.

Cassandra se suelta de una forma brusca. — Sigo siendo tu esposa, así que llévame a casa para no tener que verla más. —

Stiles mira a Malia, esta asiente con la cabeza, diciéndole que lleve a Cassandra y que ella se fuera con las chicas, pero eso no le gustaba.

— Las llevare a ambas. — Las chicas iban a replicar, empezar una nueva discusión pero Stiles les interrumpe antes. — Ninguna tiene auto así que os llevare yo. — Usa su voz de alfa, ambas se quejan pero después de todo no podían hacer más.

Ambas llevaban en su interior el hijo de él, así que tenía todo el derecho de cuidarlas a ambas, y eso va hacer finalmente.

...

Luego de dos horas el doctor le da el alta a Malia, también a Cassandra, y para incomodidad de todos viajan en el mismo auto. El auto de Stiles Stilinski. Por lo menos ya no tenía aquel viejo y horrible jeep.

Si, a Lydia no le agradaba mucho Stiles en estos momentos, porque él, irresponsablemente, volvió a embarazar a su mejor amiga, en los peores momentos de nuevo ellos han cometido semejante error... Si, Lydia Martin estaba furiosa.

Stiles primero se dirige al apartamento que compartía con Cassy, cuando llega ayuda a bajar a Cassandra y juntos van al edificio, dejando a las tres chicas solas por primera vez desde que la noticia se dio.

— ¿Estáis enojadas conmigo? — Pregunta Malia, una vez el silencio entre ellas se vuelve insoportable.

Las tres estaban en los puestos de atrás del auto, Allison estaba en la mitad, lucia verdaderamente incomoda con todo esto, pero tampoco ha dicho algo.

— No. — Responde la beta. — Solo la verdad estoy bastante sorprendida aun por todo lo que paso. — La chica toca su cabello en un tic nervioso. — Me asusté mucho cuando te vi desmayada...—

— Lo siento. — Interrumpe Malia, luciendo avergonzada, Lydia la puede ver por el espejo retrovisor del carro. — Creí que podía controlarla... —

— Nunca puedes controlar nada. — Lydia no puede contenerse a decirle, había resistido demasiado en echarle en cara su irresponsabilidad.

¿Tan difícil era cuidarse en el sexo? No lo parecía con ella y Scott.

Allison la mira sorprendida, pero Lydia no lo sentía, siempre habían apoyado a Malia, en todo, su apodo era princesita porque, después de todo, la consentían y tenía todo lo que pidiera... Malia era una malcriada, eso era la verdad, y ya alguien debería detenerle su egoísmo, falta de cuidado, irresponsabilidad y manipulación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Malia le ve, pero Lydia evita el contacto visual.

Después de todo Malia seguía siendo su debilidad, no debía ver sus ojos o entonces dejaría que ella se saliera con la suya, una vez más.

La banshee mira por la venta con despreocupación. — Ni siquiera puedes controlar tu cuerpo... —

— ¿Estas enojada porque estoy embarazada? — Cuando Malia pregunta es con un tono desconcertante.

Lydia finalmente se gira para verla. — ¿Quieres que te felicite por tener algo dentro de ti cuando ya estáis peligro? — Malia luce sorprendida por sus palabras. — Lo siento, Malia, pero no quiero repetir la historia una vez más. —

— No se repetirá. — Dice Allison, tratando de ser positiva como en el pasado.

La banshee suspira, irritada con todo esto, entonces recuerda que sus amigas aún no saben de la profecía, o como quiera llamarlo de que Stiles y Malia terminaran matándose, si o si, y ahora había un bebé que podría salir lastimado otra vez en todo esto.

Definitivamente ya no había paz.

Su vida era más fácil encerrada en Eichen House...

Sacude su cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

— Vosotras no sabéis muchas cosas. —

— Entonces dilas. — Responde Allison. — Nunca tenemos secretos entre nosotras. —

— Dejaos de comportar como niñas. — La voz de Lydia sale seca. — Ya no lo somos, y menos la werecoyote, es su segundo embarazo. — Siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más, pasa su cabeza hacia atrás, para que sus amigas no lo notaran.

Para su suerte en ese momento llega Stiles, y Malia se pasa adelante, al lado de su mate. Aquel mate que puede acabar matándola en cualquier momento.

...

Adina aprieta un poco más su daga en el cuello de la mujer. — Dime exactamente todo lo que viste. —

La mujer, a la que todos llamaban Madame Olga jadea cuando la daga se clava lo suficiente como para hacerle un corte, sangre azul empieza a salir, pero a Adina de verdad no le interesa eso, aunque por ahora debía de tenerla viva.

Aun le serviría para otras cosas.

— ¡Os he dicho todo! — Olga empuja al hada cuando esta ya deja de presionarle fuerza. — Basta Adina, sabéis que te soy fiel, les dijo todo lo que me ordenaste. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? —

Olga, una mujer mayor que ella, le mira con terror puro, era lista, había visto el poder en Adina que ni siquiera el gran alfa Peter Hale se ha percatado aun, el viejo alfa estaba tan distraído en proteger a Malia... Qué bueno que ella decidió deshacerse de su hija, no había nacido para ser madre, y mucho menos que los demás pudieran tomar eso como una debilidad para ella.

— Ambas sabemos que tu hija tal vez este viva. —

Adina se aleja, pero empuja a la mujer hasta que esta cae de su silla. — Deja de leer mis pensamientos. —

— Si lo piensas muy fuerte...— Olga se pone en pie con cautela, su enorme vestido se mueve con un aire no existente de la habitación embrujada, olía a magia, algo que no era posible que los humanos se percaten, y mucho menos werewolfs, ya que las brujas y los lobos no pueden trabajar juntos, ellos no pueden enterarse de quien es bruja o no, ya tenían suficiente con su enfrentamiento eterno con los vampiros.

— Natalie se encargó de eso hace años. — Responde despreocupadamente, dejándose tomar asiento en el mismo lugar que horas atrás estuvo Stiles Stilinski. — Así que no me perturba. —

— Puedo leer tus temores, Adina Parker, y uno de esos es que tu hija este viva. —

— No lo está. —

— ¿Y si lo estuviera? —

— La mataría. —

...

Natalie Stilinski observa a su mejor amiga desde hace años, Corinne Hale, o como todos le llamaban, la Loba, apodo que definitivamente a Natalie no le gustaba, ni siquiera cuando Corinne llego a Beacon Hills y era la enemiga mortal de Peter Hale.

Quien diría que esos dos iba terminar casándose.

Natalie ríe recordando sus momentos de juventud, cuando no tenían que preocuparse por sus hijos rebeldes, tenían locas aventuras llevando la contraria a sus padres, o sus primeros amores... Como Dacre Dyer.

Corinne deja el plato de galletas en la encimera de mármol de su cocina. La casa Hale era la más bonita, incluso le gustaba mucho más que la casa de su abuela en Beacon Hills, casa que antes era considerada una mansión, ahora, con casas tan grandes como la Hale, la de su abuela solo era una casa de muñecas, aunque en aquella casa de muñecas paso muchos buenos momentos con Claudia y Corinne.

— ¿Por qué hueles a nostalgia? — Corinne arruga la nariz.

Natalie toma una galleta. — ¿Crees que Claudia aun nos odie? —

Corinne se encoje de hombros, gesto que Malia había heredado. — Ella no debió tratar de traicionar a Peter en primer lugar. — Se sienta enfrente. — Y si hablas de porque te casaste con su marido, no, probablemente este agradecida de que lo cuides. —

Tenía razón, no había hecho nada malo en realidad, no como lo que Claudia hizo y por eso Peter le mando a matar. Si los chicos se enteraran que todos ellos eran amigos, antes, crearían que son peores de lo ya pensado, porque que no hicieron nada para que no mataran a la mamá de Stiles, aun a pesar de todo lo vivido en sus adolescencias, pero ellos no sabían que a veces la lealtad no existe cuando la familia está en peligro.

Y lo dice por ambos bandos.

— ¿Es cierto que Melissa piensa volver con Rafael? — Pregunta Corinne, dándole una cucharas de azur al té de Natalie, para luego pasárselo.

Natalie sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. — Son una pareja problemática, pero siendo sincera siempre me han gustado juntos. — Le guiña un ojo, haciéndola recordar la vez que la werecoyote mayor beso al padre de Scott McCall.

Corinne ríe, pero es sin humor en realidad, su amiga no parecía ser realmente feliz en años.

— ¿Y tú? — Le pregunta, luego que no dicen nada por varios minutos. Corinne le ve confundida. — ¿Cómo estas con Peter? — Sabía la respuesta, pero aun así no puede evitar preguntar, en especial porque ella quería que sus amigos estuvieran juntos.

Ellos eran lo único estable que ha tenido por tanto tiempo.

— Pienso pedirle el divorcio. —

— Él te sigue amando. —

— No lo haces, nunca lo hizo realmente, o entonces no estaría haciéndole esto a nuestra hija. —

Natalie tiene que morderse la lengua para no decirle que en realidad Peter quería mantener segura a Malia, por algún motivo Peter no quería que Corinne supiera, y Natalie sabía porque, la Loba es una sobreprotectora con Malia, siempre lo ha sido, y si entera que no puede hacer nada para protegerla esta vez ella podría cometer cualquier locura. Peter solo quería protegerlas a ambas.

Si Corinne perdía a Malia morirá (Literalmente). Si Peter perdía a alguna de las dos también lo haría (Si, literalmente). La familia Hale estaba en un muy mal momento, peor que cuando Talia Hale tuvo el control, pero la verdad Natalie aun no recordaba mucho de aquellos momentos, su memoria nunca volvió a ser la misma desde que la Hale mayor hizo borrar todos sus recuerdos.

— ¿Tu aun lo amas? — Pregunta, antes de darle una mordida a su galleta.

Corinne era una buena cocinera.

La werecoyote no dice nada, Natalie sabía que debe estar pensando en todo lo que Peter hizo por su amor, de hecho una de las historias favorita de amor de Natalie era la de Corinne y Peter, la otra era de Melissa y Rafael, obviamente. Lástima que Melissa no las recordaba desde que eran unos adolescentes, así como tampoco lo hacía Rafael, ella aún mantenía contacto con ellos pero era porque es esposa de Noah, y aun así ni siquiera Noah recuerda su pasado, su adolescencia, su amistad.

 _Gracias Talia Hale_.

— Si. — Finalmente responde la madre de Malia, con un gesto de enojo consigo misma. — Lo amo aun, como la estúpida que soy. —

Natalie ríe por sus palabras, y Corinne le ve de una mala manera. — Dijiste algo parecido cuando terminaron la primera vez. — Corinne bufa, pero al final también ríe un poco. Natalie agarra la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa. — Debes hablar con él antes de cometer una tontería, ¿de acuerdo? —

Corinne parece dudar pero al final asiente con la cabeza. Natalie solo esperaba que de verdad lo hiciera, en unas horas ella volverá a Beacon Hills, y no podrá vigilar a su amiga, eso la tenía un tanto preocupada.

 _Por favor que los Hale salgan de esta_.

...

Malia apoya su rosto en sus manos, estaba muy cansada, Stiles le había llevado al apartamento de Scott, mientras el alfa McCall estaba trabajando por ambos, así Stiles podía quedarse con ella unas horas más, hasta que tenga que llevarla a la casa Hale, antes que llegue Peter.

Malia no quería ver a Peter, estaba asustada que su padre pudiera notar que algo había cambiado de nuevo en ella, que de nuevo tratara de hacer algo en contra de su bebé. Instintivamente pasa una mano a su aun plano vientre. Peter le mintió en una cosa más, ella recordaba que luego de la muerte de su bebé él le dijo que no podía tener más hijo, algo con que los werecoyotes tenían solo un hijo en toda su vida, Malia le había creído, como la estúpida que era, nunca imagino volver a tener otra oportunidad de ser madre, y ahora resulta que tenía dos.

Estaba asustada y feliz por igual.

Stiles se sienta a su lado en el sofá del hogar McCall, las chicas había ido a la casa Hale para buscar un auto y recogerla, Lydia seguía estando enojada con ella así que Malia agradecía no tener que verla ahora, solo la hacía sentir peor, y eso no hacía que pudiera disfrutar en realidad de su embarazo, al contrario, hacía sentirse como si debiera estar avergonzada cuando no debería, estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que ama, no había nada malo en eso...

— Cásate conmigo. —

Malia gira la cabeza para ver a Stiles, quien le estaba viendo con seriedad, así que sus palabras no eran una broma.

— Estas casado, Stiles. — Responde ella, con una sonrisa burlona, tratando de tomarlo todo con diversión.

— Cassy sabe todo ya, puedo pedir un divorcio express, luego viajaríamos hasta las Vegas y nos casaríamos, finalmente tu y yo juntos como debería ser. — Stiles luce verdaderamente decidido a hacer su mini plan.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que la propuesta no era bastante tentadora para ella, estar con Stiles era simplemente todo lo que quería, pero, aun había muchas cosas en medio de ellos, no solo era Cassy, nunca fue solo ella.

— ¿Y Peter? — Se aleja de Stiles lo mejor que puede en el pequeño sofá, no quería ponerse en pie porque aún estaba dándole mucho mareo en momentos menos oportunos.

— Ya no tiene ningún poder en ti, Allison ya está de regreso...—

— Encontraría otra forma de lastimarnos, siempre lo hace. —

No quiere decir en voz alta que ahora podía hacer algo en contra de su bebé, pero sabía que Stiles debe de pensarlo también por su mirada, él se acerca y agarra sus manos entre las de él como antes en el hospital, el contacto físico siempre ha sido bastante reconfortante entre ellos.

— Debemos aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos estar juntos, Mal, en especial ahora que volvemos a ser padres. — Dice con un tono de voz apagado.

— ¿Esta todo bien? — Pregunta, cuando él baja la mirada evitando sus ojos.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. — Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, y es una larga historia. —

...

— No debiste hablarle así. — Le regaña Allison cuando estaban encendiendo el auto de la Loba, luego que las chicas se lo pidieran.

La Loba pregunto por Malia, y claramente ellas tuvieron que mentirle, Lydia esperaba que las heridas de Malia ya estuvieran sanadas o entonces tendría muchas cosas que explicarle a la Loba, y la verdad no estaba de humor para inventar toda una nueva mentira en la muy grande lista.

— De hecho alguien tenía que hablarle así hace bastante tiempo. — Responde Lydia, la mirada pegada a la carretera, hacia años no conducía pero aun lo hacía bastante bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — Allison la mira extrañada.

Lydia detiene el carro en una luz roja y aprovecha para ver a su amiga. — Estoy preocupada por ella, ¿si? Este embarazo solo la pondrá en más riesgo, y no quiero perderla de nuevo, Ally. — Confiesa con un nudo en su garganta. — No quiero perder a ninguna de ustedes de nuevo. —

Allison pasa una mano a la de ella por encima aun del volante. — No nos perderás, vamos a lograr solucionar todo esto. —

Aprieta la mano de su amiga, esperando que ella tuviera razón, pero eso no quitaba el miedo que tenía por perderlas aun, además que había algo, un presentimiento en el fondo de su cabeza, que le estaba susurrando que algo estaba pasando.

Algo malo.

...

Adina Parker no era una mala mujer, no porque estaba decidida de matar a su hija si esta vivía le hacía mala, muchos no saben que lo estaría haciendo como un favor a su hija, las hadas tienen mucha mala suerte, prácticamente sufren toda su vida, y Adina no quiere eso para su descendencia, por eso nunca quiso ser madre, aquello fue un accidente, que por suerte Natalie y Talia se habían ofrecido a ayudarla deshacer, no pudo matar a la niña cuando estaba en su vientre, tampoco pensaba dar en adopción para que tuviera una vida difícil, además que los cazadores siempre estarían detrás de ella, por eso le pidió a Talia darle a la niña a los cazadores, ya que Talia tenía bastantes conocidos cazadores en aquel entonces, les daría a la niña y ellos dejarían en paz a Adina, eso parecía el mejor plan.

Y lo fue.

En este entonces es imposible que su hija siguiera viviendo, los cazadores debieron matarle, y así la niña no tuvo que sufrir solo por ser una hada. Las personas odiaban a las hadas en la vida real, no como en los cuentos, la verdad quisiera que los cuentos fueran reales y ella solo ayudara a una chica con su vestido para algún baile, o lo que sea, en vez de tener un corazón roto el resto de su vida.

— Fuiste bastante egoísta de no haber dejado que tu hija vivir. — Dice Olga.

— No. — Responde enseguida. — Fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar como madre. — Y lo piensa en serio. Sacude su cabeza, para no pensar más en eso y de nuevo mira a la vieja Olga. — ¿Qué fue lo que viste del futuro de Malia? —

— Ojos rojos. —

Adina sonríe de lado. — Bien. —

Eso significaba que estaba bastante cerca de terminar con su venganza. Iba destruir definitivamente a la familia Hale esta vez.


	24. Bienvenidos a las Vegas

— ¿Qué pasa en la luna llena? —

Ben Derek le da una mirada a Millie, antes de volver a bajarla hacia su mano apoyada en la mesita de juguete que había sido instalada hace poco en la casa del árbol, del nuevo hogar de la niña castaña, la misma casita donde años atrás Isaac jugaba con su hermano mayor, al principio Millie no quería entrar en esta, pero luego de un mes en Beacon Hills y su amistad haciéndose más fuerte con Derek, ellos tomaron la casita como su nueva guarida, lejos de las miradas de sus madres sobreprotectoras.

— Este año debo de completar mi transformación. —

Millie no es feliz con la respuesta, aun no entendía nada de todo esto sobre la transformación, ni Derek se lo explicaba muy bien, solo le decía una y otra vez que cuando la luna llena se posa en lo alto a los de su especie le ayuda a canalizar un gran poder en su interior. Y también los vuelve locos.

— Este año ya tengo 10 años, por eso este debe ser el año donde mis garras y mis colmillos aparezcan. —

— ¿También pasara conmigo? — Le pregunta al mayor.

En realidad no estaba segura que ella tuviera poderes como Derek, es cierto que su olfato es muy bueno, pero ella creía que eso era bastante normal, había tratado de hacer lo mismo que Derek hizo cuando se conocieron (Él lo llama como suprimir dolor) pero no ha podido, sus ojos no cambian de color como los de Derek, ni corre tan rápido como él, aunque si corre más rápido que cualquier otro niño de su salón.

Aun así nada de eso parecía especial.

Hace unas semanas Derek cumplió 10 años, y su amigo le conto lo emocionado que estaba por esa edad, ya que es la misma edad donde su padre tuvo una real transformación (Garras, pelaje en lugares extraños y colmillos), le dijo que todo eso pasara en la luna llena y aquella luna llegara la semana que viene.

Estaba un poco asustada con todo eso, la verdad no estaba segura si ella quería tener garras y filosos colmillos.

Se toca la boca para asegurarse de hecho que no los tuviera.

— No lo sé, tal vez. — Derek se encoje de hombros, de nuevo alza la mirada hacia la niña. Millie es muy bonita, con sus grandes ojos marrones, su largo cabello castaño y los dos lunares en su cuello. Derek noto como muchos niños le vieron cuando llego a la escuela el mes pasado, incluso Will, uno de sus amigos mejores amigos, había mencionado lo bonita que ella era para ser una niña, y desde entonces Ben Derek tiene la necesidad de mantenerla cerca de él.

No quería que ningún niño tonto le hiciera daño.

Ella es como su hermanita menor.

— ¿Quieres que le pregunte a mamá? —

Millie niega con la cabeza, ella no era feliz con la madre de Derek, cuando llegaron y Derek le dijo que era como él, la mujer le hizo unas preguntas muy extrañas, entre ellas que era su madre, si la habían mordido alguna vez, si se siente extraña cuando la luna esta en lo alto, o si ya puede transformarse. Breaden era amable, pero también era demasiado extraña.

Breaden e Isaac desde entonces le ven de una forma muy extraña.

— ¿Por qué no pasamos la luna llena juntos? — Le pregunta la niña con la misma cara que usaba para que su tío Jackson le comprara los dulces que su madre no le permitía.

Derek sonríe, él tampoco podía negarse a esa cara. — Eso suena bien, podemos acampar en mi jardín, ¿te parece? — Millie asiente, pero no sonríe así que Derek nota que le pasa algo. — ¿Estas asustada? — La niña no responde pero su rostro dice lo suficiente para Derek. Agarra la mano de ella por encima de la mesa. — No estés asustada, yo siempre te cuidare, Millie, siempre. —

...

Ha pasado un mes desde que termino con Scott, y seguía doliendo como aquel día, a este paso Lydia estaba empezando a creer que jamás dejaría de doler. Jamás dejaría de amarlo.

Aún recuerda aquel día con demasiado detalle, Scott le había llamado diciéndole que tenían algo importante que hablar, al principio creyó que era sobre Stiles y Malia, pero cuando llego a su apartamento y le vio a los ojos supo que no era sobre Stiles y Malia.

Era sobre ella, él, y Allison... Allison.

— Pero no me importa lo que dijo, yo solo te am...—

— No lo digas. — Lydia había interrumpido al alfa, dándose la vuelta para que no notara sus ojos llorosos, pero aun así no deja salir ninguna sola lágrima. Ella nunca se permite llorar, no iba empezar ahora.

Esto era horrible, Scott le había contado toda una historia sobre su viaje junto con Stiles donde una bruja vieja, pero que parecía ser bastante poderosa, no una charlatana, y que por eso creía que ella junto con Allison eran sus mates. Ambas. No había nada de aquello siendo posible, en el bestiario que había leído muchas veces en el pasado.

Pero Scott era un alfa verdadero, algo muy poco común, así que, aunque odiaba admitirlo, que él tuviera un amor poco convencional era lo más normal.

Ahora tenía sentido porque Ally empezó a comportarse extraña con ella luego de enterarse que salía con Scott, al principio creyó que estaba molesta porque no estaba hablando con Malia, pero no, era solo porque ambas están enamoradas del mismo chico, la pesadilla de cualquier mejores amigas, lo peor que podía pasar en su relación, solo tenían que ver a Malia sufriendo por lo que le había hecho a Cassandra, de esta situación no había forma que alguna de las dos no saliera herida.

O peor, que su amistad no terminara.

Luchar contra su mejor amiga por un chico era algo incompresible para Lydia, no, no estaba dispuesta a perder Allison cuando por fin le tenía de regreso, ni siquiera su amor por Scott cambiara eso, y es que nunca ha sido tan egoísta, siempre preocupándose por el bienestar y la felicidad de sus amigas, no la de ella, y no iba a cambiar ahora, no podría aunque quisiera porque sabía que su conciencia se lo impediría.

Por eso aquellas palabras salen con demasiada facilidad de su boca. — Creo que debes estar con ella. —

Scott le hace girar agarrándole del codo. — Te amo a ti. — Lo dice con tal seguridad, que las piernas de Lydia flaquean.

Para sorpresa de ambos ella ríe con sorna. — No lo sabes en realidad, nunca has tenido una oportunidad con Allison, ¿o sí? — Scott niega con la cabeza. — Crees que me amas porque yo me metí en tu cama, tal vez tienes dos mates por eso mismo, porque yo fue la fácil, la intrusa, y estas confundiendo lo real que sientes por Allison. —

Él no dice nada, el silencio es tal que se vuelve asfixiante para la banshee, se aparta y mantiene su inexpresiva mirada.

— Tienes que experimentar cosas con ella antes de poder decir en realidad si la amas o no. —

— ¿Estas terminando conmigo? — Scott frunce el ceño, como si aún no pudiera creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

Lydia sonríe y se acerca, le da unos toquecitos en el pecho con sus manos. — Si, así es, Scott. —

Luego de eso ella recogió su bolso y se fue sin mirar atrás ninguna vez, y tampoco Scott se lo impidió, así que era más que obvio que ellos no estaban destinado a estar juntos, una vez en el ascensor ella se permite dejar caer dos lágrimas, ninguna más, luego las secas y sale del edificio como si todo estuviera bien, aunque en realidad su corazón estaba verdaderamente roto.

Todo era por el bien de Allison, su amiga merecía la felicidad por luego de todo lo que paso, y además nada podía dañar su amistad, ni siquiera el amor.

Y ahora se encontraba hay, donde Scott le conto había llevado a Stiles, donde una mujer vieja había logrado decirles muchas cosas que les dejaron con escalofríos, porque tenía que trabajar, luchar por encontrar una forma de que Malia y Stiles no terminen matando, y ahora más, cuando su amiga de nuevo estaba embarazada.

Entra a la tienda, una chica rubia le atiende y le llave hasta una pequeña habitación con mala iluminación, le hace sentar y le dice que Madame Olga no tardará en llegar. Valla ridiculez de lugar, piensa la banshee, pero encuentra interesante el olor del lugar.

 _Así que ella es de verdad una bruja_.

...

Cassandra mira los papeles en sus manos, así es como había terminado su reciente contraído matrimonio, era increíble pensar que ni siquiera duraron un año juntos, como le había dicho una y otra vez su madre, si no a penas y duraron un mes, incluso cree que menos.

Bueno, oficialmente no tenía nada por lo que vivir, ni siquiera el bebé que llevaba en su vientre le hacía sentir mejor, al contrario, solo le recordaba que estaba repitiendo la misma historia de su madre, la que tanto se prometió no hacer, ser una madre soltera y amargada, solo faltaba que se volviera alcohólica, y como estaban las cosas eso no parecía demorar de ser.

Cassandra ríe secamente, su vida era patética, no tenía nada que perder, mira a su alrededor, el apartamento que Stiles compro se lo había dejado por completo a ella, de seguro solo por la culpa, gran idiota fue con el que se casó, como sea ahora tenía esto para ella sola, y su hijo, pero eso solo la hacía sentir más sola.

Se levanta, va hacia el mini bar que había instalado creyendo que haría feliz a su joven marido, o ex marido, como sea, se sirve una vaso de whisky y lo bebé, sabía que estaba mal en su estado, pero de verdad necesitaba olvidarse de todo su dolor, y por primera vez iba seguir el ejemplo de su madre, estaba tan sumida en su dolor y pesar que ni se siente mal por lo que le estaba haciendo a su bebé.

— Mira lo que me hiciste, Stiles Stilinski. — Le dice con la copa en alto a la foto delante en la pared, la foto de su boda, aquel maravilloso día para ella, pero que ahora era de lo peor. — Has acabado con mi vida. —

...

Malia finalmente entendió que era una mala persona, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello, después de todo, sus padres son dos asesinos profesionales, y sus ante pasados provocaron una profecía de sangre en su familia, la oscuridad estaba en toda ella, incluso por parte de sus dos ramas familiares, por eso, cuando Stiles llega a la hora del almuerzo en su trabajo, y le da un beso antes de decirle que finalmente era un hombre divorciado ella no se siente mal por Cassandra, o culpable, solo felicidad porque finalmente tenia al hombre que amaba para ella sola.

Al menos por ahora, ya que hace un mes Stiles le conto sobre la profecía que posaba entre ellos, Malia trataba de ignorarlo porque el estrés había hecho cosas malas en su anterior embarazo, como adelantar el parto.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar? — Le pregunta Stiles, luego de que Malia lo besare feliz con la noticia.

Malia ríe, negando con la cabeza. — Eres demasiado impaciente. — Le mira a los ojos y sus brazos se apoyan en los hombros de él. — ¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo de verdad? — Le pregunta con sincera curiosidad.

A pesar de todo lo que Stiles le dijo, sobre que tal vez terminen matándose algún día, ella no pudo terminar con Stiles, jamás podría, y acepto su destino si con eso podía estar con él. Había leído en su adolescencia Romeo & Julieta, creyó estúpida la decisión que tomo la chica cuando vio a su esposo muerto, solo tenía quince años, podía hacer muchas más cosas en su vida, incluso encontrar otro amor, pero ahora Malia entendía más que nunca porque Julieta hizo lo que hizo.

Vivir pero sin Stiles no era una vida realmente.

Así que estaba decidida a morir con él si ese era el destino de su amor, se encargaría que sus amigas cuidaran de sus hijos, que estuvieran bien, y entonces estaría con Stiles sin ningún miedo, el tiempo que les fuera posible entregarse realmente en su amor esta vez.

— Claro que si, a tu lado no temo morir. — Le confiesa el chico, sus manos en la cintura de ella, acercándolo a él.

— ¿A pesar que aún no podemos ni vivir juntos? — Siendo sincera Malia no era feliz con tener un esposo y no poder estar con él todas las noches.

Stiles le besa antes de responder; — Ya solucionaremos eso. —

Entonces Malia sonríe, emocionada ante la idea de casarse con su mate, vivir juntos esto de su nuevo embarazo, por primera vez en años dejándose disfrutar de una vida normal y ordinaria.

— Entonces, ¿a las Vegas? — Murmulla la chica acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de él.

Stiles sonríe. — A las Vegas, nena. — Él la besa con fuerza y le alza del suelo dándole un par de vueltas al aire, ambos felices por finalmente dar este paso en su relación.

...

Allison sentía que algo estaba mal con su amiga pelirroja, y no solo era porque estaba molesta con Malia, era difícil para ella ver a sus amigas distanciadas, pero era mucho más difícil ver a Lydia distancia de ella y no poder hacer nada.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

No puede evitar evocar el recuerdo de su rostro cuando vio a Lydia besándose con Scott, había olvidado por completo que antes ellos habían tenido algo, en ese momento volvía a su memoria, y le hizo doler el pecho, pero había trabajado duro en que su amiga ni nadie lo notara, luego de eso todos hablaron sobre la profecía que recaía en el amor de Stiles y Malia, trato duramente en ignorar a Scott y Lydia en sus momentos de pareja.

En realidad no entendía que le pasaba, jamás hizo algo con Scott, no al menos que lo recordara, tenía que reconocer que sus memorias eran bastantes nublosas ahora a como había despertado, pero no ha querido mencionarlo, ya que todos tienen suficientes problemas. Recuerda que sentía atracción por el alfa verdadero, pero, a la vez miedo, ya que ella jamás, nunca, por algún motivo extraño, quería estar con chicos, sabía que había pasado una niñez difícil, pero le era tan imposible recordar que era lo que le asustaba de los chicos, como sea ese miedo nunca estaba con Scott, ni siquiera ahora lo está, aunque su subconsciente aún no dejaba que ningún otro chico que no fuera Scott se acercara.

Como sea eso no importaba, aquel día, luego que Malia se fue al trabajo y Lydia se fue a un lugar misterioso, donde ni siquiera le permitió acompañarle, Allison se dirigía al lugar de trabajo de Scott, la dirección se la había dado Malia luego de una llamada telefónica, no conocía de California mucho aun, así que tuvo que ir en taxi en vez de conducir, estaba decidida de hablar con Scott para saber si él también notaba lo extraño que se comportaba Lydia últimamente, era su novio después de todo, así que debía saberlo y ella, como la mejor amiga de la banshee, tenía derecho de una explicación.

— ¿Allison? — Cuando él le ve luce como si estuviera viendo una alucinación de su cabeza. Se levanta de su cubículo de trabajo, y camina los pocos pasos que le alejaban de ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Era de entender que él chico estuviera paranoico, nunca han estados solos desde su regreso, y si le busca tal vez significaba malas noticias, por lo que la beta le da una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo.

— Solo quería hablar de Lydia. —

El alfa frunce el ceño. — ¿Ella te lo ha dicho? —

Vale, eso era interesante, se acerca un poco más para que ningún curioso pudiera oírles por si era algo sobrenatural. — ¿Decirme que? — Él no responde pero su rostro le dice que entonces de verdad la actitud de su amiga era en parte de su culpa. — Scott, merezco saber que rayos está pasando... Entre nosotros. — Es la primera vez que confiesa en voz alta que tal vez sienta algo por él.

Scott suspira, le agarra del codo y la conduce hasta el ascensor del lugar, es el primer contacto físico que tiene y un escalofrió recorre todo el cuerpo de Allison. Esto no es normal, puede sentirlo enseguida.

¿Qué le sucedía con el alfa McCall?

...

Cora restriegas sus manos en su vestido de maternidad una vez más, estaba sudando demasiado y eso le era bastante incomodo, pero aun así trata de lucir calmada, hoy era un día importante.

Hoy iba a tener sexo con Liam.

Estaba decidida a hacerlo, esta vez sus complejos no se lo impedirían, él era su novio, iba hacerlo, podía hacerlo... Suspira, derrotada, en realidad no podía hacerlo, al menos no luciendo como se estaba viendo en aquel momento en el espejo de su recamara.

Había pasado un mes desde que llegaron a Londres, la Loba le había alquilado una casa en los suburbios, bastante bonita y grande, perfecta para criar a un bebé, pero el problema era que al llegar Cora no fue capaz de compartir habitación con Liam, uso una estúpida escusa de cansancio y el chico por suerte le dio su espacio, pasaron las semanas y seguían en habitaciones separadas, Cora se había concentrado en su trabajo con la nueva boutique, y Liam parecía que quería terminar sus estudios de medicina en Londres, por lo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ser trasladado al mejor hospital de la ciudad, ambos ocupados con sus propias cosas, pero de alguna forma logran pasar tiempo juntos, hasta que es de noche y entonces cada quien se va a su habitación.

Se estaba volviendo una rutina.

Cora sabía cuál era el problema, pero no quiere decirlo en voz alta, es vergonzoso, pues la verdad es que se sentía gorda, tenía una enorme panza de cinco meses, y le avergonzaba que Liam le viera desnuda con aquello.

Sin tan solo él hubiera llegado a su vida de nuevo cuando estaba delgada.

— Cora, ya llegue. — Le llama Liam desde el primer piso.

Una de las cosas de embarazada que tampoco le gustaba era que te volvías más humana, su sentido auditivo no era tan bueno como antes, no como la de una werewolf normal, tampoco podía sacar sus garras ya, pero por lo menos aun podía correr bastante rápido y no se cansaba con facilidad como la de una embarazada normal, lo que si es que no le gustaba el súper olfato ahora cuando todo le provocaba nauseas.

Traga en seco, se ve solo una vez más en el espejo, el vestido negro que portaba por lo menos le ayudaba a no verse tan gorda, se pone los zapatos y va escaleras abajo para encontrarse con su novio en pie de estas.

— Hola preciosa. — A ella no le gusta el sobrenombre y por eso Liam se lo dice con una sonrisa de medio lado. Él deja un casto beso en sus labios antes de verla por completo. — ¿Hoy es un día especial? —

Bueno, eso esperaba Cora, después de todo sería su primera vez juntos.

Obviamente no dice eso, lleva a Liam hasta el comedor, donde estaba una elegante cena esperándolos, ella no había cocinado en realidad, no sabe hacerlo, por suerte Liam si y le ha alimentado todos estos días, pero hoy ella había ordenado comida de un buen restaurante a la afueras de la ciudad que le gustaba bastante, siempre iba cuando viajaba con su familia en el pasado, cuando vivían en Paris y querían pasar el fin de semana en Londres para ir a algún buen parque de atracciones.

Eran buenos tiempos.

...

Fueron cuatro horas de viaje, pero finalmente habían llegado a las Vegas. ¡Iban a casarse! Malia se encontraba por primera vez en su vida emocionada con aquello, ya que antes no era muy fan de las bodas, ni mucho menos quería tener una, un matrimonio no lucia como algo verdadero, pero, ellos eran mates, ellos iban a estar juntos siempre, y eso le gustaba.

Siempre le había gustado las cosas seguras, y un poco de seguridad en su vida, y en su estado, era reconfortante de algún modo.

Stiles estaciona en una de las muchas capillas que se encontraban en la ciudad, aquella había sido la primera en encontrar, y es que ellos no querían perder más tiempo, ni interrumpidos, por eso mismo habían apagados sus celulares hace horas atrás, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a sus amigos diciéndoles que no podían responder ninguna llamada ahora pero les vería en la noche, que no se preocuparan si no podían comunicarse.

No tenían pensado decirles a ninguno aun de su boda, al menos por ahora, ellos solo querían este momento para sí mismos.

Cuando apaga el motor gira para verla. — ¿Estas segura? —

Malia sonríe, se desata el cinturón de seguridad y se acerca a su futuro esposo. — Deja de preguntar eso. — Le dice viéndole a los ojos. — Si no estuviera segura entonces no hubiera soportado estas cuatro horas de viaje con tu mala música. — Bromea.

Stiles ríe. — No sabes lo que es buen rock, lo cual es diferente. —

— Esta música no será oída en nuestra casa, no quiero que nuestros hijos rompan cosas como un "rock star". —

— ¡Aun no nos hemos casado y ya me quieres cambiar! — Exclama con dramatismo el alfa, luego pasa una mano a la rodilla desnuda de ella. — Esta bien, por ti cambiaria todo de mí. —

Malia lo acerca agarrándolo de su camisa. — Te amo tal y como eres Stiles, no quiero que cambies nada porque entonces no serias el hombre del que me enamore. —

— Wow, mi futura esposa no solo es sexy, también es cursi. —

Malia lo golpea en el pecho en broma, ambos ríen y se besan, preparándose para esta nueva etapa de sus vidas.

De su relación.

...

Allison sale corriendo del restaurante, necesitada de tomar aire, siente a Scott siguiéndole, pero ella lo ignora, necesitaba estar lo más lejos de él también.

Esto no podía ser, ella no podía ser el mate de Scott, no cuando su mejor amiga lo amaba, no podía ser la causante del dolor de una de sus mejores amigas, era algo irracional. ¡Ella no había vuelto a la vida para esto!

— ¡Allison espera! — Scott le agarra del codo y la hace girar para encararlo.

Ella lo empuja lejos, odiándose a sí misma por si quiera disfrutar de su contacto en ese momento.

— Ya oí suficiente, Scott. — Le dice en un susurro, porque tenía un nudo en su garganta y sabía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar. — Ahora de verdad necesito alejarme de ti. —

— Ally...—

— No me llames así. — Corrige enseguida. Scott da unos pasos lejos, una buena decisión en aquel momento. — No me llames de ninguna forma y... Y solo busca a Lydia, ella te ama, idiota, ella es quien te necesita. —

Scott no dice nada, entonces aprovecha eso para irse, estaba anocheciendo y Allison no tenía un lugar real a donde ir, justo en ese momento su cabeza empieza a doler y todo le da varias vueltas, aun así no se detiene, camina por lo que parece ser una eternidad en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en el enorme problema que causo por su regreso, por eso Lydia le ha estado evitando, la banshee era tan buena que se alejó para que ella fuera feliz, pero era imposible que Allison fuera feliz si sabía que el corazón de su amiga sufría.

Esto era lo peor que podía pasarle a dos mejores amigas.

Su visión se vuelve borrosa cuando las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, pero ella no podía llorar, no tenía ningún derecho, y tal vez por estar tan concentrada en eso es que no nota el auto que venía en su dirección, había cruzado la calle sin darse cuenta, la luz del vehículo le ciega y lo último que siente en su adormilado cuerpo es el impacto contra el auto.

...

— Sin más los declaro marido y mujer. — Dice el imitador de Elvis Presley con su voz gruesa. — Puede besar a la novia. — Empieza a sonar una melodía bastante fuerte, no suave como seria en una boda normal.

Stiles y Malia se miran y sonríen antes de unir sus bocas, sellando así su matrimonio.

Que podía decir Stiles, esta boda había sido mucho mejor que su primera, y, para su suerte, esta vez sí se había casado con la mujer que de verdad ama.

...

Liam mira con una sonrisa a la hermosa chica enfrente de él. Cora había estado nerviosa toda la cena, pero, a la vez, había estado insinuándose con bastante facilidad a él.

Ni siquiera quiere pensar que tal vez así ella coqueteo con Jackson.

En vez de eso se deja disfrutar de las miradas indiscretas, las caricias por "accidente" debajo de la mesa, y la charla informal. Estaría mintiendo si dice que no ha querido tener sexo con Cora, ella es hermosa y sexy, además ha soñado con ella desde los 16 años, es su mayor fantasía en este punto, pero ella no ha dado ningún indicio de querer hacerlo, y obviamente Liam no quiere obligarla a nada.

Además, no era un acelerado caliente como sus dos alfas.

Iba esperar el momento adecuado, aunque eso tardara años, o al menos hasta ese día, ya que cuando llego Cora le esperaba con una deliciosa cena, y un muy, muy hermoso vestido, aunque la verdad ella lucia hermosa con cualquier cosa de por sí.

Si, Cora Hale lo tenía loco.

— ¿Liam? — El chico mencionado alza el rostro, la voz de Cora trayéndolo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Me has oído? —

— Lo siento. — Se disculpa con una sonrisa, agarra la mano de la chica por encima de la mesa. — Estaba distraído con tu belleza. — Cora pone los ojos en blanco con diversión, creyendo que se trataba de una broma, pero él estaba de verdad pensando en lo hermosa que es su chica. — ¿Qué era lo que decías? —

— ¿Quieres que tomemos el postre en la habitación? — Cora alza una ceja con una muy buena insinuación a cuál sería el postre.

Liam tartamudea, sintiéndose estúpido por solo pensar en Cora... Desnuda, encima de él, o tal vez abajo, en cualquier posición en realidad.

— Si. — Finalmente logra decir, sintiendo su boca seca.

Cora ríe, aunque luce extraña, entonces lo agarra de la mano y lo jala hasta la habitación que ha sido de ella desde que llegaron.

...

Reed y Carla se detienen cuando bastante enfermeras y paramédicos hacen un alboroto en la puerta, impidiéndoles que salieran del centro médico.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Dice Carla, de un muy mal humor.

Reed le da un codazo pequeño. — Eres enfermera, deberías acercarte y ayudar o podrían sospechar. —

La chica castaña bufa, pero termina acerándose al alboroto del personal, no sin antes darle la bolsa con todo lo que habían robado al chico. No había sido gran cosa en realidad, solo medicamento fuerte que no podía ser vendido normalmente, algunas inyecciones, y unas que otras vendas, porque las vendas en su labor nunca sobraban.

Antes ellos no tendrían que robar estas cosas, el gobierno tendría que dárselas por su trabajo, pero ahora, luego de todo lo de Peter Hale, los cazadores son repudiados más que los mismos seres mitológicos peligrosos para la humanidad, por eso los cazadores ahora no eran más que fugitivos, y tenían que sobrevivir por sus instintos, eran pocos, pero suficientes como para estar decididos de terminar con los werewolf de una vez por todas.

No se puede confiar en esas criaturas.

Reed no estaba seguro de si creía o no eso, es cierto que todas las creaturas que han matado hasta ahora eran peligrosos y habían causado problemas con los humanos, pero aquellas creaturas tenían rostros humanos, no todos simplemente podían ser malos, aunque Gerard Argent les diga lo contrario una y otra vez, en parte Reed lo entendía, había pedido la mayoría de su familia bajo las garras de Peter Hale, debe ser difícil perder a tu nieta favorita, pero había más vida allá que solo la de Peter Hale, y Reed no quería matarlas a todas ellas solo porque nacieron así, algunos incluso fueron convertidos sin su consentimientos, así que no merecían morir.

El chico suspira, como sea tenía un estricto código que seguir, porque su familia era cazadora y siempre lo ha sido, él no podía cambiar aquello, a veces le gustaría ser como los hermanos Donovan, ellos eran bastante buenos a la hora de matar fríamente cualquier cosa con garras y colmillos.

Precisamente en ese momento se le acerca una de los hermanos Donovan, la más famosa de ellos en realidad, Carla Donovan, la castaña de ojos azules que ha sido su compañera de trabajo desde que tenían 15 años.

— Oye no vas a creer esto. — Dice la chica con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Qué? —

— La nieta de Gerard esta viva. —


	25. Este puede ser nuestro final

El joven chico observa a la chica en la cama, estaba durmiendo, lo cual era bueno, en las últimas horas ha sido una pesadilla tratar de controlarla, sacarla del hospital sin que nadie lo notara ya fue bastante difícil, pero controlar a una beta en dolor y enojada es una pesadilla.

— Es muy bonita, ¿verdad? —

Reed gira la cabeza para ver a Carla, la cual acaba de entrar a la habitación en la guarida de cazadores, era la central más grande que tenían en California, pero no la más grande en comparación a otras ciudades.

Él solo se encoje de hombros, no era como si en realidad estaba pensando en lo bonita que era o no Allison Argent, solo estaba pensando en que no se despertara por lo menos unas horas más, él necesitaba también descansar luego de una noche tan movida con todo esto de sacarla del hospital.

— ¿Cuándo llegaran los Argent? — Pregunta, acercándose a Carla.

La chica mira el reloj en su muñeca. — En dos horas, más o menos. — Alza la mirada de nuevo a él. — Ve a dormir, yo me encargare de ella ahora. —

Reed sonríe de lado. — Con tal de que no la tortures en sus sueños...—

— ¡Ja! — Exclama Carla, con su habitual actitud brusca. — No soy lo suficiente estúpida como para matar a la sobrina de la jefa, pero podemos llamar a Jared. —

...

— ¡Eres una irresponsable, Malia Tate! — Grita Lydia, agarrando a su amiga coyote demasiado fuerte por el brazo.

Malia trata de mantener el control, observa a sus lados para asegurarse que nadie les oyera, por suerte parecía que Peter no estaba en casa pero la Loba sí, Malia podía oírle desde afuera de la casa. — ¿Por qué me estás hablando así? —

Lydia había estado esperándola afuera de la casa Hale, caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia, y por eso mismo Malia agradeció haber rechazado la invitación de Stiles de llevarla, si él veía a su amiga de aquella forma seguramente ellos volverían a discutir, en especial ahora cuando parece que Lydia odia más que nunca a Stiles.

La banshee alza su celular hasta el rostro de Malia, este estaba apagado por lo que Malia solo frunce el ceño, confundida.

— Habéis desaparecido por horas...—

— Te mande un mensaje. —

— ¡Si! — Exclama la banshee, su rostro estaba tomando el color rojo de su pelo. — Un mensaje que dijo no me preocupara pero no que ibas hacer, donde ibas, o si quiera si ibas con el idiota de Stiles. —

Malia suspira y pasa una mano a su nariz, tratando de no enojarse. — Lydia, no sois mi madre. —

— Allison ha desaparecido, Malia. —

La boca de Malia se seca enseguida, la preocupación logrando un nudo en su garganta. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Oh, ¿ahora te interesamos? — Malia bufa, desesperada por la actitud infantil repentina de su amiga. Lydia finalmente la suelta, y se aleja solo para cruzarse de brazos, lucia bastante enojada, incluso más que al principio. — He estado llamando a Allison pero no responde, y eso no es normal en ella, lo sabes. —

Era cierto, desde que volvió Allison se ha mantenido en contacto seguido con ella, pero, lo raro es que Lydia no haya estado con Allison, ya que se suponía que Lydia iba encargarse de cuidar de Allison hasta que la beta se acostumbrara a California, mientras que Malia trabajaba... Y se la pasaba con Stiles.

Rayos, Malia ha sido bastante egoísta de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que se ha perdido? —

— ¿Y su súper olfato ya no la hubiera ayudado a regresar? — Lydia usa so voz de sabelotodo, molestando a Malia, odiaba cuando su amiga era tan ruda con ella, en especial cuando no ha hecho nada.

Si Lydia estaba así ahora, Malia no quiere imaginarse como reaccionara cuando se entere que se casó con Stiles y por eso desapareció por tantas horas... En especial cuando la banshee le recomendó separarse de él por todo esto de la profecía.

Llevarle la contraria a la rubia-fresa se estaba volviendo un deporte.

— ¿Por qué no le has pedido a Scott que le busque? — Pregunta a la par que saca su celular del bolso, pensaba llamar a Stiles para que les ayudara a buscar a la beta, California era bastante grande, y Malia solo quería seguir manteniendo la calma, temerosa que el estrés pueda hacerle algo a su bebé, la vez anterior había adelantado el parto después de todo.

Lydia hace un gesto extraño con la cara, deteniendo a Malia de marcar el número de, su ahora, esposo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

La banshee chasquea la lengua, gesto que hace cuando quiere evitar algo.

— ¿Me estas ocultando algo importante? — No sería algo nuevo, de hecho ocultar cosas parecía el deporte favorito de Lydia Martin.

— Algo... Incomodo pasa entre Scott, Allison y yo. —

Una luz en la casa Hale se enciende, era la habitación de sus padres, la Loba debe de estar sola ahora mismo, Peter no llegara hasta más tarde. Malia agarra a Lydia del brazo, arrastrándola lo suficiente lejos de la ventana, no podían arriesgarse que su madre oyera algo importante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con incomodo? —

Lydia pasa una mano por su cara, lucia frustrada. — Te lo contare en el camino, ahora vamos por Ally. —

...

Luego de la tercera tonada Corinne contesta el teléfono, había ido a la cama temprano porque la casa estaba vacía y eso la hacía sentir sola, y también no se sentía muy bien, pero cinco minutos después de irse a la cama el teléfono empezó a sonar con impaciencia, molestándola demasiado.

— ¿Qué? — Responde molesta, aunque no había visto el número por lo que en realidad no sabía quién era.

— Corinne, necesito tu ayuda. — Era Peter, sonaba... Bastante mal de hecho.

La Loba se levanta de la cama, muy despierta ahora. — ¿Le sucede algo a Malia? —

— Si. — Responde enseguida el alfa. Corinne contiene la respiración. — Le pasara algo si no hacemos algo _ahora_. —

...

Cuando Allison abre los ojos todo le da vueltas, y su boca estaba seca, también tiene un leve cosquilleo en la parte trasera en su cabeza, no era doloroso pero sí bastante molesto, pero, lo que más le preocupa es que no recordaba nada, no sabía dónde estaba, como había llegado, o porque no podía recordar nada de las últimas horas de su vida.

Se sienta en la cama, estaba en una habitación que solo tenía una cama, donde ella estaba, y un mueble, donde una chica, que tampoco recordaba hacer visto antes, dormía en una posición que lucía incomodo, luego de una olfateada Allison nota que solo era una humana por lo que la verdad no se preocupa tanto por ella, no había ninguna ventana y solo una puerta al lado del sofá, todo tan vacío y silencioso que asustaba un tanto a Allison.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en pie la puerta se abre, da un respingo pero se calma cuando ve que solo se trataba de un niño, no podía tener más de 11 años solamente, y también era humano.

— Hola. — Dice en un susurro Allison, no queriendo asustar al niño, el cual le parecía vagamente familiar.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? — Le pregunta el niño, como si le conociera pero Allison no estaba segura de que así fuera. — ¿Te desperté? —

Allison niega y el niño se acerca a la chica dormida, la agarra del brazo y la mueve un poco, es suficiente para que la chica abra sus ojos azules enseguida.

— Carla, mi prima ha despertado por fin. —

La chica, que se estaba estirando como un gato, la mira sin expresión alguna. — Ya lo estoy viendo, Sean. —

El ceño de Allison se frunce ante la confusión. ¿El niño acaba de llamarla prima? Un repentino dolor en su cabeza interrumpe su pensamiento pero pasa rápido por suerte.

— Perdonen pero...— Empieza ella, poniéndose en pie con lentitud. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —

— Tus salvadores. — Responde enseguida la chica castaña sonriendo de una forma casi felina.

El niño se acerca y agarra su mano, le da una tierna sonrisa que la obliga a verlo a él y no a la chica extraña. — Me llamo Sean, tengo once años. — Allison le da una amigable sonrisa, el niño era lindo y simpático con ella así que no podía verle como un secuestrador.

— ¿Por qué has dicho que soy tu prima? —

Sean ladea la cabeza. — ¿No recuerdas a mi mamá? — Ella piensa por unos minutos, tratando de recordar a su familia, pero solo recuerda a su madre y padre, nadie más, así que al final terminando negando con la cabeza. — Mi mamá se llama Kate Argent, es la hermana de tu papá. — Termina de explicar el niño.

Espera, ¿eso significa que Allison tenía más familia? Luego de convertirse en werewolf no recordaba muchas cosas, pero su padre ni Peter les mencionaron antes una tía, y mucho menos un primo... ¿O tal vez si? La verdad es que le estaba siendo tan difícil recordar en esos momentos su vida en la manada de Peter Hale.

— ¿Allison, no nos recuerdas? — Pregunta esta vez la chica, Allison le ve y Carla parece leer sus ojos porque suspira, rindiéndose en que ella le recordara. — Soy Carla Donovan, y bueno, supongo que queras ver al resto para que te cuenten toda tu vida de cazadora. —

¿Su ella cazadora? Eso lo recordaba, un poco, bueno, más bien recordaba cuando su padre le decía las cosas sobre el código de cazadores y como debía seguirlo aun cuando fuera lobo, no mucho más de eso, pero eso no le importaba en realidad.

Se suelta de la mano del niño. — ¿Dónde están Malia y Lydia? —

— ¿Tus secuestradoras? — Pregunta Sean.

— Ellas no...—

Carla le interrumpe. — De verdad tenemos mucho que contarte, Allison Argent. —

...

— Eso no puede ser. — Repite la Loba, con una sonrisa burlona para su marido. — Vamos Peter, tu hermana creía lo mismo de nosotros pero al final no sucedió. —

— Porque en realidad no somos mates, Corinne. —

La Loba se pasa una mano en la frente, sintiéndose verdaderamente frustrada en ese momento, Peter le había llamado diciéndole que le esperaba en el bar, era un día de trabajo pero el lugar estaba cerrado, tampoco parecía haber alguien de la manada, solo era Peter por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en los últimos ocho años Adina parecía ser la sombra del alfa Hale.

— Eso es una leyenda, nuestra hija no puede...—

— Pero lo está. —

Corinne se levanta, ahora enojada pero no estaba segura con quien, su esposo acaba de decirle que su hija era la heredera de la profecía de "Los amantes mates", una historia que había destruido la vida de ellos mismo en el pasado, por suerte no había sido más que eso, solo una historia, pero ahora para su hija, por la cual tanto lucho Corinne, no era solo una historia si no una profecía que acababa con su vida.

— ¿Cómo es que me lo dices hasta ahora? — Le reclama a su marido.

— No quería que te preocuparas, la última vez que aquella historia apareció en nuestras vidas tú estuviste en peligro, ¿recuerdas? —

— ¡Pero ella es mi hija! — Dice con claridad, porque eso explicaba todo el derecho que tenía sobre saber eso, su hija estaba en peligro, pudo haber impedido que lo estuviera.

Pudo haber impedido que Lydia hiciera todo eso en la boda de Cassy... Si, Corinne había notado a Lydia incluso antes que Cora lo hiciera, pero había creído que esto era lo mejor para Malia, por eso lo permitió, su hija amaba a Stiles y no entendía porque Peter no los quería juntos, pero ahora en este momento se da cuenta que debía haberlo sospechado, no era normal los mates en esta era y mucho menos entre lobos y coyotes, era increíble que no lo hubiera visto antes.

Era una horrible madre.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo les queda? ¿Cómo te enteraste? — Hace tantas preguntas que su respiración se agita por no tomar bien el aire.

Peter la detiene agarrándola de los hombros y la obliga a volver a sentarse en el sofá que estaba en la oficina del alfa. — Brian había visto el lazo de muerte que los une aquella noche. —

— Por eso dijo eso...—

— Exacto. — Responde Peter. — "No se siente como una derrota porque por tu culpa tu hija va a sufrir". — Imita las palabras que había dicho el viejo brujo en su lecho de muerte. — Al principio no lo entendí, pero luego se lo pregunte a Adina y me dijo lo que Brian y ella habían visto en Stiles y Malia esa noche, el lazo. —

— ¿En qué faceta están? — Pregunta con temor, pero debía saber, solo esperaba que no fuera tan tarde o perdería la cabeza.

Si, ahora entiende porque su marido no le dijo todo esto desde un principio.

Peter se levanta y camina de nuevo hacia su escritorio. — Tan cerca de la última, por eso te llame, necesito que me ayudes en esto. —

— Pero Cassy...— Corinne quería mantener segura a su hija, pero utilizar a Cassandra en este momento tan peligroso en su embarazo no le parecía bien, Malia los odiaría mucho más solo por eso.

— Ella perdió al bebé por culpa de Stiles. —

— ¿Qué? — No lo puede creer, ni mucho menos al ver la expresión fría con que Peter lo dice. — ¿Cuándo? —

— Adina fue a buscarla, tenía que vigilarla por todo esto de sus recuerdos borrados de la boda, como no estaba en su casa le pregunto una vecina y esta le dijo que había sido internada en una clínica porque sufrió una intoxicación con el alcohol, al llegar al hospital le dijeron que había perdido al bebé, ella prácticamente lo mato en su interior. — Corinne pasa una mano por su boca, horrorizada con lo que había hecho aquella niña. — Cassandra sufre de depresión, por eso hizo lo que hizo, y todo es culpa de Stiles, lo que le vamos a pedir es lo menos para que pueda vengarse de él. — Sonaba como lo justo, aquel chico había destruido la vida de la amiga de su hija, y también ponía en peligro la vida de esta, pero Malia lo amaba, eran mates, si no son cuidadosos iba a perder a su hija de todas formas.

— Tenemos que pensar con claridad, es peligroso. —

Peter se acerca y la sostiene por las manos, es el contacto más íntimo que han tenido en los últimos meses. — Malia está embarazada de nuevo de ese...— Suspira bajando el rostro y cuando lo vuelva alzar luce desesperado. — Tampoco quiero perder a mi hija, Corinne, he perdido muchas personas en mi vida, a mis padres, a Talia, incluso la mayoría de mis sobrinos, y también te perdí, no podré vivir si pierdo a mi única hija. —

Corinne tampoco podría perder a Malia, amaba a su hija, hizo tantas cosas para recuperarla, y cuando lo hizo no consiguió el amor de la pequeña porque era muy tarde, Malia ya tenía otra familia, no la necesito por tanto tiempo, Talia Hale le había robado aquel derecho, y ahora un chico, un Stilinski, estaba a punto de volver apartarla de su lado.

Ella también había perdido a todos, incluyendo a Peter, Malia era la única que los mantenía en flote aunque ella no lo viera.

Habían tratado de ser los mejores padres, y aún siguen tratando.

— Esta bien, me encargare de Cassandra, tu haz el resto. — Responde decidida por primera vez en aquella noche.

Peter la besa, sorprendiéndola, pero el contacto de los labios de su esposo con los suyos es reconfortante por lo que corresponde.

...

Lydia siente un nudo horrible en su garganta, pero ella no quiere decírselo aun a Malia, su amiga coyote lucia muy preocupada de por sí, y estando embarazada eso tal vez no le sentiría bien, Lydia en realidad no sabía mucho sobre embarazos werecoyotes pero sentía la necesidad de mantener segura a Malia siempre, era su instinto y aunque estuviera enojada no podía apagarlo.

— No logro captar su olor en ningún lado. — Dice con frustración la coyote.

— No presiento nada con ella, eso significa que está bien...—

— Ella está lejos de nosotras. — Malia se detiene en la caminata, estaban en un parque, Malia había captado un poco el olor de Allison en aquel lugar, pero no mucho más que les pudiera ayudar de verdad. — Quedamos de cuidarla porque actuaba extraña, ¿recuerdas? —

Lo recordaba, Allison parecía haber olvidado grandes cosas de sus infancias compartidas, pero esta mañana lo había olvidado por completo, tan centrada en ir a hablar con aquella horrible bruja, hacer eso le ayudo bastante, le había contado tantas cosas que pudiera ser útiles, claro, si encuentran los herederos de las otras dos casas, el problema era que justo eso era lo que faltaba en la historia, no se hablaba de las cuatro casas enteras, solo el de la loba y el coyote, por lo menos tenia a una heredera a su lado, Malia es la heredera de ambas casas, por eso solo quedaban encontrar únicamente dos herederos más.

— No me puedes culpar de esto, ha sido tú la que desapareció todo el día. — Responde con sequedad.

Malia suspira, la mira enojada pero no dice nada, entonces luego se aleja unos pasos y saca su celular del bolso.

— ¿A quién vas a llamar? —

— A Scott. — Responde sin verla. — Si Allison es su mate entonces tienen una conexión, y eso puede ayudarnos a encontrarla más fácil. —

Lydia no puede rebatir ante eso.

...

En pocas palabras Cassandra sufrió una especie de coma etílico, estuvo tres horas internadas en la clínica, fue dada de alta ese mismo día, porque perder a un bebé no era para quedarse internada más días, y eso demostraba el horrible sistema en el mundo.

Cassandra había perdido una vida, y los desgraciados le echan a su casa, donde todo le recordara a su bebé y matrimonio acabado, donde, además, aún tenía bastante alcohol, podría acabar con su vida esta vez.

Todo paso como un sueño, primero había bebido solo una copa de whisky, luego había terminado la botella entera, su vientre le dolía pero ella lo ignoraba, cuando llego a la botella de vodka estaba llorando, no sabe si por dolor físico o el dolor en su corazón, en la botella de tequila estaba viendo las fotos de su boda, nota que Stiles ni siquiera estaba sonriendo ese día. ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? Todo había sido una mentira desde el inicio... En su cuarta botella ni siquiera sabía que era en realidad, su cuerpo ahora estaba adormecido y en la sexta todo se vuelve negro.

Cuando despierta ya estaba en la clínica, y un doctor fríamente le dice que su bebé había muerto y tuvieron que hacerle un lavado en el estómago, como el bebé ya estaba muerto en su interior lo sacaron de una vez, ella se negó a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su bebé de siete meses, le pidió a su vecina que se encargara de todo eso, ya que la mujer fue quien la encontró desmayada en su departamento luego que esta entrara para ayudarla a limpiar aquel día, la mujer había sido bastante amable estos meses, le cocinaba y limpiaba porque le había dado pena la historia de Cassandra, y ahora también le ayudo a enterrar a su bebé.

Ella no pudo contactar a Stiles en todo el día para darles la noticia.

Pero Adina había ido a verla en el hospital, esas dos mujeres fueron la mayor ayuda que alguna vez hubieran recibido, al menos hasta que llego Corinne Hale, la madre de Malia, obviamente no odiaba a Corinne, no tenía ninguna culpa de la traición de Malia después de todo. La madre de su examiga fue bastante amable, la llevo a casa, y durante el camino Cassandra noto que Corinne no parecía saber sobre la traición de Malia y mucho menos sobre su divorcio.

— Ha sido muy lindo que Adina y tú se preocupéis por mí. — Dice mientras agarra la taza de té que Corinne había hecho para ella.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Corinne le ayudo a sentarse y le ordeno que se quedara quieta mientras le preparaba ella misma un té que le hiciera sentir un poco mejor luego del todo medicamento y demás cosas que sufrió aquel día, eran loas 4 y media de la mañana, no había comido nada en el día, y su interior se sentía horriblemente vacío, en el fondo sabía que la muerte de su hijo era solamente su culpa, pero ella es terca y no pensaba admitirlo.

— Siento mucho por todo lo que has pasado, Cassy. — La madre pasa su mano por el brazo de ella, en un gesto cálido que hace sentir bastante mejor a Cassandra.

Eso la recuerda que tampoco le ha dicho nada de todo esto a su madre, estaba mucho más sola de lo que la gente pensaba, y ahora que no tenía a su bebé estaba mucho peor, tener a Corinne en este momento era todo un privilegio.

— ¿Dónde esta Stiles? —

Y finalmente la pregunta sale de la boca de la mujer.

— No lo sé. — Baja la mirada para que no viera sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. — No he podido contactarlo en todo el día, supongo que esta con Malia. —

— ¿Malia? — Pregunta Corinne, frunciendo su ceño. — ¿Por qué estaría con Malia? —

Eso confirmaba que la señora no sabía nada de lo horrible que era su hija. Casandra no debería decirle nada, honor de ex mejor amiga, pero estaba tan dolida aun, necesitaba desahogarse.

Y lo hace.

...

— Parece como un buen plan, excepto por algo. —

Peter mira al hada. — ¿Qué? —

— La loca de tu mujer está en él. — Responde Adina.

El hombre lobo ni siquiera se enoja con Adina esa vez por hablar de su esposa así, estaba harto de las discusiones de Adina y Corinne, han sido así desde la adolescencia, en este punto era simplemente aburridor, no pensaba perder el tiempo con aquella tonterías.

— No la llames así. — Dice, retomando su trabajo en la celda que preparaba. — Corinne es mucho mejor que tú en muchas cosas, ¿lo olvidas? —

Adina pone los ojos en blanco. — Lo va arruinar todo, ya veras, Peter Hale. —

Él simplemente ignora a la hada, últimamente lo hace bastante seguido, era increíble pensar que antes, en algún extraño momento de su vida, se sentía muy atraído por la hada. En su juventud cometió muchas estupideces.

— Simplemente prepara el veneno, Parker. — Le ordena, dándose la vuelta para encararla con seriedad.

Adina es terca, grosera y cualquier otra cosa mala, pero ella jamás ha podido negarle nada desde que se conocieron, así que la mujer bufa pero termina por ir al segundo piso del escondite.

Stiles Stilinski esta vez no tenía salvación, Peter no pensaba dejar que aquel estúpido chico matara a su hija.

...

Adina sonríe mientras sube las escaleras de madera, Peter aun creía que la tenía bajo su completo poder, era un idiota, siempre lo ha sido, ella debió tener algo mal en la cabeza cuando se enamoró de él. Eso es una de las muchas cosas malas de ser un hada, el enamorarte de cualquier estúpido solo porque son de luz y necesitan buenos sentimientos para vivir, estaba muy feliz de haber dejado ser un hada de luz.

Observa sus manos, para los ojos de los humanos no es notorio, por suerte no ha visto a Lydia o entonces la banshee pudiera notarlo, las pequeñas manchas negras en la palma, el poder se estaba acumulando pero ya esta noche podría dejarlo salir.

Ha estado usando magia oscura desde hace ocho años, específicamente desde que hizo la muñeca que le envió a Lydia cuando esta fue internada en Eichen House, la banshee cree que Corinne se la envió, la niña podía ser bastante inteligente pero aun no podía superarla a ella, o entonces ya sabría todo lo que se avecinaba, era increíble pensar que nunca sospechoso de la muñeca.

Cuando la hija de Malia nació, Adina pincho uno de sus dedos con la espina de una rosa, aprovecho que Jackson estaba ocupado sedando a Malia, y guardo la gota de sangre de la bebé en un frasquito que escondió en su escote aquella noche. Luego de eso ayudo a Jackson con la otra chica, aunque la chica era una kitsune seguía estando inconsciente y el bebé dentro de ella estaba muriendo, fue ajetreoso y asqueroso pero Adina termino en una cesárea casera (Ella tenía conocimientos de medicina por Brian), aunque había sido tarde porque el bebé nació muerto. Obviamente vio su oportunidad en eso, le hizo creer a Jackson que Peter pensaba poner en adopción a la hija de Malia, insinuando sin decir en realidad nada, metiéndose en la cabeza de Jackson hasta que este llego a la idea de cambiar a los bebés "por sí mismo".

Cuando Peter llego aquella noche, Jackson ya se había llevado a la bebé y la kitsune, mientras Malia seguía inconsciente para su buena suerte. El viejo alfa le grito, obviamente, por no haber hecho nada "bien", la culpo por la muerte de su nieto, en el embarazo de Malia jamás mostro preocupación por el bebé, y ahora de pronto si, que hipócrita, pero Adina solo se calló y bajo la cabeza, como siempre, debía mantenerlo tranquilo aun en ese entonces.

Por estar recordando no se da cuenta cuando llega a la cocina, el gran escondite de Peter era también la casa que le había dado a ella, una casa mediocre mientras que a Corinne prácticamente le dio una mansión, pensaba tener encerrado a Stiles en el sótano, estaba hechizado por lo que era imposible que cualquier otra werecreatures lo encontrara, excepto una banshee, claro, pero Peter no está preocupado por Lydia. Sale a la sala y entra a su pasadizo secreto para entrar a su taller de magia, como le gusta llamarlo.

Fue en este mismo lugar donde hizo a la muñeca, no fue gran cosa en realidad, compro una muñeca, la más parecida posible a la hija de Malia, hizo una poción de rastreo, la combino con otra de conexión y uso la sangre de la niña para vincularla a la muñeca simplemente tuvo que sumergirla a la poción por cinco minutos, luego la saco, dejo secar, la metió en una caja, se la envió a Natalie diciéndole que era un regalo de Corinne para Lydia, les había hecho creer que era solo para darle la mala noticia a Lydia del bebé muerto, nadie sospecho porque todos estaban ocupados en otras cosas más importantes que solo una muñeca.

La idea era clara, necesitaba que Lydia supiera la verdad, la conexión de la muñeca le haría saber que la bebé estaba viva, entonces creería que Peter estaba mintiendo de nuevo, sentiría más odio hacia este, pero lo malo fue que cuando llego no le dijo a Malia y por eso Adina tuvo al final que confesarlo, no podía perder más tiempo, como sea ayudo para que la werecoyote confiera de ella, logro meterse en su cabeza, despertó la idea de matar a su padre, porque Peter Hale se merecía la peor muerte, y esa seria siendo en las manos de su mayor tesoro, de su amada hija. Sera irónico, ya que él también había matado a su propia familia, y divertido, al menos para ella.

Peter y Lydia se creían en lo mejores en planes, venganzas, o lo que sea, pero en realidad eran solo unos novatos, ella ha estado planeando esto desde hace años, y hoy, por fin, se estaba volviendo realidad, y nadie iba poder impedirlo.

Alza sus manos, las posa sobre el agua que tenía en una fina pieza de porcelana, la imagen de Malia aparece en esta, estaba al lado de Scott McCall y la novata de Lydia Martin. Adina sonríe de lado, sus dientes se vuelven filosos, como una depredadora se acerca a la imagen de la werecoyote, susurra una palabra que hace que salga humo negro de su boca, tenía que llegar a los oídos de Malia. Se endereza de nuevo, toca el agua con un dedo, la imagen cambia a la niña de Stiles y Malia, la última Hale hablaba con otro Hale, piense matar al niño personalmente, pero ya se ha encardado de la niña de otra forma, una más dolorosa, les aviso a los cazadores el peligro que esta niña representa en una denuncia anónima, pero no a cualquieras cazadores, les aviso a los Argent, esta familia que odia a muerte a los Hale por haberles arrebatado a Allison y Chris.

Era su tiempo de venganza.

La dinastía Hale iba terminar por fin.


	26. Una larga noche

Stiles recibe la llamada de Cassandra a la medianoche, había llegado al apartamento de Scott, de nuevo eran compañeros de cuarto, como en la universidad y escuela del FBI, pero obviamente era temporal, hasta que encontrara alguna forma de vivir con Malia, ya que Cassy había quedado con su apartamento en el divorcio.

Es cierto que Stiles se sentía un poco culpable con todo lo que paso con Cassy, pero obviamente no se arrepentía de estar con Malia y mucho menos casarse con ella, por eso cuando llego al apartamento luego de la llamada había olvidado quitarse el anillo de bodas, era diferente al de su matrimonio con Cassandra, este era plateado con detalles en dorado.

— ¿Cassy? — Llama a su exesposa cuando entra al apartamento, estaba todo oscuro, lo cual era raro porque Cassandra odiaba la oscuridad. Se acerca a la sala, donde podía oler estaba la chica. — ¿Vas a contarme por fin que es lo que sucede? — En la llamada Cassandra solo le había dicho que se sentía mal, obviamente le preocupo su hijo y no demoro en salir. — ¿Cassandra? — Vuelve a preguntar, esta vez mientras prendía la luz.

Se sobresalta por un momento cuando ve lo demacrada que estaba su exesposa, parecía un muerto viviente sentada en el sofá, en medio de muchas fotos por prácticamente todo el lugar, estaba llorando en silencio, y aunque Stiles sabia era imposible parecía que sus ojos eran negros por completo, solo iris, nada más.

— ¿Estas bien? —

— ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? — Cassandra alza la mirada finalmente, no podía oler ningún sentimiento salir de ella, era como si estuviera vacía.

Da unos pasos más cerca, era estúpido que le temiera a una simple humana como Cassandra. — Eso no importa. —

Cassandra solo le mira por unos minutos luego de eso, tenía puesto un vestido blanco que le quedaba un tanto grande, algo extraño había en ella y empezaba a impacientarlo.

— ¿Cómo está el bebé? —

— ¿Ahora te importa? —

— Es mi hijo. —

— Bueno, está muerto. — Lo dice con tal frialdad que deja aún más sorprendido a Stiles. — Pero lo bueno es que tendrás un bastardo con Malia Hale, le has remplazado rápido. —

Stiles tiene muchas emociones a la vez, la tristeza, porque obviamente amaba a aquel bebé que iba tener con Cassandra desde el principio, lo amaba como ama por igual a sus otros hijos, enojo con Cassandra por la forma que le dio la noticia, y mucho más enojo por la forma que habla de Malia y su hijo, aun así trata de calmarse, ahora entendía porque Cassandra lucia tan mal, debió ser duro pasar por todo esto ella sola.

— Lo siento. —

Cassandra se pone en pie, es en ese momento que nota por primera vez que su vientre ya no estaba hinchado. — Eso no ayuda mucho, Stiles, has desaparecido todo el día, la vecina fue la quien tuvo que encargarse de enterrar a nuestro bebé. — Ella se acerca, él tiene el instinto de alejarse pero no lo hace. — Dijiste que siempre estarías al menos para el bebé. —

Stiles no podía decirle la verdad, eso solo la lastimaría más, así que se mantiene callado pensando en una buena mentira, al final no es necesario porque Cassandra baja la mirada y encuentra el nuevo anillo de bodas en su mano.

— Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que estar en la mitad de todo esto. — Confiesa, llamando de nuevo la atención de ella. — No volveré a lastimarte. — Es una promesa de despedida, para siempre esta vez porque ya no había una vida que los unía.

Cassandra frunce el ceño. — ¿Eso es todo? — Su voz sale ronca. — Primero te acuestas con mi mejor amiga...—

— Las cosas no son como crees...—

— La embarazas. — Continúa Cassandra, ignorándolo. — Matas a mi bebé...—

— No ha sido mi culpa. — ¿Cómo serlo? No había hecho nada mal con su bebé, estaba dispuesto a ser un buen padre aunque no amara a su madre.

Cassandra da un paso más, esta vez queda bastante cerca de él. — Merezco más que solo un lo siento, Stiles. — Ahora lo dice en un susurro. — Te quiero a ti de vuelta. —

Stiles respira hondo, tratando de mantener la calma. — Amo a Malia, lo he hecho más tiempo de lo que crees o entiendes, lo siento Cassandra, pero es la verdad. — Da un paso atrás, se sentía un poco culpable de dejarla así, pero ya no tenía nada con ella y no podía hacer más.

Cuando da vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta se encuentra con una mujer, era la madre de Malia, se pone en alerta, era increíble que no la hubiera sentido u olido antes, no puede reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido cuando la mujer tira una especie de frasco a sus pies, se rompe en millones de pedazos y de este sale un humo verde, entra por sus fosas nasales con una rapidez sobrenatural, siente como que no puede respirar, pasa sus manos a su cuello pero no sirve de mucho, estaba aterrado cuando sus ojos lo único que captan es la sonrisa loca en los labios de Cassandra.

...

Allison sigue pensando en todo lo que su tía le acaba de decir, no era cierto, es imposible que lo sea, Malia y Lydia obviamente no eran malas personas, son sus amigas de la infancia, de toda la vida, no importaba que dijera Kate Argent, nada acabara con el amor que siente por sus amigas.

Excepto tal vez esto último.

— ¿Por qué Peter mataría a mi madre? — Le pregunta a su tía, que estaba sentada con despreocupación, Allison no recordaba a esta mujer para nada.

Luego de despertar Carla y Sean la llevaron hasta lo que parecía una sala de entrenamiento, una mujer rubia estaba afilando unas dagas pero dejo de hacer eso apenas Allison entro, Sean le dijo mamá y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba rodeaba con más Argent, que incluso Sean se parecía un poco a ella. Kate les ordeno a Carla buscar a sus hermanos y un tal Reed, mientas a Sean le ordeno ir con su padre.

Cuando están sola Kate no se acercó para abrazarla o algo así, empezó a decirle una y otra cosa sobre como Peter Hale la mantuvo secuestrada todo este tiempo, y un millón de cosas más sobre lo malo que era la manada Hale, todos y cada uno de sus integrantes, incluso sus amigas.

Allison estaba harta de todo eso.

— Por venganza. — Responde la mujer.

La beta niega con la cabeza, recuerda lo que su padre le conto sobre la muerte de su mamá, había sido un accidente automovilístico, donde ella incluso quedo gravemente herida y Peter la salvo con la mordida. Es imposible que su padre le hubiera mentido.

Para su sorpresa Kate se levanta y pasa una mano por su brazo en forma cariñosa. — Ally, muchos de nosotros hemos mentidos, pero es hora de decirlo todo, supongo. — Huele a tristeza, y eso la hace sentir incomoda, esta mujer aún era una desconocida para ella.

Se aleja, por suerte Kate no luce ofendida. — Bien, empieza ya. —

...

Millie ladea su cabeza para ver a su madre, se había quedado dormida en la película, en el cómodo sofá que había comprado para la casa, además había logrado conseguir un trabajo como mesera en un restaurante bastante popular del pueblo, así que se cansaba con más facilidad, por lo que la deja dormir. Mueve su cabeza al otro lado para ahora mirar a Isaac, este ya estaba medio dormido porque las películas infantiles simplemente le aburría, él no trabaja, ni parecía que estaba buscando uno de todas maneras, por lo que podía entender él tenía mucho dinero ya, le compraba muchas cosas últimamente a su mamá.

Ayer, luego de la escuela, Isaac fue a recogerla porque su madre aún seguía en el trabajo, él la llevo a una joyería y le pidió su ayuda para comprarle un bonito anillo a su mamá, Millie obviamente sabia para que era, iba pedirle matrimonio, y eso le alegraba, Isaac es bastante agradable y sabia hacia feliz a su madre, pero ella aun no entiende porque no le ha dado el anillo aun. ¿Qué esperaba? Como sea eso no fue lo más extraño de ayer, si no que luego de comprar el anillo fueron a por un helado, y Millie sin darse cuenta le había dicho papá, fue un tanto vergonzoso, pero Isaac le dijo que podía llamarlo como quisiera.

Así que finalmente tenía un papá, y le hacía muy feliz, solo que ella aun no podía dejar de pensar en su tío Jackson, lo extraña demasiado.

Pasa una mano a su pecho, volviendo la mirada a la pantalla, era noche de películas y habían puesto la de Tadeo Jones, estaba divertida, pero Millie en realidad no ha podido ponerle mucha atención, se siente extraña, era como un presentimiento, un vacío que la hacía querer llorar.

Pero ella no puede decírselo a nadie, no le entenderían de todas formas.

...

Malia se mantiene alejada de Scott y Lydia, porque la tensión entre ellos era tan grande que la ponía muy incómoda. Estaban saliendo de una clínica, donde había terminado su amiga beta, resulta que había tenido un accidente, se rompió una pierna y quedo inconsciente en medio de la calle, una ambulación llego, la recogió y en medio camino despertó, obviamente su pierna no tardo en recuperarse, eso llamo la atención de los paramédicos, la trajeron a la clínica y la sedaron con medicamento fuerte, según una enfermera ella estaba peligrosamente furiosa, atacaba a todos quien trataba de acercarse y por eso le sedaron.

Todo eso lo logro investigar Scott con sus contactos, por suerte, pero no fue tan de ayuda, en especial porque la enferma les dijo que un chico se llevó a Allison, diciendo que era su familia. ¿Qué rayos? Allison no tenía familia, Peter se los había dicho un millón de veces en el pasado, así que ese chico debía ser algún hombre de Peter, y ahora debían buscar a Peter porque merecían una explicación, y encontrar donde mantenía a Allison escondida, eso es obvio.

— No entiendo cómo es que termino en ese accidente de todas formas. — Lydia luce desesperada, estaba demasiado preocupada. Scott había tenido que hablar, porque Lydia casi se avienta a la enfermera cuando esta les dijo que dejaron que se fuera con un desconocido.

El alfa McCall suspira. — Paso luego de que habláramos. —

Lydia giro para verlo, deteniéndose, Malia se detiene también pero manteniendo su distancia de ellos. — ¿Qué hablaste con ella? — No eran celos por lo menos, era solo preocupación.

Scott evita los ojos de la banshee. — Ella me busco, noto que actuabas extraña... Así que le dije la verdad. —

Malia niega con la cabeza, para sí misma, Scott en realidad no debió hacer eso, todas ellas eran amigas, si debía enterarse seria por la boca de Lydia, o entonces Allison creería lo incorrecto, cosas malas, la amistad entre chicas eran delicada, en especial cuando se trataba de chicos.

— ¡¿Tu qué?! — El grito de Lydia llama la atención de varios transeúntes. — Scott ese no era el plan. — Reclama alzando sus manos en forma de énfasis.

Malia frunce el ceño. ¿Ellos tenían un plan? Bueno, eso luce increíblemente incomodo, incluso tal vez mal. ¿Pensaban mentirle a Allison? ¿Manipular los sentimientos de ella? ¿Desde cuándo Lydia era tan fría? La banshee siempre ha tratado de protegerlas, pero esto no se sentía como lo correcto, aun así Malia sabía que no debía meterse en aquel extraño trio.

— ¿Plan? — Scott luce sorprendido. — ¿Llamas plan enamorar a Allison y hacer como si todo estuviera bien con eso? —

— Esta bien eso. —

— ¡Estas tu bien con eso! — Ahora es Scott quien grita. — Porque tú lo has decidido, terminaste conmigo sin importarte que te amo. ¡Te amo, Lydia! —

— ¡También la amas a ella! — Exclama la banshee. — Joder, Scott, esto es difícil, pero lo correcto es que estés con ella, merece esto, merece un final feliz con el hombre que ama... — Su voz suena ronca, por las ganas de llorar.

— Pues tal vez se hartó de que decidieras por ella y por eso se fue. — Scott es muy cruel con eso, pero incluso ni siquiera tiene sentido, porque claramente Allison no se fue por voluntad propia, jamás se alejaría de ellas.

— No la conoces. — Dice entre dientes Lydia. — Mantente alejado...—

La banshee dice más, pero el celular de Malia suena y ella lo saca de su bolso, ignora la discusión de su amiga y su ex novio, eso no era problema suyo después de todo, y contesta la llamada sin antes ver el número por eso se sorprende demasiado cuando oye la voz de la hada al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Dónde estás? — Le pregunta la agitada Adina.

— Hum. — Ella mira a Lydia, que aún seguía discutiendo con Scott, cada vez parecía que se herían más y gritaban el doble. — Eso no te importa. — Termina respondiendo, porque aún no confiaba en el hada. — De hecho estoy un poco ocupada ahora...—

— Peter tiene a Stiles. —

— ¿¡Que!? — Exclama, caminado como si quisiera correr a buscar a su mate aunque no tenía ni idea donde estaba.

— Óyeme bien, no tengo tiempo porque tu padre puede oírme, está en mi sótano, junto con tu madre, se enteraron que saben sobre que tu hija está viva, también que estás embarazada de nuevo, no lo han tomado bien. — Malia pasa una mano a su boca, para no gruñir en frente de tantos humanos. — Peter está furioso, piensa acabar con Stiles esta vez, Malia, va a matarlo sin dudarlo, sin importarle ni siquiera la conexión contigo. —

— Voy para allá. —

— ¡No! — La detiene cuando ella ya estaba preparándose para correr, sin importarle informar a Lydia antes, aunque la banshee aún seguía demasiado enfrascada en su discusión con McCall. — No puedes simplemente venir, tu madre enveneno a Stiles, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a buscar el antídoto. —

Malia sacude su cabeza, todo esto estaba pasando tan rápido. — ¿Qué antídoto? —

— La sangre de Cassandra. —

Malia no necesita más, cuelga la llamada y pasando por la mitad de Scott y Lydia corre con toda su fuerzas hacia el apartamento de Cassandra Miller, oye el llamado de su mejor amiga, pero ella no podía perder tiempo con explicaciones, ellos tendrían que seguirla si querían saber que estaba pasando.

...

Stiles respiraba con pesadez, cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse despierto, sabía que si se dejaba consumir por el sueño era probable que jamás volvería a despertar de nuevo, y tenía que luchar, Tania tanto motivos para vivir, como Malia, su hija y ahora también el bebé en el vientre de su esposa, no podía darse por vencido, jamás.

— Stiles, cuanto más pelees contra el veneno más daño te haces. — La voz de Peter suena calmada, sin remordimiento alguno por lo que estaba haciendo.

— Voy a matarte. —

Peter se burla. — No, no lo harás. —

Stiles hace su mayor esfuerzo para alzar su rostro y ver a Peter. El Hale mayor estaba sentado en una vieja silla de metal justo enfrente, pero bastante alejado, como si Stiles ahora fuera contagioso. Estaban en lo que parecía ser una vieja habitación, subterránea tal vez, estaba vacía, solo estaba la silla que Peter usaba, y claro, la celda donde Stiles estaba encerrado, tal vez podría romperla y salir, pero la verdad estaba tan débil que cuando despertó ni siquiera pudo ponerse en pie, seguía en el suelo, con cada parte de su cuerpo adolorido y tenso.

Esto era una pesadilla, literalmente.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —

Peter se encoje de hombros. — Te obsesionaste con mi hija. —

No podía ser solo eso, está bien, que Stiles también odia con todo su ser a Peter Hale, este hombre mató a su madre después de todo, pero Malia era mucho más importante que ese odio, Peter era el padre de la mujer que ama, de su mujer, y por ella haría lo que sea, incluso olvidar la muerte de su madre, entonces eso le hacía pensar que Peter en realidad no amaba a su hija, porque entonces dejaría que ella fuera feliz, incluso si fuera con su asesino... Suena extraño pero era la verdad después de todo.

Como le hubiera gustado conocer a Malia en otra situación.

— La amo, de verdad lo hago. — Responde con la voz rota por el dolor.

Peter chasque sus dedos. — Ese es el problema. — Dice con neutralidad. — Si dejo que la sigas amando ella morirá. —

Entonces ese era el problema... Peter sabia sobre la profecía, Stiles ya no sorprende en realidad, aquel viejo parecía saberlo todo, pero se preguntaba desde cuanto lo sabía con exactitud. ¿Era por eso que los separo desde el principio? En realidad eso ya no importaba, estaba muriendo, y según Peter eso parecía ser lo mejor, no quería matar a Malia, a su hermosa mate.

Aunque tampoco se la quiere imaginar rehacer su vida con otro chico.

Recuesta su cabeza al suelo, y cierra los ojos. — Si vas a matarme por lo menos diré a Malia donde esta nuestra hija, ya no seré un problema, ¿no? —

— ¿Qué hija? —

Era increíble que incluso en estos momentos Peter no quería confesar sus actos horribles, incluso aunque ya haya ganado todo.

— Vamos Peter, voy a morir, no tienes que seguir mintiendo ahora, es mi lecho de muerte. —

Oye ruidos que le hace entender que Peter se ha puesto de pie. — ¿De que estas hablando? —

Stiles abre sus ojos y mira a Peter. — Ya sabemos cómo cambiaste a nuestra hija con el cuerpo sin vida de otro bebé. —

Hale parece sorprendido, pero se mantiene quieto, luego, para su sorpresa, grita con todas sus fuerzas; — ¡Adina! —

...

Malia sabe lo que le hizo Peter a Stiles sin ninguna explicación más de Adina, la sangre de Cassandra fue suficiente, y es porque no era la primera vez que Peter usaba este veneno en sus enemigos.

¡Peter había envenenado a su esposo!

Su sangre estaba hirviendo de furia, así que ella entra a la casa de Cassandra rompiendo la chapa de la puerta sin ningún remordimiento o pensarlo antes siquiera, todo estaba oscuro, pero ella puede ver la sombra de Cassandra durmiendo en el sofá, enciende la luz ruidosamente y su examiga se levanta aturdida y asustada. Malia lo nota enseguida, tal vez porque paso por algo similar en el pasado, y era bastante obvio la falta del vientre de Cassandra, pero ni siquiera eso puede detenerla.

— ¿Malia? — La rubia no podía creer ver a Malia, o tal vez estaba asustada por los ojos brillantes de Malia, la werecoyote no se detiene a pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a Stiles? — Se había acercado tanto a Cassandra que podía sentir el temblor de miedo de la rubia.

— ¿De qué hablas?—

Es como lo que necesitaba para explotar, porque agarra a Cassandra del brazo, es cuando nota que tenía sus garras afuera, lo ignora, su amiga gime de dolor y Malia la empuja hasta que queda sentada en el sofá y Malia prácticamente encima pero aun de pie, para más intimidación.

— ¡¿Por qué le hiciste esto a mi esposo?! —

No iba creer que Cassandra era inocente, para que el veneno tome poder la persona llena de rencor debe dar su sangre sabiendo todo lo implicado, aceptando el castigo, y cuando baja la mirada ve la mano con manchas negras, Cassandra había aceptado sufrir un poco con tal de matar a Stiles, y ella iba hacer que lo lamentara.

— ¡Malia! —

El grito de horror de su examiga es todo lo que se oye en la penumbra en aquella noche, ya que el grito había sido tan fuerte que los bombillos de luz habían explotado.

...

Lydia se detiene cuando su garganta empieza a picar, conocía tan bien esa sensación, hacía no mucho le sucedió después de todo.

— ¿Lydia estas bien? — Le pregunta Scott, también deteniéndose para estar a su lado, la agarra del brazo pero Lydia lo aparta. — ¿Has sentido que alguien va a morir? — En realidad odiaba que Scott pudiera leerle tan fácilmente.

— No es un sentimiento. — Responde, alzando la vista para ver a su alrededor y apretando su boca.

Estaban a unas cuadras de la casa Hale, habían tenido que seguir a Malia, pero en un momento la perdieron, ella parecía correr como una loca demasiado rápida, Scott podría haberla alcanzado, pero él se negaba de dejarla atrás, así que corrió a paso de la lenta banshee sin importar que ella le dijera lo contrario. Como no sabían dónde ir Lydia decido por ambos, la mejor opción era la casa Hale, tal vez la Loba sabía algo y Lydia estaba decidida a hacerla hablar, pero en eso aquel presentimiento había llegado a su boca.

La calle estaba vacía, muchas casas tenían las luces apagadas porque era muy tarde, es un barrio bastante fino. Todo le sucede como en cámara lenta, su instinto se apodera de ella, su boca se abre, Scott es bastante inteligente como para alejarse justo cuando ella deja que su grito salga, algunos bombillos de los postes explotan, Scott se pone enfrente para protegerla de los pedazos de vidrio y electricidad, casa por casa va encendiendo su luz.

Todos habían oído su grito.

Cuando termina su cuerpo estaba temblando y su garganta ya no le dolía por lo menos tanto, pero aún tenía ese apretón. Scott la sostiene por los codos cuando la ve debilitada, al alzar la mirada nota que sus oídos estaban sangrando, él había soportado el dolor con tal de estar cerca de ella y protegerla de sí misma.

Oh, cuanto lo odiaba en ese momento, lo odiaba porque hacía que lo amara cada vez más.

Idiota.

— ¿Estas mejor? — Le pregunta con sincera preocupación.

Lydia respira hondo antes de negar con la cabeza repetidamente. — Siento que alguien más va a morir esta noche. — Alza la mira alarmada. — Necesitamos encontrar a Malia. —

...

Las manos de Malia seguían temblando, sus garras aún estaban afuera, y la sangre escurría de sus dedos como si se tratase de una película de terror. Trata de no pensar en lo que hizo o el remordimiento no le dejaría siquiera moverse, y aun necesitaba salvar a su mate, de todas maneras tiene que detenerse cuando un agudo dolor atraviesa su vientre aun plano.

Paso una mano a ese lugar. — Vamos bebé. — Habla mirando ningún punto específico en la oscura calle de la ciudad. Luego de lo que paso con Cassandra cogió una botella vacía de cerveza que estaban en la mesa, saco toda la sangre que pudo del cuerpo sin vida de la rubia, justo en el corte de su cuello, el mismo corte que Malia le había hecho, le causo nauseas, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse, agarro la botella y salió corriendo de nuevo, ahora debía ir con Adina, quien le dijo que la esperaba en el bosque detrás de su casa luego que ella la llamo para decirle que ya tenía la sangre. — Por favor resiste, tenemos que salvar a tu papá. —

Toma una gran bocanada de aire, tenía mucho miedo de que todo esto pudiera afectarle a su bebé, pero ella aun no puede detenerse, probablemente ahora mismo Peter estaba torturando a Stiles y ella no podía permitir aquello.

Luego que se siente un poco mejor, deja de acariciar su vientre y retoma su camino. No podía perder más tiempo.

...

Corinne aprieta la presión de su bota en el pecho de la pelirroja, esta jadea ante la falta de aire.

— ¿Le matamos ya? —

Peter no dice nada, se agacha a la altura de Adina clavada a la tierra, sostiene la muñeca del hada y alza para que también sea visible para Corinne, luego le quita el guante negro de cuero que ella había estado usando prácticamente toda la noche. Habían sido unos idiotas al no verlo antes. Cuando el guante ya no está pueden ambos ver las manchas negras que estaban llenando las manos de Adina.

La Loba se ríe de su misma estupidez. — Magia negra. — Mira a Peter. — Ella ha usado magia negra en nuestra hija, ¿cómo no lo vimos antes? —

Adina se remueve, buscando zafarse de Corinne, pero obviamente no puede, estaba empezando a volver morada por la falta de aire. Peter la suelta con brusquedad, haciendo que su brazo se golpee duro contra el suelo del bosque, él se pone de pie, completamente enojado consigo mismo.

Luego de Stiles le dijera todo aquello de que Malia había tenido una niña y no un niño, y que disque él ordeno mandarla lejos de Malia porque odiaba a la niña por ser hija de Stiles. Vaya estupideces. Jamás deseo que Malia sufriera la misma historia que ellos, vale, no le hacía feliz que su nieto fuera un Stilinski, aquella familia siempre ha sido un problema en su vida, pero era el bebé de su hija, su nieto, y jamás le haría daño a la familia.

Estaba matando a Stiles para salvar a Malia después de todo. Stiles Stilinski, un bueno para nada antes que él llegara y lo transformara.

— No cualquiera magia, no es como si fuera la primera vez que usa magia negra antes. — Le dice a la Loba. — Para revivirme y acabar con Brian uso magia negra, con Allison también, incluso con nuestro plan B en Eichen, así que para que este así ella debió usar vudú. —

— Malvados espíritus del vudú en Malia. —

— Exacto. —

Corinne estaba tan enojada que tiene que sacar su pie del pecho de Adina o terminaría en matarla definitivamente, se acerca a un árbol y lo golpea con todas sus fuerza, aunque claro, eso no la hace sentir mejor.

Cuando Stiles dijo aquellas estupideces él llamo a Adina, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que subió del sótano, dejando al medio muerto de Stiles encerrado, encuentra a Corinne en el sofá, parecía durmiendo pero entre sus manos tenía una sospechosa taza, se alarma, pensando en que Adina pudo haberla envenenado pero por suerte nota los latidos de su corazón, solo estaba inconsciente, agarra la taza y cuando la acerca a su nariz nota que olía a muérdago, la aleja enseguida lanzándola lo más lejos posible, entonces agarra a su esposa y la lleva hasta el comedor, tira todo lo que había en el con una mano y luego deja a Corinne.

El muérdago no era tan mortal para los werecoyotes como para un werewolf, pero si no hacía algo su esposa podría durar inconsciente dos semanas enteras, esto debió planearlo Adina, claro, era una distracción para él y lo peor era que estaba funcionando, no podía dejar a Corinne así, de todas maneras sabia como tratar ante esto, agarra el brazo de su esposa y lo rompe, eso debería hacer que las células de auto curación actuaran más rápido contra el muérdago. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Corinne despierta con un grito de dolor saliendo de su boca.

Peter no tarda en contarle todo sobre lo que se enteró, también sobre sus sospechas de que Adina quiere poner a Malia en su contra, no estaba seguro porque aun, pero debían encontrarla, así que no perdieron más tiempo, el brazo de Corinne aún se estaba curando cuando encontraron al hada en el bosque detrás de la casa, unos kilómetros de distancia, así que no había sido lo suficientemente lista en escapar de ellos.

La escena era la típica de las brujas, la luna estaba brillando en lo más alto, hacia demasiado frio, lo cual no era normal en esta ciudad y mucho menos en esta época del año, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el gran caldero en fuego lento que había en la mitad de un círculo de árboles. Cuando Adina los noto alzo la mirada, estaba vestida de un vestido negro con botas negras muy altas, y claro, los guantes negros, era como si esperaba ir a un funeral, obviamente su vestimenta no tenía nada que ver con el hechizo, solo era su forma teatral de decirles que habían llegado muy tarde.

Corinne fue la primera en atacar, Adina fue rápida y la envió lejos convocando el viento, entonces Peter fue el siguiente, y aunque Adina parecía estar poderosa no pudo con ellos. Nunca nadie podía con ellos cuando trabajaban en equipo.

La confrontaron, ella se negó a hablar, entonces Corinne empezó a torturarla, aunque no ayudo de mucho, por eso Peter tuvo que juntar todas las piezas por sí mismo, aunque aún no sabía porque Adina estaba haciendo todo esto.

Y que le hizo a su hija en específico.

— ¿Dónde está mi nieta? — Le dice Peter, ahora es él quien toma al hada hasta sin dejarla sin respiración, pero esta vez es por el cuello.

Adina sonrisa. — Si te lo digo entonces no habrá diversión. — Logra decir entre jadeos.

— Peter ella está jugando con nosotros. —

Suelta Adina, se pone en pie y gira a la dirección de su esposa. — Busca a Lydia, yo me encargare desde aquí. —

— Pero...—

— Puedo controlarla. — Su esposa no parece convencida aun. — Por favor Corinne. —

La mujer se acerca, posa la mano en el pecho de él y le da un rápido beso, pero lleno de sentimiento que hace el corazón de Peter de un salto.

— Mantente seguro. — Dice ella luego que se aleja.

— Tu también. —

De aquella misma forma también se habían dicho, sin necesidad decirlo realmente, por primera vez te amo, ya que no son muy fan de la palabra con A, solo que esta vez se sentía como una despedida.

Peter esperaba que no lo fuera.

...

— Aun no puedo contactar a Stiles. — Dice Scott bajando su celular derrotado.

Lydia mira la casa enfrente. — Ya te lo dije, Scott, si Malia se fue así es porque seguro es por algo de Stiles. —

— ¿Crees que este en peligro? —

La banshee le mira, con calma dice; — Estoy segura. —

Scott parece intimidarse porque traga en seco y luego baja la mirada, Lydia a veces podía ser demasiado fría, sus amigas se lo habían dicho muchas veces en el pasado, pero ella no podía evitarlo, con todo esto de predecir o sentir la muerte, las cosas de la vida simplemente no le asombraban más. Ella sintió la muerte de su mejor amiga en el pasado, algo que definitivamente te deja marcada para siempre.

Ella empezaba a odiar aquella noche, habían estado corriendo demasiado, estaba muy agotada, así que cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa Hale ella no puede evitar suspirar de alivio.

— Aunque claro, el peligro es algo abstracto para todos nosotros. —

Scott frunce el ceño, Lydia no se tome el tiempo para explicarle, saca la llave de su bolso y entra a la casa, todo estaba en silencio y oscuridad, no necesitaba poderes de lobo o coyote para saber que la casa estaba vacía, se muerde con fuerza la lengua para no dar insultos solo porque estaba muy furiosa en ese momento.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Pregunta Scott.

Lydia pasa una mano a su cara, la sensación de querer subía cada vez más a su garganta, y estaba agotada de tener que pensar cada paso, en especial cuando se sentía tan desorientada como aquel horrible momento.

Mientras estaba analizando la posibilidad de sucumbir definitivamente a la locura Scott la agarra de la cintura y la empuja detrás de él, antes que pueda preguntar que rayos le pasaba él le gruñe a la sombra que se da paso enfrente de ellos.

— Corinne. — Lydia nunca antes había llamado a la Loba por su nombre, pero es que la forma en que la Loba lucia la hacía sentir un tanto extraña, como... Preocupada. — ¿Estas bien? — No puede resistirse a preguntar.

La madre de Malia estaba hecha un desastre, su ropa estaba rota en ciertas partes, tenía sangre seca en su frente y su rostro lucia agotado, al grado de parecer haber envejecido mucho en solo una noche. Si Corinne estaba así pensar en Malia le causa un escalofrió frio.

— No sabes donde esta Malia, ¿verdad? —

La banshee le ve cautelosa, le hace un gesto a Scott para que se apartarla, y aunque él duda lo hace, entonces ella se acerca a la Loba.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? — Pregunta sin más rodeos.

La Loba también es bastante directa y dice; — Adina estuvo metiéndose en la cabeza de todos ustedes, les mintió y en especial a Malia. —

No era por ser arrogante ni nada pero Lydia siempre lo sospechoso, Adina era más extraña y buena mentirosa que incluso Peter Hale, lo sabía por experiencia, ella había sido la aprendiz de aquella retorcida hada después de todo, pero se siente estúpida de no haberlo visto antes en realidad... Espera... ¿Adina le había hecho esto a la Loba? Wow, algo feo estaba pasando.

No, no, no, si Malia no había ido con Peter y la Loba significa que la llamada no era de ellos, era de Adina, según la nueva información Malia puede ser la que está en peligro o...

— ¿Dónde esta Stiles? —

Corinne pasa sus ojos de Scott a ella por unos minutos. — Él no importa en este momento, necesitamos encontrar a Malia para que sepa la verdad. ¿Dónde está? —

Lydia estaba tan harta de todo este juego, las mentiras empezaban ahogarla, así que ella se acerca a la Loba y la agarra con fuerza del brazo, la mujer estaba tan sorprendida que se asombra. — Ya no somos niñas, Corinne, deja de tratarnos así, y dime exactamente toda la verdad si quieres que te ayude. —

La Loba se enoja, tal vez por la altanería, y se aparta con brusquedad. — Stiles está muriendo, tal vez ya está muerto, lo hemos envenenado porque era él o era Malia, y créeme Lydia, no voy a dejar que me hija este en más peligro. —

— No. — Susurra Scott, no queriendo creer que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, él la mira, como buscando que ella se lo negara, pero Lydia no podía, no hace mucho ella grito porque había sentido la muerte de alguien.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes sobre la profecía? — Le pregunta a la Loba, ignorando a Scott.

La Loba frunce el ceño. — ¿Desde cuándo ustedes lo saben? —

Lydia suspira, iba ser una noche larga.

...

— Peter era el mejor amigo de Chris cuando eran jóvenes, eran muy unidos, pero Talia mato el primer amor de Chris, él creía que había sido Peter y le dice a nuestro padre donde se encontraban los Hale, en ese entonces los Hale estaban en problemas porque uno de ellos habían roto muchos tratado de paz, así que nosotros, los Argent, siguiendo el código encerramos a los Hale en un centro especial antes que existiera Eichen House, aquella misma noche también Peter mato a su propia hermana, Peter hizo a creer a todos que habían sido los cazadores quien la mato, entonces de alguna forma Peter logro escapar, parecía que había hecho equipo con otro recluso, se llevó a todos sus sobrinos, pero por lo que tenemos entendido Laura Hale murió entre todo el desastre. — Kate toma una larga respiración. — Peter estuvo por años desaparecidos, a la corte llego una nueva pareja de cazadores, eran Peter y Corinne, pero con otros looks al extremo, luego nos enteraríamos que habían cambiado de formas gracias a un brujo llamado Brian, se habían hecho pasar por cazadores dos años, Peter de nuevo se acercó a Chris, cuando ya tenía todas las debilidades de cada cazador de la época hizo una enorme guerra de werewolf contra cazadores, con el tiempo había hecho toda una manada guerrera, ellos ganaron, pero no fue suficiente en su venganza, mato a la mayoría de familias reconocidas cazadoras, dejo a muchos niños huérfanos, y lo peor, mato a la esposa de Chris y te secuestro cuando apenas eras una niña pequeña aun, te estuvo torturando durante meses, creemos que por eso perdiste toda memoria de tu real familia. — Los ojos de Kate le dicen que no estaba mintiendo, y claro, podía sentir sus latidos calmados. — Le mando cada semana a Chris un nuevo video tuyo sufriendo, hasta que una noche...— Carraspea, parecía que no quería decir el final.

— ¿Qué paso? — Allison necesitaba saberlo ahora más que nunca.

Kate baja la mirada. — El último video era de ti desnuda, estabas encadena a una cama, luego se acerca un chico y te tocaba mientras gritas, puedes imaginar lo horrible que era ver eso a un padre, la imagen se cortaba cuando el chico parecía desnudarse. — En ese momento un nuevo dolor llega a Allison, pero imágenes de fondo llegan a su subconsciente... Estaba recordando. — Te buscamos por tanto tiempo, pero los cazadores que habíamos logrado sobrevivir tenían que encargarse de tantas cosas, los niños huérfanos era una prioridad en ese momento también, así que no pudimos encontrarte con lo poco que nos quedaba, hasta que una noche Chris desapareció por completo también, y solo me dejo una nota diciendo que le vendió su alma a Peter con tal de salvarte. — Kate se pone en pie, como no queriendo que Allison le viera. — Hace unos meses me entere que había muerto en una de las misiones que Peter le ponía, y también que fue capaz de matar a Claudia Stilinski, cuando esta también fue amiga de todos nosotros. Creímos que también moriste. — Gira para verla finalmente. — Pero estas aquí Ally, has vuelto a tu verdadero hogar. —

 _"— Ally, ¿me prometes que te mantendrás lejos de Isaac? —"_ Las palabras de Lydia regresan a su cabeza como los horribles recuerdos del chico que le tocaba en su contra, la banshee le había pedido aquello sin que tuviera sentido para ella, pero ahora, cuando su memoria por fin estaba trayendo devuelta todas sus pesadillas, finalmente lo entiende.

Lydia lo sabía y no se lo dijo antes, el horrible hecho de que Isaac casi abusa de ella, y si Lydia le había ocultado eso durante años significaba que sus amigas podrían saber todo lo que Peter le hizo, habían sido unas hipócritas todo este tiempo, pero no era de sorpresa, Malia es hija de Peter después de todo, y Lydia era tan similar a la Loba aunque no tuvieran la misma sangre, ellas siempre fueron buenas acatando horribles ordenes porque eran sin escrúpulos como todos de la manada Hale, todas ellas no sufrieron en manos de Peter como ella, y la dejo sin familia.

Allison se pone en pie, va hacia el la pared que estaba llena de armas, sus dedos tocan el arco brillante, tal vez en el pasado alguna vez lo uso, tal vez este sería su arma que usaría al lado de su familia para acabar con los malos. No, no hay más tal vez, estaba recibiendo una nueva oportunidad de seguir su verdadero destino y además ahora sabía que tenía más familia, una familia real a su lado.

Peter había hecho cosas horribles e iba pagar. No, no solo él. Allison se limpia las lágrimas silenciosas que habían salido mientras había odio a su tía, lo hace tan rudamente que su piel arde, pero no importaba, gira sobre sus talones para encontrarse con los ojos fríos de Kate.

— Quiero acabar con toda esa manada. — Lo dice tan segura, esperaba que siguiera así el resto de su vida, en el proceso de aquella difícil decisión.

Kate ladea la cabeza, duda aun. — ¿Incluso con Lydia y Malia? —

Su pecho se oprime con aquellos nombres, con sus dos mejores amigas... Todo aquello había sido una falsa, así que alza en mentón con altanería y dice; — Sí, acabare con ellas también. — Por suerte su tía no puede sentir los latidos de su corazón.

...

Cuando Malia finalmente llega al lugar acordado con Adina puede jurar que lo que menos imagino encontrar en el lugar era a su padre luchando a muerte con la hada.

— ¡Peter! — Le grita a su padre para que dejara de ahocar a Adina, necesitaba a la pelirroja ya que era la única que podía hacer el antídoto para salvar a Stiles, tal vez por eso mismo su padre pensaba matarla, él era lo mejor de lo peor.

Su padre gira cuando la oye, pero no suelta Adina por lo que Malia tiene que acercarse y empujarlo lejos de una patada, su cuerpo duele mucho pero no puede dejar de luchar. Peter aterriza contra un árbol, eso lo detiene por unos minutos así que Malia lo aprovecha, se agacha a la Adina medio desmayada en el piso de tierra, el hada estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, Peter la había golpeado por todos lados, su ojo derecho empezaba a hincharse de una manera muy desagradable.

— Adina tengo la sangre. — Le da palmaditas a la mujer en el rostro, temerosa de hacerle más daño pero empezaba a perder la paciencia. — ¡Adina! —

La hada abre por completo sus ojos por fin, estaban muy rojos, ella pasa una mano a la de Malia que seguía en el rostro de ella, frunce el ceño cuando ve las manchas negras en su mano, era asqueroso, jamás pensó que Peter sería capaz de hacerle algo tan horrible a su amante, pero ya no era sorpresa de todas maneras.

— Peter...— El hada tose sangre. — Quiere matarme para no ayudarte. — Como lo había sospechado Malia desde que llego. — Mátalo. — La werecoyote busca a su padre con la mirada, cuando lo encuentra nota que ya estaba empezando a levantarse.

Vuelve la mirada a Adina. — No puedo. — Niega con la cabeza, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por la impotencia. — Es mi papá...— Ya había cometido suficientes errores esa noche.

Se calla cuando las manos de Adina se posan sobre sus mejillas, ella se siente raro ante el contacto. — Mátalo Malia. — Su voz suena extraña, sus ojos parecen volver demasiado llamativos, pero lo mejor es que el cuerpo de Malia deja de pesarle.

Es como si fuera una nueva persona.

El sol ya estaba apareciendo, su luz se filtraba entre los árboles, los ojos de Malia son azules eléctricos cuando se pone en pie, sus botines se hunden con fuerza entre la tierra, Peter ya estaba de nuevo en pie, parece ser que Malia le había roto una pierna pero ya estaba sanado.

— Malia no la oigas, todo lo que te ha dicho es mentira. — Pone sus brazos al frente, reacio de pelear contra su hija. — Yo no sabía que tu hija vivía, ni siquiera sabía que tuviste una niña. — Habla con calma, seguridad, pero Malia ya había visto antes aquel mismo gesto en muchas otras mentiras.

Corre en posición de ataque, Peter pone sus brazos como escudo ante los golpes de ella, entonces Malia saca sus garras y las clava en el lugar que Peter no logra protegerse, el costado de su vientre, el hombre aúlla de dolor, es cuando no tiene más opción que empujarla con mucha fuerza. La werecoyote cae sobre su trasero, de alguna forma Peter había logrado apartarle sin hacerle daño, pero un nuevo enojo brota en el interior de ella, no sabe de dónde sale pero de todas maneras no se sentía como ella misma, así que se levanta, ruge y se lanza una vez más al hombre que le dio la vida.

...

Isaac es el primero en llegar al lado de Millie cuando esta grita en sus sueños, parecía que tenía una pesadilla, pero es Kira quien se sienta en la cama de la niña y la sostiene por los hombros para ayudarla a despertar. Millie lo hace entre jadeos y lloriqueos.

— Esta bien bebé, todo esta bien. — Repite una y otra vez Kira a la niña que pataleaba porque seguía medio dormida. Wow, era un sueño fuerte. — Millie abre los ojos, todo está bien, estoy aquí. — La mujer trata de sonar calmada pero su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, e Isaac también podía oler la preocupación en la madre joven.

Anoche había sido calmada, se quedaron en ver una película, pero al final Kira y él se quedaron dormidos, Millie los despertó para decirles que había acabado, entonces Kira la llevo a lavarle los dientes, la niña estaba un poco extraña, más callada de lo normal, pero estaban tan cansado no le pusieron mucha atención, cada uno le dio un beso de la buenas noches y la dejaron en la cama, ahora eran las cinco de la mañana, estaba amaneciendo y la niña les había despertado con el grito desgarrador que dio.

Desde hace como un mes ellos compartían cama, también habían tenido sexo varias veces, él se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Kira como nunca antes lo estuvo de alguien, la chica es hermosa, brillante y encantadora, entonces él no podía esperar porque ella aceptara ser su esposa, pasar el resto de su vida con ella parecía lo correcto, y quería ser el mejor padre para Millie porque la niña era adorable y él empezaba a quererla como su propia hija.

Cuando Millie abre los ojos finalmente, enormes lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. Isaac no puede resistirlos más, se sienta en el otro lado de la cama y agarra una mano de la niña.

— ¿Un mal sueño? — Le pregunta, sabía que hacer cuestiones podía hacer que su mente se despertara con más rapidez y se diera cuenta que esta era la realidad. — ¿Qué ha pasado, Millie? — Acaricia la mejilla de la niña con cariño.

— La mujer bonita. — Pasa una de sus manitos por su nariz.

— ¿Qué mujer bonita cariño? — Pregunta Kira, pasando la mano por el cabello de Millie para calmarla.

— La de la boda, estaba sufriendo, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, estaba llorando mucho, mami, creo que esta mal. —

— Cariño todo está bien, ¿sí? Solo fue una pesadilla, no fue real, no es real. — Kira le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hija.

Millie aparta las manos de Kira con enojo, sorprendiendo a todos, entonces ella gira hacia Isaac. — Ella era tu amiga, recuerdo que la presentantes así. — Isaac estaba confundido, ¿de quién estaba hablando? Busca la mirada de Kira para que le ayudara pero su novia parecía igual de perdida que él. Millie agarra la mano de Isaac, llamando su atención de nuevo. — ¿Puedes ver si ella está bien? —

— Hum... — Isaac duda.

Millie hace un puchero. — Por favor papi. —

Bueno, no podía negarle nada a la niña cuando le miraba de aquella forma y además le decía papá. — Claro, puedo hacer unas llamadas. —

...

Malia puede ver los labios de Adina moverse pero ella de verdad no puede escuchar nada, su cabeza estaba repitiendo una y otra vez la escena que acaba de pasar, la horrible cosa que hizo, y la prueba de su crimen seguía a un lado de ella.

Había matado a Peter, lo hizo, mato a su propia papá, oficialmente se había vuelto como sus padres biológicos. Era una mala persona en todos los sentidos ahora, ya no le quedaba nada de humanidad, se podría considerar ser peor madre que la Loba, porque ella mato al abuelo de sus hijos. Ella mato a su alfa.

— ¡Malia tenemos que salvar a Stiles! — Adina la cachetea con fuerzas, y sirve, porque ella puede salir de su shock.

Cierto, ella hizo todo esto por Stiles ahora no podía quedarse como estúpida en el suelo mientras su esposo moría. Se levanta ignorando el dolor en su vientre, sabía que su bebé estaba bien, había resistido mucho hasta ahora y esto no será la excepción, aunque se sentía un poco mal que su inocente bebé hubiera sido testigo del horrible asesinato.

Matar a Peter fue fácil, horriblemente fácil, él en realidad no lucho mucho con ella, sabia porque, Peter estaba enterado de su embarazo, de hecho se lo grito diciéndole que se detuviera porque podía lastimarse, Malia aprovecho eso, o la otra Malia, la que no media nada y no le importaba su bebé, hizo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo aun sabiendo que estaba mal, aun recordaba la mirada llorosa de su padre cuando ella desgarro su garganta, pero lo que más le duele admitir es que disfruto cuando lo hizo, la sangre lleno su ropa nuevamente, y no le importo, Peter cayó al suelo lentamente, sus ojos aun abiertos, a pesar de todo él no trato de hacerle daño.

¿Por qué no le hizo daño? Si lo hubiera hecho entonces ella no se sentiría tan mal ahora, porque hubiera sido en autodefensa.

Malia limpia la sangre de sus manos en su jean, mientras Adina invierte la poción que estaba haciendo, mientras ella peleaba con Peter, en la botella de cerveza que había traído, parece ser que había usado ya toda la sangre de Cassandra.

El nombre le trae nuevos recuerdo, matar a Cassandra se había sentido lo contrario, era como si hubiera hecho lo correcto, la rubia si había luchado y siendo sincera Cassandra no era tan inocente como aparento todo este tiempo porque había aceptado dar su sangre para matar a Stiles, había aceptado estar hechizada el resto de su vida con tal de tener a Stiles lejos de Malia.

Estaba tan centrada en sus malos recuerdos que se sobresalta cuando Adina pasa delante de ella con un encendedor que tira al cuerpo de Peter, su muerto padre no demora en encenderse en llamas furiosas que hace un fuerte olor llene el bosque.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? — Le grita al hada.

Adina la mira. — ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te preocupas por el hombre que acabas de matar? —

Malia no puede decir nada ante eso. Adina bufa y la agarra del brazo, empezando a jalarla hacia la casa en busca de Stiles.

...

— ¿A quién piensas llamar? — Le pregunta Kira luego que habían tranquilizado a Millie y dejado en su habitación.

Isaac busca entre los contactos de su viejo celular. — Se lo prometí, Kira. —

— ¿Sabes si quiera de quien estaba hablando? —

— No. — Cuando da con el número que buscaba él sonríe. — Pero tengo una idea. —

Kira no luce contenta con esto, pero Isaac no iba ser nada malo, se pasa el celular al oído y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que una voz femenina responda.

— ¿Hola? —

— Hey Cora. —

...

Cuando abre sus ojos todo es bastante borroso al principio, pero sus sentidos no tardan en darse cuenta que la persona quien lo ayudaba a incorporarse y le daba de beber algo asqueroso era Malia, su amada mate había llegado a salvarlo.

Aunque es asqueroso lo que Malia le estaba dando ella lo obliga a beberlo todo y ayuda mucho, su vista se vuelve visible de nuevo, puede ver que seguía en la celda pero ahora estaba abierta y no estaba Peter ni la Loba, pero Adina les veía desde una esquina del lugar, él no le presta mucha atención al hada su mirada instintivamente busca a Malia, estaba apoyada en sus rodillas para estar a la altura de él, una de sus manos posaba detrás de la nuca de él, mientras que la otra sostenía una vieja y maloliente botella de cerveza, pero lo que más llama la atención es su estado físico, tenía su ropa llena tierra, su cabello un desastre, sus manos tenían manchas de sangre seca, y sus jean eran prácticamente rojos ahora.

Él la agarra de la muñeca para detenerla, ya se sentía mucho mejor y el sabor de aquel liquido empezaba a causarle solo nauseas. Malia deja la botella en el suelo y lo ayuda a sentarse apoyando la espalda hacia los barrotes de la celda, algo en los ojos de ella le preocupa demasiado.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta mientras pone sus manos a cada mejilla de ella.

Malia sonríe levemente. — Yo no fui la envenenada, Stiles. — Ella no responde su pregunta en realidad.

Cuando la mira más detalladamente nota que de hecho no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, así que toda esa sangre no era suya, cuando da una gran olfateada nota que era cierto, la sangre era de Cassandra y Peter, una mezcla que no significaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué es? — Le pregunta de nuevo, esta vez le dirige una dura mirada para que supiera era inútil mentirle. — ¿Qué ha sucedido, Malia? —

Su chica no responde, aparta las manos de él de su cara, baja la mirada, muerde su labio inferior por unos minutos hasta que finalmente lo ve directo a los ojos, él seguía esperando una respuesta pero Malia se la da sin decir palabra alguna.

Los ojos de ella brillan a rojo escarlata.

Él, como el idiota que es, dice lo más obvio de aquel momento. — Eres un alfa. —


	27. ¡El final de esta historia!

Hi guys! He subido el final de esta trilogía, la podéis encontrar como _Like our destiny_ en mi perfil, espero os guste.

¡Saludos!


End file.
